Crossroads of the Heart
by Lzn64
Summary: Lyn plans to tie up some loose ends before she settles down, but the path she walks is fraught with indecision... is it right to gamble happiness for the chance at something more? (Florina)HectorLynRath ( & others.) [22: Even now, time marches on.]
1. Voyage

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. This is my first romance/drama... enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Voyage 

"There, there... we'll be arriving soon. No need to fuss..."

Soothing words are merely one tool a Pegasus Knight employs to calm her steed in times of stress, yet it is a tried and true method that works more often than not. Considering the significant bond between rider and winged mount, it is no surprise that to an outsider the two may seem, at times, to be capable of carrying on mysterious conversations, secluded by their very nature from wandering ears. Florina understood only too well the strange bond -- in a world where mercenaries could expect no friendship, no companionship, the proud Ilian warriors were taught instead to rely on the comfort their uncannily intelligent Pegasi could provide.

Florina had always had trouble accepting this; surely, when she was promoted to a full-fledged Pegasus Knight, she would not lose her friends. She could not imagine Lyn abandoning her, most certainly, and many of the new friends she had acquired on this arduous journey -- Nino, Serra, Rebecca... Ninian... there were so many friendly people in their group! Surely, she could always turn to them. Her thoughts wandered to her family; imagine, finding Farina again! In such an unlikely manner! Her heart had nearly burst with joy upon their reunion.

Yet, for now, she knew she must heed to Ilian military standard. Besides, she hardly thought taking care of Huey a chore. She trusted him with her life, and he with hers. Unfortunately, he always seemed to dislike being confined to the cramped stables in the underbelly of Captain Fargus's impressive pirate ship. This duty also provided a prime excuse to escape from the social atmosphere of the army on deck; aside from the numerous men in their company, there were coarse, foul-mouthed pirates on board here to contend with! She shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Good-hearted perhaps, but just the sight of them... she sighed.

A sharp whinny interrupted her wandering thoughts, reminding her of the task at hand. A Pegasus is most at home when flying free, of course, but there was simply no way Huey could last the entire flight to the Dread Isle, and he'd be in the way on deck. Many other mounts were confined in these stables -- there was Uma, that rogue Sain's steed to the left, and Murphy, Farina's surprisingly docile Pegasus... a few looked rather uncomfortable with the ship's constant motion, but none as agitated as Huey.

Perhaps he was remembering what had happened last time they had taken this ship to the Dread Isle; a surprise ambush courtesy of the Black Fang, merely one of the many trials they had overcome so far. This voyage, for better or worse, would certainly be their last in this direction -- Lyn had seemed quite confident that the final confrontation with Nergal was at hand. A nervous flutter worked its way through her innards at the thought. Could they beat that man? Nervousness was quickly followed by sorrow, thick and unrelenting. The things that man had taken from them...

"He... he must pay for what he's done," Florina whispered, stroking her pegasus lovingly about the face. "That man..." She trailed off, tears welling in her eyes. Aside from Lyn, she had never had a truly close friend. Yet, on this campaign, Lyn's duties as the leader of the Knights of Caelin, not to mention her numerous meetings with Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector... she tried her best, Florina understood, yet she sometimes felt left out. They hadn't much time to talk, and the one person who had begun to fill that gap...

Ninian. They had a lot in common, they had found. Both Ilians, both shy, demure girls... after the inevitable awkwardness that often accompanies new meetings, they had become fast friends. Florina loved Lyn, but she found so many more things in common with Ninian... she had been so easy to talk to... such a wonderful person. And certainly not as preoccupied with running an army as Lyn was. Even knowing now what she had been... an Ice Dragon. It was bewildering, but their last conversation certainly made more sense now.

A few stray sniffles escaped her best efforts; she was usually a master of crying silently. It was a skill she learned in training -- crybabies certainly have no chance to be high ranking Pegasus Knights. But here, in this quiet place... Huey certainly wasn't telling anyone.

* * *

"Hector!" 

A furious voice cut through the chilly morning air, perhaps with more efficacy than the sun itself cut through the early morning fog. The denizens of the army that would save the world were more than accustomed to this pairing of angry tone and name. It was no secret that Lady Lyndis of Caelin and Lord Hector of Ostia had difficulties maintaining even the slightest hint of courtesy around one another at times, always arguing over this and that. Naturally, this set the rumor mill running, and neither one could discern why they caught an occasional smirk on the face of some unlucky bystander to one of their frivolous arguments.

"What?! H-hey!" A strong, somewhat bewildered voice greeted Lyn's sharper, icy tone. "I'm telling you, whatever it is, I had nothing to do with it!"

Both emerged onto deck then, Hector's large, armored frame veritably eclipsing the petite Lady of Caelin. "Rubbish. If you think I'm not going to notice your-- your _henchman _rummaging through my personal effects--"

"Whoa, whoa! What are you getting at? And I didn't have anyone going through your-- Look! Unless you're hiding my breakfast in those things of yours I haven't the slightest interest at all!"

"If I catch him again--"

"Who in blazes are you talking about?!" Hector exclaimed, turning around, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. A classic stance seen often in interactions between the two, surely.

"_Matthew!_ Not that I'm the least bit convinced you didn't know!" Lyn's stance mirrored his own, somehow managing to look every bit as threatening even with her significant disadvantages build wise.

"Matthew!" Hector bellowed furiously -- if anyone had been sleeping in, they were undoubtedly awake now.

Several moments of silence greeted this imposing summons; a few people meandered out onto the deck, rubbing their eyes and casting about confused glances. There were a few scattered coughs, an audible yawn or two, the squawking of sea birds...

"A moment, milord!" A cheery voice precluded the emergence of Matthew, perhaps the most charming spy Ostia had to offer. "You called?" A broad smile -- clearly, this man at least was either unintimidated or oblivious. "Ah, yes, and good morning, Lady Lyndis. I trust you're well this morning?"

"You've no shame, eh?" Hector sighed, rubbing at his temples in annoyance. "Look, this -- _woman_ says she caught you rummaging through her crap. And she's blaming me for it, so I hope you have a suitable explanation so I can have some measure of peace." The two lords exchanged equally scathing glares, and Matthew's eyes widened to a nearly comical degree.

"That was... I was... well! How very embarrassing," Matthew sighed, fidgeting nervously. "Not only to be caught... but in the wrong room too..."

"What are you going on about?" Hector interrupted, clearly impatient for an answer.

"Well, er. You see, I pride myself on my reconnaissance skills, and there have been some interesting rumors that merited investigation." Matthew flashed a winning smile, only to be met with a displeased frown from both parties in his audience. "Ahem. Suffice to say, I had no idea that was your room, Lady Lyndis! I'm afraid I was terribly misinformed, and--"

"There, you see?!" Hector interrupted triumphantly. "I had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all!"

"...Hmph. I suppose it's no surprise to see such lack of discipline among the members of House Ostia. After all, look at who leads them!" Lyn fixed both Lord and Thief with a cold stare, then turned away, disappearing below decks.

"Well... I suppose if you've no more need for me..."

"I swear, that woman has it in for me!" Hector exclaimed, paying no heed to Matthew's stealthy escape routine. "And just what is that supposed to mean, anyway? ...Bah. We're en route to the most important battle of our lives and all the woman can think about is another way to find some issue with me!"

Hector chose to ignore the scattered chuckles from the pirate crew on deck. _And she calls my group undisciplined... Where'd Eliwood get to?_ Surely he, at least, would understand.

* * *

A very furious Lady Lyndis stormed her way below decks, unsure of her destination, but certain she wanted to be as far away from _that man_ as she could possibly get. Some distant part of her whispered that he hadn't really done anything wrong -- she wasn't even certain why she'd made such a silly accusation in the first place. It was just like Matthew to pull some silly gag on his own, and it certainly was_ not_ like Hector to do so. That secret part of her whispered that perhaps she had wanted him to be responsible... perhaps she was looking for any excuse to be angry with him... to drown out other, more disturbing feelings... 

This, naturally, did little to help her foul mood.

"Lady Lyndis!" A familiar, and not altogether unwelcome voice. "Is something amiss, milady? I'd be glad to do anything I could to help."

" Thank you, Kent. This... issue... is not one your services would be helpful for, I'm afraid." She mustered up a smile -- no matter how foul her mood, there was no reason to alienate her most trusted knight

"Ah... well. If there is ever anything I can help you with..."

"I know, Kent. I won't hesitate to call." He nodded in reply, still clearly concerned, but willing to let the matter drop.

"Well, if that is the case... Sain's missing, and I fear he's up to no good in the women's cabins, so..."

"By all means," Lyn smiled, stepping aside to let him pass. He hurried by, muttering something incoherent but no doubt negative, likely concerning Sain and his antics. If there was ever an unlikely pair... but they both fought well in their own right, each a fine knight she felt honored to have in her service. She felt her mood lighten considerably thinking on all of the dedicated, talented personalities among their army. Their trials ahead were tremendous to think about, but... surely they would win. They _must. _

She continued her aimless wandering below decks; they would be arriving at the Dread Isle soon. She rarely found herself nervous before a fight, but... so much lay at stake in the coming battle. Physical activity was calming to her, as the nomads of the Sacae often relied on feats of personal strength and endurance to strengthen not only their bodies, but to focus and hone their minds. Unfortunately, there was nothing much in that vein to be had confined on a pirate ship, so she resigned herself to walking, albeit at a brisk pace.

A soft sound caught her attention as she passed by the stables; a sound almost anyone else would not have caught, but it was so familiar to her... she recognized it at once. She peeked quietly into the stuffy room to confirm her suspicions.

"Florina?" The concern in her voice was evident. There was little she'd not do for the little Pegasus Knight. They'd been best friends for so long...

"Ah.. L-Lyn? Is that..."

It was Florina, all right. She straightened quickly, wiping her eyes, yet knowing that it was too late to pretend she hadn't been crying. Lyn knew that she hated being caught, perceived as weak... but it was so hard to see the warrior lying within this girl when she succumbed so often to sorrow.

"...I know things have been tough so far. But we're going to take care of it soon, so please..." Lyn faltered for words, for the first time in her life unable to think of something sure to console her friend.

"I know. I'm not afraid of that... I want to fight. I want to make that man pay for all... for everything he's done." She paused for a moment, an unaccustomed fire in her eyes. "I'll fight for all we've lost to him!"

"Florina!" Lyn stared, for even she had not been introduced to the more vindictive side of this girl.

"I-I'm sorry. I just..."

"No, no. I'm surprised, is all..."

"Lyn..." There were the tears again. Would she ever feel an end to this sadness?

"Why..."

"It's nothing. I just, I can't imagine..."

"...This is about Ninian, is it not?" Lyn sighed, embracing her friend. "I thought I noticed you two speaking oftentimes... but I had no idea you were so close."

"It's probably nothing compared to how Lord Eliwood feels..." Florina pointed out, sobbing quietly on the taller woman's shoulder. "Did you know she loved him too?"

"We all... had our suspicions," Lyn explained, secretly surprised that Ninian had confided such a thing to her. It seemed that they _had_ been a great deal closer than anyone knew.

"She did. She loved him, with all her heart. And she never... she never got a chance to tell him so. What happened to her... it's so unfair!" Florina exclaimed, a fresh set of sobs accompanying her furious words.

"...By the end... Florina, I'm sure he knew..." Lyn was at a loss. It hurt them all to discuss this... to see the haunted look in Eliwood's eyes...

There was little either could do, but provide each other what comfort they could. But for the sake of the world, and certainly, the sake of what had been taken from them, their friends... Nergal would pay. Oh, he would pay _dearly._


	2. Arrival

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. There are spoilers for Chapter 32H/30E, "Victory or Death," in here.

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival

The Dread Isle. This land was often rumored to be cursed among the common folk, and facing it so close -- even for the second time -- seemed to confirm every terrible word of gossip spoken about the place. Thick forests stretched before them, shrouded in fog and mystery. Lyn shivered, remembering what they had found the last time they walked this path. Her thoughts immediately turned to Matthew; she turned her head slightly, catching him in her peripheral vision. He crept along ahead of the army on one side while Legault, a highly skilled thief from the Black Fang itself kept watch on the right. Both could see better in the gloom than the rest of them, and if Matthew was feeling badly about returning to the site of Leila's death, he certainly was showing no outward sign of it.

There was little to be done but trudge onward; their destination, the Dragon's Gate, loomed invisibly somewhere in the distance. Goosebumps appeared on Lyn's arms as she thought of it. They had dealt with numerous ambushes, and had won against unlikely odds here on this very land not so long ago... no, she wasn't concerned with an ambush. Nergal was waiting for them...

A shadow overhead prompted her to glance upward -- their airborn army was a force to be reckoned with on its own. Florina flew overhead, looking every bit the professional pegasus knight in formation with her equally talented sisters. Heath and Vaida, Wyvern-Mounted deserters from Bern's formidable military force, flanked the sisters on each side, eyes darting about sharply for signs of anything amiss.

"Are the skies so interesting to you, Lyn of the Lorca?" A soft voice at her left side startled her, her hand reaching for her sword before her mind completed its translation of the voice as belonging to Rath, a nomad from her home, the plains of Sacae.

"Rath! You startled me." Lyn shivered, allowing herself to relax once again.

"Perhaps you should concern yourself more with what lies ahead, than what lies overhead," Rath suggested, shifting subtly on his steed.

"I... Well. You're right. It's dangerous to let your guard down, especially at such a critical time," Lyn relented. She wondered how this man managed to humble her so, time and again. If anyone else had thought to make such a pointed criticism, she likely would have countered with some sharp retort. Yet with Rath... he nodded in reply, seemingly satisfied with her observation.

"This isle... everything about it is an ill omen unto itself," he continued, surprisingly. He did not often speak his mind, even around her, and she found herself compelled to listen. He had somewhat of a hypnotic voice -- each time he spoke, Lyn found herself wishing he used it more often.

"Omens notwithstanding, we must be triumphant in the battle ahead," Lyn replied calmly, closing her eyes for a moment, visualizing victory, holding the image close in her mind. "By Mother Earth and Father Sky... that man will not escape his due."

A sharp nod in response, and Rath was once again riding ahead, alone. He seemed to enjoy solitude, but Lyn could not help but wonder if that was merely an effect his lonesome upbringing had had on him. She could not imagine having served in the service of that vile Marquess Araphen as long as he had... and to be outcast from his tribe so young... she sighed. He chose to speak with her, at least, occasionally. That would have to be enough.

* * *

Silence was not something Hector particularly enjoyed, but each time he thought to say something, the look on his friend's face stole the words on the spot. What could he say in the face of such obvious sorrow? This journey... it had not been kind to Eliwood. First his father, and that had been bad enough! To have Ninian stolen away from him as well... especially in such a way. Hector was Eliwood's best friend, but he certainly felt inadequate for the title as the march wore on. He wished, as he often had in the past, that he was a bit more skilled in the art of condolences.

What few people knew, of course, was that he himself had suffered quite a loss, though not as a direct consequence of Nergal. He tightened his grip on his axe, determined not to dwell on his brother's death, at least not now. Not when Eliwood was depending on him. Hell, the entire world was depending on them. He would mourn Uther when they returned -- victorious -- to Lycia. He had never felt so many conflicting emotions... he set his jaw, concentrating on the task ahead. Everything could be sorted out later, surely.

"...Hector?" Eliwood was fixing him with an odd stare, a look he couldn't quite place.

"Yeah?" At least he was talking.

"You all right?" He inquired, his voice still somewhat subdued, though his inquiry was clearly meant to be serious.

"What kinda question is that? I should be asking you that!" Hector fixed him with a glare, unable to help himself. What in blazes was he talking about? Surely he couldn't read minds, now.

"...I'm fine... I've told you."

"I know. I-I'm sorry, all right? It's just, here you are, looking like hell itself, and you have the mind to ask me if _I'm_ all right?"

"Well, I... Nothing. All right, I understand."

Silence, again. He'd rather be arguing with Lyn, bantering with Matthew, putting up with Serra... well, maybe not Serra. Silence was preferable to _that_. He shot a cautious glance ahead, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her pestering that Etrurian mage... Erk, was his name. If she asked him for vassals one more time...

"Lord Hector..." Now _there_ was a voice even more unwelcome than Serra's.

"Oswin. What."

"It seems that boy you left with Fargus has decided to join us, after all..." Oswin, a man Hector had thought to be his most trusted knight. He had certainly proved that to be wholly untrue, if nothing else! Hiding his brother's condition from him, then, keeping his death a secret as well! Anger blazed through him, remembering how he had all but begged Oswin to tell him the truth... and this was how he was repaid. Hector brushed by him without saying a word, but with a look that said it all.

Oswin merely sighed, and let him pass.

"Nils?" Hector exclaimed, as the young bard emerged from the trees. They had finally made it through the majority of the forest on the edge of the Dread Isle, emerging into the more open inland areas. "What are you..."

"Lord Hector! Lord Eliwood! Look out! Move!"

The urgency in his voice was more than familiar to the two men, and they obliged immediately, scattering apart. Moments later, a flash of lightning rained down on the very place they had recently occupied, crackling with energy and ill intent. Hector had his axe ready in an instant, but knew whoever had cast that spell probably wasn't within striking distance -- they had seen it before. Lyn came running toward them, concern evident on her face.

"What...?"

"Nils!" Eliwood exclaimed, before Lyn could complete her inquiry. "You came!"

"I did..." The boy looked unhappy, and that was his right... but he had also shed that despondent air that had enshrouded him since Ninian's untimely death. "I can't run away any longer. I'll take Ninian's place. I have to do her part."

He paused for a moment, then continued, with more conviction than before.

"No, I have to do Ninian's part and mine! I'll fight with you, and we'll change the course of fate!"

"Well spoken!" Hector exclaimed, smiling broadly. He had never thought this little boy had such strength of character. "Now you sound like a man!" Lyn offered him a rather scathing glare for that remark, he couldn't fathom why. The woman was crazy.

"Nils!" She greeted the boy warmly. "Glad to see you."

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I'm fine now," He assured them, holding his head high. He fixed a rather angry look on his features, his crimson eyes flashing with fury. "And now... Stop skulking and come out!" He directed this command to the trees ahead, but only silence greeted him. "I know you're there!"

Nothing, for several heartbeats. Then, from some unknown distance, the familiar sight of a simple warping spell. The woman who appeared was clearly a morph, sporting jet black hair and eerie yellow eyes, but unlike Sonia, this woman lacked... emotion. Sonia's face had reflected feeling -- anger, arrogance... but this woman's face was like painted porcelain, devoid of soul.

"Limstella..." Nils whispered, an undercurrent of loathing in his voice. "The one who's always at Nergal's side."

"I've come for you quintessence," The unsettling morph woman replied coolly, her voice as stoic as her chillingly placid facial features. "Come out, my humble servants..."

Before anyone could react to this cryptic statement, the morph, Limstella, had warped her way to safety, leaving an army of morphs in her wake. They stood, cold and emotionless, awaiting their advance. They would fight to the death; they knew nothing of human emotions like mercy... or self preservation, for that matter.

"We'll have to fight our way through!" Hector exclaimed, stepping forward, a formidable warrior in all respects. Lyn, agreeing with him for once, stood at his side, equally determined.

"No matter how many there are, we cannot retreat!"

"He hasn't called any dragons yet..." Nils said calmly, surveying the trial ahead of them. "If we hurry, we may yet defeat him."

Hector crept grimly forward, surprised to see Lyn following at his side.

"You ready?" He grunted, focusing ahead on the foe awaiting them.

"Are you?" Lyn shot back, sprinting by him in a blur, without warning.

"Hey! You... You'll get yourself killed!" Hector exclaimed, following after her as swiftly as his armor would allow. "Blasted woman...!"

Eliwood took a deep breath, shaking his head as Hector and Lyn rushed off ahead into battle. He'd have been worried, but he was certain they'd watch out for each other, as much as they argued back and forth. Besides, the Knights of Ostia and Caelin respectively were already rushing after them. Eliwood spurred his mount after them, intent on one person in particular. Nils ran ahead, exclaiming something about having to give Hector something. 

"Oswin!" Eliwood exclaimed, catching up to the heavily armed general with ease. He may have been impossible to injure in that fortress he referred to as armor, but it certainly impeded his movement.

"Lord Eliwood?" he turned, surprised. "What is it?"

"It's Hector. ...Has something happened?"

"No, nothing really." There was something odd about his tone, though... Eliwood eyes him suspiciously. Did everyone think him so weak? If something had happened... no one should feel they had to spare his feelings and hide it. Yet it was just the sort of thing Hector would do.

"He acts as if nothing is wrong and yet... Yet... I know. That's how Hector's been since he was a child. This is how he acts when something is troubling him..."

"Lord Eliwood... please, don't concern yourself. You're likely seeing his concern for you, nothing more."

"...All right. I'll accept that for now..."

He wheeled away, troubled and now somewhat irritated. He was well aware of Hector's concern for his own wellbeing... as much as he thought he hid what he was feeling well, he had always been an open book to him. Oswin, on the other hand, he wouldn't have expected lies from. That Oswin would be so quick to respond in such a way... a terrible thought struck him.

"He wouldn't _dare_ hide something like that from me, would he?" Eliwood approached the front lines, rapier drawn, battle instincts taking over his actions. If something had happened to Uther... he glanced over toward Hector, who was engaged in combat with a rather fierce looking Wyvern Rider, Lyn fighting gracefully by his side. He wanted to believe that his closest friend would not keep such a thing from him... but...

Grimly, Eliwood charged ahead. He would find out.

* * *

This battle was easily one of the toughest they had faced, Lyn observed, dodging yet another foolish axe wielding foe's clumsy blow. These common bandits were easy prey for her, and Hector did a fine job keeping the more dangerous lance-wielding wyvern riders off her back. She spared a glance at him -- he certainly was a terror to behold on the battlefield. She stuck to her original opinion that he was quite reckless, but Eliwood had been correct -- he certainly was no danger to his allies. She winced as his axe found yet another target. Battles were something she was good at, but she still held no love for watching things die.

Even these unsettling morphs, who made no sound even as their final breaths rattled free. Abominations, each and every one. She fell into the familiar rhythm of battle, leaping when opportunities presented themselves, nimbly avoiding disaster when appropriate... it was like performing a gruesome dance.

A shadow swept over her, and she glanced up, blood freezing in her veins -- was that an enemy wyvern? It swept down to meet her, impossibly fast, and she knew instinctively that this was one attack she would not be swift enough to dodge; it was already far too late for that. She steeled herself for pain, heard Hector's cry of warning behind her -- then, suddenly, an abhorrent scream as the wyvern facing her reared up in pain. Its silent rider made no motion to move, made no sound as the wyvern rolled in agony, taking back to the skies, its flight quite obviously hampered.

"Lyn. It appears I might have been wrong earlier... some attention to the skies is worthwhile," Rath observed. It had the makings of a joke, but his impassive face lent no insight as to whether or not he meant it as such.

"Rath! I... Thank you. This is twice, now, you've saved my life," Lyn observed, her heart racing.

"It is nothing. Here... you're a Sacaen. Take this... use it." He looked down at her, extending his hand. An iron bow -- Lyn nodded. She had watched him often enough, she was certain she could use it. Besides... as he said, she was Sacaen. Archery was in her blood.

"Ah... and you, take this. They're useful in a tight spot," Lyn offered, exchanging bow for sword. It was a well-used iron model, yet for all their weakness, iron swords were light and easy to use.

"I'll keep it close at hand," Rath assured her, their fingers brushing as they exchanged weapons. Lyn looked up at him, suddenly filled with an urgent desire to say something -- anything -- but even as she thought it, he rode away, bow already raised toward another target.

"Lyn!"

There was Hector, barreling toward her. She smiled at him, strapping the bow to a comfortable resting position on her back.

"Are you all right? There were a lot of them, and I didn't see that one slip by, I--"

"I'm fine, Hector," she assured him, surprised at the ferocity of his concern. Did he think her so weak? No... that wasn't fair. She _would_ have been grievously injured at best had it not been for Rath...

"Ah, well... Good." He paused for a moment, peering at her. "That a bow? Eliwood tried getting me to use a sword earlier..."

"Oh? How did that work out?" Lyn grinned at the thought. She couldn't imagine Hector using a refined weapon like the sword.

"Er... he got mad and gave up. Said I used it just like an axe, so it was pointless."

Lyn laughed at the image that statement imprinted on her mind -- Hector, swinging a sword like he did that axe? The worst part, she thought, was that it was entirely believable.

"Hey! Hmph. You two are too hung up on style, I swear..."

"No, no..." Lyn laughed again, placing a hand on his shoulder for balance. "It's not that, it's just..."

"Well. Anyway, looks like this area's cleared out... the rest of 'em must be behind that hill, right?" Hector started forward, a thunderous expression on his face.

"Aw... don't be angry," Lyn patronized him slyly, following after him.

"Why not? You seem to jump right to the anger part quick enough."

"It's hardly my fault that you're so... impossible!" Lyn exclaimed, making a face at him.

"Huh."

"Hector..."

"Say, Lyn." He looked back at her, the angry expression softened to the slightly less angry expression she recognized as his normal face.

"Yes?"

"You remember when we first met?"

"...I do." What an odd question that was. "I remember it well. It was when Caelin Castle was taken by Lord Laus. My grandfather had been taken prisoner, and you and Eliwood came to the rescue... then together, we fought the armies of Laus." She fixed him with an odd stare. Why was he thinking back on that all of a sudden?

"...Lyn. Why are we together now?"

The shock on her face must have been evident -- what a stupid question that was! She could feel anger flooding into her just at the gall he had for asking it. Were they not friends? Did friends not aid one another...?

"Hector!"

"...Because we're friends, right?" He interrupted her, another thing that would have furthered her anger had the question not completely knocked the fury from her. Did he think...? Something terrible twisted at her insides. She hasn't been that awful to him, had she?

"Say if you were much stronger than I was... would that make me useless to you?" He wasn't the type prone to joking around, except perhaps with Eliwood, and his face clearly implied that he wasn't kidding. He actually worried about this!

"No! Of course not," Lyn scrambled for a reply, reeling with utter confusion.

"Fighting isn't everything on this journey, you know..." He looked at her, and it seemed as though he was trying to say something more... "I mean, if fighting was everything, what use would we have of Merlinus?"

"Well, I suppose..."

"You are strong." She blinked. Did he really think so? She was certain after their... sparring match... he would never think of her that way. "I can vouch for that..."

"Hector..." She said softly, those lesser acknowledged feelings for him surfacing again. She didn't bother trying to fight them, this time, though... did he really think...

"Just, I was stronger."

"Hah!" She exclaimed, immediately fighting those cursed feelings down, after all. What a guy this was! And to think, she had thought he was trying to be considerate!

"W-What?!"

"You're too much-- saying that kind of thing with a straight face!"

"You gotta problem with my face?" He growled, looking away. "I've just gotta be me, you know..."

"Yes, I know." And she found, looking at him this way... she did. "...Thanks. I didn't think you cared so much about how I felt." He was stupid sometimes, but... she had always known he never meant to be callous. Somewhere inside, she had known... "Or is Hector gentler at heart than Hector looks?" She teased, only half joking.

He rewarded her with a bland stare, and she smiled at him. She didn't know what it was, but she felt...

"You've certainly done much for my courage today."

"Hmph..." They trudged forward together, reaching the pass that would lead them past the hill the Wyvern Riders had emerged from. Many more enemies greeted them ahead, and Hector sighed, bringing his axe up to bear. "...I'm not this way to just anyone, you know..."

"What?"

"Ah! The enemy! Let's go, Lyn! Don't lag behind!" He took off then, leaving her bewildered, watching him go. What had he meant by _that?_

"Wait!" She yelled furiously, determined to find out. "Wait up!"

* * *

Florina maneuvered expertly downward, eyes scanning the battlefield, analyzing everything. One thing in particular caught her eye -- Lord Hector and Lady Lyn, sprinting from their previous cover back into the fray. What they didn't see from their position was the fearsome looking swordmaster crouched in a clump of forest ahead. Lyn engaged a warrior wielding an axe that rivaled Lord Hector's in size, her speed overcoming his slow, clumsy swings. Hector moved forward, certain Lyn could handle that trial, eyes on some other foe in the distance.

The swordmaster sprung, intent to surprise Lord Hector, no doubt, but instead met with an entirely different surprise -- Florina swooped down, directing Huey with her knees, lance in hand. Her heart raced as it often did just before she struck..._ Careful, Florina... remember your training... _The hapless morph turned a moment too late, just in time to see the face of his fate before his blasphemous existence was put to an end.

Exhilarated by this victory, Florina let out a happy shout, patting her pegasus on the neck.

"Good job, Huey! We showed him!"

"Nice shot, Florina!" Hector yelled at her, and her heart nearly stopped when she realized he'd been watching. She nearly lost her balance on her pegasus, who let out an irritated whinny at her sudden lack of poise. After a few moments, she thought to respond with a thanks, but by then he was already out of hearing range.

Besides, as he marched forward, an entire platoon of archers emerged from the fortresses ahead -- more than enough reason to keep far, far away.

"I saw that, that was well done, baby sister!" Farina came up behind her, startling her.

"Oh... Farina. Yes, well... Thank you."

"You know, I think if you went back to Ilia, they'd promote you right away! The way you fight, I never would have thought it of you, Florina! You should be getting paid for those skills, you know?"

"Ah, no... it's my duty, as a knight of Caelin..."

"Whoa, not that again. A lot of the people in this army really need to lighten up! It's always, serve my lord this, do my duty that... I mean, jeez. They're going to give themselves an ulcer or something!"

"Funny... the only person I know like that is Sir Kent..."

"Yeah! That's exactly who I mean! I mean, him and Fiora are always talking, and listening to them... my God! They're like peas in an overly serious and totally uninteresting pod!" Farina made a gagging noise, pointing aloft at where indeed, Fiora and Kent stood, standing fast against another platoon of wyvern riders to the south.

"I always told him that he'd get along with Fiora," Florina observed. "Oh, you don't think...?"

"Blech, if those two end up together, I just hope they don't have kids."

"Farina! That's a terrible thing to say!"

"But look at them! I mean, that kid would have to be the most boring, duty-obsessed person on the planet!"

"That is still an absolutely awful thing to say," Florina exclaimed, waving her lance in a scolding gesture. "I'm sure Fiora... I'm sure they'd be very happy together."

"Yeah, I'll say," Farina snorted. "Say... what about you, Florina?"

"Wh...what?"

"I saw you checking out Lord Hector a minute ago. You know, I don't blame you. He is kind of cute, and he's filthy rich to boot! In fact, if I didn't see you roving your eyes all over him, I might go after him myself!"

"Farina!!"

"What?!"

Florina rolled her eyes, but she could feel her face flaming scarlet. The very thought of... of.. how could she even say such a thing!

"I am _not_ roving my eyes all over... aaah! You're impossible!" Florina exclaimed, darting away, still blushing furiously.

Farina's laughter followed her, but thankfully, she herself did not.

* * *

Hector grunted furiously as a wave of freezing cold washed over him, chilling his armor to a painful degree and sending shards of sharp ice scraping across his skin. Blasted mages! He could take a blow with ease, but these magic users of Nergal... metal didn't do much to stop bolts of lightning and cyclones of ice! This creepy Limstella... he'd show her a thing or two, that was certain! The spell concluded, and Hector stood upright, shaking bits of ice out of his hair.

"That's all you have?" Actually, it had hurt quite a bit. But he wasn't about to let on. "Well see if you can stand to this!"

He charged forward, perhaps a bit too hastily. He was sure he'd finish her with one solid blow, but she was much faster than he expected. She whirled away just as he committed to the swing, and despite his best efforts the blade of his axe merely grazed the woman, tearing her robes and drawing some blood. Yet it was nothing fatal, and the woman didn't even wince! Instead, she fixed that creepy gaze on him again... and... he cursed as he knew what was coming next. He braced himself, unsure how many more of these blasted spells he could take.

From behind her, he saw something he hadn't quite expected -- it appeared Eliwood had caught up to him at last. He fixed the woman with a grim look, a look she never saw, as she was quite intent on the spell she was preparing to blast him with yet again. Eliwood's horse let out a fierce sound, a sound he'd frankly never heard a horse make, and he charged forward, catching the woman square in the center of her back. She froze, the spell dying on her lips, the anima tome falling from her hands.

"This heart and this body are constructs..." She choked out, as Eliwood grimly wrenched his sword from her body. "Yes... as is this sorrow..." she crumpled to the floor, and Hector could not help but wonder if she even had the soul to rot in hell.

"...Thanks, I dunno if I could have stood another one," Hector muttered, aware that he was injured, but not wholly concerned.

"You might want to have Serra look at that," Eliwood replied, looking morosely at the corpse of the morph he had just dispatched. "Is it wrong that I feel sorry for... her?"

"What? What is there to feel sorry for? She was a puppet, dancing for Nergal. She was probably happy to die for him!" Hector spat, clearly unfazed.

"Even so..." Eliwood slid off his horse, crouching over Limstella's fallen form. "She's still another casualty of Nergal's madness," Eliwood reasoned, reaching for the book the woman had wielded only minutes before. "...Perhaps Nino can use this. She's gotten remarkably good with magic in such a short time. Pent is quite impressed with her, you know..."

"...Well. I suppose this is it, then?"

"...We must wait for Athos... but yes. The final battle awaits..."


	3. Vengeance

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. There are a lot of spoilers here, as this is essentially a novelization of the end of the game.

* * *

Chapter 3: Vengeance

The Dragon's Gate: Nergal's base of operations. It was just as they remembered, an unsettling monolith not meant for human interaction. Eliwood passed by the throne where Marquess Laus had fallen so long ago, his blood still staining the carved stone. He recalled that the last time they had come to this place, Nergal had stolen his father's life... it was fitting, then, that this would be where Nergal met his end. _Preferably by my hand_, Eliwood thought, but there were many in their army who desired that same thing.

There was no doubt that Nergal waited somewhere within this impressive structure, likely by the Gateway itself, awaiting the return of his precious morph, Limstella. Eliwood would have liked nothing more than to charge in there at once and bring him down, but without the Durandal he'd likely have no chance at winning. The Durandal... he wondered idly if he could bring himself to wield that blade once again. He had assured Lord Athos that it would not be a problem, yet it was an issue he wrestled with daily. What if he lost control again?

He had already lost his father, and Ninian... what else could this journey take from him? Hector? He chuckled at that -- if there was ever a person unlikely to die, it was Hector. Eliwood searched his friend out, spotting him with the rest of the Ostians, as usual. He was engaged in some sort of conversation with Matthew, still studiously avoiding Oswin as he had been all day. The troubled general sat some distance away, still keeping watch as was his duty, but clearly unwelcome in close proximity. Eliwood strode toward him, determined to know the truth.

"Oswin." It was better to keep this short, and to the point. He would abide no skirting of this issue this time.

"...Lord Eliwood." The look in his eyes -- tired, resigned -- gave some hope that perhaps he would be more truthful this time.

"Tell me, Oswin. What has happened between you and Hector?"

"We are stubborn mules of men, the both of us, you understand," Oswin explained with a sigh. "There are many things..."

"There is one thing in particular, I'm certain of it. Something has happened," Eliwood pressed him, only to be met with sullen silence. "Please, Oswin..."

"Lord Eliwood, I am telling you, there is nothing--"

"It's Uther, is it not? There is nothing else I can think of."

"What? How would you... Lord Eliwood."

"If there is something the matter with Lord Uther... Hector should be at his side. Is that what is bothering him? It would be just like him to keep quiet when he should be returning home..."

"...I once thought along those same lines, Lord Eliwood." Oswin sighed, shoulders slumped. "You must not let on... but Lord Uther... he's passed away. I received word of his passing some time ago."

"...What?!" Eliwood stared, mind reeling. He had assumed that perhaps Lord Uther's sickness had taken a turn for the worse, but that he had... why would Hector keep such a thing from him?!

"It was Lord Uther's wish that I keep his death a secret from Lord Hector, at least until his quest here with you was finished. He... He knew that Hector would return to his side, but even if he had, there would have been nothing he could do but watch him die. And he would have never forgiven himself for abandoning you."

"That's... I never wanted this..."

"However, Hector figured out what happened on his own when we last stayed in Ostia. It was his choice to keep it a secret from you and the others, so that you might not feel further burdened..."

"That is ridiculous! ...But it is just like him... Oswin. I... apologize."

"...It's nothing. You would have found out eventually, I'm sure. The sickness... it was the same thing that took their parents. It spread too quickly..." Oswin looked up, having no more information to impart.

So that was it. Eliwood had half a mind to march up to Hector and give him a piece of his mind right then, but this was neither the time nor place for such childish actions. Still, before the battle... they definitely needed to talk. Uther had been, for all intents and purposes, the only father Hector had ever known. That he was gone... Lyn had been right. To lose someone so close was a terrible feeling. He had thought he would never smile again after his father's death. They each could understand his loss, yet he had chosen to keep silent... why he took such burdens on himself, Eliwood could not fathom. Were they not friends?

* * *

"Shouldn't you be, you know, caring for the wounded or something?"

"Hmph! I am always on top of my duties as the only sister in this army! I'll have you know that everyone is in perfect condition, thanks to my _wondrous _healing ability!" Serra sniffed self-righteously. Why was Matthew always nitpicking at her this way? "Why, just the other day, Sir Oswin complimented me on my abilities, he did! Said I was doing a wonderful job, and that this army wouldn't last a minute without me!"

"Funny, I seem to recall him chastising you for shirking your duties at the battlefront..."

"Hah! You see, Matthew, that's your problem. You're just so terrible at seeing beyond trifling words into the true meaning hidden between the lines!"

"...Is that what you call that? Unbelievable."

"And just what is that supposed to mean!"

"I don't know, why don't you try _reading between the lines_ and let me know what you make of it?"

"Oh! You are so _intolerably _rude sometimes, Matthew!"

"Yeah, so why don't you go bother Erk or something? You know, I think I saw him over with Priscilla... saying something about helping her with her anima casting techniques..."

"What?!"

Honestly, was it so wrong to expect just a slight bit of appreciation? She was, after all, the only cleric currently in their ranks -- what would they do if she wasn't around to heal them after they stumbled onto the wrong end of a blade? Well, truthfully, there was that mounted strumpet, Priscilla, but anyone with half an eye for quality could see she was _far_ too concerned with various men in the army to truly see to the needs of the wounded! It didn't help matters that the men seemed to be tripping over themselves to serve her every whim, and there she was, pretending to be so naive... oh, it was infuriating!

But, certainly, they didn't prefer _her_ ministrations? No, she had to be mistaken. It wasn't that they were flocking to _her_ for their ailments... it was merely that fewer people were injuring themselves lately, is all. That tends to happen, after all, after as much practice as they had been treated to on the field of battle. It made perfect sense to her.

She stole a glance over near where the Etrurians had set up their encampment, oftentimes practicing their magic or some such. If they only knew of _her_ upbringing! Priscilla certainly was not the only Etrurian princess in their camp -- and she wasn't even a trueborn Etrurian, at that! Serra smiled smugly to herself as she sauntered over toward where Erk was indeed conducting a lecture of sorts. How boring.

"There, you see? Elfire isn't so terribly difficult a spell. Try it again." He was generally a very patient person, well suited to the art of teaching. Perhaps he had learned these skills from his own mentor, Lord Pent.

"A-all right. I shall try..." Priscilla, Elfire tome in hand. She began the incantation, eyes narrowed in concentration. A ball of light began to form about one extended hand, when suddenly the spell fizzled out, flashing harmlessly one last time before fading completely away, naught but a trail of lingering smoke left in its wake.

"Hmm, that wasn't too bad. You're making better progress than I expected," Erk encouraged her, clapping his hands.

"Oh, you don't have to sugarcoat it, Erk. That was awful. You should concentrate your attentions on that girl, Nino... she's much better at this than I am," Priscilla sighed, folding her arms. If she was crestfallen over this latest failure, Serra certainly couldn't tell. She _always_ had that sorrowful expression on her face.

"Well, I--"

"Erk! Eeeerk!" Serra exclaimed, figuring now was as good a time as any to make an entrance. She was growing tired of watching him cater to that woman's whims, anyway.

"Wha...? Oh. Serra..." Erk eyed her carefully, taking a step back. "As you can see, I'm a little busy..."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Erk," Priscilla piped up, flashing a hesitant smile at Serra. "I'll let you two talk. I'd like to rest a bit before Lord Athos arrives, anyway..." She waved, then took off at a brisk trot in the opposite direction.

"...Wonderful. You know, Serra, she could have very well learned that spell before this next battle had you not so conveniently interrupted us..."

"Oh come now, Erk, don't be such a sourpuss. She said she was tired herself, didn't she?" Serra smiled, slinging an arm around his shoulders. He winced, attempting to step away from her, but she'd have none of _that_.

"Serra... look, what did you want?"

"Oh, I know! Why don't you help me out with _my_ magic?" She smiled brightly at him. "Lucius said that he was quite impressed with my progress so far, you know?"

"You know I don't know a thing about Light Magic!" He shook away from her, glaring openly. "You interrupted our training session for this?"

"Aw, don't be mad. You know, you were in _my_ service first!" Serra pouted, a tactic she often resorted to when things weren't going her way. "You really should be by my side more often, protecting me! I'm just the sweet, helpless cleric... what if something happened to me? I bet you'd feel terrible!"

"That's not exactly how I would put it..."

"Hm?"

"Ah... nothing. Look, Serra. I really am busy. We have a very trying battle ahead of us... shouldn't you be preparing for that rather than pestering me at every opportunity?"

"Oh, I know! We can prepare for this together! Now look here, Erk..."

He was so cute, the way he pretended not to like her so, when it was painfully obvious that he was smitten with her. Luckily for him, she easily saw through his terrible ruse. Honestly, she didn't blame him! To be in love with a blessed sister of St. Elimine! Truthfully, she was unsure of how she would deal with certain vows she had taken in her youth as of yet, but...

* * *

The atmosphere in the camp was on the whole rather somber and contemplative -- on the eve of such a battle, that was of course to be expected. Yet there were still those who chose to remain light-hearted, taking solace in their friends rather than from within. There were rumors that Lord Athos had arrived not too long ago, and Florina confirmed them herself, catching sight of the Archsage engaged in conversation with Lyn, Hector and Eliwood. They would be going in shortly, Florina knew, and she felt her heart rate speed up. She knew that not all of them could go -- their army was rather large -- and she wondered briefly if she would be among those chosen to accompany them. She fiercely hoped so; she had been longing for the chance to repay Nergal for his deeds ever since Ninian had died.

"Florina? What are you doing over here? We're assembling to attack!" Farina landed next to her, tossing her a finely crafted silver lance. "Here, Merlinus had a spare. Let's go!"

"A-all right! I'm right behind you!" Florina assured her, hefting the lance as she mounted her pegasus. It seemed to be new, in perfect condition. Her heart soared, even as it fluttered with fright. It was an honor to be chosen for this mission, but what if she messed up? No, she could not fail everyone now. The chosen attack squad came into view, gathered just outside the Dragon's Gate entrance. She saw several people she was rather friendly with -- Nino, looking just as nervous as she herself felt. Her sisters, gathered in formation, waiting for her to join them. There was Lyn, with Hector and Eliwood... and Nils, Ninian's brother. She noticed Serra, pestering Erk about something, and Rath standing diligently to the side; he was such a frightening man. Kent and Sain stood nearby, Sain looking every bit as serious as Kent for once. There were others, but there was no time to survey everything -- as soon as she arrived, everyone began moving in.

Adrenaline rushed through her as they moved forward; Nergal could appear at any minute. They moved deeper into the structure... and then, standing as though he had not a care in the world, stood the reason for all of their pain, all of their sorrows... Nergal. He eyed them as they approached, still and serene, robes framing his imposing figure. Florina felt doubt claw at her heart; could they best this man, who had lived so long, and gained so much power?

"Nergal!" That was Hector, and a typical response it was. Florina froze with fear at the sheer fury in his voice... if ever that tone was directed at her, she knew she might die on the spot.

"Pah... you're here." He sounded as cocky as ever, wholly unconcerned with the army on his doorstep. "But you're too late. The gate is already opened. I will claim the mighty quintessence of dragons. I will become stronger, and move even closer to perfection."

"You're through here!" Hector responded, and for the first time Florina noticed the weapon he held was not the Wolf Beil she had grown accustomed to seeing in his hands. This was a fearsome weapon, she was sure she could not even lift that axe if she tried. Undoubtedly the legendary axe, the Armads, she had heard of. "You've sacrificed people like they were nothing but things! What does power mean if it comes at such a cost?!"

"I am who I am," Nergal replied placidly, as unconcerned with the enormity of his atrocities as ever. "The pain of others, I do not feel." This man was truly a monster. "The sorrow of others does not touch me." An unfeeling beast, as wholly inhuman as the morphs he crafted with the quintessence of the living. "Death feeds me... no, Death pleases me! I am the essence I consume. You fools will become corpses here, because I wish it to be. Rise and come forth, my servants!"

Hector moved as though to strike him down on the spot, but Nergal merely laughed at his futile effort, employing his warping magic to move backward several feet. Around him, a truly terrible sight came into view -- Florina gasped as she realized what he had done. The pallid faces of people they had bested in the past... she heard Nino let out a sharp cry of anguish as she recognized her father and brothers among them. Reanimated corpses? Florina fought down a wave of nausea.

"This..." Hector gasped, sounded just as shocked. There were no words to describe the feeling.

"You seem impressed with my work," Nergal mocked him, a triumphant grin adding to his maddened look. "Or perhaps it's just that you've seen a familiar face?"

"Marquess Laus?!" Hector exclaimed, horrified. "And the Black Fang knaves... What have you done, Nergal?!"

"These morphs you see before you, I've given them the abilities and appearances of the people whose essences I used to craft them. Do you understand? I have power. The power to perform miracles. Oh, yes... Hector."

They stared at each other for a moment, an unreadable expression on Hector's face. Florina wondered briefly what was to happen next, her hands tightening on her lance... when Nergal's next words rang through the chamber, sending a murmur of shock through the army.

"Your brother, Uther, the Marquess of Ostia? He's dead, is he not?"

That couldn't possibly be true! They had just been in Ostia, and Hector hadn't said a word... Florina stared at him, horrified. She had heard that Uther and Hector had been very close; that Uther had raised him since he was a boy. How could he go on without... without...

"How--" He sounded equally amazed at Nergal's knowledge, and furious that this secret had been compromised.

"If you would like, I could make a morph of your brother. It would be well suited to a fragile human such as you. Perhaps a heartless puppet could ease the longing in your soul." Nergal stared at him triumphantly, smirking haughtily at the furious glare in the young Lord's eyes. Oh yes, he had struck a nerve there.

"Shut up." Hector... he sounded angrier than anyone Florina had ever seen. Not that she could blame him; what a horrifying suggestion. "A heartless puppet? That's you, monster."

"What?"

"To gain power, you think of no one but yourself. You are devoid of emotion, unable to feel pain or suffering... You are the puppet, Nergal!"

"Your weakness runs deep in you. You can never understand. The concepts of good and evil... they are devoid of any meaning, any value. These ideas prevent humans from liberating their own strengths. Such foolishness... The ultimate foolishness of the human race!"

Hector again lunged to attack, only to be held back again, this time by the Archsage, Athos.

"Nergal, after all these years..." He began, sounding rather... sorrowful? "You have not stopped to reconsider your ideas at all."

"The same is true of you, Athos! You must see the truth of it! All living creatures take energy from somewhere. We all use it to create, to change it into something better. The knowledge of Arcadia has shown us the road to the ultimate transformation. ...And yet, you will not take that road! Why do you reject the obvious?"

"I am not opposed to the quest for power, for greater knowledge. However, that quest must be driven from within. To fuel your quest with the stolen lives of others, this brings not wisdom, but abomination!"

Nergal erupted into a fit of laughter then, rambling madly about the past. Florina drowned out his words, unable to stand any more. Her mind was still reeling, numb at the news of what had happened... had Lyn known? She glanced over to where her friend stood, nearby Eliwood and Nils. Her face reflected many emotions -- fury chief among them, Florina recognized. Yet there was sorrow... she heard the quiet sobs of Nino at her back, heard the hunter Rebecca trying in vain to console her. Lyn, too, looked as though she might burst into tears at any moment... and Florina could feel herself fighting this same urge. Now was not the time for tears... perhaps Hector had known that himself. But to pretend so... as though nothing was wrong...

The argument in the center of the floor had escalated to angry shouts, and Florina was sure the fighting was soon to begin. A flash of light; and Nergal and his abominations vanished. Florina knew they were lying in wait in the various rooms that composed the interior of the Dragon's Gate; she wondered nervously where the one with the bow had disappeared to.

"This is my fight!" Hector exclaimed, furious to the point of irrationality. "Stand back, everyone!"

"Don't be stupid," Lyn chastised him, stepping forward, face flushed with fury... and perhaps something else. "We're fighting, too. We're not going to just leave you alone, Hector." There was something in her voice as she said that... Florina eyed her warily. What was it?

"I'm with you," Eliwood agreed, for once looking less sad and more determined. Perhaps even fierce, though it wasn't hard for any man to appear so in her estimation. "Before... now, and from here on, too."

"You guys..." Hector sighed, giving in.

"Don't forget me, Lord Hector!" Nils piped, peeking at him from behind Eliwood's cloak. "And... Ninian. I'm sure she's here as well..."

"Nils..."

The others gathered at the entrance were quick to throw in their support; Florina distinctly heard Nino swear vengeance for the sake of her lost family. Flustered, she scrambled for something to say. Next to her, Farina exclaimed something typical about not forgetting her bonus...

"I...I...I'll do my best!" Florina vowed, taking gracefully to the air, Farina and Fiora already moving smoothly into formation: Farina at her side, Fiora at the point. Kent and Sain moved to flank Lady Lyndis on either side; Erk and Serra moved to a safe position in the center. Nino and Rebecca parted ways, Jaffar shadowing the mage protectively as she moved. This was it; the final battle!

* * *

Lyn moved fluidly, seeing that pallid thing that had once been Uhai emerge first. He had been one of Nergal's henchman; yet he had still retained a certain honor bred in him from his upbringing in Sacae. Without his guidance, they might not have found this place the first time... She moved to attack, the Mani Katti flashing ahead of her, the familiarity of battle easing her movements. Surprisingly, he still stood following her assault; albeit barely. She saw him raise his bow -- what weapon it was, she could not say, but it certainly looked well-made -- and prepared to dodge accordingly, though arrows were difficult things to avoid, especially at such close range.

Eliwood appeared at her side, Durandal held tightly in his hands. He motioned for her to stand aside, which she did, and he charged. Lyn looked away as she heard him strike successfully; there was a muffled thud as Uhai toppled from his mount, collapsing in defeat on the stone floor. Lyn opened her eyes, and saw that he seemed... happy. Happy to be free of his hellish half-life, she was certain. Eliwood calmly wiped the blade clean, but before he could gallop away, Lyn stopped him with a shout.

"Eliwood! Wait!"

"What is it, Lyndis?" He inquired, looking back at her, an eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Is it true, what Nergal said?" She swallowed, fighting the tears she knew she could not afford at this point.

"You mean about Lord Uther?" Eliwood's face seemed to mirror her own sadness. Then it was true...

"He said he's dead... When-- Did you know, Eliwood?!" It would have been no surprise if he did; he did know Hector much better than she did. Yet still...

"...Hector has been acting a little strange... So I forced Oswin to tell me. It was the same illness that took his father. The sickness came on suddenly. It took less than a year for the disease to spread."

"So when we met him at Castle Ostia, he was..."

"He was dying," Eliwood confirmed, running a hand through his hair. He shrugged helplessly. "Yet... he... He didn't want Hector or us to know... He pushed himself too far. I'm sure he was told he shouldn't be moving about..."

"Hector." Lyn choked, still managing to hold back. "...when... when did he..."

"Only recently," Eliwood said gently, shifting uncomfortably. "He figured it out when he saw Lord Uther wasn't at the castle. He pressed Oswin to tell him. ....After that, so as not to distract us, Hector pretended that nothing was amiss..." Eliwood certainly did not look particularly happy about that, but nearby another door had opened, revealing the imposing form that had once belonged to Brendan Reed. Nino and Jaffar sprung, the latter moving in impossibly fast, the former finishing him off with a powerful ice spell.

"That's... no-- That's..." Lyn could find no words, but she knew they must return to the fight around them.

"Lyndis..." Eliwood said helplessly, unable to think of any words of comfort. He fixed her with one final look of sorrow, then galloped away, toward where Darin, the former Marquess of Laus, had emerged from his hiding place.

Lyn looked ahead, noticed Florina and her sisters diving as one at the warrior that had accompanied Brendan Reed, and just beyond them, Hector moved grimly to assist Eliwood in taking down Darin. He was heavily armored; Lyn doubted she could be of much help against such a wall of iron, as much as she hated to admit it. Instead, she sprinted at the chamber across from her, noticing the door had sprung ajar.

From within, that blood-starved raving lunatic Jerme emerged, wielding a blade that seemed by its very nature to emanate darkness. He fixed her with a sadistic, terrifying grin, pointing the blackened blade in her direction. A moment of confusion threw her off balance, and a second later she felt herself enveloped in a smothering cloud of night. A painful pressure assaulted her senses, and bright lights went off in the back of her eyes as the magic seemed to tear directly into her life energy. She staggered, dazed, as the cloud abruptly lifted, and she vaguely heard the sound of Jerme's insane cackling. Even as a morph, the man was crazy.

She was no stranger to the effects of magic, though such a thing emanating from a sword was quite unexpected. Regaining her balance quickly enough, she sprung at him, calling out a common battle cry of the Sacae as she flew forward in a blur. She felt her blade slide easily between his ribs, heard his choked gasp as she removed the blade as quickly as she had struck with it, spinning expertly to avoid his feeble counterattack. The inky cloud flashed harmlessly in front of her as she jumped nimbly backward; as it dissipated ineffectively, she dashed forward from behind it, swinging her sword and landing a fatal blow. He keeled over with a final gasp, cursed sword clattering to the floor beside him.

Lyn took a deep breath, still feeling the ill effects of his previous blow. She did not know the extent of the damage it had done -- magical damage was much harder to gauge than physical, for it was always clear when one was bleeding to death -- but she knew she should seek Serra or Priscilla out at the least.

A cry of warning at her back alerted her that something was amiss; a second later a familiar mounted archer darted by. Lyn noticed that Rath was now wielding the bow Uhai had not even had a chance to use; then he was gone, disappeared into the room Jerme had emerged from. Lyn followed him, putting off the aching in her bones out of concern for his wellbeing.

She recognized the second assailant hidden inside at once -- that was Ursula, one of the feared Four Fangs that had once stood as the pinnacle of ability within the Black Fang organization. She watched as Rath aimed his newly acquired weapon, letting fly an expert shot that would have certainly felled any normal human being. Ursula, however, was no normal being; her quasi-existence brought with it an extraordinary durability. She calmly reached for the arrow embedded in her chest, wrenching it out in a way that made Lyn wince, yet her face did not change at all. She spoke an incantation in a monotone voice, and a spell Lyn had never seen before erupted, centered on Rath.

He moved quickly, but the spell moved with near-impossible speed, blades of solidified air surrounding him on all sides. Lyn screamed a warning as they moved in, already rushing forward, already knowing there was nothing she could do. The wind blades rushed forward, slicing with frightening ease; Lyn winced as she heard Rath's horse let out a shrill scream of pain. The mount staggered as the spell faded away, and Rath nearly toppled from the saddle, his years of careful practice saving him. She heard him gasp, and noticed at once that he was bleeding; amazingly, he held his bow up again, sending another shot toward Ursula.

Perhaps even more amazingly, this shot was no less accurate than his last, but Lyn could plainly see that he would not survive another of her magical assaults. She darted forward, screaming with sheer fury, knowing that if she could not defeat this woman with this attack, either she or Rath would undoubtedly die. The Mani Katti had yet to fail her... the woman pulled at the reins of her horse, very nearly managing to dodge the brunt of her attack. Perhaps it was the damage she had sustained from Rath, but she moved merely a fraction of a second too slowly; Lyn jumped, blade flashing with a power born of desperation, knocking her easily from the saddle.

The mount darted away, leaving her crippled, bleeding on the stone floor. Ursula looked up, and Lyn saw something in her eyes... horrified, she thrust her blade downward, finishing the job. Ursula froze, and as the life passed from her for the second time, she smiled... Lyn stared at her numbly. She had done nothing but entertain ambitions... nobody deserved this fate. Nobody.

Beside her, Rath breathed raggedly.

"That was... well done, Lyn of the Lorca," He praised her, and Lyn saw for the first time the severity of his wounds.

"Rath! By Father Sky, look at you! Come!" She motioned him forward, fear pulsing through her. No, he wouldn't die. Not Rath. They emerged from the room, one after the other, back into the main hall. Lyn saw Serra nearby, her staff shining with holy light, directed at Sain, who had undoubtedly taken some damage trying to impress somebody...

"Serra!" She shouted, and the cleric looked over at her direction. For all her airs, Serra was invaluable in battle; she was all business as she sprinted at her, seeing the severity of the situation at once.

"It'll be fine," She cheerily assured Lyn, who was sporting quite the concerned expression. She closed her eyes, staff lighting with a blessed energy, and Lyn watched in amazement as Rath's wounds closed, both his and his horse's.

"Beautiful, Serra," She applauded weakly, her own wounds reminding her of their existence.

"All of the doors have been opened," Serra said quickly, for once not basking in the praise. "Hector, Eliwood and Athos are on their way to fight Nergal. Linus and Lloyd were behind the last door..."

"Oh, Nino..." Lyn said softly, thinking on what the young mage must have felt.

"She's fine," Serra said snappily. "Linus nearly killed Sain, though -- and Kent nearly did after I healed him, going on about knowing one's limits... well! You should hurry, Lady Lyn."

"Lyn."

"Rath? Will you be all right?" Lyn sighed with relief as Serra turned her attentions on her, healing whatever damage had been done earlier by that blasted sword magic.

"...I'll be fine. And you?"

"I must be strong." Lyn closed her eyes, conviction filling her voice. "I _will_ be strong. I'll bring Nergal down myself, if I get the chance!"

"...I see." Rath nodded. "I believe it... Lyn..."

"Hm?" She opened her eyes, looking into his own.

"Don't die. ...That's all. I'll be waiting for you when this is..." He trailed off, and Lyn looked away, unable to meet the intensity of his gaze.

"I... all right. I won't."

She wasn't sure what he had meant by that, but she put it from her mind. For now, they had to focus on a certain task at hand. She approached the final chamber, where Hector, Eliwood, Athos and Nils had gathered. Hector... just seeing him... she swallowed. That blasted man! How could he keep such a terrible secret from them all?! How could he... she approached, knowing that she could not hold back the tears much longer.

* * *

"Hector... do you have a minute?" Eliwood began hesitantly. He wanted to say what he had to say... before the fight with Nergal. No one could say what awaited them...

"It's about my brother, isn't it?" He looked truly apologetic, but his flippant way of speaking... "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's all right. I understand you better than anyone." He paused, knowing that Hector would not like what he had to say next. "More importantly... have you settled things with Oswin?"

"...Don't talk to me about him." Just as he expected.

"Hector... You're not angry with Oswin." He opened his mouth to reply, undoubtedly to assure him that those words were in fact quite incorrect, but Eliwood pressed on, words tumbling from his mouth. "When Lord Uther was in trouble, you weren't at his side. You're angry with yourself. It's true, isn't it? I was the same way." He paused again, but surprisingly, Hector made no move to interrupt him. He looked... stricken. "I couldn't save my father..." Eliwood swallowed; it still hurt to remember these things. "I couldn't save Ninian... over and over, I blamed myself."

"Eliwood," Hector whispered, clearly not liking the direction this conversation had taken. Perhaps he had never made the connection before; or perhaps he did not want to face it...

"But, you know, that's just a way of running from the sadness of loss. I think you've realized that already. Lord Uther... and Oswin... they were thinking of you above all else. ...You must see that, but if you continue to pretend that you do not, you will lose sight of something terribly valuable."

Hector stared at him impassively, and Eliwood could not tell the effect his words had.

"That's all I have to say," He finished, looking away. He would understand... in time, he would see the truth of it. He likely already had.

Eliwood did not look back as he moved in toward where Nergal waited. If those were to be his last words to his friend, he would not regret them.

Hector watched his friend disappear ahead of him, wondering what he should make of his parting words. He knew, as much as he was loathe to admit it, that he was right. Eliwood had always been the more rational of them, but... he was still furious with Oswin. Perhaps in time, that would fade, but for now... his face tightened with anger. For now, he had a score to settle, and time would dictate what happened after that. He adjusted his armor, reigned in his resolve, and moved forward. He caught sight of that little Pegasus Knight... Lyn's friend, Florina, watching him from the corner of his eye. He briefly considered asking her what she had been trying to say -- twice before, she had done this, each time looking like she wanted to say something, and each time running away as though he were some demon bent on her destruction.

He froze as he sensed someone behind him, he saw Florina's eyes widen, and she took off again. Well, that at least had been predictable.

"Hector..." A whisper... he recognized the voice as Lyn's. He blinked in surprise as he felt her lean herself against him, her hands wrapping about his waist. What in blazes was this woman up to? Nergal was waiting for them!

"...What is it?" He snapped, anxious to be off. He certainly did not need another lecture this day.

"Hector..." she spoke again, softly. He realized that she was crying. "I'm certain... that you did not cry... So, I will. This is your share of the tears..."

There were a few moments of silence, filled only with her quite sobs. He had no idea what to say to that, so he simply stood there, dumbfounded. He hated when women cried; he had seen Lyn once before... he recalled that had led to another argument. Typical. He opened his mouth, though he wasn't sure what he was about to say, when she continued.

"Don't say anything." Well, all right. "Just for a little while, let me lean on you. For a little while..."

He could do that. If only she was this easy to please all the time. She tightened her grip about his waist, and he fought a sudden urge to turn around and return the embrace. There would be time for that later... he wondered, for the first time, if she felt... after all, there was no reason for Uther's death to affect her so. At least, not that he could figure. He had no idea she felt... this way...

"Hector..." she murmured softly, her tears subsiding. "Don't..." She trailed off, again resting her head against him.

"Hm?"

"Don't die... Please, you--"

"I know," Hector said quickly. And he thought he did, though he would have never expected it. She nodded against him, stepping away, wiping her face. He took her hand; her eyes widened. "Here..." he brushed away her tears, surprised to see his hands were trembling. "Stop that, you know I can't stand it..."

She nodded, their gaze meeting one last time... then both, as one, turned to the hall where Nergal waited. They could see Athos and Eliwood, poised to strike, and rushed to join them. Nergal spoke in a mocking tone, goading them both. Hector did not care to hear what he had to say. He rushed forward, even as Eliwood charged to attack.

As powerful as he was, Nergal never stood a chance against their combined might. His first and only attack caught Athos in a cloud of blackest energy; Hector could feel the air bend around him, it seemed that space and time were altered in the wake of this terrible magic. But Athos was, after all, the legendary Archsage; he had fought dragons in his youth, and faced things more terrible than this. He would survive.

Eliwood landed the first blow, the Durandal striking home, catching flesh somewhere within those dark, flowing robes. Nergal brushed him aside, cackling madly, too assured of his own victory to properly survey the impossibility of his situation. Lyn sprung forward, next to Eliwood, the Mani Katti exchanged for the power the Sol Katti Athos had given her prior to the battle had to offer. Her blow landed solidly, but even this second assault did not bring down Nergal. He moved to attack again, behind him, Hector could hear Athos muttering an incantation of his own.

Hector moved to attack, feeling power surge into him, no doubt courtesy of the special enchantments placed on the legendary axe he held in his hands. Nergal turned to face him, pointed with obvious purpose, and Hector braced himself for what he was certain would be a very painful blow.

Shockingly, and literally from nowhere; for no one had been looking upward, and who could blame them -- a screeching, furious Florina swooped downward. Hector saw she held in her hands the same lance Darin had used... Nergal looked upward, anxiously attempting to redirect his attack, but he was far too late. The Rex Hasta plunged forward, and Hector could swear he saw fire in Florina's eyes as she twisted the barbed head of the lance with him. Nergal grinned, surely he could see by now that he was finished.

Hector moved forward, then, taking advantage of this distraction, Armads raised overhead. This monster would die, here, today -- now!

There was a sickening sound as the legendary axe found its mark; Hector was the only one who did not look away from the sight. Nergal's eyes found his, and Hector found that he was glad his monster would know exactly who had brought about his end. He coughed, and amazingly, found the energy to speak...

"Why... must I lose? I must have power..."

He shuddered, and Hector looked upon him pitilessly.

"Why did I want... power? No, not like this! I will not die like this! With my final breath... tremble, and despair...!"

He slumped over, dead at last. At long last, their journey was at an end. Relief flooded through him.

"It's over," He declared, stepping away from the loathsome corpse.

Lyn and Eliwood moved to join him; he saw Serra tending to Lord Athos toward the entrance of the chamber.

"At long last," Lyn breathed softly, closing her eyes as many emotions embroiled themselves in her at once. Relief, sadness, and of course the happiness that comes with victory...

"Father..." Eliwood whispered fiercely, glad to have finally found retribution.

The relieved silence they lapsed into then did not last long; a powerful trembling ran through the hall a moment later, threatening to send them all tumbling to the floor.

"What is that?!" Hector exclaimed, bringing the blood-stained Armads up to bear once more.

"What on earth... what's happening?" Lyn gasped, barely keeping her feet.

"It can't be..." Eliwood whispered, looking ahead at the portal that was the Dragon's Gate. He ran forward, followed closely by Hector and Lyn. They stopped short, horrified, as a familiar glow enshrouded the gateway. They had seen this before, last time they were here -- the gate was opening! They watched in silent terror as three impossibly huge, fire breathing red dragons emerged from the gateway, emitting deafening roars.

"Th... Are those..." Lyn whispered, though her eyes plainly revealed the truth. "Dragons?"

"Nergal's final warning..." Eliwood gasped, realizing dawning upon him. "This is what he meant!"

"What a calamity!" Athos exclaimed, catching up to them at last. He had fought dragons before, but... "If dragons return to this world, the entire continent will be ash in less than a month!"

"I'll stop this!" Hector bellowed furiously. "I'll show you!!"

Admittedly, he wasn't entirely sure he could stop three dragons; but the adrenaline was flowing and he certainly _felt_ invincible. Eliwood came up beside him, the dragons were not moving for the moment.

"So these are dragons," He muttered warily.

"Look at the size of them," Hector replied. "I've got a bad feeling about this... My... My legs are trembling just standing here."

"There are three of them," Lyn quickly pointed out. "I don't know if we can do this. I... We need some kind of help."

"I'll do what I can," Athos assured her, but even he sounded doubtful. "I'll halt the dragons. Strike there!" He warped ahead, and the dragons immediately caught sight of him, two moving in to attack. Athos stood fast against their flame breath, but it was clear that he would not stand for long.

"So powerful..." he gasped, as the heat of their breath faded away. "Can they be stopped?"

"Lord Athos, flee! The dragons are getting closer!" Eliwood rode forward, meeting the Archsage, uncomfortably close to where the dragons stood.

"If we can't stop them here, we are lost..."

A flash of light, then. Eliwood gasped, turning to see what the source was. The dragons reared back, furious and confused. There, at the center of the light... Bramimond, the most mysterious of the legendary heroes.

"Bramimond!" Athos exclaimed in greeting, though his voice no less urgent.

"Preparations... took time," Bramimond declared, in that unnerving un-voice he had. It sounded like everyone's voice... it sounded like no one's voice. "Okay. I require everyone's strength. Gather here the legendary power!"

"Ah!" Eliwood gasped, he could certainly feel some immense energy collecting in the room. But for what purpose...? "This light..."

"What... What is it?!" Hector exclaimed beside him.

"Look!" Lyn pointed excitedly toward the center of the room. Could it be? "There!"

Bramimond focused the energy collected in the room, and from some indiscernible source, a brilliant light appeared. It condensed... further and further... until it coalesced into a very recognizable shape. Hector heard Eliwood gasp harshly beside him, and he stared, dumbfounded as well. The shape the light had taken... it was Ninian. But Ninian was dead...

"Bring her back..." Bramimond intoned, his robes fluttering fiercely with the sheer power of the magic he was calling upon. The power to bring back the dead... "Let the dragon girl's soul be restored."

"Ninian!!" Eliwood exclaimed, and Hector moved aside to let him pass. Heedless of the danger before them, he ran forward, blinded to everything but the fact that the woman he loved _was alive.  
_  
Nils followed him, trembling with hope, with joy.

"Where... where am I?" She spoke, sounding lost... dazed... utterly confused. She paid no mind to neither Eliwood nor Nils, her attention directed solely at Bramimond.

"Girl with the exalted blood of dragons. Use that power to appease them."

"Ah... it's not.. possible. Use my power... in this world..."

"Do you not feel it? Your power returning?"

"...What? ...Ah, Yes... I will try."

Athos moved quickly aside as Ninian approached; Eliwood stumbled away, a stricken look on his face. Ninian stood before the dragons, but there was no fear in her eyes... these fire dragons... she focused her energy, sorrow welling in her at the task she was to perform next. These fire dragons were just like her...

A brilliant blue light flashed outward from the dragon girl, and impressive columns of ice ripped forward, spun from the air itself. The fire dragons reeled away, screaming in agony as the powerful magic tore into them. Ninian trembled, then fell to her knees.

"That's enough..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry... this is not your fault... I'm sorry."

Two of the fire dragons fell, their final breaths rattling from their massive bodies.

"No... no more..."

Eliwood and Nils ran to her side as one.

"Ninian!" Eliwood gasped, he still could not believe that she was here... that she was alive...

"It's okay," Nils reassured him, kneeling beside his sister. "She only fainted. Thank goodness... Ninian..."

"One dragon still remains," Bramimond reminded them coolly, appearing abruptly nearby. He scooped Ninian's unconscious form into his arms. "Leave the girl to me. I shall tend to her." With that, he disappeared, with Ninian.

"Chosen ones!" Athos stepped forward. "You must stop the final dragon! You must save us all!"

The final dragon had been weakened by Ninian's magic, but it was still quite an imposing force. Hector took the lead, staring at the beast, directly at its crimson eyes. So similar to Ninian's... Eliwood appeared beside him, and Hector could see plainly that he was crying. Not sorrow, this time, though... these were tears of joy. Hector grinned fiercely at him, and Eliwood smiled back. They would not fall... not this day.

Athos was the first to attack, wielding the ancient magic that had once been used by St. Elimine herself. Searing light tore into the dragon, and it responded with a blast of fire breath, screaming with pain and rage. Athos fell to his knees as the flames subsided -- the power was immense, just a potent as he remembered from the time of the Scouring. Concerned for the Archsage's wellbeing, Hector moved forward, desperate to call the dragon's attention to something other than Athos. He heard Nils behind him, recognized the sound of the boy's flute. A strange power seemed to infuse itself within him, and he suddenly felt very powerful... The dragon was only too willing to oblige, moving to intercept Hector even as he approached.

There was not much that could frighten him, Lord Hector of Ostia... but he could feel himself trembling as the dragon turned to face him, smoke curling from its nostrils. Would he be able to stand in the face of such power? He had been training all his life... He saw the dragon breathe in, and struck. The Armads bit deep into its flesh, rending past its scaly armor, hopefully striking something vital. In response, the dragon reared back, already jetting flame, and Hector braced himself as the cone of fire swung toward him.

It was easily the most pain he had ever felt in his life; he thought it would never end. He was vaguely aware of his own voice, screaming hoarsely as the dragon's breath burned into him. The roaring in his ears eased eventually to allow him to hear Eliwood's voice, calling out something incomprehensible, and he could hear Lyn screaming something behind him. The fire subsided, and Hector felt something inside of him take hold; he summoned all of his strength, lunging forward again with the Armads. Another hit; again, not fatal, but the dragon was bleeding heavily now, its deadly breath ragged and strained.

Lyn was there, in front of him, as he felt himself fall to his knees. He wasn't sure if he was dying or not -- it certainly _felt_ that way, and he heard her curse in surprise as she tried to put her arms around him, only to find his armor much too hot to touch. She was saying something, he could not fathom what.

He saw, beyond her, Eliwood dashing at the dragon, the Durandal in hand. He struck decisively, directly at where Hector had already bitten deep with his axe. The dragon shuddered violently, thrashing about. Its tail nearly swept his horse off his feet; they barely managed to move away. The dragon surged forward, it looked as though it would try one more attack; instead, it stumbled and fell heavily to the floor, dying.

Eliwood raised the Durandal one final time, putting the dragon out of its misery with one final, decisive blow.

"Eliwood!" Hector gasped, struggling to his feet. Lyn stood with him, and he leaned lightly on her, as he doubted she could support his full weight. "Are you all right?" Lyn shot him a strange look at that, what was her problem?

"Yes... thanks to you, Hector. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here... I truly thank you."

"Ninny, I don't need your thanks," Hector snapped, the shock of his injuries easing slightly, though they still hurt like hell. "Friends help friends."

"Well done, brave successor to Roland," Athos offered. He, too, looked terrible. The dragon had certainly done a number on them both. "It's finally over. Finally, everything is..." His eyes closed, and shockingly, he slumped forward, spent. Hector moved quickly to catch him.

"Graybeard?!"

* * *

Florina watched as the Archsage collapsed, and a collective gasp of shock erupted from their gathered army. She was crying, silent tears falling down her face. Nergal was finished... and Ninian was alive! Bramimond had reappeared, a now fully conscious and aware Ninian nearby. She was quite well, it seemed, and Florina longed to run to her, to hug her, to cry on her shoulder. She knew, however, that this was her time... her time to settle things with Lord Eliwood. Florina felt her heart soar, she was so happy for her. Finally, she'd have her chance... to tell Eliwood...

She watched as they met before the Dragon's Gate, but something seemed wrong... she inched forward, desperate to hear their conversation. Ninian was... she was saying something about... Florina gasped.

No! She couldn't leave! She and Nils were the only ones who could close the gate, certainly, but why not from this side?! The dragon children turned, facing the gate... Florina very nearly ran forward, screaming at them to stop. Instead, Nils took his sister's hand.

"Ninian..." He sounded so sad... Florina felt a moment of guilt. It was apparent what he intended to do. "The air of this world... it's changed so much from what we knew. No matter how long we stay here, we'll never adapt to it. Yet... even knowing that your life will be short... you truly wish to stay here, with Lord Eliwood, don't you?"

"Nils, I..." Tears welled in her blood red eyes. "I..."

Nils shrugged, smiling, and approached the gate.

"I'm going back alone," He announced cheerfully, though tears shone in his eyes. "Ninian... no matter how far apart we are... we'll always have our bond. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing."

"Nils..." Ninian said softly, embracing him a final time. "Thank you..." She whispered, holding him tightly.

"I want you to be happy," he explained, his voice catching. "Lord Eliwood! Please, cherish Ninian... my sister. Make her happy..."

"I will," Eliwood vowed, and Florina could see plain enough that he would. How could she not be happy, when she was free to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved?

"Ninian..." Nils smiled at her, a soft, resigned smile. "Be as happy as you can... for as long as you can..."

He disappeared, and the gate shuddered shut.

"Nils!" Ninian cried, realizing that she would never see her brother again...

"Ninian..." Eliwood said softly, behind her. She turned to face him, and they embraced.

Florina cheered silently, happier than she'd ever been. For a moment, at least... she caught sight of something else, something unexpected. There, watching Eliwood and Ninian... Lyn, her best friend... and Lord Hector. There was something about the way they looked at each other... Florina frowned, confused. Lyn had never let on anything about this...

She backed away, moving to rejoin her sisters toward the entrance. The entire army was vacating, already celebrating their victory with shouts of joy; she heard a few familiar voices break into song.

A wonderful day this was, indeed -- Florina felt humbled to know that she had played a part in an event that would undoubtedly be immortalized in the Histories of Elibe.


	4. Aftermath

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

Chapter 4: Aftermath

* * *

Their journey together had reached its end, and though for the moment the army that had saved the world remained united in celebration, it was inevitable that they would be scattered again across Elibe before long. Yet, friendships had been formed over the events of the past months, bonds forged that would remain strong over any distance, across any length of time. Serra knew that she would be returning to Ostia, and as her compatriots clapped themselves on the back and offered congratulations to any that would listen, she set herself about the ever-amusing task of picking out those who might be returning home together.

"You see, Sain, sometimes it's just obvious -- I mean, look there, Kent and Florina's sister... Fiora. There's no mistaking that look!"

"How is it," Sain began, an utterly crestfallen look on his normally bright features, "That _Kent_ leaves this affair with an absolutely stunning lady by his side, and I am left with naught but a broken heart?"

"Tsk. It's like I tried to tell you -- you must lavish your attentions on only one woman at a time, Sain!" Serra scolded him, crossing her arms and adopting a lecturing pose. "It doesn't make anyone feel special when the time you spend with them is merely nothing but what you would do for any other girl!"

"That lovely little archer, Rebecca, mentioned something like that," Sain recalled, frowning. "And then she turns around and falls for that miser, Wil!" He sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "_Wil!"_

"What, are you blind?" Serra laughed, incredulous. "Honestly, Sain, you amaze me sometimes..."

"If it please you, beauteous angel of Elimine, I could show you just how amazing I truly am..."

"Sain!"

"Wh-what? Ah, I apologize. Your beauty simply is just so compelling..."

"Hmph! I am a holy sister of Elimine, need I remind you? Chaste... pure..." Serra teased, clearly enjoying Sain's lavish praise, though she would never admit to it.

"Oh, you simply _exude_ purity, my dear Serra. Why, I always think to myself, 'that Serra, what a terrible thing it is that she's dedicated herself to the church!' It's a tragedy to mankind, I tell you!" Sain winked at her, his earlier morosity forgotten. It figured, Serra thought, that all he needed to cheer himself up was a willing recipient for his flirting.

"It _is_ a tragedy, isn't it?" Serra giggled, girlishly toying with a lock of her hair. "As I always have said, my beauty should truly be a crime! Why, I could have anyone I wanted... you know, even Lord Hector himself is completely smitten with my charms!"

"I don't doubt it," Sain agreed, sounding impressively sincere, slyly taking her hands into his own.

"But, you know, Sain, it'd never work between us..." Serra pouted coquettishly, batting her eyes.

"What?! Why ever not?"

"Because... I am a gorgeous, generous, practically _perfect_ sister in the service of the church of Elimine... and you're just a slightly cute rogue knight of Caelin who chases every skirt he can get his hands on!" Serra whirled away from him, shaking a finger at him scoldingly. "Honestly, Sain!"

"Whoa! Wait, Serra! ...Hey, what do you mean, _slightly_ cute? Surely I'm better than that!"

Serra sighed, slipping away from him into the crowd. He actually was rather handsome, but she did find his woman chasing ways quite abhorrent. Besides, there was already another man on her mind... where did that silly mage get to? She had a sneaking suspicion that she might find him with a certain mounted vixen... a suspicion she soon confirmed, much to her irritation. What was his fascination with that woman? Anyone with half a brain could see she was far more interested in that wyvern rider from Bern...

"Erk... our contract expired weeks ago." Was it her imagination, or did Priscilla sound somewhat impatient?

"I understand that, milady... yet, the journey back to Etruria may bring with it many dangers. I would be more than happy to accompany you back."

Oh, no, no, _no!_ This had to be stopped! Erk couldn't run off to Etruria...! Serra racked her brain, trying to think of something, anything to prevent him from doing so.

"...Erk... I appreciate your sentiments. I truly do. Yet, I have no more money left to give, and..."

"That's not necessary. I offer this service completely free of charge," Erk insisted.

"...and, I have already secured an escort home, besides."

"Oh? Will you be returning with Lord Pent and Lady Louise?" Erk inquired, surprised. "In that case, we will certainly be traveling together. I have my studies to return to with Lord Pent, after all--"

"No, that's not it," Priscilla interrupted, and Serra noticed the blush on her cheeks, though it seemed Erk did not. "You see, I..."

Erk eyed her expectantly, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Priscilla stuttered a bit, clearly at a loss to explain, and Serra was suddenly graced with an epiphany. Of course!

"Oh, Priscilla!" Serra exclaimed sweetly, bounding between the two, smiling broadly.

"Hm? Serra...? What is it?" Priscilla looked almost suspicious, yet genuinely curious. Undoubtedly she had picked up on at least some of Serra's hostility toward her in the past.

"Heath was looking for you," Serra declared, her conscious rumbling slightly. Sure, the teachings of Elimine said that one should not lie, but... Heath probably _was_ looking for her, right? And it's not like a little fib would hurt anyone! "Yes, he wanted to discuss something about your arrangements; he is escorting you back to Count Caerlon's residence, is he not?"

"Oh, I... yes, he is. Ah... thank you, Serra..." Priscilla stammered. She glanced once more at Erk, a truly apologetic look on her face, then dashed away to seek out Heath. There were several moments of silence; Serra studying Erk to gauge his reaction and Erk staring dumbly after Priscilla.

"...Heath?" He spoke finally, sounding more subdued than usual, if that were possible. "_Heath?_ Is she mad?!"

"Oh, come now, Erk..." Serra began, sauntering up to him. "They _are_ a cute couple, after all--"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Erk exclaimed, and Serra blinked at him, dumbfounded. He sounded angry... no, furious! What was his problem? "She can't possibly think that... she is the stepdaughter of the Count of Caerlon!"

"...Yeah? So?"

"Serra, that man is a deserter from Bern! He has no rank, he is lowlier than the most common peasant in terms of social standing. They have no chance!"

"Hmph! That is certainly the Erk I know," Serra sneered. "Always seeing the down side of things, never giving anything a chance! Why are you always so dark, so negative?"

"You--! I don't have time for this," Erk exploded, turning away, furious.

"Oh, come on!" Serra ran to catch up to him, determined to have her say. "You know it's the truth! Don't tell me -- you're just upset that the beautiful, refined, picture-perfect princess from Etruria turned you down for a mercenary!" Serra yelled at him, tears springing to her eyes, entirely unexpected. Why should she care if Erk would rather have Priscilla than her? She could... she could have any other man in the world, she could!

"What would you know about it?!" Erk yelled back, whirling around again, this time to face her. "I don't know why you're always pestering me so, but I will not abide... I will not abide _this!_ What I feel... what I think... It's none of your business, you understand?"

"_Pestering?!_ I put my life on the line, day in, day out, following you into the heart of battle sometimes, always there to patch you up when you're injured, always there to make sure you're not lost, hurt, _alone!_ And all you can say is that I _pester_ you?!" Serra shrieked, aware that she possibly sounded hysterical, but she was after all absolutely livid with fury. How could anyone be so ungrateful?

"I never asked you for that!" Erk exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "You followed me when I expressly asked you not to. You bothered me when I told you time and again I found your presence unwelcome and distracting. You're like a disease, woman! A plague with no cure in sight!"

"_What _did you just say?!" Serra gasped, horrified. "Well maybe I should have just left you alone to die! Perhaps I should have just let you disappear, or do you think that your precious Princess Priscilla would have come to your rescue time and again? Are you that stupid?!"

"Death would have been preferable to this constant torture! And don't you try and take all the credit here!" Erk growled, ignoring her comments concerning Priscilla. "Without me there, who else would have looked out for your well being? If I hadn't been ordered to protect you all the time, I doubt anyone would have jumped to your defense! Likely, they'd have let you perish, good riddance to a blight on decent mens' nerves the world over!"

"...You..." Serra whispered, her eyes filling with tears. That wasn't true! People did _not_ hate her! She was very well loved! "You don't mean that..."

"It's no worse than what you said!" Erk shouted, still furious. Furious with Priscilla, with Heath, with his rotten luck...! He breathed heavily, waiting for her retort, perhaps even anticipating it. His heart raced.

Serra, however, had nothing left to say. And to think, she had considered falling in love with this ungrateful, loathsome, utterly foul example of a human being! She ignored the pain her chest, the tears that were now freely falling down her face. Without a sound, she turned away from the man she had considered freeing herself from her vows for -- what a stupid girl she was sometimes -- and walked in her practiced gait, head held high, back toward where her fellow Ostians waited to board the ship that would take her home. Alone.

* * *

After assuring her knights that she was, in fact, uninjured and perfectly well, Lyn had found herself with little to distract her thoughts from a rather pressing issue -- the dilemma of what she was going to do now that their adventure had reached its end. Her grandfather had been alive when she left Caelin, but his condition... though it hurt her to accept, she knew he would not last much longer. Even if he recovered from his injuries, it was likely his health would never return to what it had been. When he did eventually pass on, Lyn knew she would have quite a decision to make, but her heart had already decided for her long ago.

As she had often told Florina, she did not wish to succeed the throne of Caelin. She loved Caelin, and all of Lycia... but her heart, her soul lay in the plains of Sacae. The life of an aristocrat did not suit her, and it undoubtedly never would. Caelin would suffer under her unpracticed rule, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. Not so very long ago, she had been certain of her course of action; she would abdicate the throne of Caelin upon her father's death, consolidating the region with either Pherae or Ostia. Eliwood and Hector were born and raised Lycian nobles; either of them would suffice in ruling the province in her stead.

Yet now... things had been complicated further.

"Lyn." She jumped; how was it that Rath was always able to approach her so silently?

"Rath," Lyn greeted him, smiling warmly.

"It is as you said it would be," he continued, his gaze holding her eyes to his. "You are the strongest woman I have ever known, Lyn of the Lorca."

"Ah..." Lyn blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. "That is... it is an honor to hear that, Rath."

He nodded, seeming to gauge something in her reaction.

"You... you were planning to return to the plains, were you not?"

"I have certain obligations in Caelin," Lyn replied quickly, wondering if he had read the concerns directly from her mind. "I must return there first..."

"I understand," Rath spoke quickly, reigning his horse. "And after your... obligations have been taken care of?"

"Truthfully..." Lyn sighed, dropping her eyes. "I am no longer certain of what..."

"You will not be returning to Sacae?" Rath inquired incredulously, showing an unexpected hint of emotion.

"Rath?"

"...Nothing. No... Lyn. That look... it is unmistakable. I have seen it reflected in my own eyes, and the eyes of all who are born on the plains... it is the desire to return. I do not feel that I am mistaken."

"...You are not," Lyn assured him, yet she sounded troubled still. "You're exactly right. I would like nothing more than to return to the plains, and yet..."

"Whatever it is," Rath assured her, his face again an unreadable mask, "it will make no difference."

"What do you mean?"

"When I left my tribe, I was young. I was confused, even angry. I did not fully understand why I had to leave. I thought that I would find happiness elsewhere; however, I soon found I could not. You and I... we have much in common."

"Rath..." Lyn looked rather unhappy. She had heard of his past, how he had been sent away as a boy by his father, the famed Silver Wolf of the Kutolah. How hard it must have been...

"I am going back," Rath continued calmly. "I think that you and I should--"

"Hey! There you are!" Both Lyn and Rath turned in surprise; Hector approached from the shore, armor clanking characteristically. Rath stepped back, unfamiliar with this ungainly man, and wary of Lycian nobles in general. Lyn, of course, being the exception... yet she hardly counted as a Lycian noble at all.

Lyn turned to fix Rath with an apologetic look, then gasped in surprise as Hector grabbed her shamelessly from behind, holding her close against his chest. Her heart raced, and she reached up to grab his arm... she didn't notice Rath's expression, which was rather shocked to say the least.

"Hector! Wh..what are you..."

"Hey, Lyn." She could feel his breath on her neck, and she realized that she did not want him to let go. "You ready to go? Fargus is bellowing left and right over how he's ready to get out of here, and I'm not sure he's joking when he says he'll leave the stragglers behind..."

"I can't imagine Fargus making a joke, but he's surprised us before," Lyn replied breathlessly.

"Yeah, well." Hector released her then, and she turned to face him, wondering if she should smile or scold him... the former won. He smiled back... "Let's get going, then... or do I have to carry you?" He grinned, and Lyn _did _glare at him then.

"Don't you _dare_ try it," she warned him. She turned to ask Rath what he had meant to say, and to apologize for Hector's rudeness... but to her surprise, he had disappeared. _I wonder how he does that,_ Lyn thought, shrugging.

She turned back toward Hector, and blinked when he held out his hand.

"I suppose if I can't carry you..."

This dilemma was growing more distressing by the moment, Lyn realized. But she found herself taking his hand regardless; would living the rest of her days in Lycia really be so terrible?

Rath watched them as they returned to the ship together, finally understanding her hesitance. It was her decision to make, and he would respect whatever she decided on in the end. He truly believed that even if she did love that coarse Lycian lord, she would always hold the plains in her heart. She would have to discover for herself if the loss was worth it.

"...return together," he finished his statement at a whisper, as they disappeared from view in the trees ahead. "I'll be waiting for you, Lyn of the Lorca..."

* * *

"What are you looking at, Florina?"

"Oh? Ninian!" Florina exclaimed, whirling around to meet her friend. "Ninian, I... oh! I..."

"Oh, don't cry, please!" Ninian exclaimed, throwing her arms around the sniffling pegasus knight. "Florina, I can't... oh, look, now you've got me started..."

"I thought... I thought you were..."

"Well, I'm here now," Ninian assured her, hugging her tightly. "I... you don't... you're not angry with me?"

"What?" Florina stepped back, staring at her in bewilderment. "Ninian, how could I be angry with you?"

"It's just... I... I lied to everyone, and..."

"Oh, Ninian!" Florina laughed, wiping away her tears. "No, no... it's just like you said. We're friends, and nothing will change that. I don't care if you're a... a dragon..."

"...Thank you, Florina..." Ninian sniffed, smiling happily. "I was so worried you'd never want to speak with me again..."

"No... No, I... I'm so glad you're all right! Where is Lord Eliwood...?" Florina inquired curiously. "I didn't think he'd ever let you out of his sight again!" They giggled at that, and Ninian shrugged in response.

"He's speaking with Fargus... I told him I was going to find you."

"Oh, Ninian, I'm so happy for you! Has he proposed yet? Don't tell me he hasn't!"

"Well, no... but I'm not too worried about that," Ninian smiled.

"Knowing Lord Eliwood, he's probably too worried about not having a ring or something silly like that," Florina giggled. Ninian agreed, laughing along with her.

"I'm going back with him to Pherae... I'm a little nervous," she admitted. "I met Lady Eleanora once before, but..."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Florina scolded her. "I'm sure everyone will love you, Ninian. It's plain as day that Lord Eliwood adores you... that should be good enough!"

"Well..." Ninian blushed, but her eyes were shining with joy. "I hope you're right!"

"We should be heading to the ship," Florina pointed out. "I wouldn't want them to leave us here or something..."

"Yes... Florina? Why were you out here? You never answered my question!"

"Er... it's nothing," Florina assured her. "I was just out here to gather my thoughts... it's been a hard day..."

"Yes, I understand," Ninian agreed. But... something told her Florina wasn't telling the whole truth...

_It's all right_, Florina thought._ I was silly to think such things, anyway_.

It wasn't long before everyone had boarded Fargus's ship, finally, for the last time. They would be returning home soon, and what would happen then... only time would tell.


	5. A New Beginning

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Beginning

Weeks flew by, and life eventually returned to normal for the numerous men and women who had stood their ground against Nergal and the Black Fang. Granted, the conflict had changed all of their lives, and the state of normalcy they welcomed at their journey's end was often a far cry from the state they had left in. For Lyn, the more serious changes were still to come; at the moment, she looked after Caelin in place of her indisposed grandfather. Her heart ached; it was plain to any who beheld him that he had not long left to live, and the answer this time was not so simple as it had been when Lundgren's poisons were the cause.

Her knights remained with her for now, with the exception of Wil, who had left with her blessing to serve Pherae alongside Rebecca. She had not yet told anyone but Florina of her plans to abdicate, but she thought that most people who knew her well were suspicious. Kent often inquired of her future plans, only to be met with an inconclusive response; even Sain seemed troubled now and then behind the bright smiles he so often favored her with. Their loyalty to Caelin was unmatched, but Lyn could not be certain if they would follow her under Ostian rule. Surely, Sir Wallace would have thrown a fit, and Lyn felt some measure of relief that he had disappeared again...

Though she had confided in her best friend the details of her plans to abdicate long ago, there were certain other underlying issues she kept wholly to herself. Not so long ago, she had thought her future to be certain; she had made plans with Florina to return to the plains, to return to a simpler time before she had discovered her Lycian heritage. She would forever keep the people of Caelin in her heart, but never had she seriously considered living the rest of her life in Lycia. Lyn wondered what her friend would think if she were to tell her what was on her mind now. She'd undoubtedly be shocked.

Hector... though his mannerisms were rough as always, and outwardly he seemed unchanged... Lyn sighed. What of those troubled looks, as though he had something important to say? What of those unexpected, entirely uncharacteristic embraces he had caught her up in at the oddest times? She thought back on something he had said... _"I'm not like this to just anyone, you know..." _She had been determined to find out what he meant by that, and now that she thought she knew...

How could she fall in love with _Hector?  
_  
She recalled their first meeting; the armies of Laus had them surrounded, the task before them had seemed impossible. Yet her knights had remained by her side, ready to give their lives in her defense, and... from nowhere, Eliwood and this coarse, blue haired, axe wielding giant had appeared, fighting their way to the castle. She had seen nothing in him then but recklessness and a certain rough talent; she was honestly unsure when her feelings had changed.

Yet, even if he were to propose... even if she accepted... she still had plans to return to the plains. Perhaps not permanently, as she once thought would be the case -- Rath's parting words echoed ominously in her mind -- but at least temporarily, to ease her longing and settle an issue she had allowed to stagnate for far too long.

The Taliver Bandits. A loathsome lot, lacking in human compassion and moral conscience. They had been responsible for the devastation of the Lorca tribe, the murder of so many men and women Lyn had loved. Her tribe had been her family; the loss had been nearly unbearable. Back then, unfortunately, she had been nothing but a weak child with lofty ambitions, unable to exact her revenge. Her travels with Hector and Eliwood had changed all of that; she was certain that she was strong enough to crush them underfoot, to make them pay for their misdeeds.

Anger blazed through her; anger, and steely determination.

* * *

"What do you make of it, Sain?" Kent inquired, eyes scanning the horizon nervously.

"You know, Serra once said something of the sort," Sain replied thoughtfully. "I would rarely give rumors of these kind any stock in truth, but... you're going to strain your eyes if you keep on like that, Kent..."

"She's late," Kent explained curtly.

"You'll smother her with good intentions if you keep on like that," Sain quipped sagely, and Kent groaned in response.

"Will you stop trying to give me advice?! And you're a good one to talk about the dangers of smothering women..."

"Hey! My advice has gotten you this far, has it not?"

"Hah! If I'd have taken even one of the suggestions you had to make to heart... please tell me you're joking. Fiora is... she's..." Kent sighed, returning to scanning the skies nervously.

"Lovely, I know," Sain sighed, his eyes glazing over. Kent fixed him with a glare.

"I'd thank you not to think lewd things about Fiora -- I _am_ standing right here, you know."

"Well! In any case, concerning those rumors..."

"True or false," Kent spoke evenly, "I cannot think that Lady Lyndis will take the throne. Though I think it more likely that she will leave to Sacae than Ostia..."

"What will you do, if that turns out to be true?" Sain sounded troubled; an odd sound for him.

"...My loyalty is pledged to Caelin, not Ostia," Kent explained, heaving a sigh. "As much as I enjoy knighthood... I think that I would resign..."

"Really? To be with Fiora, eh?" Sain teased, grinning.

"...Well, yes, actually. That is a part of it. She is a mercenary, you know..."

"I can't imagine you as a mercenary, Kent."

"I can hardly imagine it myself, but... she's often told me of the good cause she has put the money she earns to. Did you know, Sain, that thousands of Ilians die of cold and starvation a year? It is truly a terrible thing..."

"Florina spoke of it once or twice," Sain replied in a subdued voice. "It is truly a shame... Ilian women are blessed with such a unique sort of beauty! I'd be more than happy to rescue a few of them myself..."

"Sain! This is no joking matter!" Kent scolded, crossing his arms. "In any case, I doubt you'd have much of a chance in Ilia... Ilian women are very proud, you know."

"Oh, I don't doubt it! They have every reason to be so."

"...Ahem. In any case, Fiora and I would use the money we acquired to aid the poor families in Ilia."

"How perfectly noble. It suits you both, I must say."

"And you? Would you pledge your service to Lord Hector?"

"Hmm... I'm sure the women of Ostia are perfectly lovely..."

"That really is all you ever think about, isn't it...?"

"Hmph. And Lord Hector himself seemed like an agreeable fellow, at least when he wasn't scowling... yet..."

"Yet?"

"I think I might have better luck as an independent knight, what do you think?" Sain grinned, certain he had formulated the perfect plan. "In the past, those bothersome vows have merely been a complication -- as an independent knight, I could woo women the world over, without fear of being forced to leave their side in the name of some Lord..."

"Sain!" Kent exclaimed, wholly disapproving. "Knightly vows are what _make_ a knight. You can't _be_ a knight without them, it's... simply preposterous!"

"As I've always said, you're far too bogged down by tradition," Sain sniffed. "It's a brilliant plan, I assure you."

"...Unbelievable."

"Ah, look! There, I told you she'd be fine." Sain pointed aloft at some point in the sky, and Kent turned hurriedly in that direction.

"Yes, well. I wasn't _that_ worried... is that Farina, too?"

"Oh, how perfectly delightful!"

"...I'd like to see you try to charm Farina," Kent scoffed, eyes still on the approaching pegasus knights. "She's far more interested in money than men, you know..."

"I'm sure I could convince her differently, if she'd allow me the chance..."

"Sain!"

"All right, all right! I'll leave you lovebirds alone... don't do anything I wouldn't do...!" Sain winked at his sometimes far too uptight companion, ducking away as Kent lunged at him threateningly. He laughed all the way back to Castle Caelin. Kent was so much fun to tease sometimes... well, most of the time.

"Umm... Sain?"

"Oh? Florina! You're looking absolutely stunning as always this morning..."

"Ah... yes. Thank you, Sain... umm... were those my sisters I saw arriving?" Florina stepped out from behind the corner she had been hidden behind, eyes cast downward at the floor. Sain sighed inwardly. So long they had been serving Caelin with each other, and still this beautiful, modest angel had difficulty making eye contact. Such a pity, her timidity... but even Sain knew better than to pursue Florina too stolidly. Lady Lyndis would undoubtedly have his head.

"You're quite right... though I'm not certain if they'll be wanting to be bothered..." Sain winked at her, and Florina blushed a most appealing rosy shade. It was all he could do to resist sweeping her off her feet right then and there!

"Um, well... I don't think they would mind too much... excuse me!"

Florina dashed by him, still blushing. Sain shook his head as he watched her go. Such a pity...

It wasn't so much that she was afraid of Sain; she knew him well enough by now to be almost accustomed to his attentions. Florina honestly wished she could control herself around men. She knew that the charming, green-haired social knight meant well, or barring that, at the very least meant her no harm. This was true of most of the men she had met, but her reaction was always so predictable regardless. Her heart would begin to race, her cheeks to flush, and inevitably she would find herself unable to stand her growing anxiety... well.

He understood she meant no offense, she hoped.

"Fiora! Farina!" She called happily, running to greet her sisters. Her service to House Caelin kept her from visiting Ilia often, and even if she was able to do so occasionally, she never knew if her sisters were home or on a mercenary expedition.

"Hello, Florina," Fiora greeted her warmly with a sisterly embrace.

"Morning, baby sister!" Farina exclaimed, clapping her on the back. "So, this is Caelin... how do you manage staying here all the time? It doesn't look all that exciting to me!"

"Well... my duties are very pressing..." Florina stuttered, at a loss.

"Oh, leave her be, Farina," Fiora sighed, smiling proudly at Florina. "She's pledged her service to Caelin, and we should be here to support her."

"Th-thank you, Fiora..."

"Hmph! When is this pledge up anyway? You'll be promoted as soon as you get back to Ilia, you know?" Farina shrugged, smiling in an unsettling fashion. "Of course, you won't be able to charge as much I can until you gain a few ranks, but I can give you some tips for that..."

"Farina..." Fiora spoke in a warning tone.

"What?! Besides, wouldn't it be great, the three of us leading our own units, working together for fun and profit?"

"That does sound nice, Farina, but..." Florina stammered, uncertain of how to respond.

"But she has other obligations at the moment, and you're certainly not helping," Fiora finished for her. "Isn't that right?"

"Umm... yes."

"Ahem..." Kent coughed uncomfortably, interrupting them. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we're taking up space in the courtyard... the stables are just over there. Follow me, if you please..." Kent smiled at Florina as a greeting, knowing that she simply grew uncomfortable when men spoke to her, and led the three of them to the stables.

"Thank you, Kent," Fiora replied happily, dismounting her pegasus and leading him along by his side.

"Aren't they just so _cute_," Farina muttered sarcastically, dismounting and leading her pegasus by the reins.

"Yes, they are..." Florina agreed, completely missing the sarcasm. Farina rolled her eyes, following behind Kent and Fiora, Florina at her side.

"I mean, I don't mind him, but Fiora is good enough at cramping my style, you know? I just don't work well with serious types!"

"I'm sure you'll grow used to him, Farina. Kent is very dependable..."

"I don't doubt that!" Farina exclaimed, shaking her head. "Well, Fiora tells me that there are some interesting rumors floating around..."

"Rumors?" Florina repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, about Lyn and Hector?" Farina sounded rather disbelieving. "They're not true, right? I mean, Lyn's your best friend. She wouldn't really go after him, would she?"

"What... what do you mean? I mean, I..."

"Don't tell me you never told her how you felt!"

"What are you talking about?!" Florina burst, genuinely angry at her sister. "I don't know what you mean! And I don't know a thing about... about Lyn and..."

"...It _is _true, isn't it?" Farina said, dumbfounded. "Florina..."

"Look, Farina... I... I couldn't even face Lord Hector long enough to thank him for saving my life! What makes you think that I would... that I could..."

"Is something wrong?" Fiora interrupted, looking back at them, an odd expression on her face. "Farina, are you teasing Florina again?"

"Whoa, geez! Why is everything always my fault?" Farina complained.

Kent led the sisters into the stables, directing Fiora and Farina to unused stalls. Pegasus Knights are well known for their strong bonds with their winged companions, and thus it is no surprise that it took quite some time for them to properly house their pegasi. Kent thought that he treated his mount well, but compared to these women... well. Following a disturbing amount of patting, reassuring words, and plenty of rather one-sided small talk, they finally indicated they were ready to go. Or, rather, Fiora indicated that Farina and Florina should go, for apparently she had some private matter to discuss with Kent.

"Hmph, I see how it is..." Farina sniffed. "I'll be back soon, Murphy! Let's go, Florina, we'll leave the lovebirds to their nesting..."

"Farina!" Fiora exclaimed, flushing red.

"Umm... yeah. I'm coming," Florina rushed to follow her sister out before Fiora could get started on some lecture or another.

"And don't you start teasing Florina again, you hear?" Fiora shouted as they shuffled away.

The two girls exited the stables, Farina still giggling at her parting comment. Florina would never understand why she delighted so in embarrassing their sister; she knew very well that Fiora was very reserved, and likely to take offense at many of the things she found humorous. It was hard to believe that the three of them were sisters at times, their personalities were so different. Yet, Florina knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, what I was saying earlier," Farina inevitably began, and Florina groaned inwardly. Would the woman never give up? "I'd like to have a talk with this Lady Lyn, I'll tell you what--"

"Oh, Farina. Come on, I'll show you around!" Florina interrupted, dashing away. "I just know you'll come to love Caelin as much as I do..."

"Florina? Hey, wait up!"

She ran to catch up; Florina had already bounded away a good distance ahead. Farina smiled; at least her baby sister did seem quite happy here. She still wished that the silly girl would at least consider returning home with them, though. She had changed so much, but she was still the shy little girl she loved. She approached the castle gate, dashing past the bewildered guards, shouting at her to hurry up. Farina winked at one of the guards as she passed by, probably confusing the poor sap even further. They probably weren't used to seeing Florina so full of energy.

"This is the main hall..." Florina smiled, gesturing at the wide room they had walked into. "Lyn is always complaining about having to hold audiences here until Lord Hausen recovers..." They moved further into the castle, Florina pointing out everything of interest as they went. "The barracks are just down these stairs; there's a whole stockpile of weapons in there, it's actually a little scary... and over here are the kitchens, doesn't that smell wonderful? The dining hall is through these arches..."

"Whoa, this place is pretty massive," Farina conceded, sticking close to her sister. "I could probably get lost inside here..."

"Umm... yeah, it's possible..." Florina muttered, then blushed when she realized she'd said it out loud. "N-not that I ever have!"

"Hmm, what's up these stairs?" Farina inquired, gesturing at a rather grand staircase leading to a balcony above.

"Oh... Lord Hausen and Lady Lyn's rooms are up there," Florina explained. "I would show you, but Lord Hausen is very sick, and I wouldn't want to disturb him."

"I see... well, no big deal! Say, isn't that Kent's friend over there? The one who was always chasing after the girls...?"

"Hm...? Oh, you mean Sain... I wonder what he's up to..." Florina mused, glancing in the direction Farina indicated. That was Sain all right, and it appeared as though he was giving some sort of lecture to a company of novice squires. "He _is_ the subcommander of Caelin's armed forces... it's probably some boring, official business..." she explained, not particularly wanting to face Sain again after embarrassing herself earlier.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Farina exclaimed, running off to eavesdrop.

"Farina! ...Oh, dear..."

"And that," Sain announced with a flourish as the pegasus knights came within earshot, "Is by far the most reliable method of wooing the serving women. Follow my advice, boys, and you'll soon be men!"

"...Will that really work, Sir Sain?" One of the squires inquired suspiciously, a skeptical look on his youthful face.

"Of course it will! Do you doubt your dear subcommander? It is a foolproof plan, I assure you!"

"Hmph," Farina snorted. "Doesn't sound all that official to me, Florina..."

"Oh?" Sain turned, clapping his hands with delight. "And who is... ah... the lovely third pegasus sister! It is truly an honor, milady..." Sain gushed, taking a bemused Farina's hand and bringing it slyly to his lips.

"Wow! You sure don't waste any time!" Farina noted, pulling her hand away.

"Hmm... well, that will be all, boys! You are dismissed!" Sain exclaimed, shooing the company of squires away. They filtered out slowly, some casting backwards glances, clearly anxious to see if their subcommander's "techniques" really worked.

"If men were half as interested in winning riches as they are in winning women, maybe they'd have some sort of use," Farina sniffed, crossing her arms.

"Ah, lovely _and_ ambitious!" Sain exclaimed. "Truly, you've captured my heart!"

"Are you stupid?" Farina marveled, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "I mean, I'd heard stories, but..."

"Love make fools of us all, my dear..."

Florina stood uncomfortably to the side, watching this encounter take place. She was rather envious of her sister; if Sain ever said such things to her she would probably run from the room screaming. Farina seemed to be handling it well, the two bantering back and forth, and Florina silently pined for such an ability in dealing with men. No matter how often she watched her sisters, though, she doubted she'd ever be so able...

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps captured her attention, a welcome distraction from the rather awkward conversation taken place nearby. A flustered page rushed into the room, sighing with relief when his eyes fixed on her. Florina immediately felt her man-induced fight-or-flight reaction kicking in as the page rushed up to her, breathless.

"Miss Florina! I've been looking everywhere!" He gasped, clearly distressed over some matter.

"Wh-what? F-for me? Is s-something wrong?" Florina stammered, taking a step backward. Farina and Sain looked over at them curiously, glancing from Florina to the flustered messenger.

"Lady Lyndis is requesting your presence immediately; if you please, follow me, Miss Florina," The page insisted, turning for the exit at a brisk pace.

"What's going on?" Farina asked bluntly, Sain standing nearby with a thoughtful expression.

"I-I'm not sure..." Florina whispered. "But... wait here, okay?"

"What?! You're going to leave me here with this... this..."

"Hmmm..." Sain mused, his expression suddenly not quite so jovial as it had been.

"Do _you_ know what this is about?" Farina demanded as Florina exited the room, rushing after the page that had summoned her.

"Well, I can't be certain. Lady Lyndis is always confiding in Florina over every little thing," Sain pointed out. "But with Lord Hausen's condition, we all worry..."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. The injuries he sustained following Laus's invasion were quite grievous... none of us like to dwell on it, but it is likely our most gracious lord is nearing the end of his days..." Sain frowned.

Farina followed his gaze toward the door her sister had disappeared through. Perhaps she hadn't picked the best time to introduce herself to the land Florina always spoke so fondly of...

* * *

"Kent..." Fiora sighed, closing her eyes. They were both righteous to a fault, each adhering to a strict code of morals, but to any outsider who did not know this things might have appeared a bit differently. Alone in the stables, with nothing but contented mares and three well-groomed pegasi to see them, locked in a loving embrace... "Have you decided... what you will do?" Fiora inquired timidly.

"I have," Kent replied firmly. He stepped away from her, resting his hands on her armored shoulders. "Whether or not the rumors concerning Lady Lyndis and Lord Hector are true, I strongly suspect that Caelin will be assimilated by Ostia following Lord Hausen's... passing..."

"It must be difficult knowing the land you've pledged so much of your life to, will..."

"I will never regret my service to House Caelin," Kent insisted immediately. "It has been an honor to serve Lord Hausen, and Lady Lyndis."

"Of course," Fiora quickly replied. "I didn't mean to imply--"

"I know," Kent assured her with a smile. "It is likely for the best... but I have decided that I will not follow into the service of Ostia."

"Oh?"

"Fiora," Kent spoke firmly, resolutely. "You... are an amazing woman..."

"...Kent," Fiora blushed, looking away. Having spent most of her life as a mercenary, she was entirely unaccustomed to such praise, but her embarrassment did not deter him.

"It has been my greatest pleasure to have met you," Kent continued, hurriedly now. "I feel that with you by my side, I can face any hardship, accomplish any task..."

"I... feel the same way," Fiora replied shyly, her heart racing. This was so unlike Kent...

"I would be honored... if you would allow me to remain by your side." A brief pause. "Fiora... I would follow you anywhere, support you in any endeavor. It is my fondest wish that, following my service here in Caelin, you would grant me such an honor..."

"You don't have to ask me that," Fiora insisted, an unique exhilaration born from intense joy sweeping through her. Everything she had hoped for seemed to be coming to pass. "You know that I share your feelings in this matter..."

"Then, Fiora," Kent pressed on, before he could lose his nerve. "I have one more request..."

"Y-yes?"

"That you would allow me to serve by your side... not merely as a friend, not as a simple comrade in arms..." His hands shook visibly as he withdrew a tiny package from some compartment on his person, and Fiora's eyes widened as she recognized what it was. "I ask that you allow me to serve you until the end of time; as your partner for life... as your husband. Fiora, it would make me the happiest man on earth if you would agree... to be my wife." He held his breath, meeting her incredulous gaze.

"Kent! ...Oh, Kent..." She gasped, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. His heart dropped into his stomach for a full second, until he realized that they were not tears of sadness. She threw her arms around him, perhaps the most shameless she had ever been, but if they were to be engaged, what did it matter? "Yes! Of course...!" She exclaimed, holding him tightly.

Kent breathed a sigh of relief, having never felt quite as surreal as he did at that moment. He had been so sure for a moment that he had been too forward, moved too quickly... the full weight of her words sunk in, and he returned her embrace, holding her tightly. They remained this way for some time; how long, he couldn't say... his sense of reality had fled.

"I--"

"You--"

They paused, and Kent resisted the urge to laugh. This again?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and he could feel her breath tickle his ear. "Go ahead."

"...I love you, Fiora." There. It was simple, but effective, he supposed.

"Funny... I feel the same way..." She closed her eyes, leaning against him. "I love you..."

Kent reluctantly broke the embrace, taking her hand in his. He was surprised to see that he was still trembling, but there was little he could do to stop it. He slipped the ring on her finger; and though it was neither brilliant nor extravagant, they both thought that it looked perfect. Fiora examined her newly adorned hand, looking as happy as she'd ever been.

"...I must apologize for the setting, though..." Kent said absently, looking about at the stables he had suddenly remembered they were in. Fiora did laugh then, and he thought that he would never grow tired of that sound.

"Stables are arguably more sacred in Ilia than temples of Elimine," Fiora pointed out. "I can't think of a more perfect place..."

Well, as long as she was happy, Kent supposed. He certainly wasn't about to argue. A sudden ruckus outside caught their attention, and Fiora fixed him with a confused look. He shrugged apologetically; he still had a duty to perform -- Fiora nodded, understanding. Kent approached the door, looking outside curiously; there, in the courtyard, a large group had gathered, looking rather troubled as a whole. Wondering what was going on, Kent strode toward them authoratively, Fiora following close behind.

"I heard it myself," a castle maid was speaking in a high-pitched tone, almost enough to make him wince. "If he's not gone yet, he will be soon -- Lady Lyndis was just beside herself, it's just awful--"

"Has something happened in the castle?" Kent interrupted, feeling the blood freeze in his veins at her words, dreading the response though he knew what it would be.

"Sir Kent!" The woman squeaked, looking as though she might faint from this added excitement. "Lord Hausen, he--"

Kent nodded, interrupting her with a gesture.

"If you please, I would ask you to stop propagating rumors with the populace until this is sorted out," Kent scolded her, and she blushed in the face of this reprimand.

"Yes, m'lord," She mumbled meekly, casting her eyes to the floor. Kent sighed; he was sure she'd start right up again as soon as he was out of earshot. Yet there was no time to waste on such matters; he felt Fiora's hand slip into his, and they rushed to the castle together, hand in hand.


	6. Comfort

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 6: Comfort

Hector paced back and forth in his private quarters, attempting to gather his thoughts. There were so many things to take care of; he hardly had any time to himself these days. He sighed heavily. Was this what he had to look forward to for the rest of his life? Though it was obvious that the one who sat upon the throne of the most powerful territory in Lycia would be ambushed on all sides with various pressing duties, even Hector had not expected such an influx of responsibility. It was not something he was used to, or particularly enjoyed, but he would adapt. He must. For Uther's sake.

For once, however, it was not the affairs of Ostia that troubled him. News of Lord Helman's death had reached him weeks earlier, and it had been all he could do to resist departing for Caelin at once. Lyn... she must be devastated. The letter had been concise enough; brief, detached, but Hector knew how close she had been to her grandfather. He was beside himself with worry for her. However, his duties in Ostia mandated that he remain where he was, and even if he took it in his head to sneak out, he doubted he could fool Matthew or Oswin a second time.

Thus, it couldn't be helped. He would have to wait for her to settle her affairs in Caelin; she would arrive on her own time. The fact that he was powerless to do anything did not ease his mind any, unfortunately, and so he continued his pacing. All of Lycia was in an uproar already over her now publicly announced intentions to abdicate the throne of Caelin to Ostia; Hector was certain he would have to deal with discontent from just about every other Lycian province -- with the obvious exception of Pherae -- over Ostia's new addition. Caelin wasn't a particularly large province, but Erik of Laus especially would resent any additional power he gained. Of course, there would be little the other territories could do in the end but grumble; none would stand against both Ostia and Pherae. He was thankful to have Eliwood on his side.

His door opened, and he shot a most threatening look at whatever intruder dared to bother him now.

"My Lord..."

Wonderful. Oswin. Hector had taken Eliwood's words from just before the fight with Nergal to heart; he had known that his friend spoke the truth. It had taken awhile, but eventually he had managed to bring himself to speak with the man again. They now enjoyed an uneasy peace; though Hector remained civil to him, he still had not completely forgiven him.

"Oswin. What is it?"

"...If I may... your behavior as of late has been rather... agitated..."

"Of course it has!" Hector said furiously. "Now you are to lecture me on how to worry about my dearest friends?"

"It's not that," Oswin replied calmly, used to Hector's displeasure with him by now. "You simply must remember, as a newly instated Marquess, there are spies the world over in Ostia assessing your ability. You know the situation in Bern..."

"Why would my concern over Lyn have anything to do with Bern?"

"If Ostia's Marquess is seen as a weak individual..."

"Oswin..." Hector growled in a threatening tone.

"I am merely reporting to you the truth, Lord Hector. It is likely that Ostia is the only thing deterring Bern from the plans we have long suspected King Desmond harbored..."

"Not to mention their deep-seated internal issues, the widespread unrest among their people... no, Oswin, I am not too concerned with an imminent invasion." Hector rubbed at his temples, wondering why this man seemed to exist only to cause him headaches. "I am, however, concerned with the well-being of my... of one of my best friends." He fixed the knight with a glare that would have sent any lesser accustomed vassal of his packing.

"Certainly, my lord. I apologize."

"You..."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"...Nothing. Just... leave me in peace, will you?"

"...As you say," Oswin sighed, bowing awkwardly in his armor, and retreating from the room.

"He knows I hate it when people do that," Hector muttered, the intensity of the already pounding pain in his skull increasing. He'd have to call Serra in if this got much worse, and _that_ was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

* * *

"Well, what did he say?" Matthew looked up at Oswin expectantly as he shut the door behind him, arms crossed and expecting the worst.

"Are you trying to tell me you weren't listening?" Oswin replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm not that old yet, Matthew."

"You know, I _am_ a spy. You'd begrudge me for doing my job?"

"...Sometimes I think that Hector learned his stubbornness from emulating you, Matthew."

"You're no pliable mold for shaping either, you know," Matthew shot back, frowning. "And it's polite to ask."

"Hmph."

"...Anyway. Perhaps we're worried over nothing. I'm certain that Lord Hector will be back to his normal self once we hear back from Lady Lyndis," Matthew spoke reasonably, optimistic as usual. Surprisingly, Oswin found himself inclined to agree. Though it was their duty to keep watch over Hector, as they had since he was young, it was hard not to worry overmuch on even the smallest matters. Then again, who could blame them for that? It was quite difficult to tell when Hector was experiencing true hardship or merely being moody. Oswin blamed Matthew for that, too.

"Speaking of Lady Lyndis..." Oswin segued smoothly, indicated they should walk together away from the door they were perched so precariously near. "What do you make of it?"

"Oh, I think you know," Matthew muttered. "It's bloody obvious. Our young master never has been much good at keeping secrets from us, has he?"

"It's our business to know his secrets," Oswin sighed. "And to quell his more... outrageous ideas."

"Do you really think this is such a terrible thing?" Matthew inquired, surprised. "I personally think a lot of good can come of this. If anyone could help us keep an eye on Hector, it would certainly be Lady Lyndis."

"No, it's not that..." Oswin looked thoughtful. "I just think of the political consequences such a marriage might have. You know Laus is already grumbling over Ostia gaining yet another territory, and I doubt they will like to hear that it will be solidified in such a finalized way as through marriage. Treaties can be negotiated, resulting from Lady Lyndis's earlier announcements, but... most of the Lycian Lords think we're too powerful as it is, whether they announce it publicly at every opportunity like Erik or not."

"Another way to look at it," Matthew grinned, "Is who is going to stop this from happening? No one will challenge Lord Hector, especially with Pherae on his side."

"I assume that's what Lord Hector figures as well," Oswin conceded. "Though it might be the truth, it is not... prudent. We should not be bullying the Lycian territories so with our strength."

"Oswin, I hate to side with Hector on this, but..."

"I know, I know. I'm worrying over nothing, again."

"No, you make a good point. I wouldn't want to bully the other Lycian territories either... but in this one regard... nothing should get in the way of... of..." Matthew sputtered, suddenly finding it difficult to say what he wanted to say. If Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis were in love... well. He knew what it felt like to be prevented from the one love of your life. He'd not wish it on anyone.

"...Matthew."

"Sorry. I..."

"I know," Oswin said sympathetically, clearing his throat. Matthew had taken Leila's death so well, at least publicly, and it was always strange to see him caught off guard thinking of her. An awkward silence stretched between the two men as they walked side by side through Ostia's Spartan halls. A sudden clamor at the gate caught their attentions, and as the highest ranking Knight of Ostia, Oswin approached to take care of the situation. Having no assignments to attend to for the moment, Matthew tagged along, curious.

"Is there a problem?" Oswin directed his query toward the gate guards, who were engaged in a rousing verbal disagreement with the messengers from the watchtowers above. The guards froze at his inquiry, and Oswin sighed inwardly. He didn't mean to be so intimidating at times.

"S-sir Oswin!" The befuddled gate guard managed to squeak out. Oswin eyed him critically. Were such young and experienced men put at such tasks routinely now? "The tower guards are reporting an approaching army, and..."

"What?!" Oswin blinked. An army? What...

"It's not an _army_," The messenger sighed, visibly agitated. It was a clear indication of the shortage of Ostian Knights if this rookie was put on such an important task as gate duty. "It is an approaching emissary, a caravan. Harmless."

"Where from?"

"Their colors are still hard to make out, but our best guess is that is it likely the Lady Lyndis, come from Caelin to discuss certain pressing matters..."

"Of course," Oswin spoke purposefully, naturally assuming a role of leadership. "Well? Open the gate."

"Y-yes sir!" The stammering rookie gate guard exclaimed, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to obey orders. Oswin sighed. They would have to intensify their recruitment campaigns throughout Ostia. Surely good knights were not _that_ scarce to come by.

"I suppose we'll know our answers soon enough," Matthew spoke at his side, and Oswin very nearly jumped in surprise. He was very good at what he did, sometimes disconcertingly so.

"Indeed."

* * *

Serra yawned in a very unlady-like manner, stretching her arms over her head as she stepped briskly through the halls of Ostia's regal, yet tastefully adorned castle halls. It was such a waste, in her estimation, to leave such beautiful architecture so devoid of extravagance -- she was certain that her home estate in Etruria would be lavishly decorated, beautifully designed: the very epitome of culture and elegance. What was the point of being filthy rich if you didn't flaunt it a little? She had often fantasized about it.

Of course, the entire castle was all but buzzing with news of Lady Lyndis's arrival, and it had certainly been awhile since Serra had seen Lyn. My, but she friends in high places. A smile graced her features as she approached the gate. There were Oswin and Matthew, standing nearby to welcome her. Serra approached them, her slightly wistful smile gradually changing into a sly smirk as she neared her destination.

"Good morning, Sir Oswin!" She exclaimed brilliantly, garnering a satisfying jump from the both of them. "Oh, and you too, Matthew." She seemed to tack this on as an afterthought, jumping to wrap her arms around Oswin's heavily armored shoulders.

"You're just waking up?" Matthew spoke disapprovingly, but Serra made it a point to ignore petty complaints. Matthew was simply jealous, that was all.

"What are you about, woman?" Oswin chastised her gruffly, shaking her off. "I am an Ostian Knight, not your personal plush toy." Serra giggled in response to the very thought. Sir Oswin put on such a gruff face, but Serra knew his true feelings.

"I don't mind," She assured him with a sly wink, linking her right arm with his left. Oswin made an exasperated sound, raising his free hand to his forehead in frustration. What had he said, exactly, that had given this crazy woman these impressions? He couldn't think back to a single word he'd spoken to her that hinted at the things she seemed convinced he thought.

"Well, my condolences, Oswin," Matthew offered, eyeing them both in a critical manner. Serra stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Envious much, Matthew?"

"Hah! Believe me when I say that the _last_ thing I need is a chatterbox like you draping herself all over me at every opportunity."

"Hmph!" Serra sniffed haughtily. "Matthew, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you simply couldn't handle a fine, regal, noble woman like myself..."

"...Bloody insane," Matthew muttered incredulously, meeting her resulting glare with a disapproving stare of his own.

"Knock it off, the both of you," Oswin snapped gruffly, halfheartedly attempting to shake Serra off his arm. Naturally, she didn't budge. He felt ridiculous, standing her to greet Lady Lyndis and her troupe with this naive, childish girl clinging to him so.

"Yes, m'lord," Serra smiled sweetly up at him, and Oswin distinctly heard the sound of Matthew snickering in response. He felt the beginnings of a headache coming on; this was going to be a long day, indeed.

Serra waved energetically with her free hand as the emissary drew nearer; she could make out several familiar faces now. There were Kent and Sain, flanking the carriage that undoubtedly held Lady Lyndis and perhaps Chancellor Reissman; Sain returned her wave with equal enthusiasm. Florina and her sisters flew overhead, and Serra wondered briefly why Fiora and Farina were traveling with them -- they certainly weren't knights of Caelin. It hardly mattered, she supposed, though it was a bit odd. Lord Hector emerged from wherever he had been brooding to join them just as they entered through the gate into the courtyard.

Lyn stepped down from the carriage that had carried her so far, looking wearier than Serra had ever seen her. Kent and Sain kept concerned eyes on her; she paid them no mind, clearly used to their attentions, especially over these past few weeks.

"Lady Lyndis," Oswin spoke formally in greeting, nodding his head sympathetically. Lyn smiled in return with admirable sincerity.

"Good to see you again, Lady Lyn," Matthew piped up, bowing slightly as she passed by, a whimsical look on his face.

"You know there's no need for that, Matthew," Lyn chided him wearily, though she favored him with a smile too.

"Hello, Lady Lyn!" Serra exclaimed cheerfully, releasing Oswin momentarily -- she ignored his pointed sigh of relief -- to catch a rather shocked Lyn in a welcoming embrace. Well, she _had_ known Lyn the longest, after all, at least of the Ostians gathered here.

"Oh, hello, Serra..." Lyn replied, blinking in surprise though she gladly returned the embrace. Serra had always been prone to overzealousness, though she supposed that was part of her charm. Yes... charm. Serra soon released her, smiling in that suspiciously innocent way she had, then promptly returned to Oswin's side. Lyn wondered briefly what that was about, but dismissed it as she approached the person she had both most wanted to least wanted to see...

"Hector," She spoke hesitantly, carefully searching his unwavering gaze.

"Lyn..." As always, she could discern nothing. An awkward silence stretched for several seconds, though it seemed much longer. "Are you... are you all right?" He seemed at a loss. He could practice what he would say for hours on end, and he'd still forget it all when it came down to it. As he often had in the past, Hector wished for some skill in these matters.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, almost curtly. Wonderful -- less than a minute, and she was already upset with him? Why was it that he could hardly say a thing to her without her taking offense?

"All right," Hector responded, mimicking her tone -- and immediately regretting it. Well, what was he supposed to think -- there he was, genuinely concerned, and she gets angry at him for it? Frustration clawed at him. How was he supposed to act to make her happy?

She said nothing in response, but the look on her face said plenty. She turned away from him, a thunderous look on her face, and spoke evenly with her knights, dismissing them to settle themselves. They disbanded hesitantly, Serra offering to show them to the stables though they had been to Ostia several times in the past. Even when they had gone, Lyn refused to face him. Hector found himself wishing he could read minds -- it was clearly what she expected of him!

"Lyn, I--"

"I've come to discuss the final terms and conditions surrounding my abdication and the transfer of Caelin's lands to Ostia," Lyn cut him off decisively, her voice cold... entirely too formal. Hector stared at her, taken aback. "Chancellor Reissman and I have drawn up a formal contract, you and your advisors are free to look over as you... as you please. The terms are... are simple, and we don't... we don't..." Her voice caught, and Hector found that he had had just about enough of _this._

"Stop it," He spoke harshly, perhaps more so than he intended. She drew herself up with a deep breath, perhaps to meet him with harsh words of her own; he didn't care.

"This is what I came here for," She replied, sounding less cold and more furious. "This is--"

"This is _ridiculous_," Hector said flatly, meeting her furious gaze with a level stare. "Shall I refer to you as _Lady Lyndis_, then?" He continued, knowing this was probably not the best way to weather this storm, but he had never listened to his more rational side, and he wasn't about to start now. Two could play at this, if it was what she wanted! "Well then, _Lady Lyndis_, it is an honor to welcome you to Ostia. Is this what you want? Shall I shake your hand, and absently refer you to some serving maiden to show the esteemed Noble Lady of Caelin to her rooms? Is it? Perhaps I should offer you a sympathetic smile -- is that not how _strangers_ among the nobility express their condolences?"

"I don't need your _sympathy_!" Lyn shouted back, absolutely livid. "Don't bother! Do you know what they do next, Hector? They turn around to their advisors, when they think I'm out of earshot, and they gossip about the inadequacies of the _half-blood_ Princess of Caelin! Those sympathetic smiles -- they have _nothing_ to do with my grandfather, with my loss, not in the least! Go ahead! Go ahead and be _just like them!"_

A silence stretched then, in the halls of Ostia's castle. Several servants bustled about; Hector and Lyn's argumentative nature was well known, and had indeed been witnessed in these very halls before. Matthew and Oswin still stood nearby, neither daring to move a muscle -- with this long silence came a precarious balance they each were loathe to risk disrupting. Lyn's face was flushed, her furiously flashing eyes blinking back tears -- _damn_ this man for doing this to her!

Hector stared at her. Even now, when she was so obviously in so much pain... her stubbornness was legendary, he knew, and if there had ever been any doubt, it was dashed away now. It was one of the many things he had not only grown accustomed to... it was one of the things he had fallen in love with. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile; to sweep her away from her sorrow -- and here he was, making it worse. Why did this always happen between them? Perhaps more importantly -- why the hell was he always so stupid when it came to interacting with this woman he cared so desperately for? Well, no more of that. Not today, at least.

"...I'm sorry," He spoke softly, and her furious expression softened into something more like shock, perhaps confusion. He was what?

"Wha…"

"Lyn..." He took a deep breath, approaching her, determined. She stood her ground, and he could see the tears that still shone in her eyes. "...I'm sorry. Let's try this again..." His hands rested on her shoulders, and she looked up at him, her fury already subsiding for something else. "Are you all right?"

She did cry, then. Weeks of sorrow she had bottled inside; all of the pain she had repressed to put on a strong face for her people... she wrapped her arms around him, her tears falling freely, shuddering against him as sobs racked her body. "No..." She whispered, softly, against his shoulder. "Hector, I... I loved him so much..."

He stroked her hair, hating to see her cry, hating to see her in so much pain. He could think of nothing to say, but she didn't seem to expect any words. _I love_ _you..._ he thought, holding her tightly. If only he could say it to her face...

Nearby, Matthew and Oswin exchanged knowing glances.


	7. Unfinished Business

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 7: Unfinished Business

"Man, what is taking them so long?"

"...Have a little patience. Negotiations on this scale are no trivial matter."

"Whoa, well, _sorry_."

Florina sighed inwardly. Her sisters were very dear to her, but how they managed to squabble over the silliest matters... it was both impressive and infuriating. She wondered vaguely how they could ever hope to work as a team when neither seemed capable of holding even a civil conversation with the other. Of course, Kent was already growing rather adept at stepping shrewdly between them when their bickering grew too fierce; it was a role Florina had often wished she could play more effectively. Unfortunately, her timid pleas for peace often went unnoticed -- how was it then, that Kent could pacify them at least temporarily with a well placed cough or by merely clearing his throat? A mystery.

He did so here, smoothly interrupting her elder sisters with some typical statement concerning the importance of supporting one's liege through difficult times; Florina noticed the way he took Fiora's arm, and the way she blushed slightly, as though she was embarrassed to be caught arguing with Farina over something so silly. A small pang of jealousy rushed through her, followed swiftly by surprise that she should feel such a thing. Not for Kent, certainly... her eyes caught the ring that now adorned her eldest sister's hand, and wistfulness welled up within her.

No, she was happy for Kent and Fiora. The melancholy feelings were, as they often were, due to her own shortcomings. Florina knew she probably gave the impression that she hated men, the way she was always running away from them, stammering like a fool around them... of course, that wasn't the truth of it, not at all. In her heart, she often hoped to feel the same happiness Fiora had found... but who was she kidding? No man would ever look at her that way.

She turned her attention to the door of the chamber Lyn and Hector were shut up inside, supposedly discussing certain terms and conditions concerning the surrender of Caelin's territories to Ostia. Florina frowned absently; everyone had heard their little spat earlier, of course. Lyn had cried on her own shoulder often enough since Lord Hausen's death, but... though she had harbored suspicions for a long time, seeing her friend in Lord Hector's arms that way... it was as though they were meant to be. Farina was right -- it should not be taking so long to sign a treaty, to wrap up this preliminary meeting; the real lengthy discussions would take place among the Lycian Lords in a council that would almost certainly take place soon.

What, then, could be taking them so long? Florina thought she knew, but... she was ashamed to realize that she hoped she was wrong. With all of her heart.

"Why the long face, sis?" Farina spoke from behind her, and she jumped in surprise, caught off guard in her own thoughts.

"Oh... ah, no reason," She spoke quickly, hoping to muster up enough sincerity to keep Farina off her back. She meant well, but she was so overbearing at times!

"Hmmm, somehow, I doubt that..." A suspicious look. Why did it have to be so difficult to keep things from her sisters?

"No, really, I-I'm just fine. It's a little dull just waiting here, though, isn't it?"

"You're right about that, at least," Farina muttered. "How long before this stupid succession business is settled and we can take to the skies again, I wonder?"

"However long it takes," Fiora spoke firmly in response, taking an interest in her sisters' conversation.

"I doubt there will be reason for Lady Lyndis to remain in Lycia much longer," Kent offered, speaking apologetically. "As soon as her duties here are complete..."

"I believe we will also be seeing Lady Lyndis safely back to Sacae," Fiora put in, and Kent blinked in surprise.

"Ah, really, we don't have to do that..."

"Don't be silly, Kent. I'd not want you to look back and regret shirking your duties."

"Hmph, his duties officially ended when all this abdication stuff came up," Farina pointed out, crossing her arms. "Anything after that is just your screwy heads making up codes of honor that just don't exist!"

"If you had even the slightest concept of honorability, perhaps you'd be as horrified at those words as I am," Fiora shot back heatedly, eyebrows knitting darkly. "The codes of knighthood are--"

"Ahem!" Kent interrupted, placing a soothing hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "Perhaps we should step outside... the stuffiness in here seems to making our tempers shorter than normal, hm?"

"Ah... you might be right," Fiora replied meekly, subtly chastised yet again. What was it about Farina that made her so volatile, anyway?

"I'd like to make sure Sain isn't getting into any trouble, too, you know... he just can't be trusted by himself..."

"Well, he won't have you around to regulate his behavior much longer," Fiora spoke in a disapproving tone, as she often did when she thought of Sain. They disappeared around a corner, but Florina could still hear them muttering about how the thought of Sain running about without Kent to keep an eye on him was a horrifying concept, indeed.

"I'm plenty honorable," Farina snorted when their voices had faded to an echoing murmur. "I mean, there's no way a _dishonorable_ mercenary could get away with charging prices as high as mine, right?"

"Farina..." Florina chuckled, shaking her head. She did have a point. All pegasus knights abided by their own famous, and quite strict, code of honor, after all. "I don't think that's what she meant..."

"Then she should speak a little more plainly."

"It doesn't matter what she says to you," Florina spoke with a sudden rush of conviction. "You'd find something to squabble about regardless."

"...Yeah, you're probably right."

Another sigh.

"...Well..."

"Say, you were saying something about being bored, right? Let's get out of here. Who knows how long those two will be in there, eh?"

"...I suppose."

"Hm, I don't really know Ostia all that well..."

Farina shrugged, choosing to wander in the opposite direction Fiora and Kent had disappeared through. Florina walked quickly to keep up; she didn't know this castle all that well, either.

"Where..."

"The best way to get to know a place is to explore it, right?" Farina grinned.

"I'm not sure if we should just be sticking our noses everywhere," Florina replied timidly. "I mean, we are guests..."

"Exactly, so no one will care. They've got to be polite to Lord Hector's guests."

"Farina..."

"Besides, you'll want to get to know this place as well as you can." Farina raised an eyebrow at her, and Florina eyed her quizzically.

"What... whatever do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on. Don't be so coy. Lyn's said over and over that she's returning to Sacae, right?"

"Well, yes." Florina spoke shortly, suddenly suspicious of where this was heading.

"So... that means she's not planning on staying here with Lord Hector, right?" Farina continued, and her sly glance was unmistakable this time.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything!" Florina exclaimed, blushing. "In fact, I was planning on going back to the plains with her! So whatever you're thinking... just stop it!" All right, so maybe she _could _understand why Fiora was always bickering with her. Why did the woman have to be so infuriating?

"Whoa! Florina..."

"What?!"

"So, you really don't like Lord Hector, huh? I mean, I thought you were holding back before because of Lyn..." Farina looked genuinely confused, and Florina felt as though she might cry. Her constant prying certainly didn't help anything.

"It doesn't matter if I do or if I don't," Florina whispered, and that old stubborn look crossed her sister's face again.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Farina frowned, fixing her little sister with a disapproving glare. "Of course your happiness is important!"

"No, you don't understand..."

"Then explain it to me!"

"Look, he's in love with Lyn, okay? You're blind if you don't see it!"

"But if she's--"

"And she loves him too!" Florina exclaimed furiously, and tears did well up in her eyes then. There, she had admitted it; the thing she had always suspected, always hoped wasn't true... but so obviously was! "Whenever we would talk, she'd always bring him up -- Hector this, Hector that, I wonder what Hector would think about this. I don't even think she realized she was doing it. I don't even think she realizes how she feels!"

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Farina asked in a bewildered tone, and Florina made an irritated sound.

"No! No... He'll know that this is his last chance to keep her here. He'll do everything he can to convince her to stay. ...Why else would they be taking so long in there..."

"...Well! We can put a stop to that!" Farina exclaimed, turning to go back with a determined look on her face.

"What? No!" Florina yelped, grabbing her arm.

"Why not?" Farina retorted, attempting to shake her off. "She can't do this to you! She's your best friend, and she can't see how you feel?"

"You're my _sister_, and you aren't even understanding the way I feel!" Florina shouted, the tears she had been holding back bursting free in a rush of fury and frustration. "Don't you get it? He.. Lord Hector... he'd never be happy with me! He loves Lyn, and she loves him... I want him to be happy..." She closed her eyes, tears still flowing. "And of course, I want Lyn to be happy... she _is_ my best friend."

"You can't be serious," Farina muttered furiously. "Why do you have to be the martyr? You know very well that Lyn would find her own happiness on the plains, without him. What about you? What about your feelings? Why don't you think they matter?!"

"...Besides!" Florina continued, ignoring her sister's angry rebukes. "Even if Lyn and Hector... if they didn't... I would never -- _never_ be able to tell him..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Farina snapped. "I'll tell him myself, if I have to!"

"You wouldn't!" Florina gasped, horrified. "You wouldn't _dare_!"

"You said yourself that you're too damn shy to do it on your own," Farina spat hotly, furious at the whole situation. "If you can't take care of yourself--"

"I don't need you around to try and remedy all of my shortcomings!" Florina sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "You and Fiora -- you always want to dabble about in my affairs as though there is nothing in my life I'd rather deal with on my own!"

"Running away from a problem is _not _dealing with it!"

"Did you tell yourself that when you abandoned Fiora and I all that time ago?" Florina demanded, then immediately regretted it. That hadn't been entirely her fault, and she knew it. "...Nothing, never mind! Just leave well enough alone!" she pleaded one last time, turning away from her speechless sister.

Farina watched her go, mouth hanging slightly agape.

* * *

"They're getting _married_?" Serra exclaimed, clapping her hands together with glee. "Oh, that's wonderful! I just love weddings, you know. Do they know when it will be? Where it will take place? Why, I--"

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time!" Sain interrupted, holding his hands in a pleading gesture. "I'm only one man...!"

"Oh, of course. Sorry, it's just I adore these things..."

"Well, to answer your questions... No, they're not certain of the date, but I'd be willing to bet Fiora'd want the ceremony in Ilia. I suppose sometime after all of this succession business has settled down, and they iron out a few more plans..."

"Isn't it romantic? I always knew they would be perfect for each other, you know," Serra spoke primly; knowingly.

"Romantic...? Well, I don't know..."

"Sain?"

"I suppose it's perfect for a stickler like Kent. He's just the type to chain himself down so soon..."

"Oh, you're terrible! You're not supposed to think of marriage that way!" Serra scolded him, though truthfully it was hardly a surprising sentiment from Sain. "It's a sacred bond, you know. A wonderful thing!"

"Well, I am happy for him, I said. It's right up his alley," Sain explained defensively, crossing his arms.

"Wouldn't you want to get married one day, Sain?" Serra sighed dreamily.

"...Maybe one day," he replied somewhat hesitantly, raising an eyebrow at her wistful expression. "Don't tell me you'd want to. I mean, you can't, can you?"

"I suppose not, as a blessed sister of St. Elimine, but..." she shrugged dismissively. "There's no harm in dreaming of it, is there?"

"I suppose not!" Sain said cheerfully, his typical smile returning to his face. "I mean, if that's your thing."

A rather sudden clatter caught their attention, interrupting the conversation. The primary courtyard of Castle Ostia was often bustling at these hours, with traders and merchants coming in and out, knights patrolling and switching shifts, and servants rushing to and fro to take care of their own individual duties. However, the distinct sound of sobbing and the familiarity of the voice drew this particular activity apart from the rest, and the two rushed together toward the castle entrance just in time to see a very distraught looking Florina exit at a hurried pace. Serra and Sain exchanged glances, each wondering what the proper course of action would be. Serra was somewhat acquainted with the woman -- she had once asked her for advice on how to deal with men, but truthfully, the poor girl was hopeless in her estimation -- but she wasn't certain their relationship extended to such conciliatory matters.

"Should we go after her?" She asked matter-of-factly, figuring that Sain would know more about her than she.

"I doubt I would make things better, as much as it pains me to admit it," Sain murmured in response, looking a little perturbed. "Our little Florina has always been somewhat... fragile. She might talk to you, though!" He encouraged her, and Serra sighed.

"Perhaps you should go find one of her sisters, while I try and sort this out?" She suggested, watching as Florina, now some distance away, settled herself on an unoccupied bench on the far side of the courtyard, burying her face in her hands. This task could prove somewhat delicate...

"An excellent idea," Sain concurred, casting a worried glance in Florina's direction. "Fiora and Kent shouldn't be too far off..." He disappeared into the castle, and Serra smiled after him. For all his rather amusing faults, he was a good man at heart. Surely some woman would see that in him... one day. She turned her attention to the task at hand, smoothing her hair back as she carefully approached the sobbing girl. How to approach this?

"Umm... Florina?" She spoke timidly, or at least as near to timid as Serra could bring herself to be -- compared to this girl it probably sounded bold! "Are you all right, dear?"

"W-who...?" Florina jumped up, clearly alarmed, and flushing already with embarrassment.

"No, no! Sit down, it's all right," Serra quickly assured her, seating herself next to her. "Why the tears, Florina?"

"W-well..." She sniffed, taking deep breaths in an attempt to quell her sobs. "It's s-silly, r-really. Farina and I... w-we..."

"Oh... did you have a spat with your sister, then?" Serra inquired politely, hoping that Sain ran into Fiora first. "I wouldn't know, personally, but... fights with loved ones are never fun..."

"You're certainly r-right about that," Florina sighed, wiping at her eyes morosely. "It's just, Farina is so stubborn sometimes... I wish she'd stop butting into my life all the time..."

"I'm sure she means well," Serra offered, a bit at a loss, having no background information to work with.

"I know that... I do. It's just... Serra?"

"Hm?"

"Say... if you cared for someone very much... you'd want to make them happy, right?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"What if... what if the thing that would make this person happy would also cause you pain, though?" Florina paused, as though to ponder how to best explain the situation.

"I would expect anyone I cared about so much to feel the same way for me, of course!" Serra replied without hesitation. "I'm not quite sure what you mean..."

"Well... say you had two friends... who liked each other a lot... but you liked one of them... and..." She blushed, at a loss.

"Florina! Are you talking about a _man_?" Serra exclaimed incredulously, suddenly very much interested in her plight. "Oh, who is it? Tell me!"

"No, no! I mean, I just..."

"Imagine that, shy little Florina, in _love_! I would have never guessed!" Serra stood positively glowing, and Florina groaned miserably. Chalk up another mistake... "So, you're having guy trouble, is it? It's no wonder, you're so shy!"

"It's not exactly that," Florina said quickly, but Serra all but ignored her, taking on a lecturing tone as she continued.

"Why, you're even reserved speaking with other women!"

"Serra..."

"It's simple, really. You just need to have a little more confidence!"

"Confidence? Yes, I suppose, but really..."

"No matter who you're with," Serra continued, oblivious of Florina's nervous fidgeting. "Just think of yourself as better than them! That'll do it!"

"I can't think of them... as equals?" Florina spoke timidly, intrigued by this advice in spite of herself.

"No, no, not at all! In fact, you should think of them as lowly little bugs if you can."

"Bugs?"

"Look, your shyness is pretty deeply ingrained, right? Then you'll need to take drastic measures! Come on, stand up straight!" Serra took her hands, pulling Florina to her feet and glancing over her posture with a critical eye. "Push out that chest! Raise that chin! Look me in the eye!" Florina's head whirled as she scrambled desperately to comply with her instructions.

"Like... this?"

"No! I'm a bug, remember? Look at me with disgust!"

"Err... um. Stand up straight... puff out... like this?"

"No, no, no! More defiant! And your legs, take a wider stance!" Florina moved awkwardly into position, feeling quite silly standing her in the middle of Ostia's courtyard taking orders much like a training knight to his superior officer. It did bring back memories of her first months training in Ilia...

"Umm..."

"Yeah! That's better!"

"...I feel... weird..."

"The eyes, don't forget! Raise that chin! More disdain!"

"My neck... hurts..." Florina complained, and Serra rolled her eyes in disgust. To think, all of that distress over something so simple as wooing a man... though she supposed such a task probably seemed overwhelming to this poor girl. At least she wasn't sitting there, crying her eyes out so pathetically anymore. A little bit of confidence would certainly do a lot of good for her!

"...What on _earth_ is going on here?" A disapproving voice spoke from behind her, and Serra jumped in surprise, while Florina nearly fell over with her haste to return to her normal, diminutive stance.

"Oh, Fiora... I was just, umm..."

"You look ridiculous, stop that," Fiora frowned. "Are you all right? Sain came running in... look at your face, you've been crying. Was Farina teasing you again? I swear, that woman, I'll--"

"No, no, it's really nothing," Florina assured her, backing away. "I'm... I'm f-fine now, really!"

"Hm..."

"Our dear Florina's feeling the sting of Cupid's arrow, I'm afraid..." Serra giggled, and Fiora raised her eyebrows near to her hairline in surprise. That couldn't be right, Florina in love? As in, with a _man_?

"Explain," She spoke shortly, and Florina groaned audibly. Everyone in Ostia would have heard about this by sunset with Serra blabbing about it to everyone she saw, and... oh, what when Lyn and Hector found out? She felt like burying herself in a very deep hole, and never coming out.

"No, really, I..."

"Well!" Serra spoke with an air of finality, backing away from the sisters, sensing an impending family discussion. "I do believe I'll take my leave... good luck, Florina!" She winked knowingly, and Florina blushed, covering her face with her hands. "I do believe Sir Oswin is out training the apprentice knights..." she murmured dreamily, skipping off back toward the castle. Fiora ignored her, her hands on her hips in what Florina already recognized as Fiora in hyper concerned elder sister mode.

"Is this true, Florina?" She spoke in a very no-nonsense tone, even more so than usual.

"Well, I..." She shrunk beneath her sister's penetrating gaze, speaking meekly, in no more than a whisper. "It... ah... maybe."

"Who?" Fiora demanded, still in that same unsettling tone.

"No one, it's not important."

"What do you mean by that?" Fiora inquired, a bit startled. "There's no need to be secretive with me, Florina. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes! I... of course I do. It's just... I don't really want to talk about this..."

"Florina..."

"Really, I'm not sure, and I just... I need time to think..."

"Yes, I understand," Fiora conceded at last, and Florina inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "I want you to know, though, that I'll be here when you've sorted your feelings out."

"I know."

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up," Fiora placed an arm around her shoulders protectively, directing them back toward the castle. She could hardly contain her curiosity, but... she would respect her sister's wishes. She thought back to Farina's strange comments of late, and found herself wondering in spite of it all if that greedy, self centered... well. If _she_ knew anything of this. Fiora found that it wouldn't surprise her in the least if she did.

* * *

Lyn had the vague sense that quite a bit of time had passed since she and Hector had locked themselves up in this room, a rather plain chamber -- in true Ostian fashion -- adorned with several chairs and a sensible, sturdy table, currently covered with papers, scattered haphazardly over the surface. Neither she nor Hector were particular sticklers for procedure, and truth be told the treaties had all been signed some time ago. Oswin had appeared briefly, as Hector's closest advisor, expressing his approval for the outlined plans before making a discreet exit. Yet, though everything was all but decided... there was still so much to discuss.

"...I suppose that does it," Lyn spoke timidly, surprised at her own tone. He looked up at her, and though the concern in his eyes was flattering... her stomach fluttered in a most unsettling manner.

"I suppose it does, at that," he agreed, speaking slowly. He folded a few maps absently, clearly mulling something over in that head of his.

"It seems so unreal... that this chapter of my life is coming to a close," Lyn continued, helping him gather the various papers strewn across the desk. "I'll... I'll miss Caelin," She admitted.

"...I'm sure they'll miss you, too, Lyn," He offered. Their hands brushed as they gathered the last of the papers. He cleared his throat, and Lyn wondered briefly if he was... embarrassed? She couldn't imagine timidity from a man like Hector.

"My grandfather... he knew what I was going to do. I'm certain of it..."

"Lord Hausen... he loved you, Lyn. I'm sure he could appreciate your feelings."

"Still... I wonder if he truly approved. He never mentioned it to me, but..."

"There's no point in dwelling on it," He spoke firmly. "When I was first made Marquess... I questioned everything I did," He continued, and Lyn raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "I wondered, with every decision I made, if... if Uther would approve. Yet with each passing day, I realize... he'd not want me to live my life in the shadow of his memory."

"Hector..."

"I honestly think your grandfather would be the same way." He shrugged.

"I hadn't thought of it that way," she admitted.

"Everything will seem muddled at first... but things get clearer as time passes."

"...I suppose..." Lyn sounded a bit doubtful, but she was sure his words would prove true. A somewhat awkward silence stretched between them; it was clear he had something more to say, but...

"So... you're returning to the plains, right?" Hector began, and Lyn eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, that's my plan..."

"...I see."

Lyn waited patiently, expecting him to continue, but strangely enough he did not. Were they to part here, then? A strange feeling, knowing that if she left him now... she'd likely never see him again. Not simply strange, but... wholly unpleasant. Still... she had plenty left to say, things she had meant to say long ago...

"Is that all, then?" She broke the silence, speaking in a very careful, matter-of-fact tone. What she had left to say would not be easy for someone so proud as she. "...There's nothing else you wish to say...?"

"I..." He hesitated. "I want you to be happy, Lyn. Whatever that takes..."

"Hector..." She looked curiously into his eyes, only to have him look away. Was that sadness? "...Fine."

"...Hey, there's no need to get angry!" He spoke quickly, blinking in surprise at her tone.

"I'm not angry. But if there is nothing else you want to say... then let me say something instead."

"Lyn...?"

"...I want to apologize." There. That was the hardest part.

"Huh?"

"...From the time we first met, I've done nothing but criticize you. Why, I recall, even the first words I ever said to you... complaining about your fighting style. I wanted to apologize for that."

"Oh... that? Don't worry about it," He shrugged nonchalantly. He had long grown used to her criticisms, but... this wasn't the conversation he had wanted to have, certainly. "Why bring this up now?"

"In fact... I used to think you were selfish, oblivious to the needs of others. Even after all this time... I only saw you as crude and insensitive..." She spoke slowly, realizing the extent of her own foolishness as the words tumbled from her mouth. His expression was somewhat sour; and who could blame him, really?

"Hey, now... do I really need to hear this?" He complained, shifting uncomfortably. He had always suspected she thought these things, but... "I mean, what's your point?"

"Well... I used to be like that, too. I relied too much on my own strength and stuck to myself... all I did was cause problems for the people around me. I think you're like that, too... sometimes, when I look at you, I feel as though I'm looking at the old me." He looked a bit confused at this, and she continued on. "It's just... sometimes... I treat you horribly."

"Yeah, that's true," he muttered, scratching his head uncomfortably. "Sometimes, you really lay into me..."

"...But on Valor... and back there... what you said... it made me realize I was wrong. So, I'm sorry."

"You already apologized. I admit that I sometimes have a bad attitude, but... it's fine, right? Just let it go."

"Let it go?" Lyn frowned, knitting her eyebrows in an expression Hector recognized as impending anger, usually at him. He didn't want to fight with her, though... not now. This wasn't going anywhere near the way he had wanted it to! "I can't just let it go! That doesn't satisfy me!"

"Then, what will?" He asked quickly, determined to pacify her before this got out of hand. By Father Sky, if they had to part, he at least wanted it to be on good terms!

"...Here," she decided, standing up straight, steeling herself for something. He eyed her quizzically. "Hit me! I deserve it... that will make me feel better."

"...What?!" Was the woman raving mad?

"Come on, I won't move a muscle. Just wind up and let it fly!"

"You... You can't be serious..." Hector turned away from her, shaking his head incredulously.

"What? Are you afraid?!" She challenged him furiously.

"Give me a break! Do you think I could hit a woman?" Hector complained, feeling a little perturbed himself. She didn't honestly think he'd do this, right?

"It's fine. Just don't think of me as a woman," she spoke reasonably, and Hector turned to gape at her.

"Look, I can't smack a woman... especially not one I've lost my heart to!"

"Come on, hurry up and--" She paused, his words registering in her mind. His expression was flat, but what... "What...?"

"Enough of this foolishness!" he turned away, towards the door, and Lyn felt fury rising in her as she realized that he fully intended to leave things at that. "Let's go, they'll be--"

"Hold it! What did you just say?" Lyn interrupted him, moving swiftly to block his exit. He crossed his arms, and she returned his frown with a defiant glare. This was no battlefield; he couldn't run away to hide himself in a throng of enemy troops now. "Hector!!"

"...I didn't mean to say that..."

"Then why did you?! What do you..."

"I didn't want to say it, I mean... I mean, I meant it, but..." He paused, closing his eyes. He was _terrible_ at this, and he hated it.

"Hector... damn you, say what you want to say!" She glared at him, and he opened his eyes, looking at her... her flushed, furious face, her flashing eyes... her arms crossed that way...

"I meant just what I said! You've stolen my heart... do you understand? I think about you constantly! You're always foremost on my mind. Knowing that you're leaving... it's tearing me apart!"

"...Why..." her mind reeled. She might have been half expecting to hear it, but at the same time, she had never been so shocked in her life. However, she was still furious. "Why would you have--!"

"What?"

"You were going to let me leave, Hector! Don't you deny it. We would have parted ways here, and I... we... we'd likely have never seen each other again! And you would have... you were going to let it happen! If you truly feel this way, why--!"

"Don't you get it?! It's plain as day you don't want to live your life here, in Lycia. I told you before, Lyn... what I want is for you to be happy!"

"And so just because you think I couldn't possibly find happiness here with you, you were going to keep quiet? That's... that's absurd, Hector!"

"...Why?"

She scrambled for a response, yet finding an appropriate one proved to be more difficult than she supposed it would be. The full weight of his words were also sinking in now, and the decision she had been dreading since her first suspicions back on the Dread Isle loomed before her. In a way, he was right... she couldn't imagine living her life here, but... would it truly be so terrible? She looked up at him, his face still impassable, awaiting her answer. Her shoulders slumped in defeat; she was tired of this.

"...I must go back to the plains," She replied quietly, and his face tightened, though he nodded in response. He would try to understand...

"...Yeah," He said softly, looking away from her, his eyes tracing some pattern on the floor to his side.

"...If only for a little while," she continued, and he looked up again, confused. "You see... I swore long ago, when I first met Kent and Sain... before I knew about my Lycian heritage... I made a vow."

"A vow?"

"I've told you about my past, about the bandits that slaughtered my tribe." He winced, but she had long come to terms with her loss, and continued in a steely tone. "I swore back then, when I was but a fledgling swordsman with no chance to achieve my goals, that I would have my revenge on the ones responsible."

"...You're going to go back to fight those bandits?" Hector spoke incredulously. "By yourself?"

"I'll have Kent and Sain with me, I'm sure," She said quickly. "They expressed interest back then in helping me when the time came... and Florina, of course, and perhaps her sisters."

"I'll come too," Hector put in quickly, his face resolute.

"Don't be stupid," she chastised him, shaking her head. "You've duties to attend to here; you can't traipse off to the plains and leave Ostia alone."

"Well, I... perhaps if I spoke to Oswin, and..."

"No," she said flatly. "There is something else... Hector... speak truly. Do you... do you... love... me?"

"Yes," He spoke without hesitation, as serious as she'd ever heard him. "I do... Lyn, I love you."

She nodded, closing her eyes, those feelings she had never understood roiling within her.

"Then... I'll be back. When I've accomplished my task..." She took a hesitant step forward, toward him. "I want you to know that you are very... dear to me. I... I can't be sure, yet, but..."

"I understand," Hector replied, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with an intensity that was almost frightening. "That's good enough for me."

"Hector..."

"If there's nothing else I can do to help you decide... Lyn... I'll be waiting here for you."

"...There might be something..." She slipped her arms around him, rather enjoying the way he felt, no longer encased in layers of clunky armor.

"...Yeah?"

"How about... a kiss?" She looked up at him, smirking in a positive irresistible fashion.

And he was only too happy to comply.


	8. The Scent of Home

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Be warned, this chapter is _hilariously_ lengthy.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Scent of Home

Compared to the quarters he was accustomed to back in Caelin, Ostia was truly of an impressive size; even the dining hall Kent found himself in at the moment made his homeland's facilities seem like a paltry peasant's kitchen. Serving maids bustled all around, and various members of Ostia's sizeable military force drifted in and out, some grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading for evening watch duty, others settling down with comrades for a pleasant meal, complete with rowdy socializing. Though they were Lycians one and all, the differences between this place and Caelin were somewhat shocking. It was odd to think that they would all be consolidated soon...

Kent frowned as Sain, seated across from him, pulled a blushing Ostian servant girl close, whispering something no doubt entirely inappropriate in the flustered woman's ear. That was certainly no way to act, especially as visitors -- did he want to make them think all of Caelin's men were naught but lewd scoundrels? He delivered a swift kick to his companion under the table, who yelped, releasing the equally startled girl -- who dashed off almost at once -- to fix a particularly venomous glare on him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he complained, reaching down to rub his undoubtedly newly bruised chins.

"Can you hold off with your vile mannerisms for just a single day?" Kent replied in his familiar disapproving way, eliciting an expected yet still irritating show of eye rolling from Sain. "We're supposed to be representing the Knights of Caelin here, and you're accosting their serving women? Really, Sain!"

"I can't help it! These Ostian women are simply so lovely, I'm compelled to act..."

"Then perhaps we should get out of here before you make a complete fool of yourself..."

Indeed, they had both eaten their fill; though Ostians were often regarded as rather frugal, they were certainly generous with their food and drink. Perhaps they received special treatment as guests, but either way their experiences here so far had been pleasant.

"Well, I suppose I'm done here anyway," Sain agreed, taking to his feet. His eyes wandered across the chest of a particularly well endowed woman, brushing by with an armful of used cutlery, and he sighed wistfully. "Though I must say, the scenery leaves little to be desired..."

"...Terrible," Kent muttered, unceremoniously yanking his companion toward the exit by the arm. "Honestly, I shudder to think of what you'll do running off around Lycia on your own..."

"Hey, let me go! You know, I never did ask you to babysit me, _mother_.

"It's not a duty I relish, I assure you. It is merely something that must be done..."

"Hmph..."

"I wonder if Florina is all right," Kent switched subjects abruptly, releasing Sain's arm as the laughter and general commotion the dining halls faded at their backs. "Fiora is so protective of her..."

"She seemed fairly distraught," Sain mused, thinking back on earlier events. Fiora had, of course, excused herself at once when he had delivered his report, stepping briskly with a concerned look in her eye. Not one to take any nonsense from anyone, that one. It was somewhat intimidating at times...

"So you were saying... I wonder where they are now?" Kent paused, peering down a few nearby corridors. "It's been awhile, after all."

"Oh, stop worrying. Let the sisters have their heart to heart."

"Odd to hear you suggesting to leave a woman alone..."

"That hurts, Kent. It really does!"

Sain rather impressively feigned a wounded expression, and Kent found himself chuckling at his antics. For all of his faults, and all of their differences, he truly was his best friend. That their paths would part soon was a saddening thought, for all of his indifferent airs in public. They had been wide-eyed squires together, always there to lend a hand or some moral support when Sir Wallace was in a particularly sour mood... they had grown up together as Knights of Caelin. It was so hard for him to truly grasp that such a significant chapter in their lives was rapidly coming to a close. His thoughts must have altered his expression, as a moment later Sain was eyeing him with concern.

"Something wrong, Kent?"

"No... nothing. It's a little overwhelming, isn't it? All of this happening..."

"Overwhelming? Don't tell me you're already having second thoughts about Fiora..."

"No! You idiot, I'd never regret _that_ decision!" Kent exclaimed, resisting the urge to smack his companion upside the head. Did he never think of anything but women? "Never mind!"

"Well, what then? The succession? You already have your plans made and all, don't you?"

"Yes, but... I suppose it's a little difficult to explain... It must be harder for you, since you really have no direction after this."

"I'm not particularly worried," Sain assured him with a grin. "There's always need for a good lance somewhere, and it's not as though there is any shortage of women to be had in any region of the world..."

Kent shrugged, not bothering to complain about his absolutely horrid logic. Sain would be Sain, no matter how often he pointed out the flaws in his thinking. Truth be told, he certainly had become a fine knight -- he was probably right about the ease of finding work, at least. As the former Subcommander of the Knights of Caelin, he certainly had a solid resume to rely on, and the conflict with Nergal had provided plenty of experience.

Really, he and Fiora were relying on the same things, so he couldn't be too critical. Mercenaries were ruled by the laws of supply and demand; where there was need of them, they would go, and from day to day they would have to hope such a need existed. It was an unsettling lifestyle for him, but if Fiora loved it so, he was certain he would come to at least accept it, as well.

He wandered on throughout Ostia's castle, Sain uncharacteristically quiet at his side, deep in thought. So deep, in fact, that he failed to notice a particular pink-haired cleric, barreling down the hall as though she were a giddy child on festival day. Luckily, his battle-honed reflexes kicked in, enabling him to step aside; yet, as Serra was rather unaware of the impending collision herself, this only served to send her careening directly into Sain instead. Kent rolled his eyes as his companion promptly toppled over -- he had _clearly_ done that on purpose, and now Serra lay splayed on his torso in a most compromising position. Typical.

"Well, hello to you too, Serra!" Sain beamed cheerfully, propping himself up on his hands into a semi-sitting position. "But you know, there's no reason to be so violent -- you know you merely have to ask and I'll--"

"Oh! You did that on purpose!" Serra complained, disentangling herself with a disapproving glare. "How rude!"

"I do believe it was you who knocked me off my feet, my dear..."

"Stop over dramatizing," Serra scolded him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Where on earth were you off to in such a hurry?" Kent inquired patiently, offering her a hand. She took it gratefully, taking to her feet.

"Actually, you two, and... where are Florina and her sisters?" Serra looked around, suddenly noticing their absence. "Still sorting out that... business from earlier?"

"...Most likely."

"Hm... well, I was out at the training grounds with Oswin just now, when who should show up but Lord Hector himself! He pulled Oswin aside -- wouldn't let me listen, I tell you, he's positively horrible sometimes! Hmph! In any case, if he thinks I haven't picked up a thing or two from watching Matthew sneak around--"

"...Ahem..." Kent coughed discreetly. "Forgive me, Serra, but... does this have a point?"

"Yes, yes, I'm getting to that! _Anyway_, I heard him telling Oswin something about Lyn leaving for the plains; negotiations are apparently over until the other Lycian Lords can meet here for an official council, but..."

"Serra, as much as I love to hear that beautiful voice of yours..." Sain prompted, smirking in an amused fashion.

"Oh, shut up, Sain. And don't you go feigning that hurt look, I'm sure women have said worse to the likes of you! ...Ahem! Anyway, Sir Oswin told me I should go find you and the others at once, since apparently we're supposed to be discussing Lyn's departure..."

"So soon?" Kent blinked in surprise. They had only just arrived, and they were to leave again already?

"Apparently so, but truthfully..." Serra cast a conspiratory glance at the both of them, shifting her eyes in a most suspicious manner. "It is my personal hunch that there is something Lord Hector isn't telling us..."

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing in particular, but as you should all well know, I am a positively _excellent_ judge of these things!"

"...Hm," Kent raised a skeptical brow.

"In any case!" Serra continued, oblivious. "I do believe everyone's waiting in the throne room. Get a move on, hm?" She pushed Sain playfully in the proper direction, eliciting a no doubt lewd response spoken too low for Kent to catch... probably for the best. He shook his head, following them both, observing them with a critical eye. Certainly, Sain flirted with all women, but... Serra was certainly a softy for attention, but Kent was sure she was not thirsty enough for it to give in to _Sain_. Yet, hearing their bantering so... nonsense. She was a cleric, sworn to chastity, was she not?

* * *

Florina fidgeted nervously, there in the very heart of Ostia, the throne room itself. She thought back to the last time she had been here; Nergal had magicked his morphs into the castle walls... there had been so many archers, too! A shiver ran down her spine at the memory, and Fiora looked down at her with a questioning look. Florina quickly smiled reassuringly, not wanting her questions at the moment. Yet she was having difficulty finding a suitable place to direct her attention... there was Farina, and they were certainly not on speaking terms at the moment. Anger and hurt bloomed in her core at the very sight of her insensitive sister, but... there was Lyn, and strangely even her presence couldn't calm her nerves as it had so often before.

Matthew had located her and Fiora in the courtyard, imparting instructions to meet here in order to hear their next course of action. When they had entered the throne room, though... she recalled Lyn's blush as she quickly dropped Hector's hand, possibly in response to her own surprised stare. She hadn't said a thing to her since, but Florina had a feeling the conversation to come was not one she should be anticipating anyway. Her eyes moved on... there was Hector, not seated placidly at his throne as most rulers would be at this time, but rather pacing about in typical fashion. Florina noticed the way his eyes wandered toward Lyn every so often... _But can't you see the way I'm looking at you...?_

No, stop that! She scolded herself mentally, choosing the floor as her next focal point. There was nothing to muse on about the cold stone at her feet, was there? No, certainly not.

Approaching footsteps and several familiar voices drew her eyes to a new resting place -- it seemed as though Serra had finally located Kent and Sain. Kent stepped into the room, murmuring an apology to Lyn, who dismissed it at once as wholly unnecessary, of course. Kent smiled, as he had surely expected this response, and Florina managed to muster up a welcoming smile as he approached her and Fiora.

"Found 'em!" Serra exclaimed triumphantly, and Florina noticed Hector wince at her perhaps overly buoyant voice.

"Took you long enough," He muttered, and she crossed her arms in response, putting on a hurt face.

"Honestly, you'd think I'd get just a little bit of appreciation..."

"Enough," Hector spoke flatly, and even Serra knew not to push her luck when he took _that_ tone. She complied immediately, throwing in a perhaps mocking curtsy to emphasize her obedience. Florina stifled a giggle in spite of herself as she then turned toward them, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated fashion when her back was properly turned away from Hector.

"So disrespectful," Fiora murmured softly, but then, she wasn't all too familiar with the camaraderie their Ostian companions shared.

"That's everyone, right?" Hector began, looking around at those gathered.

"Yes, that's all," Lyn confirmed, clearing her throat. "...We called you here to let you know, I plan on departing for Sacae as soon as possible. ...That is, I'd like to be on my way tomorrow morning, at the latest." A surprised murmur greeted these words, but she pressed on hastily. "I know it seems sudden, but as most of you probably know I'm a bit anxious to return home..."

Florina remained very quiet, very still. It didn't make a whit of sense to her that Lyn was going back, even now -- surely all she had seen hadn't merely been optical illusion, or her own expectations leading her to false conclusions. She knew Lyn better than that, and she was certain that she was correct... this entire situation was becoming far too confusing for her to handle. She ignored the very pointed look Farina shot in her direction, refusing to meet her eyes.

"We'll be staying here tonight -- I'm sure Serra or Matthew can show you to your chambers, though you should remember them from last time we were here..." She smiled. "One last thing... I want you all to know, that though you are free to leave my service at any time -- your official duties expired long ago, after all -- I would be honored to have your help for one final task."

"Lady Lyndis?" Kent inquired politely.

"Do you recall, Kent, Sain... when we first met?" She asked curiously.

"Of course," Kent affirmed.

"How could I forget?" Sain grinned, winking in a particularly cheesy fashion.

"...I know most of you gathered here know about my past..."

Suddenly, Florina realized what was about to happen. _Oh, Lyn..._ she thought, eyes widening. It had been so long since Lyn had brought up the Taliver, but Florina could well remember the way it had been about all she'd discuss back when... well. Back when she had lost her tribe... her family. Of course, she would accompany her friend to this end, but somehow Florina had thought perhaps she had let the past go... apparently, she had been quite wrong. Though she could hardly fault Lyn for desiring this revenge, Florina had always hoped, in her heart of hearts, that Lyn could come to terms with her loss without the need for more bloodshed... additionally, she was simply terrified of those axe-wielding, barbarous, absolutely vile men, and had no love for the thought of confronting them again. These next few weeks looked to be a trial, indeed.

Florina gauged the reactions of others as Lyn explained her intentions -- she had been right, of course, this was about the Taliver. Kent and Sain took on grim expressions; they had been there to witness Lyn's vow all those months ago, and they clearly intended to make good on the promise they had each made to accompany her. Fiora and Farina's expressions ranged from surprised to furious -- at the bandits, Florina supposed -- as Lyn explained her story for their benefit. Matthew and Oswin, standing silently nearby where Hector had been pacing earlier before the throne, exchanged unreadable glances. Matthew had known about this, as he had been part of their original group... Florina smiled, recalling her journey with Lyndis's Legion. Oswin had undoubtedly heard the story before, but either way his stone carved face gave little away.

Hector was perhaps the most interesting to watch -- his reaction seemed to waver from concern to frustration, and Florina wondered if he would try sneaking out to accompany them. Surely Oswin would do all he could to keep him here... no. He wouldn't do such a thing, Florina knew... he had been so repentant of his past irresponsibility, not to mention his numerous vows to remedy his ways in the name of his departed brother. It was clear from his demeanor that he knew this, too, and the knowledge was not to his liking.

"And so... if you would accompany me for this... I would truly find it an honor," Lyn concluded her story, turning an expectant gaze on them.

Of course, she was met with resounding agreement; that was hardly surprising.

"Oh, this isn't fair!" Serra exclaimed, startling them all. "You can't leave me out of this! It's... just..." She sputtered, and Hector frowned at her from his position near the throne.

"If you would let me speak, woman," he growled, and rather than shying away from that tone as Florina felt like doing -- regardless of how it hadn't been directed at her -- she looked back at him defiantly. Florina half expected her to stick out her tongue. "I was going to say, actually... since I can't go myself..."

Just as she had expected.

"..I'd at least like to send some help on my behalf, you know?"

"Oh, Hector, you don't have to..." Lyn quickly put in. "Too large of a group, and..."

"I know, I know. But you can at least take these two along," Hector indicated Serra and Matthew, the latter of which looked both surprised and pleased to be pointed out. "I mean, you guys started this whole thing together, right?"

"I'd be happy to go," Matthew put in sincerely, "Even if Serra has to come along..."

"Oh, shut up, Matthew. And yes! Take me, take me!" Serra all but demanded. "It'll be just like old times, won't it?"

"Hector... Matthew, Serra. Thank you," Lyn spoke warmly. "Of course, you're free to come along as you please."

"Great!" Serra clapped her hands together happily.

"I'm sure you'll need a good spy to locate these guys anyway, right?" Matthew grinned slyly. "Leave it to me, we'll find them in no time."

There was a bit more chatter, but despite all of the excitement these new plans had brought, the hour eventually dictated they disband for the night for some much needed rest. Florina followed the others obediently to their rooms, but truthfully, sleep was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

The guest chambers of Ostia were perhaps slightly more lavish than the rest of the keep -- Lyn noticed several rather beautiful tapestries over the head of her bed, beautifully crafted silver cradles for the torches that provided light in this room... even the vanity that stood across from the foot of the bed seemed crafted from rich wood, inlaid with beautiful designs. She examined this particular piece of furnishing with interest; clearly, this room had been designed to house a woman, most likely other noble Lycian ladies. Lyn examined her reflection in the mirror, wondering about the women who had stood in this very place so many times before her. Perfect, unassuming, mild mannered noblewomen... Lyn wondered abruptly if her mother had ever been invited to stay in this room. The thought was unsettling.

"If you saw the woman I see before me... what would you think?" Lyn whispered to her own mirror image, studying herself in the silence that followed. Her eyes closed, and she sighed. Hector was right; there was no reason to dwell upon what her grandfather... or her mother... or what anyone would think of the woman she had become. Still, she couldn't help but wonder... her hands loosened the band that held her hair up, and it promptly tumbled into disarray, nearly reaching the floor from where she sat. They had a somewhat lengthy journey ahead of them; Sacae was a good distance away, even presumably without bandits harrying their progress at every opportunity. It was rather odd, Lyn mused -- it was much like the journey she had shared with nearly this same company so long ago, yet in reverse. Leaving from Lycia to Sacae, and now it was they doing the hunting.

A rather fierce look settled upon her features. Yes, it was those filthy brigands that were to be hunted now... and once they were found, there would be no mercy. On that issue, Lyn stood resolute; every last one of the beasts would die. Just as they had done to her tribe. She was not concerned with finding them -- the atrocities of the Taliver were well documented in the borderlands, and she was certain there would be plenty of information to be had concerning their whereabouts. There were many tribes of brigands in the plains, and near the border to Bern, but... the Taliver were infamous for their brutality, disgustingly proud of their reputations...

In fact, Lyn was willing to bet that if word got to them about her intentions before she could locate them herself, they would be more than happy to come right to her themselves -- their overconfidence would be their end, in this case. Whichever way their meeting took place... there was only one way it would end.

A soft tap startled her out of her reverie, and she glanced toward the door curiously. She had thought everyone would be asleep by now, surely.

"Yes...?" She inquired, rising from her position before the mirror. "Can I help you?"

"...Lyn?" The door opened a crack, and her eyebrows rose in surprise -- what was Hector doing _here_?

"Hector? What on earth are you... do you think this is entirely appropriate?" Lyn crossed her arms, only half teasing. "Why, what if someone saw you down here, sneaking into a lady's room at this hour..."

"...Sorry," he spoke nervously, stepping away from the door. "I just, well... yeah, sorry." He shut the door, and Lyn found herself jumping forward despite herself to catch it.

"No, wait...!" She poked her head out into the hallway, catching him mid-retreat. He turned, an almost comically conflicted look on his face. "What did you want, Hector?"

"...Nothing really... I just, I thought..." He paused, looking at the various other doors in this hall, wondering if anyone else happened to be awake behind them. Lyn understood his reservation, and motioned for him to come in. It's fine."

"You're sure?" He walked hesitantly forward, and Lyn nodded impatiently.

"It's not like we're doing anything wrong, right?" She muttered, backing into the room. Hector made an odd face, though it was not one she saw, as he dropped it just before stepping inside after her. He debated a moment, then shut the door behind him. She was right, anyway.

"I just... I don't think we'll have much time tomorrow," He began, clearly having trouble organizing his thoughts. Lyn held back a chuckle -- she doubted very much he'd appreciate that -- the poor man was absolutely hopeless.

"We are leaving rather early, but... what, did you think I wouldn't wait to say good bye?"

"No, of course not! ...Why would I think something like that?"

"...Never mind. Was there something else you had to say?"

"Now, I don't want you to take offense to this..." He spoke carefully, clearing his throat. "But I'm, well... I'm worried about... all this."

"You don't think I can take on a company of brainless beasts?" Lyn frowned. "Even after all of that, you still think--"

"No, listen! See, this is what I'm talking about!"

"Then why say it at all?"

"...Would you really prefer it if I pretended not to care?" Hector asked, meeting her angry stare. "You always get so worked up when anyone expresses any concern for you, it's like you'd rather not have anyone care for you at all... but I know you, Lyn. That can't be what it is."

"...You're right," Lyn relented, and Hector nearly sighed with relief when that angry look subsequently slid from her face. "Do you know, Hector, that in the plains... it's considered dishonorable to express doubt in your own abilities? No, I didn't think so. Similarly, the process of expressing concern, as you put it... it's very delicate. Doubting yourself is bad enough, but... doubting a comrade, a fellow tribesman? Treaties have been broken over a careless show of concern, in Sacae... I suppose it is a tribesman's nature to misinterpret even good intentions."

"I see," Hector spoke slowly. It was true that he knew very little about Sacaen customs. He had been well educated growing up on the political and social intricacies of Etruria and Bern, but looking back, he realized just how biased those schools had been. The nomads of Sacae had no social grace, they said -- nothing but savages concerned with their own survival... he had never truly bought in to those lessons -- in fact, he had slept through most of them -- but...

"It was strange for me, coming to Lycia, where people are so... open," Lyn continued. "Emotions... in Sacae... I wouldn't say they are repressed, but they are certainly not shown so openly. Meeting you, Eliwood... everyone that traveled with us... it was an interesting experience, in this regard."

"Lyn..."

"I know... when you say these things, what you really mean, Hector... I do. Yet a lifetime of living a certain way... it maybe be irrational, but it is not something I can forget so easily."

"I don't want you to forget your culture," Hector put in quickly.

"I know. I understand what you meant to say..." Lyn shrugged. "Is that all?"

"No... Look. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Hector!"

"I could. I'd find a way to escape again, the only difficult thing would be avoiding Oswin. It wouldn't be so hard to--"

"And what when word got out that you had fled? Are you forgetting, Hector, that there is a council meeting taking place within the next few weeks? I cannot guarantee that we would return before then, and what would happen when the other Lycian Lords arrived to find Marquess Ostia missing?"

"...Well..."

"And what about your promise to Lord Uther?" Lyn finished, and Hector recoiled visibly, as though she had slapped him.

"You're right," He admitted, stepping toward the door. "I wish things were different, but..."

"I'll be fine... I promise. I don't want you worrying about me while I'm away..."

"You know I can't promise that."

"...Fine."

Hector shrugged apologetically, moving again for the door. He was trying to understand, but... couldn't this blasted woman see? He'd do anything for her... but all she wanted him to do seemed to be to pretend he could care less for her wellbeing. It was infuriating, in a way... he had never thought much about matters like love -- truthfully, most of the Lycian woman probably would have only had him for his title, it was fairly apparent his mannerisms were odious to them -- and now that he had found a woman who had captured his heart so completely... all of the things he had heard of romance growing up certainly didn't apply to Lyn. He was, quite simply, at a loss.

Of course, Lyn had never thought about it, either -- watching this man, whom she was usually so comfortable around... her insides seemed to twist most unpleasantly at the gaze he had so carefully trained on her. She was not used to people thinking of her romantically; in fact, it had never before now been something she thought she would enjoy. Love... it brought out the weaknesses in everyone, and if there was one thing Lyn hated... it was to be weak. She found herself remembering the kiss they had shared earlier, and her heart rate increased at the thought. Mother Earth and Father Sky, why did she have to start thinking about _that_ now?

"Hector? Why... why that odd look?" She broke the silence when she noticed the rather strange look on his face, as though he was pondering something... she wondered if he noticed the way she was undoubtedly blushing at the moment. _This_ was the problem she had with feeling these things! She didn't want him thinking of her like some blushing schoolgirl on festival night...

"I just realized," He smiled in way that set her heart pounding even faster, if that were possible. "I've never seen your hair down before..."

"Oh... is that all?" Lyn replied nervously, running a hand through her hair in an almost self-conscious manner.

"Looks nice, actually."

"Well, thanks."

"I'd better be going... you need your rest. Long days ahead..."

"I suppose..." Lyn spoke hesitantly. She wasn't particularly surprised to realize she didn't want him to leave, but what else was he supposed to do? ...Stay? Lyn mentally slapped herself for _that_ thought -- what was she thinking? She approached him slowly, feeling surprisingly shy; it was a feeling she found both foreign and somewhat unpleasant. Bolstered by this realization, she slipped her arms around him for the second time that day, resting her head against his broad chest. He returned the embrace, and again Lyn thought on how pleasant a feeling this was... she could certainly get used to it. She was also glad that he couldn't see her blushing this way. Probably.

"You..," Hector murmured, and she could feel the whisper of his breath stir her hair. "I don't think you realize... how hard it is for me to let you go..."

"I said I'd be back, didn't I?"

"That's not..." He trailed off, and she shivered as he stroked her hair, almost absently. They lapsed again into silence, though it seemed of a... pleasant variety, lacking the awkwardness that usually pervaded these moments between them.

"Not what?" She prompted him eventually, and he tightened his arms around her in response.

"Nothing... it's just... when I'm here with you, this way... I feel like I can do anything. That everything is..." He paused, again wishing for more eloquence in these matters. "That everything is right. Letting you go doesn't seem that way to me."

"You're not in a position to be _allowing_ me to do anything, Hector," she scolded him, pulling slightly away. "I'll do as I please."

"I know that!" He amended quickly, mentally cursing himself for that mistake. "I didn't mean to imply... Lyn. You know I'd never try and... try to put a _leash_ on you, right? I don't want you thinking of me... of Ostia, life here that way."

"...Yes, I know. As clueless as you can be, I doubt even you would try that..."

"Hey..." Hector frowned at her, and she smiled reassuringly.

"Relax. I _will_ be successful in my mission ahead... and when that's finished, I will come back. I promise you that... satisfied?"

"...No."

"Hm?" Lyn looked up at him, surprised at this unexpected response. The look she saw in his eyes... he moved a hand to brush a few errant strands of her hair away from her face, and it was plain as day what he was intending to do next. She closed her eyes as his lips found hers, instinct taking care of things where experience failed her. It was apparently almost immediately that this was quite different from the kiss they had shared earlier -- the hand around her waist pulled them closer together, and the other slid softly over her cheek, caressing her jaw line, holding her with surprising gentleness. Then again, Hector was full of surprises lately. She broke away reluctantly, mind racing nearly as quickly as her heart.

"Hector," she spoke breathlessly, and he eyed her wordlessly, attempting unsuccessfully to gauge her reaction to his impulsive action. She took a breath, moving her arms so that they were positioned over his shoulders, around his neck.

"Yeah?"

Rather than replying with words -- she doubted she could find the proper ones with her thoughts scattered this way, anyway -- she pulled him down toward her, rising on her toes to continue their... previous activity. Of course, he was happy to adhere to this... her eyes nearly opened with surprise as he deepened their kiss, and she moved her hands upward, brushing them through his hair. A part of her very desperately wanted to keep going -- time really had no meaning to her at this point -- but before long, her more rational side began to protest at their activities. They broke apart for a moment, primarily due to rather pressing respiratory demands. Once these had been satiated, he returned only briefly to her lips, turning his attentions to her flushed cheek, moving downward to brush the sensitive skin of her throat... she snapped back to reality in a moment, pulling away from him in a panic.

"Hector... stop that, we can't..." She disentangled her arms from around him, stepping away though she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms. A deep breath. "We can't do this..."

"Right. ...Right. I'm sorry," He sounded nearly as breathless as she, though she didn't know whether to be surprised or pleased at this. "It's just, I..."

"I know," She interrupted him, smoothing her hair, still attempting to gather her thoughts. "It's fine... but... you should really go," She said softly. It wasn't what she wanted at that point at all, but it had to be done.

"Yeah. Lyn... good night." He ran a hand through his hair, slowly coming back down to earth. "...I'll see you in the morning..."

"Good night, Hector." She resisted the urge to stop him as he opened the door, peering carefully outside to ensure no one would see him leaving. He had been here quite a bit longer than he had originally intended... He disappeared outside, though not without a final look of the sort that made her feel weak. _Damn_ that man!

The door closed behind him, and Lyn sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the place where he had just been standing. How on earth could she be expected to get any sleep after that?

* * *

Florina lay awake, staring at the stone ceiling above her. There was simply too much on her mind to allow for sleep. It was a shame that, as sleep was just about the only thing capable of removing her from her troubles lately -- she wondered briefly how long it would be before even her dreams betrayed her. She shivered beneath her blankets, tossing and turning a few more times in a futile effort. Sighing in defeat, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, sliding down until the cold stone floor chilled her bare feet. Stepping lightly, she briefly wondered what time it was, perhaps some time past midnight? It was stupid to think Lyn would be awake now, but... perhaps a talk with her was just the thing to ease her mind. Guessing all of the time, kept in the dark this way... it was harrying in a way that Florina felt she couldn't handle much longer.

She moved swiftly down the hallway, knowing Lyn's room was situated nearby. She wondered what she would say in the unlikely event that her friend happened to be awake, but could determine no appropriate response to her own inquiry. The appropriate door loomed before her, and after a brief debate, Florina opted to just open it -- after all, she didn't want to wake Lyn. The door opened easily; there was no reason to lock it in a place like this, of course.

"...Hector?" Florina froze, hand on the doorknob, too surprised to even slink away. Was she interrupting... "What are you doing?" Lyn's voice sounded, nearer now, and Florina's muscles regained their function only when it was too late -- her friend pulled open the door the remainder of the way, a shocked look dawning on her features when she realized who waited on the other side.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Florina stammered, stumbling backward, away. "I-I didn't mean to i-interrupt, if you're expecting L-Lord Hector..." She was blushing now, she could think of only one reason she'd be expecting him at this hour. But that wasn't like Lyn... what was going on?

"No, no, not at all!" Lyn exclaimed, adopting an embarrassed expression. "I'm not expecting... Florina, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping!"

"S-so should you," Florina pointed out meekly, caught equally between the urges to run and stay.

"...Fair enough," Lyn relented, stepping out into the hall to put an arm around her flustered friend's shoulders. "Tell me, then, what's the matter?"

"I-I... I just couldn't sleep..." Florina explained, wondering how to approach this subject, especially considering what had just happened. "I..."

"Nightmares again?" Lyn inquired, almost business-like now. Florina had had issues much like this in the past, and she was more than experienced in dealing with them. "Here, come in, tell me all about it."

"N-not exactly..." Florina whispered, walking with Lyn into her room. Lyn sat at the edge of her bed, and Florina took the chair from the vanity, the two settling themselves in for a long talk.

"No? What is it, then?" Lyn spoke with genuine concern. She had always been there for her, willing to put up with her stupid things -- like unexpected visits past midnight, for example.

"I've been thinking lately, Lyn... I mean, I know we're heading back to the plains tomorrow..."

"Yes, that's right."

"...But are you planning on staying?" Florina quickly continued, "I mean, I know you said that we could go back, and it would be like old times, but lately I've been wondering..."

"Oh, Florina!" Lyn exclaimed, and Florina paused, surprised at this reaction. "You're right, I... I completely forgot about..."

"Lyn...?"

"...Please forgive me, Florina," She spoke apologetically, clearly remorseful over something. "I really haven't been fair to you, but things have been so hectic..."

"W-what is it?"

"All those things we talked about those months ago," Lyn sighed. "I... I don't know if..."

"...Then you're not planning on staying?" Florina pressed her, her hopes plummeting despite herself.

"Florina, I'm so sorry. I should have told you earlier, but... you'll never believe this," Lyn smiled at her, and Florina hoped her disappointment didn't appear plainly on her face.

The tale Lyn told her... it confirmed her fears, but she was surprised at how well she took it. She even managed to smile at the appropriate times, expressing words of congratulations. She had, after all, been expecting to hear this -- truthfully, hearing Lyn explain things this way, so obviously bursting with happiness... it was infectious in a way. Florina wanted nothing but happiness for her friends, especially one as dear to her as Lyn was...

"So, you see, I'll be coming back here once we've taken care of things..." Lyn wrapped up her tale, though she had lost some of her exuberance and was clearly returning to being apologetic. "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, Florina, but I wasn't sure until today myself... I hope you'll forgive me..."

"Of course I will, Lyn!" Florina mustered up another smile, positively beaming at her friend. "That's a wonderful story... I'm... I'm so happy for you! R-really!"

"You're not angry?"

"No, not at all! I... I understand, really. It's best if you come back here, I'm sure..." Florina assured her, standing up to go. She had really heard all she needed here.

"I really don't know what to think," Lyn said softly, her eyes taking on that misty look that Florina was quickly learning indicated she was thinking of _him_ again.

"Just be happy," Florina suggested, and Lyn stood up as well.

"I am..." She smiled warmly. "But, Florina... you were so worried about that? Are you sure that's all?" Concern, again. Lyn meant so well...

"Y-yes... umm... yes. That's all," Florina nodded vigorously. "I'm glad I know what's going on, now..."

"Will you be able to get to sleep now?" Lyn raised an eyebrow, somewhat suspicious.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it. How could I not be, knowing that you're so happy?" Florina smiled, heading for the door. "Good night, Lyn..."

"Sleep well, Florina."

So that was it, then. Florina managed to hold back her tears until she reached her room -- she could probably fool everyone else with them; tears of happiness, perhaps -- but she certainly couldn't fool herself. No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Morning broke all too soon, and as he often did, Matthew pulled himself awake with the rising sun. Few people actually woke this early; perhaps a few guards stuck with early morning duties, maybe a few menial workers confined to tasks such as cooking and cleaning. Of course, they were all confined to the kitchens this early, so he never had to deal with them. The castle was rather nice this early, freed from the chatter and chaos that enveloped it in the later hours of the day.

If there was a time of the day Matthew enjoyed more than this, he couldn't think of it. He stalked silently through the halls, having learned long ago how to move without sound, even in the midst of such perfect silence. The sun was fully visible now, looming fully over the horizon to the east. He recalled so long ago, how there would always be one person in particular awake at this hour to share the sunrise with...

A familiar noise at his back caught his attention, and though it was a bit surprising at this hour, Matthew had not even to turn his head to know who it was. Did the man _ever_ take off that armor?

"Oswin... fancy meeting you here."

"Can it, Matthew. Everyone knows you're up here every morning you can make it," Oswin replied gruffly, clanking in a way that made Matthew wince. He was used to it by now, but did the man _have_ to ruin the morning this way?

"And everyone knows you're usually in the squires' chambers, rousing them from sleep with threats and curses," Matthew shot back, folding his arms over his chest. "Giving them a break today, then?"

"If you insist on seeing it that way," Oswin shrugged, in no mood for petty squabbles. Matthew would win a verbal match between them any day regardless.

"I hope this visit isn't about my abandoning you to take care of Hector on your own," Matthew grinned, adopting a teasing tone. "Or don't you think you can handle it?"

"I've had my hands full simply ensuring he doesn't try to sneak off again," Oswin muttered, clearly perturbed by the thought.

"You don't really think he would?" Matthew pondered this question, shaking his head confidently after a moment. "No, I'm sure of it. His intentions were plain as day last time, and I haven't detected a thing from him lately. I don't think he'd suddenly learn to fool my intuition..."

"Even so, the man's known to be unpredictable."

"Fair enough," Matthew conceded. "I wouldn't worry so much about it, though."

"And you? What do you think of this mission you're about to depart on?"

"Interesting enough. There are dozens of rogue clans in Sacae, you know," Matthew mused, directing his gaze to the east, where the sun still rose... where they would be headed before long. "It should be a worthy test of my skills to find the right ones."

"I'm sure you can handle it. Ostia's best spy, and all that."

"I wouldn't expect to hear such praise from you, Oswin," Matthew raised a brow, eyeing him critically. "You feeling all right?"

"...Fine. What about Lady Lyndis, though?"

"She'll be back," Matthew replied immediately. "Of this, I'm certain."

"You sound confident enough, I suppose."

"There's no doubt about it, I assure you. Those two... I can't say I'm not interested in where a pair like Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis will lead us."

"Agreed," Oswin muttered, though despite his gruff attitude he actually found he didn't mind the match too much.

"I suppose we should head back down soon," Matthew sighed, after several moments. "People should be dragging themselves up soon now."

"You'll probably have to go wake Serra yourself," Oswin pointed out, and Matthew grimaced in response.

"Why do you have to bring _her _up...? Though you're probably right... maybe we should just leave her here..."

"No, I really must insist you take her along."

"Will you volunteer to do the waking, then?" Matthew teased, and Oswin rolled his eyes in a most uncharacteristic maneuver.

"I shudder to think of what that woman would think if I so much as thought about stepping into her rooms -- while she's asleep, no less..."

Matthew laughed at that; he thought he knew exactly what she'd think. The woman was crazy, obsessing over Oswin the way she had been lately -- not that this particular obsession stopped her from flirting with plenty of other men. She was certainly the strangest cleric Matthew had ever known; weren't they supposed to be quite, demure, unassuming women? It was as though Serra had purposely taken every stereotype of the Elimine Cleric and modeled herself to its mirror opposite.

"In any case..." Oswin continued, clearing his throat. "We should get going. I just thought I would say... Lord Hector has entrusted a rather important task to you..."

"Yes, I know. Have I ever let our young master down in the past?" Matthew grinned, knowing very well that the answer was that he had, in fact, always carried out his tasks successfully.

"...Hm. As long as you're so confident, I suppose I'll stop worrying."

"Oswin, you don't have to lie to me. You'll never stop worrying about things. Part of the reason you look so old, you know."

"Hmph. We can't all retain our youth as well as you have, you know!" Oswin yelled after him, as he disappeared into the castle, snickering like a child. It was hard to believe the man was only slightly younger than he was, the way he acted at times. Oswin muttered a few choice words under his breath, following after the cocky spy, albeit at a much slower pace. The man was lucky he was encased in so much armor... yes indeed...

Matthew slipped through the corridors, which were growing a bit more populated as the morning went on, stopping briefly in the kitchens to pick up a quick meal. From the sound of things, Lord Hector and Lady Lyn were already awake, waiting for the group appointed the day before in the throne room, most likely. He was actually finding himself rather excited for the journey ahead despite himself; returning to daily life after all that with Nergal had actually been a bit disappointing.

A few more turns, and there was the grand throne room... Matthew thought on the battles that had been fought in this very chamber not so long ago. Their reputation as the most secure keep in Lycia had been established for a reason -- never before then had their walls been infiltrated. Just as he had heard, Lady Lyndis and Lord Hector had already arrived; they stood nearby each other at the head of the room, conversing in hushed tones. Kent and Sain had already arrived, along with the Pegasus sisters -- was that Florina, sleeping on her feet? Matthew grinned, approaching them with a good natured wave.

"Good morning to you, comrades!" He piped cheerfully, joining their group. "Seems like an excellent day to begin a journey to me, what do you think?"

"As good as any," one of the Pegasus sisters snorted -- was that Fiora? No, Farina. Fiora had the lighter hair. She must not have been a morning person... what a shame.

"'Morning, Matthew," Sain greeted him, returning his smile... but then, they were both always smiling, right? "Any journey is bound to be a fine one with so many beautiful women to keep you company, I say!"

Well, that was typical.

"Sain," Kent groaned, shaking his head. "That was terrible."

"But so true..."

"Is that everyone?" Fiora ignored the two, casting a curious gaze at the company gathered. "There was one more, wasn't there?"

"Serra," Matthew muttered, sighing unhappily. "She's probably still lazing about..."

"Sleeping?"

"She's a late sleeper. To say the least. You'd think a cleric would have to wake up early to say her morning prayers or something..."

"She's always been rather unconventional," Sain put in, sighing wistfully. "It's part of her charm..."

"I hope you're kidding," Matthew replied, and Sain winked in a most alarming fashion. Sure, the man was a renowned skirt chaser, but... _Serra_? Well, it was none of his business.

"I could go wake her up," Sain volunteered, donning his most innocent looking face.

"Absolutely not," Fiora and Kent spoke at the same time, in just about the same tone. Matthew grinned -- the two were clearly made for each other.

"I'll go," Fiora announced in a no-nonsense tone; not that she said much in any other way. "Where is this girl's room?"

"Well, that's no fun," Sain pouted, and Matthew busied himself with providing Fiora with directions. Just as she started toward the door, however, it banged open in front of her with a clatter, startling everyone -- Matthew noticed Florina jump awake, looking around in a rather comedically bewildered manner.

"I'm here!" Serra exclaimed, causing just about everyone but Sain to cringe at the volume of her voice. Honestly, but did the woman know no social etiquette? "Sorry I'm late!"

"No, really... the later the better..." Matthew muttered, and Serra shot him a positively venomous glare.

"You be quiet, Matthew."

With everyone gathered, a few final preparations were made -- equipment, funds, things like that had to be checked and double checked. In all, it took several more hours before they were content and positioned to leave, gathered at the castle gates. Farewells were brief; after all, they'd only be gone for a few weeks. They had endured longer absences than that.

They departed, the Ostian countryside passing around them. The plains were a good distance away, but Matthew was confident they'd make good time.

* * *

"Florina!"

Startled, Florina snapped her eyes open, nearly falling off her Pegasus as she scrambled for the reins. It was a good thing Huey was so well trained -- most Pegasi wouldn't have stayed in formation if their rider fell asleep!

"Y-yes? What is it, Fiora?"

"Were you _sleeping_ just now? Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Fiora looked over at her from her position on her own Pegasus, looking wholly disapproving. "You know how dangerous it is to fall asleep mid-flight! You could fall, or..."

"No, I'm f-fine. I mean, um, yes. I did get some sleep last night, but... r-really, I'm all right!"

"You could ride with me if you're that tired, it'd be no problem. Huey will follow us, I'm sure we wouldn't have any issues with that."

"It's all right, really," Florina assured her, shifting uncomfortably in the saddle. "I'm awake now, see?"

"...Fine, but don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you," Fiora warned, winging away, back to taking the lead in their formation. Florina sighed, closing her heavy eyelids once again. Surely it wouldn't hurt to just close them for a little while... besides, it's not as though Fiora wasn't always watching her anyway. She doubted she could do anything without _someone_ knowing -- Fiora, Farina, or even Lyn...

It was infuriating, at times, but what could she do about it?

The landscape passed beneath her, and she barely noticed it. She had seen it all before; though she certainly never grew tired of flying. Her days passed this way, flying in blissful solitude with only her own thoughts and an occasional word for her sisters to distract her from the euphoria she felt in the sky. At least she always had this to take pleasure in... the wind through her hair, the welcome sound of her Pegasus's beating wings... the sense of freedom was truly amazing. It was as though up here, she could forget everything that was bothering her... disregard the issues she had invited into her life. Not even she could find a way to be upset when she was flying.

Her nights were not quite so care free, unfortunately. Each night she gathered to camp with her comrades, forcing herself to smile happily at Lyn when she started on about Hector again -- always in private with her, though, and Florina couldn't help but wonder if she was privy to some sort of secret. Mindful of this, she was careful not to mention it to anyone; the last thing she needed was Farina finding out anyway. What a disaster that would be.

Fiora continually prodded her, albeit discreetly enough, when she could catch her alone -- it was quite a challenge for Florina to repeatedly sidestep her inquiries, and she cursed Serra in her mind each time for letting her sister in on her feelings. Farina, at least, was smart enough to keep her opinions to herself, at least for the time being. Florina had a feeling she'd be hearing more from _her_ as soon as Lyn's intentions to return to Ostia were confirmed for her. It wasn't something she was looking forward to, to say the least.

As for the other members of their party... Florina didn't dare approach Serra again, but she did eye her rather enviously from time to time. The way the woman worked her way through the camp, dividing her attentions between Sain and Matthew -- the latter of which naturally didn't seem to happy about it -- Florina wished for such shrewd skill.

It was in this way that their journey progressed, and despite the troubles plaguing her, Florina found herself enjoying their travels. It really was like old times, albeit with her sisters along with them this time. Sain's antics were amusing to behold, especially with Serra, and his bantering with Kent was also enough to elicit a smile when she overheard it. Matthew was an endless source of wit, his mannerisms and sharp verbal ability contributing to the light-hearted air in the camp, despite the grim nature of their mission ahead. Lyn was, well, the same person she had known for so long, and her happiness was infectious, as distressing as the source of it happened to be.

They had few difficulties crossing the borders of the various Lycian provinces, progressing steadily eastward each day. As the plains drew nearer, there was perhaps a bit more somberness prevalent in the camp, particularly in Lyn, who had undoubtedly turned her full attentions to their impending task by now. Florina felt a familiar trepidation as they approached the final stretch of the road to Sacae, the border just ahead and the city of Bulgar not too far after. She was always nervous before a battle, though her experiences in the conflict with Nergal had at least reinforced her confidence in her ability.

Granted, even if they had just about reached the plains, there was no telling how long it would be before their quarry was located; it would be primarily up to Lyn and Matthew to decide that. Lyn knew her way around these areas better than anyone else here, and Matthew was certainly very skilled in gathering information. Florina figured it wouldn't be terribly long before their next destination was revealed to them.

She looked ahead at their destination; even here, not quite at the border, but close enough, the land resembled that of the plains. It certainly brought back memories... so much of her training had been here with Lyn... some of her fondest memories had been created in the plains of Sacae. Night fell before long, and after taking care of the needs of her Pegasus, she wandered into the firelight that marked the center of their camp.

"It would seem that we've nearly reached our destination," Fiora was speaking with Kent, the two standing nearby each other, enveloped in a flickering shadow.

"I've only been here a few times," Kent admitted, "But from what I've seen it's actually a pleasant place... I'm not sure if I'd want to live here, mind you. It's certainly better than most Lycians give it credit for."

"Any place free from the stifling constraints of politics and social mannerisms is fine by me," Fiora muttered, her mercenary upbringing and Illian roots fueling her disdain for such things.

"I suppose, but Sacae has its own social etiquette, make no mistake. It might be even more involved than Etruria's, truthfully. It's always a good idea to speak carefully around here -- it's easy to offend people inadvertently."

"Even so, at least the nomads aren't presumptuous, strutting nobles..."

"Fiora..."

"I apologize. I've had my say."

Florina moved on, leaving them to their discussion. Kent was right, of course. The nomads were a proud people, with their own customs most other countries probably found incomprehensible. She herself knew a bit of it from her time with Lyn; she had been well acquainted with the Lorca tribe, actually. They seemed like nice people, though the men of Sacae were in a way more frightening than most. Always so silent, with faces that seemed to indicate perpetual disdain...

"So you see, Matthew, it's going to be completely up to you to watch out for me in the battle ahead, right? I mean, Lord Hector would probably have you executed or something if something should happen to me!"

"You cannot be serious," Matthew replied, and Florina found herself smiling at their exchanges. She paused, feeling a bit guilty about listening in, but it wasn't as though they were speaking in secretive tones or anything, after all.

"Oh, but I am! That's probably the only reason Lord Hector sent you along with me, I think. I mean, what else would you be good for?"

"I really, really don't understand how you come to some of these conclusions..."

"Because really, all it ever seems like you're doing in Ostia is gossiping with Oswin or lounging about..."

"I do not _gossip_ with Oswin! We have very important issues to discuss. And at least I'm not throwing myself at him like some foolish twit with her head in the clouds!"

"Oh, how rude!" Serra gasped, glaring at him. "I'll have you know that Sir Oswin absolutely adores my attentions, and just because you're jealous of our happiness doesn't give you allowance to say such mean, mean things, Matthew!"

"You... are bloody... insane," Matthew said flatly, shuddering at the very thought.

"Insanely beautiful, I know," Serra smiled sweetly, winking in response to his incredulous expression. "Maybe if you tried a little harder, Matthew..."

"Why do you have to bother me like this all the time?" he complained. "And get it through your head, if you were the last woman on earth, I wouldn't be the slightest bit interested--"

"After all, you're not half bad looking," Serra ignored him, running a critical eye over him. "Your hair's a little messy, and there's the matter of you being a _thief_ ... and sometimes you're kind of stubborn, but..."

"Serra..." Matthew groaned, shaking his head. "I swear, what did I do to deserve this?" He stood, walking briskly away in an attempt to escape the pink haired wonder, but of course she simply followed him, running her mouth the entire time.

Florina giggled as they passed by her; they were, of course, too caught up in their own arguments to notice her. She was accustomed to that, though, and to be honest she preferred it that way. Sain sauntered into the firelight after a few minutes, and Florina felt a familiar sense of dismay when he caught sight of her, and headed her way.

"Oh, Florina!" He exclaimed, approaching her with a harried expression. "Say, you haven't seen Serra around, have you?"

"Serra...? She was just... she and Matthew," She stammered, pointing in the direction the two had wandered off in.

"Matthew, eh?" Sain looked a bit concerned for a moment, then shrugged it off almost immediately. "Nah, no big deal. Look, I just found this perfectly lovely wildflower on the outskirts of the camp..."

"Oh?" Florina examined the flower he presented to her triumphantly, and laughed when she realized what it was.

"What is it? It's a pretty one, isn't it? I was thinking of giving to Serra, it really reminds me of her..."

"Sain, that's a weed." Florina laughed even harder at his crestfallen expression in response to this.

"You're kidding! I've certainly never seen such a lovely weed."

"I don't think Serra would appreciate it if you said she reminded you of a pretty weed..."

"Well, what a shame..." Sain tossed the plant over his shoulder, sighing. "It's too dark to go looking for another, too."

Florina expressed her condolences, and Sain moved on, still looking somewhat disappointed. She wasn't quite certain if she thought Serra was lucky or not; after all, this was _Sain_. He chased after everyone... even her, sometimes, before Lyn had put a stop to it. He could be cute at times, though, she was willing to admit.

As for Lyn herself... Florina located her on the far side of camp, nearest to the border that loomed so near ahead of them. She seemed lost in thought, and Florina could hardly blame her... it had been so long since they had been so near the plains. She was probably quite anxious to be off again. Not wanting to intrude on her private thoughts, Florina turned to head back.

"Florina... I can see you over there," Lyn's voice interrupted her retreat, and Florina paused.

"Sorry to, um... intrude..."

"Don't be silly," Lyn turned to smile at her. "You know you're always welcome, Florina."

"Well, uh, thanks..." Florina smiled back, moving to sit next to her friend.

"We might be able to reach Bulgar tomorrow if we hustle," Lyn spoke in an almost dreamy tone, which was needless to say not one she took often. "I wonder how everything is," She continued in that same way, staring ahead absently. "It's been so long since I've been home, I can hardly believe it."

"I know..." Florina agreed, speaking softly.

"It's even more beautiful than I remember it... the sights, the scent of those grasses..." Lyn took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"We all know how much you love the plains, Lyn..."

"I do." Lyn agreed, opening her eyes again. "I suppose one always holds the land of their birth dear..."

"It's more than that," Florina insisted. "You know it is."

"Yes, of course. But..." Lyn shrugged, dismissing whatever issue they had been approaching. "I'd like to get an early start tomorrow," She spoke crisply, standing up. Florina followed suit, wondering what was on her mind... no. She knew what was on her mind, but she did wonder how she would come to terms with it.

Now that she was going to have another taste of the plains she loved so dearly... would she really find it in herself to pull herself away a second time? Knowing she might not be able to return? Lyn headed back toward camp, motioning for Florina to follow, which she did. Maybe it wasn't fair for her to hope she wouldn't... but... she couldn't change those feelings.

* * *

The city of Bulgar itself wasn't much compared to Ostia, or some of the larger Lycian cities, but it was the largest establishment of its kind in the plains. Though the tribesmen of Sacae usually lived out on the plains, far away from cities of this sort, it was rather convenient to have a place like this near the border. Primarily, most foreigners who got it into their foolish heads to visit the plains never made it past this city, thinking the experience to be had stretched no further than its walls. Of course, they couldn't have been more wrong -- the true soul of Sacae lay further east, away from consolidation, from sedentary life.

Rath, of course, wouldn't have expected them to understand that. As it was, he had grown used to the atmosphere of city life; his time in Araphen and journeying with Lyn had somewhat dulled his distaste for it. One could get used to anything, given enough time...

Despite that, though, he was more than happy to have finally returned to his tribe. He had been more than a little worried that his return would be unwelcome... he had, after all, never been told when it would be proper for him to come back. He was fairly certain that he had fulfilled the purpose foretold for him so long ago -- it certainly made sense to him that halting Nergal's plans to bring dragons back to Elibe coincided with the cryptic instructions he had been given as a child to "stop the burning."

To his surprise, he had been welcomed back, especially after his tales of his travels with Lyn. His father, Dayan the Silver Wolf, who he barely remembered from his childhood, had looked upon him with pride in his eyes... Rath wondered if he would ever feel so proud again. To bring honor to one's tribe... it was the goal of every Sacean Nomad, though few ever realized it with such success.

Certainly, he was not the type to allow such success to get to his head, and he had fallen into life among the Kutolah Tribe as easily as though he'd been there forever. He was happy here, with little concerns apart from the well being of the tribe he was next in line to lead, one day. Of course, there was one small matter...

Rath frowned as he recalled the private conversation he had shared with his father, away from the eyes of their fellow tribesmen. It appeared Dayan was a perceptive man, indeed... he had expressed some confusion over why he had not returned with this mysterious Lyn woman, the daughter of the long since deceased Lorca Chieftain. Rath understood he had certain obligations to consider as the next Kutolah chieftain, but it was not something he appreciated being reminded of so often. Though his father might have been getting on in years, something about him implied he'd be around for many years to come.

Concerning Lyn... Rath cast his eyes westward, wondering where she was at this moment. News traveled slowly in Sacae, and he had only heard the news of Marquess Caelin's death quite recently, upon his arrival here in Bulgar... and then only because he had inquired about it himself. Would she be returning here? Rath was certain that if she did, she would stop in Bulgar, but...

"Rath! Hey, Rath, why the long face? The others are already out for the night..."

Rath made a face. It wasn't that he particularly disliked Guy... but for a man of the Kutolah, he certainly was strange. So talkative, always wearing his emotions on his sleeve... hopeless with the bow and almost comically terrible at riding... his swordplay was masterful, though. He'd give him that.

"...And you?" He interrupted him, though like usual he hardly noticed the disapproving tone.

"Well, me, I'm going to head off pretty soon here myself. Long journey today, eh Rath?"

"Perhaps we'd move faster if you were not continually falling from the saddle," Rath pointed out, and he frowned in response.

"Hey! I told you, I'm trying! I don't know what it is about them. I don't think the Kutolah horses like me much, to be honest..."

Rath made no reply, though he thought a thing or two -- it was the true mark of a novice to fault the horse for the mistakes of the rider. Guy still had a long way to go... had he not learned these basic lessons as a child? It was hard to believe that he had grown up among the Kutolah, and yet still had turned out so odd.

Still, he was the closest friend, of sorts, he had among the tribe; though he was annoying more often than not, Rath found himself intrigued by his mannerisms. The other tribesmen seemed accustomed to his oddities, and as it was rather dishonorable to speak on men behind their backs, Rath never heard any of their opinions on his behavior. He had been surprised to hear that Guy would be returning with him, actually, if only for a temporary period. He still planned to leave again, to continue honing his ability with the sword...

Rath wished him well in his endeavors. Personally, he'd be content if he never had to leave the plains again.

"So you see," Guy was saying, and Rath tuned in, not particularly disappointed that he seemed to have missed part of this new speech. "I tried doing as you said, with my knees, but every time I loosen the reins it's like the horse just bolts off! And I don't know how I'm supposed to stay on that thing, when it's moving around like that, really... let alone use a bow, or a sword like you and the others can. That's really something."

"Guy."

"Yeah?"

"...You're a strange one." Rath shook his head, almost smiling at the bewildered expression this elicited.

"You're always saying that," Guy complained, crossing his arms. "I don't see what's so strange about me, myself. You're the one who's always brooding like that..."

"I don't brood," Rath said in surprise. "Is that what you think?"

"Well, uh... yeah. That's what it seems like to me..."

"Odd..." Rath shrugged. He wasn't all too concerned with what Guy thought of him, but it was interesting to hear that. Why did silence seem to bother so many people? There was a certain appeal to it, but it was as though people were so accustomed to worthless chatter, anything else was wrong. A strange way of thinking. Silence had merits of its own...

After all, it was possible to pick up on so much more when you weren't busy listening to the sound of your own voice. This skill had served him well in the past, and though he couldn't have known it quite yet, it would certainly have an effect on his immediate future.


	9. Wildflowers

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 9: Wildflowers 

It was strange; their first day officially back in the plains, and Florina still noticed a distinct sense of morosity emanating from her dearest friend. Lyn probably hardly noticed it herself; she seemed so lost within herself sometimes nowadays. They walked along the streets of Bulgar, a city Lyn had all but memorized, and a place Florina was more than a little familiar with. They had stopped here often before, just the two of them, to replenish supplies or recover their energy after a particularly trying day. Florina had always felt like such a burden back then; she felt she still owed so much to Lyn for putting up with her. She had been such a silly child, harboring the loftiest of ambitions among Ilian women, when she hadn't even yet honed the skill of keeping in the saddle reliably...

She could recall those days so clearly, it hardly seemed that so many years had passed since then.

"...Lyn?" Florina broke the silence shyly, growing uncomfortable with Lyn's increasingly unreadable expression. She jumped at the sound of her voice, as though she had forgotten she was there. It wouldn't have been surprising if she had, she was so lost in thought.

"Yes, Florina?" She recovered herself quickly, smiling warmly.

"Oh, nothing... it's just... what are you thinking about?" She had an idea, of course, but she could always be wrong. She knew Lyn well, but she it wasn't as though she could read minds.

"Nothing in particular," Lyn mused in response, thoughtfully. "And yet... everything at once. It's surreal, being here again, with you... like old times, isn't it?"

"I was just thinking that myself..." Florina smiled back, missing those days now more than ever. The days when things hadn't been so... complicated.

"I'd been away so long, I didn't realize just how much I missed this place... and now that I'm back..."

"It's like you don't want to leave..." Florina finished her statement, understanding her sentiments.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure you understand," she sighed.

They had reached the city earlier in the day, departing before the sun had even fully breached the horizon. Their company had parted ways soon upon entering the city gates; Kent and Sain had offered to secure their lodging, and her sisters had likely accompanied them... Matthew had insisted upon getting as early a start as possible with his snooping... or, well, information gathering, as he preferred it referred to as. Serra was likely off pestering him or Sain, and as for her and Lyn, well... they had little to do but reminisce...

"Do you remember, Florina, when we first met?" Lyn continued in that subdued voice, and Florina felt herself blushing at a memory she had long hoped she'd forget.

"Yes, but..." She groaned inwardly. It was such an embarrassing story...

"I was out hunting when I saw a Pegasus wandering about," Lyn carried on, heedless of her friend's sour expression. "When I went to see what was going on, I saw you hanging on that tree branch..."

"W-well, what was I supposed to do?" Florina muttered, covering her face with her hands. "All those bees came flying out at me! I was so frightened..."

"Yes, I remember you were crying because you couldn't get down." Lyn grinned, and Florina made a somewhat exasperated sound. "I couldn't believe that you, a little girl, were a Pegasus knight!"

"Please, stop with this story," Florina pleaded. "It's so embarrassing... You know how dishonorable it is to fall from your Pegasus."

"Don't worry," Lyn laughed, throwing an arm around her mortified friend's shoulders. "I won't tell a soul... It will always be our little secret, all right?"

"All right," Florina mumbled. "But that had better be a promise!" She exclaimed, looking at Lyn with a pleading expression.

"Those were the days, though!" Lyn laughed, nodding in response. "You and me, riding here on the plains, the wind blowing across the grass..."

"Lyn..."

"...Forgive me." Lyn stepped away, her previous mirth replaced once again by that morosity Florina had detected in her since arriving.

"No, don't worry about it... I agree with you, you know..." Florina scrambled for words. However embarrassing the story had been, at least Lyn had seemed happy while telling it. She'd gladly trade a little dignity to see her smiling, again...

"Maybe we should head back," Lyn suggested, peering down the road toward the business district of town. "I'm sure Kent and the others have secured us lodgings by now."

"Well, if you want..."

"...Let's go!" Lyn turned back the way they had come, moving at a brisk pace.

"Hey... w-wait!" Florina exclaimed, scrambling to catch up.

They made their way back; though Bulgar was the largest city in Sacae, it was still much smaller than the Lycian cities they had grown used to. It didn't take long for them to locate the proper inn, for certain familiar mounts tethered outside tipped them off to the proper building. Lyn smiled when she recognized it; it was the same inn she had first noticed Kent and Sain emerging from, all that time ago...

"Here we are," Lyn announced when Florina caught up with her, huffing slightly with the effort. Well, she never had been much for land travel, what with having that Pegasus of hers...

"...Right," Florina muttered, stopping to fuss over Huey a bit -- was he hungry? Tethered comfortably? -- before following Lyn inside. The interior of the building was just as elegantly simple as the outside, and Sacaens and foreigners alike meandered in the lobby. Florina kept close to Lyn, shy around so many strangers as usual, though they soon spotted Kent and Sain mulling about in a far corner.

"So I hope you realize," Kent was speaking in a familiar lecturing tone, while Sain rolled his eyes in typical fashion. "It's hardly proper to accost ladies in such a fashion anyway, but on the way to their rooms? Really, Sain, you can do better than that..."

"Ah, Lady Lyndis!" Sain exclaimed, catching sight of them and startling Kent from his lecture in the process. "So glad to see you well. Kent and I have taken care of everything, so..."

"...Lady Lyndis, Florina," Kent greeted them as well. "Your room is here, on the second floor. We weren't sure how you wanted to split accommodations..."

"Of course, all of the lovely ladies in our party are welcome to join me in my room," Sain spoke shamelessly, winking at Florina. Lyn raised an eyebrow in response, while Florina blushed predictably, and Kent elbowed his companion in the stomach, apologizing profusely.

"It's nothing I've not come to expect," Lyn sighed, and Sain grinned whimsically in response, though still somewhat wincing at the pain in his abdominal region. "Are you the only ones here?"

"Mmm, I'm afraid so," Kent confirmed. "Fiora dragged Farina off somewhere, and I'm not completely certain what about... Matthew is off, erm... being Matthew, and as for Serra..."

"Serra!" Sain exclaimed, startling them all. "Ah, sorry. Perhaps I should find her, though," Sain spoke thoughtfully, already edging away. "After all, the city is no place for a sweet woman like her to be wandering off alone in..."

"Bring her back here if you find her," Lyn called after him. "I'd like everyone gathered here when Matthew gets back..."

Sain nodded, disappearing through the inn's main entrance.

"I doubt he's got anything so noble as protection on his mind," Kent muttered, looking after him disapprovingly. "Sweet woman, indeed."

"Even so," Lyn shrugged. "And he has a point. Why would she have run off anyway?"

"She was probably chasing Matthew around, but likely he's shaken her off by now..."

"Ummm..." Florina spoke quietly, interrupting. "So... umm... you don't know where my sisters are...?"

"Ah... they might be upstairs," Kent smiled at her reassuringly. No matter how long they had known each other, Florina was still so shy around him... they were going to be family soon, too after all. "I could show you the room if you like," he offered.

"Um, no, that's okay. I don't... want to be a bother..." Florina looked from Kent to Lyn, somewhat at a loss. "Well, I'm going to go take care of Huey then," she decided finally, taking her leave.

"Don't go too far!" Lyn called after her protectively.

"Is Bulgar really that dangerous?" Kent queried, curious.

"No, not really..." Lyn admitted with a shrug. "But, well... you know how Florina is."

"Indeed... Fiora's a lot like you are, always so protective of her."

"She's become such a fine Pegasus Knight," Lyn sighed. "I'm sure she can take care of herself, but..."

"Yes, I understand."

"I was always her protector here on the plains... it's hard to break old habits, I guess..." Lyn mused. "Especially now that we're back here, it brings back so many nostalgic feelings..."

"I recall this was where we first met, as well," Kent said thoughtfully. "Or near enough."

"You're right. Who knew we'd find ourselves back here like this..."

"Strange, the situations we find ourselves in," Kent agreed.

"Kent... do you ever regret any of the decisions you've made?" Lyn switched subjects abruptly, earning a surprised stare from her most trusted knight. "I mean, you always seem so confident."

"So do you, Lady Lyndis," Kent pointed out. "As for your question... thus far in my life, I'd not change a single decision I've made."

"As I thought..." Lyn sighed. "You're certainly not the type to make mistakes..."

"I've made my share of mistakes," Kent corrected her respectfully. "Yet, I'd still not change them. How else could I learn if not from my past errors?"

"I suppose... but... what if there was one decision in particular, that would change your entire life? If you were to make a mistake with this one decision..."

"Lady Lyndis?"

"Ah... nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Forgive me for my imprudence, but... Lady Lyndis, are you well? It's not like you to doubt yourself... that's not the woman I've come to know."

"You're right," Lyn smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll be fine, Kent. No need to worry yourself on my account."

"If you're certain..."

"I am. Thank you, Kent."

Content for the moment, he let the subject drop, but... everyone had noticed Lyn's odd demeanor of late... even Sain had commented on it once or twice. Lyn had changed so much since he had first met her here on the plains. Where she had once doubted her Lycian heritage, regarding her Sacaen roots with nothing but pride... she had slowly come to doubt those roots, striving more to be like a proper Lycian lady... Kent frowned. All for her grandfather, of course, but Lord Hausen had never expressed any desire for her to change. Now that they were back here, it seemed as though Lyn was once again going through a similar change of opinion, again feeling disillusioned with her Lycian side... Kent wondered if she would ever find the balance she strove so hard to attain.

* * *

"Hey! Jeez, what's your problem?" Farina complained, as Fiora all but shoved her into their room, shutting the door firmly behind them. 

"I've no idea how long Florina will be occupied with Lady Lyndis," Fiora explained calmly, crossing her arms. "And I've a few things to discuss with you."

"About Florina?" Farina spoke nervously, an emotion she did not often display, Fiora knew. "Well, what is it?"

"I think you know, but I'll humor you if you insist," Fiora replied. "I heard something rather interesting from Serra the other day..."

"Serra? That flirty, scatter-brained, rumor spreading girl that's always hanging herself over the men in our group?"

"...Yes, her."

"Hmph. What would you care what _she_ has to say about our baby sister?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but as much as you might hate it, I know you two rather well..." Fiora spoke severely, casting a level gaze at her sister. "You're keeping something from me, and I don't particularly appreciate it."

"Not everything we do has to be your business!" Farina snapped, glaring at her hotly. "That's part of the problem with you, you're always snooping around in our lives like you've every right--"

"I could care less what _you_ do," Fiora interrupted her furiously. "But concerning Florina, I think we can both agree that I am far more qualified to--"

"_Qualified?!_" Farina shouted, fury and incredulousness roiling together. "I'm every bit as much of her elder sister as you are!"

"Unfortunately, you seem incapable of holding a single conversation with her without reducing her to tears--"

"Some lessons in life are tough to learn," Farina spoke in a steely tone, narrowing her eyes. "You can't baby her forever and expect her to get any better. Of course, maybe you're content with just mothering over her for the rest of her life--"

"I'd never abandon my baby sister," Fiora interrupted coldly. "Unlike_ you_."

"If that's all you wanted to say," Farina matched her icy tone, heading for the door Fiora still stood purposely in front of. "Then I'm leaving. Move."

"I think not," Fiora looked her in the eye, holding her position.

"...Fiora..." Farina spoke dangerously, meeting her gaze without even a blink.

"As I said, I want to know what all this is about Florina. Serra said something about... well, about a _man_?"

"It's none of your business," Farina said stubbornly. "Why don't you ask her yourself? She'd tell you if she wanted you to know."

"So it _is_ a man..." Fiora mused.

"Hey! Now, wait, I didn't say that--!"

"Hmph. If it wasn't, you'd have been quick enough to point out my error. You're so predictable..."

"...Why, you...!"

"Then tell me, who is it? You should know that I'm not going to simply drop this subject."

"Why do you think I know?" Farina muttered, though Fiora was pleased to see her resolve clearly wearing away.

"Oh, please. Don't bother with that. You might be ignorant, but--"

"If I'm the ignorant one, then how is it that I know who it is, and you don't?" Farina snapped. "I'll have you know she didn't just tell me -- if you'd have been paying attention to anything but that uptight dredge knight out there maybe you'd have noticed it yourself!"

"I will_ not_ abide insults to Kent, or my intelligence!" Fiora exclaimed, a thunderous expression that would have struck fear into the heart of just about anyone but Farina on her face. It was all she could do to refrain from slapping her sister -- what imprudence!

"It's the truth!" Farina continued, heedless of her own wellbeing at this point. "Anyone who bothered to pay any attention to her should have noticed it, but you and that Lady Lyndis -- you're supposed to be her closest friends, the people she confides everything to, and neither one of you took any notice at all!"

"What... what does Lady Lyndis have to do with this?" Fiora looked a bit confused, thought it was certainly no surprise to Farina.

"Are you _blind?!"_ Farina shouted incredulously. "Fine, I'll tell you! While you were off mooning over Kent -- Lady Lyndis was running around stealing the one guy our little sister's ever had any eyes for -- it's sickening! Both of you, too busy with your own affairs to see how much you were hurting _her_..."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Fiora gaped, trying in vain to make sense of her shouted accusations. "I would never do a thing to hurt Florina, and neither would Lady Lyndis!"

"Fine, not intentionally. I'll grant you that."

"Lady Lyndis was... who..."

"Didn't you see a thing in Ostia?" Farina muttered, rolling her eyes. "Then do I have to spell it out? ...Fine. It's Lord Hector, you idiot! Now if you're quite satisfied... get out of my way."

"...You must be joking." Fiora's eyes were as wide as she'd ever seen them. "That's..."

"The truth of the matter, like it or not."

"_Lord Hector?!_" Fiora looked away, still wearing that ridiculous dazed expression. "That... that is simply preposterous. How... why would..."

"How should I know?" Farina shrugged. "You were with them longer than I was."

"Hector and Florina... they never even..." Fiora attempted to piece this information together in her mind. "The only time they were ever around each other was with Lyn..."

"Uh, and during just about every single one of the battles we had," Farina pointed out. "Or didn't you notice? The way she was always hovering around him, with something to say and without the courage to say it?"

"...You're right, I... I didn't notice at all..." Fiora leaned against the wall, bringing a hand to her forehead. "But now that you mention it..."

"Last time we spoke," Farina offered, feeling the fight drain out of her in lieu of her sister's defeated expression, "She mentioned something about Hector saving her life..."

"Really?"

"I'm not sure what it was about, but..."

"...Perhaps we should find out."

"I thought you wanted me to leave her alone."

"If all of this is true... maybe... we should..." Fiora struggled with words.

"Work together, you mean?" Farina grinned. "Why, sister, I never thought you'd ask..."

"Now, wait." Fiora spoke quickly, alarmed. "I'm still a little... suspicious of this. Lord Hector... Florina's always been afraid of even the most unassuming men... and well, _he's_ hardly..."

"Well, perhaps you'll have to admit you know less about our baby sister than you thought."

"It just doesn't make any sense..."

"It _is_ strange to think about," Farina agreed reluctantly. "But I have to say, I do applaud her taste. I mean, he's certainly not bad looking, and he's nice enough for all his rough demeanor... and he _is_ disgustingly wealthy..."

"Farina!" Fiora scolded her, frowning. "That's hardly a reason to--"

"I know, I know! I'm just joking... jeez."

"...Now, what's all this you were talking about with Lady Lyndis?" Fiora smoothly directed the conversation back on track. "Tell me everything."

"...Fine."

Farina found that it was actually somewhat of a relief to get these things off her chest; after her last spat with Florina, after all, it wasn't likely she'd have been able to do much on her own. But... with Fiora on her side, perhaps there was hope... of course, Fiora wouldn't be too keen on some of the tactics she'd been mulling over, what with those troublesome moral stipulations of hers. As far as Farina was concerned, though, all was fair in love and war... and since Florina wasn't likely to do anything on her own...

Fiora listened, arms crossed, mind still awhirl with this new information.

* * *

"Now hold on, Matthew!" A notorious pink haired woman, garbed in the traditional clothes of Elimine clerics, all but screeched. "Oh, you are so intolerable at times!" She struggled to keep up with the swift moving spy, tripping once or twice over her slender, form fitting dress -- beautiful enough, sure, but certainly not adapted to chasing down men in the streets! 

"...Can't you see I have a job to do?" Matthew paused, looking her over in obvious irritation. "I've told you time and again I have trouble working with you around..."

"Hmph! How are you supposed to protect me if you're off running around without me -- honestly, you were planning on just abandoning me in the middle of this unfamiliar city, helpless and alone..."

"Look, it's not my fault you didn't stay at the inn with the others, like I asked you over and over to do, might I add..."

"Like I'm just going to wait around, bored to tears! This is much more exciting!" Serra chirped, oblivious as usual to Matthew's disapproving stares.

"Serra... this work isn't all fun and games. In fact, it's usually rather dangerous..."

"Well, that's why I have you around, isn't it?"

"...I really can't believe you sometimes..."

"So where are you headed off to first?" Serra smiled sweetly. "I mean, how hard could this possibly be? If you're so good at it, it can't be that bad."

"The inn," Matthew decided, taking her by the arm.

"Oh my!" Serra blinked, clinging to him in return. "Wait... the inn? Matthew...!"

"To take you back," Matthew spoke reasonably, tightening his grip on her as she struggled to escape his grasp, now.

"Oh, no, no! You can't do that, that's not fair!" Serra complained. "Matthew! Let me go this instant, you cad! I'll scream, and then what will people think?!"

"...That you're insane, like everyone else already does?"

"Oooh... that's a lie! I'm serious, Matthew!"

"So am I," he muttered in response, all but dragging her along now, as though she were a naughty child... Matthew sighed. She was, after all, in so many ways.

"Well, well... what on _earth_ is going on here?"

"Sain!" Serra exclaimed, and Matthew turned in such surprise that he inadvertently loosened his grip. Naturally, she took the opportunity to escape, running to hide herself behind a rather incredulous looking but pleased enough green-clad cavalier.

"Why, hello Serra..." Sain grinned, looking over his shoulder at where she was quasi-hiding.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Matthew's trying to _kidnap_ me!"

"Oh my!" Sain humored her, certain, of course, that there was more to the story than that. Matthew rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in a warding gesture.

"That's the most preposterous thing I've ever... Whatever, look." Matthew eyed Sain levelly, who raised an eyebrow at him in response. "Just keep her out of _my_ hair, will you?"

"I can think of a few ways to keep her busy," Sain laughed, though his chuckles were cut somewhat short by an indignant thump on his back courtesy of a now blushing Serra.

"That's terrible!" She scolded, stepping away from him hastily.

"Aw, Serra..."

"...Really...! If you think for one second, Sain..."

As amusing as it was, Matthew knew an opportunity when he saw one, and he wasn't about to waste this. He turned and took off at top speed -- hopefully she'd still be scolding him before she thought to look for him again, and by then it'd be too late. The woman really was infuriating; did she honestly think all that stuff she said? She couldn't possibly be so dense.

Still muttering discontentedly to himself, Matthew fell easily into sleuth mode, keeping an eye out for a good area to begin his inquiries. The Taliver Bandits were an infamous lot, so he wasn't particularly worried about being unable to find information... but it was imperative that he keep his inquiries discreet. It could be disastrous if they learned of their intentions before he learned of their location; Matthew much preferred being on the hunting side of the scene, really.

Something of interest caught his eye; he made it a point to notice just about everything, and rarely did even the smallest details go undetected. It was part of what made him so good at his job... he approached a certain building, keen on confirming his suspicions before jumping too soon. Granted, he couldn't see what this might have to do with finding the Taliver, but it was noteworthy enough to warrant this diversion.

There, tethered outside... Matthew studied the gaggle of horses for a minute or so. Clearly a company of nomads were gathered inside this building, which as it turns out served as a dual tavern and inn of sorts... a popular, and certainly logical combination of services. Let your patrons drink until they pass out, then charge them for the ale _and_ the room... Matthew grinned. In any case, that was definitely a collection of Sacaen mounts, notable across Elibe for their unmatched quality... and that mount in particular was familiar to him. He had first seen it in Araphen, when its rider -- that mysterious nomad, Rath -- had rescued Lady Lyndis from that assassin...

Well, it was hardly surprising that he should return to Sacae. His parting from Araphen hadn't exactly been on good terms, from what he understood, and anyone could grow tired of living the mercenary lifestyle, especially after the conflict they had been involved in. And if he was anything like Lady Lyn... Matthew shrugged.

Here, he realized, he had a rather important choice to make. On one hand, he knew Rath, at least somewhat from their earlier involvement... and since he'd spent more time here, it was possible he'd know a thing or two about what they were seeking... on the other, he didn't know Rath _that_ well, and he wasn't sure how Lady Lyndis would feel about him recruiting even more to their company. She had already seemed dissatisfied with the current size of their troop, however she tried to hide it.

And it was, of course, almost certain the man would join up with them if he heard Lyn was in need of his services, again. Matthew stood, arms crossed, contemplating his choices.

"...Mother Earth and F-father sky!" Matthew nearly jumped out of his skin -- this was the _second_ time in less than fifteen minutes he'd let himself be surprised by someone... a distressing fact, indeed. "What are _you_--?!" He turned to meet the man responsible for these shocked sentiments, a well practiced cool gaze and self-satisfied smirk quickly masking his surprise.

"Hmm... Hello, Guy," Matthew greeted his long-time acquaintance -- he doubted Guy would appreciate it much if he went so far as to call them friends, though Matthew certainly considered him as such, whether he approved or not.

"Y-you! Just when I think I'm rid of you and your... have you made it your personal mission to make my life as miserable as possible, demon?!" Guy exclaimed, backing away.

"Honestly, Guy. You shouldn't get so worked up," Matthew advised, still smirking in that infuriating fashion. "You'll be happy to know that I wasn't even aware you were here, actually."

"That's a lie!" Guy said suspiciously, looking almost comedically unhappy.

"Oh, come on, really. Have I ever lied to you?"

"You'd lie to your own mother if it'd save your skin," Guy accused him, still frowning. "Like you know anything about honor!"

"Please, spare me..." Matthew rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. But now that you're here, you know, you still owe me a few favors..."

"I knew it!" Guy complained. "You just won't leave well enough alone--!"

"Now, just hear me out. It's nothing difficult, I promise."

"...Fine! What?!"

"You see that building right there?"

"I should! It's where I was heading before I saw _you_ staking it out like-- wait, what are you planning?"

"Oh, you're staying there, then? Then this should be even easier than I thought."

"You didn't answer my--"

"It's nothing like what you're thinking, certainly," Matthew shook his head. "Just a little information gathering..."

"For what?!"

"For Lady Lyndis, actually," Matthew divulged, figuring having her interests in mind would lend some weight to his claims.

"Lady Lyndis is here?" Guy blinked in surprise. "Huh..."

"She is, and we're on a bit of a pressing mission..."

"Hmm ...I bet Rath would be interested in this," Guy thought aloud, and Matthew grinned. Just as he was hoping.

"So, you are here with him. I was banking on that... now, see, I'm not familiar with the way these things work here, but if you could let him know..."

"All right, so you want to talk with him?" Guy nodded. "Fine. I'll let him know."

"Excellent. Hurry up, now, will you?" Matthew prodded him, ignoring his dark expression.

"I'm going! ...Argh..." Guy muttered something he couldn't quite pick up, but it was undoubtedly something negative about him. Ah, but he was such a hapless boy, really. He was lucky the worst he had to deal with was him -- if a less... scrupulous person had helped him out all that time ago he could be much worse off. He simply lacked common sense, really... he was far too idealistic for his own good.

Matthew shrugged at his own thoughts, waiting patiently outside for Guy to return. It seemed he'd made up his mind about what course of action to take, but... Lady Lyn and Rath had always seemed close. At least, closer than anyone else had been to him -- Matthew barely knew what Rath's voice sounded like, and he'd traveled with them for quite some time. He doubted she'd mind if he got involved, and really, it would be useful having someone familiar with the current state of affairs in Sacae around.

What was that tribe name... the Kutolah. Yes, that was the one Guy always boasted about being a part of. Supposedly the most prominent tribe in Sacae. If they didn't know a thing or two about the Taliver, he'd be sorely surprised.

* * *

Lyn sat in the inn lobby, too preoccupied to take part in any of the conversation her companions were engaged in around her. The Pegasus sisters had returned from wherever they had been long before, and were gathered, speaking in hushed tones with occasional input from Kent. Florina stood by them, content more to listen than speak, which was really unsurprising. Sain and Serra had arrived some time ago, the latter looking rather indignant, which shed some suspicion over the activities the former had been up to... Lyn grinned as she watched them, arguing one second, flirting the next. What a strange woman Serra was, really. 

The only one missing was arguably the most important one of all: Matthew. He'd been gone for some time, but Lyn wasn't worried, merely impatient. The man was one of Ostia's most esteemed spies, after all, and that certainly took some doing. He'd get his job done, but that didn't make the waiting any easier.

"If you keep brooding like that, Lyn, people are going to worry..." Florina snuck up beside her, having left her sisters' conversation. "It's not like you..."

"Oh..." Lyn blinked, smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "I've just got a lot on my mind, is all."

"Well... cheer up a little, will you?" Florina encouraged her, smiling. "Everything is going to work out..."

"I'm sure you're right," Lyn leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling. "It's getting late..."

"You're not worried about Matthew, are you?" Florina giggled. "That would be silly, Lyn..."

"Oh, no, not at all!"

"Hmm... worried about what he might find, then?"

"I suppose."

"I've been thinking, Lyn... as long as we're all together... we can probably do anything..."

"Florina...?"

"I mean... we all saved the world together, didn't we?"

"...Yes... I suppose we did, at that."

"Right," Florina nodded, clapping her hands together. "So, really, you shouldn't worry about us handling a bunch of, umm..."

"Filthy mongrels," Lyn muttered.

"Right..."

"No, I'm not worried about that, either."

"Oh... well okay... good..."

Lyn smiled at her appreciatively, but truthfully she felt a little guilty. She didn't want Florina feeling obligated to cheer her up; hadn't that always been _her_ job? It had been so odd just having her insisting on protecting her as a knight of Caelin... now this, too. And, honestly, what did she have to be so morose about? Lyn steeled herself; Kent was right. She had always been the very epitome of confidence; hadn't that been the way she had been raised here? It wouldn't do to be doubting herself.

She knew what she wanted, didn't she?

A clatter at the door caught her attention, as it had every time it had happened in the past several hours. However, this time, finally, a familiar face appeared through the threshold, and she felt her stomach twist with mixed feelings about what their smirking sneak had uncovered. He quickly caught sight of them, massed together at the far end of the room, and gestured to someone behind him. Lyn raised an eyebrow -- who...?

She blinked in surprise as Guy followed him through the door -- another Sacaen swordsman, she knew, of the Kutolah tribe... he had a perturbed look on his face, and Lyn wasn't surprised to see it. It was well known that Matthew had some kind of contractual hold on the poor man.

But if Matthew had contacted the Kutolah, of all people, then surely... her breath caught as her sneaking suspicions were confirmed. There was Rath, as stolid and serious looking as ever... and no wonder, if Matthew had told him what they were up to... his eyes swept the room for a moment, inevitably coming to rest on hers.

"Rath!" She greeted him, scrambling to stand up. She was aware that she was possibly grinning like an idiot, but he didn't seem to mind. Not that it was easy to tell.

He made no sound, typically, as he worked his way to their side of the room, Matthew and Guy leading the way. There was a question in his eyes, but...

"So we meet again, Lyn of the Lorca..." Rath greeted her in that quiet voice of his, a greeting she had heard before.

"What are you..." Lyn paused, taking a breath. "No, that's a silly question..."

"I suspected you'd come back," Rath mused, though that unasked question still lingered between them.

"I... well, yes, but... surely Matthew told you..."

"This mission... you never tire of trouble, do you?"

Lyn frowned, unable to gauge any sarcasm, yet...

"Hello, Lady Lyndis!" Matthew piped nearby, looking rather pleased with himself. "You can see I found some interesting things, indeed..."

"Matthew, what is this..."

"I admit, it wasn't all skill -- but I've always had some kind of uncanny luck. Helps out a bit in this trade," Matthew continued, winking at her bewildered expression. "You see, it was just by chance I ran into Guy, here..."

"Lady Lyndis," Guy greeted her politely, still looking rather unhappy at his situation.

"...And wouldn't you know, he's gotten back with his tribe for the moment, and he and Rath here... well, of course they offered their help..."

"Offered..." Guy muttered, clearly having a differing opinion on that.

"Or, well, Rath seemed willing enough," Matthew amended cheerfully, bowing slightly in his direction. "In any case, we've discussed a few things, and I think we might be ready to move out sooner than I thought..."

"Really...?" Lyn looked from Rath to Matthew in surprise.

"...If it's the Taliver you wish to seek out," Rath spoke, crossing his arms in subtle disapproval of this plan, "The Kutolah keeps careful watch on the more dangerous bands of their lot in Sacae..."

"Then you know where to find them?" Lyn exclaimed excitedly.

"...Not exactly," Rath corrected her, noting her crestfallen expression in response.

"Truthfully," Guy put in from beside them, "No one has heard much from the Taliver recently. Odd, because they were always such a bold lot..."

"It's suspected they might have moved completely into Bern, for better pickings," Rath continued.

"I'll follow them anywhere," Lyn insisted, face darkening with hate. "No matter the risk."

"...Then I can take you to the area in which they were last heard of..."

"Rath? You... really?"

"It's fine..." He shrugged. "We can go as soon as you like. My tribesmen can return on their own."

"You don't have to abandon your duties on my account," Lyn insisted guiltily. "I'm always dragging you into things, aren't I? I apologize..."

"If I cared about that, do you think I would be here now?" Rath queried, and Lyn found she had no suitable response for that.

"I... well... Thank you, Rath..." Lyn smiled weakly. He made no reply, not that she was expecting one, other than a short nod of his head.

"If that's settled then," Matthew put in, "Might I suggest we wrap things up here? We can purchase some supplies in the morning if need be..."

"Yes, you're right. Thank you, Matthew, for your help..."

"No trouble at all," he assured her. "This is what I do! ...Don't give me that look, Guy..."

Lyn watched as her company gathered themselves, greeting their new recruits, engaging in a bit of small talk, perhaps, before turning in for the night. Rath stood nearby her; she hardly expected him to take part in any conversations. It was somewhat disconcerting... she snuck a sideways glance at him, and he raised an eyebrow in response.

"...Yes?"

"...Nothing..."

Yes... the days ahead were shaping up to be interesting, indeed...


	10. Whispers

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 10: Whispers

Serra squinted up at the cloudless sky, frowning in utter disapproval. The plains were beautiful and all, if you enjoyed that rough wilderness type of scenery, but prolonged exposure of this sort... she made a frustrated noise, shielding her eyes with a hand. She had signed up to help Lady Lyndis settle a long standing score, not to ruin her complexion! Really, they couldn't just expect her to continue traipsing about like this with that sun beating down on her the entire way! She had half a mind to march right up and speak with Lady Lyn right then, in fact.

"...I don't know why I'm asking, but what's your problem?" Matthew raised a curious brow in her direction.

"It's this sun!" Serra complained, glad to have an outlet. Matthew groaned inwardly as he realized what he'd invited upon himself. "It's doing terrible things to my skin! You know, we, as faithful retainers, should receive just a little better treatment, don't you think, Matthew?"

"The... sun? So now you expect even the laws of nature to bend to your will?" Matthew snorted in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look, Matthew."

"Well what were you expecting from Sacae?"

"Hmph. Don't you patronize me. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You see, I, as a noble lady, have very delicate skin--"

"...Lady Lyn seems to get along just fine," Matthew interrupted, not exactly keen on hearing a lecture of the sort she seemed to be preparing for. "And I'd say, offhand, she's just a bit more of a noble lady than you..."

"Lady Lyndis?! Please tell me you're joking," Serra adopted an incredulous tone. "Besides, she was raised here, right? Not to be overly critical, but it really shows in her complexion..."

"...Funny, I haven't the slighted idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not. You're so blind to such things, Matthew, it's really no surprise..."

"Really."

Serra nodded vehemently, so self assured it might have been sickening if he hadn't grown accustomed to her airs by now. Content with the last word, they lapsed into a brief moment of welcome silence. Their journey thus far had been relatively uneventful, though the constant exposure to Serra and her insane rambling was certainly regrettable. Rath seemed to be leading them in a southern direction, and Matthew figured their destination would be among the scattered towns gathered on the mountainous border between Sacae and Bern.

"You know, Matthew, it is simply shocking to me that you could be from Ostia, and have such terrible fashion sense," Serra continued after awhile, as she inevitably did, every time, without fail. Matthew sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Simply put, Ostia is probably the center of the fashion world right now!" Serra exclaimed, her eyes taking on that frightening animated look that generally indicated a longer rant than usual.

"Fascinating," Matthew spoke in a monotone voice, though naturally Serra continued, oblivious to his insincerity.

"You're probably too busy sneaking around and making a nuisance of yourself to notice it," Serra eyed him critically, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm telling you, though, Ostia is probably even ahead of Etruria right now..."

"You think _I _make a nuisance of myself?" Matthew barely resisted the almost overpowering urge to laugh. That was rich, Serra calling someone else a nuisance.

"...Though I will admit, I rather like the elegant style the women of Etruria have all but perfected. Naturally, after all -- I've inherited their beauty and grace, why shouldn't I share their impeccable taste?"

"Can't you go bother Sain or something?" Matthew all but pleaded. "At least he'll humor you, right?"

"Maybe I should," Serra retorted, crossing her arms. "He's far more interesting than you, anyway, you boring old sot."

"I'm hurt, really..."

"Hmph!" Serra sniffed self-righteously. "And Sain doesn't _humor_ me, just so you know."

"You think he's interested in what you have to _say_?"

"Of course he is!"

"Serra, I hate to break it to you, but I'm fairly certain whatever inane subject you happen to be rambling about at the time is nothing more than background noise for him..."

"...There you go, again, Matthew..."

"Excuse me?"

"Really, you're terrible at hiding things. You were always so jealous of Oswin, and now you're lapsing into that same behavior over Sain and me... it's pitiable, really..."

"That is either the stupidest comment or the worst joke I've ever heard," Matthew replied with a glare.

"Oh, please, you know it's true! I can't blame you, though, I mean my beauty is overwhelming..."

"...I think I've had just about enough of this," Matthew muttered, edging away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Matthew? What if, this very instant, we were assailed by thugs! It's your duty to protect me! Matthew? Matthew!" Serra screeched, stumbling after him. Matthew had no trouble picking his way through the long grasses, but Serra...

She glared after him indignantly, giving up on catching him after only a few minutes of struggling in vain. There was simply no way she could travel as quickly in these conditions, and really, why should she debase herself for him trying? She tossed her hair back, holding her head up high. He could go on deluding himself all he wanted -- why should she care?

"My, my, why that severe look, most lovely lady Serra?"

She smiled. Someone who appreciated her. Naturally, he also seemed to appreciate every other woman in the camp, but... surely what Matthew had said...

"Hello, Sain. It's nothing, really," She turned to smile winningly at him.

"Really... well! If something is troubling you, my dear, do not hesitate to tell your humble Sain..."

"Hm. Yes, I'll keep that in mind..."

"Good, good! Hmm... now..." A rather alarming mischievous smirk -- at least, more than usual -- appeared on his face, and Serra eyed him carefully.

"What are you up to?" She asked bluntly, narrowing her eyes in critical appraisal.

"Oh! Don't tell me we've grown so close that you've no trouble reading even my most intimate thoughts..." Sain teased her, and Serra made a disapproving sound.

"I'd really rather you not have intimate thoughts when you're supposed to be speaking with me," Serra pointed out, frowning.

"Wait..." he looked genuinely puzzled for a moment, then raised a hand to smack his forehead as he realized the implications of his words. "Truly, you must believe me -- I didn't mean to imply--"

"All right, all right! There's no need to sulk."

"Ah, excellent! I knew you'd understand... but tell me, Serra..." There was that smirk, again. He sidled up to her in one smooth motion, and before she had time to step away, he had taken her hand in his, stepping expertly to position her such that her back was pressed lightly against the armor across his chest.

"Sain, what--!" She choked out, too shocked for the moment to move. Sain took full advantage of the edge the element of surprise had provided him, presenting a particularly pretty flower to her with his free hand. He held it before her, smiling though at the moment she couldn't see his face.

"Is this not a gorgeous flower...?" He inquired pleasantly. "I thought to myself when I saw it, that it was much like you -- a beautiful respite in a sea of drab grasses..."

"Sain!" Serra pulled herself away, her eyes wide. "It appears I've definitely underestimated you -- I thought, surely, you'd at least attempt some measure of decency around a sister of the Elimine faith, but--"

"Hmm, so you don't like it...?" Sain asked, his face taking on a crestfallen expression. "I even asked Florina about this one, and she assured me that it's definitely not a weed..."

"...What are you talking about?"

"...Nothing... it's just... my sweetest Serra!"

"Sain."

"No matter how often I see you, you always present the freshest and most lovely appearance!" He continued, gesturing with his flower still in one hand. Serra smiled in spite of herself -- he was a fool, but...

"I always have thought you had an eye for beauty..." She granted him. Having collected her wits, she was admittedly a bit curious as to how this would go.

"That is but one of the noble traits that runs in our good house!" Sain agreed, encouraged. "...And surely, it is what has brought us together now! Ah, Serra... we would make such a fine pair!"

"Well..." Serra pretended to consider it for a moment, donning a thoughtful expression. "I don't know about that quite yet, but..."

"Ah... a bit coy, are we?" Sain took on his teasing tone again, and Serra briefly wondered what exactly she was inviting. "Or... perhaps you wish to delay the pleasure to make it sweeter?"

"It's not that!" Serra exclaimed, blushing. "Honestly, Sain! You're just trying to get me to say yes, right?"

"For that, I would do anything, my dear!"

"Hmm... well, we'll see, won't we?" Serra adopted a teasing tone of her own, still blushing faintly. Was the man stupid? Did he not see these robes? This staff? She favored him with a smile despite these thoughts, wondering how he could possibly think... "About that flower..."

"Yes?"

"...What else about it reminds you of me?" She plucked it from his hand, smiling coyly.

* * *

Twilight approached the plains, seeming to set the endless fields of grass aflame. Rath paused, directing his horse with skilled hands and soft words. They had been traveling most of the day; though he himself had no problems with the pace Lyn seemed determined to set for them, the same likely could not be said for her companions. A glance backward confirmed these suspicions; he noticed the cleric girl -- the one he had picked out immediately as most likely to slow them down -- had secured a ride with one Lyn's mounted knights. He very nearly smiled as he wondered who was using whom between the two.

Regardless, the animals at least would need a rest -- he did not pretend to know anything about the Pegasi overhead, but he was certain these Lycian steeds were not accustomed to long distance travel across the plains of Sacae. A touch of the reigns, and his mount turned obediently to face the rest of the company; he noticed Lyn fixing him with an odd look nearby. She likely wished to go on...

"Lyn," He called her aside, and she approached him willingly, that curious look still in place.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"Perhaps it is in our best interest to stop here," He suggested calmly, already prepared for her disagreement.

"What?" She directed a brief gaze west, where the sun slipped steadily below the horizon. "There is some daylight left yet," She insisted, returning her eyes to his.

"That is so, but..." Rath explained his reasons to her, certain that she would relent. She was in a hurry to reach their destination, and that was understandable, but to let her judgment be clouded by emotion -- he did not think she would make that mistake. He thought too highly of this woman to allow himself to think it.

She did not disappoint him.

Their company seemed grateful for the respite, which was no surprise to him, and they started about the task of settling down for the night with renewed energy. Rath busied himself with caring for his horse, ensuring she was well fed, given enough water... he was occasionally teased among the more bold of his tribesmen for treating his mount with more care than he regarded himself with. He had little to say in response; they were probably right. He spoke soothing words in a low voice as he checked her over for any ailments -- stones caught in her hooves, or a loose shoe... any of these could cause severe issues if left unchecked.

A rustling behind him alerted him well in advance to someone's approach; he turned to meet them with an impassive glance.

"Rath...?"

Not an unwelcome visitor, at least. Certainly better than Guy.

"Lyn. ...What is it?"

"Curious... why seclude yourself out here, so far from the others?" She inquired. "You could give a person the impression you don't want to be around them..."

"It wasn't my intention to offend anyone," Rath spoke apologetically, though he wondered why he should care what any of them thought. Truthfully, he was surprised to hear anyone would notice.

"I'm not offended," She assured him, smiling now. Rath wondered if she had been referring to herself for a moment, but she continued before he could reach a conclusion. "I've come to expect it from you..."

He eyed her silently, unsure of how to respond to that.

"You know..." she went on, when it became apparent to her he wasn't planning on responding. "There's something I have always wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Are all Kutolah men so... so quiet?" A brief pause, and Rath wondered why on earth she would wonder about such a thing. "I mean, my father and the other Lorca men didn't talk much, but... they were gossiping magpies compared to you."

Rath raised a brow; he hadn't known much about the Lorca, the smallest of the three tribes of Sacae, so he really had no idea how accurate a comparison that was.

"...And you never smile, either," She went on in a thoughtful tone. A thought seemed to don on her then, and Rath noticed her expression subtly shift until she looked... rather worried. "Why is that? Are you angry...? That I've dragged you into something yet again..."

"I'm not angry," He assured her. Hadn't he told her that before? He wouldn't have involved himself if he had no desire to lend his aid.

"But you don't talk?"

"There's no need," He explained shortly.

"...Oh."

She did not seem altogether satisfied with that answer, but he had no additional explanation to provide. She seemed discontent, a state that did not suit a woman like her.

"What's wrong, Lyn?" He prompted her, certain there was something there.

"Oh, nothing..." She sighed, closing her eyes. He waited patiently for her to continue; it did not take terribly long. "I've simply been thinking... the past few weeks, they've been..."

"...I heard about your grandfather." Her eyes opened, a question reflected in them. "I am... sorry to hear it. I know you worried about him often..."

"It had seemed that he was getting better," She sighed wearily. "Then, when Laus invaded... he never fully recovered..."

Rath watched her carefully. He had meant to offer his condolences earlier, but... he had not wanted to bring the subject up unwarranted, either. He knew, from the way Lyn had spoken of her grandfather during their travels, that they had been close. Yet now, with the subject breached, he had nothing left to say. She was strong; she would come to terms with her loss on her own time.

"...Enough of dark thoughts," She decided, breathing deeply. "Why... why don't you tell me about yourself, Rath?"

What an odd suggestion.

"You mentioned to me once that you left your tribe when you were young... but you never explained why?"

Had he told her that story? Strange... it wasn't one he told often.

"Why leave your tribe?" She prompted, waited for his response.

"...The tribe diviner saw a bad omen in the stars. As the chieftain's son, it was my duty to leave to prevent disaster."

"Disaster..." Lyn spoke thoughtfully. "You think...?"

"I can't say for certain, but..." Rath shrugged. "Our diviner... he told me I would know when the time came... that I was born in this land to stop the burning..."

"Then, that whole business with Nergal?"

"...Perhaps. At the time, though... I was less than four, without even the means to survive..." He wondered why he felt compelled to tell her this story. He could have let it go at that, but... he decided to finish, though it was still difficult to remember. "I wandered, not knowing right from left, and the people from other tribes laughed and ridiculed me." She was staring at him with a surprised expression now, and no wonder -- this was likely the most she'd ever heard him say at once. "I do not feel the loneliness now as I did then... but sometimes, I remember. I have never felt so alone."

There, he was finished. Let her take from that what she would.

"I see... that makes sense," She replied after a short stretch of silence as his story sunk in. "When I first met you, I felt like we had something in common... maybe it was because we shared the experience of being alone..."

"Lyn..."

"Yes?"

"You sure it's all right for you to be here? The others will be looking for you by now..."

"You're right..."

She took a step back, as though to leave, a conflicted look clearly present on her face. Rath wondered briefly what she was thinking of to prompt such an expression.

"...But..." She paused, "I don't... I don't want to leave you..."

What a curious statement.

"...I want you to know that when I'm with you... I feel safe. You may not speak much, and you never smile, but... I can sense your... strength."

"Lyn."

"So, please... let me stay here, just for awhile..."

"Fine." How could he refuse her anything? "As you wish."

The answer, of course, was that he could not.

* * *

"Do you see that?" Farina spoke incredulously. "I wish I could hear what they were saying..."

"Stop spying," Fiora scolded, pulling her sister away. "We said we'd make sure she was all right, not that we'd intrude on her personal affairs."

"Hmph," she snorted, shaking free of her grasp. "Her personal affairs are exactly what interest me! Do you see the way she's looking at that man?"

"Not the way she looks at Lord Hector," Fiora snapped.

"Give it some time," Farina muttered. "I know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you're planning, Farina, but--"

"Can you believe that this might actually turn out to be this easy?" She spoke excitedly, moving obediently with her sister back toward the others.

"Don't tell me you honestly think this situation -- whatever it is -- is simple," Fiora replied incredulously. "Of course, it's hardly surprising that you wouldn't understand..."

"I certainly hope you're not implying what I think... look, men are nothing but trouble!"

"Then why are you so anxious to involve Florina with one?"

"Well, I..." She paused thoughtfully. "You know, I have no idea. Some women like trouble, though, you know..."

"Do you really think _Florina_..."

"Can it!" Farina rolled her eyes. "I get your point. But I'm not changing my mind."

"I'm not going to let you do anything foolish," Fiora spoke severely, crossing her arms. "Remember that I'm keeping an eye on you."

"I don't need your _permission_ to do anything," came the indignant reply. "I'm quite capable of making my own decisions!"

"I won't let you hurt anyone," Fiora clarified, knitting her brow with irritation. "A thing you're likely to do without realizing it, whether you like it or not..."

"Do you really think it might not be for the best if Lady Lyn fell for that man out there?"

"It's none of my business... or yours either!"

"Think about it!" Farina continued, gesturing excitedly. "She'd not have to leave her precious plains, then -- she'd be happy enough! And that would leave Florina free to--"

"Sssh!" Fiora hissed, ramming an elbow into the unprotected area just below her sister's breastplate as a particular person approached them in her peripheral vision.

"Mmph!" She grunted, nearly doubling over at the sudden assault. "What was that for?!"

"...Um... I thought I heard someone calling me..."

Florina looked from one sister to the other, wondering what all the fuss was between them. If they were arguing again, which would be just absolutely typical...

"No, we weren't calling you..." Fiora assured her in a perplexing guarded tone. What was there to be so reserved about? "Do you need anything? You've settled Huey down for the night? Eaten your dinner? Are you--"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Florina interrupted quickly, backing away. "Everything's taken care of, really!"

"Well, all right..."

"We were just headed back to camp anyway," Farina wheezed, having collected herself somewhat. "Lady Lyndis is fine, she's speaking with Rath."

"Oh... Guy tried telling Kent that was probably the case, but..."

"We all know what a worrywart Kent is," Farina muttered, earning a rather cold gaze from her older sister.

"Shall we?" Fiora spoke coolly, marching back toward camp with a stiff gait.

"...Well, I didn't mean anything by it!" Farina shouted after her, absently rubbing at her sore stomach. "It's the truth..."

"...Umm..."

"Whatever, let's get back," Farina smiled at her younger sister, moving up to walk beside her. "It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"Well, yes, I suppose," Florina replied for the sake of being agreeable, though she personally had quite enjoyed herself. Flying for most of the day, above the plains... she had spent many days doing the exact same thing so long ago. She found it exhilarating, really.

"Tired?" Farina teased her, though not in a particularly malicious way. "I tell you, at least we're not stuck trudging around on the ground all day -- I can't even imagine!"

Florina nodded, agreeing with those sentiments wholeheartedly. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she couldn't fly... she shivered to think of it.

They reached the encampment, Farina still prattling on about something inconsequential; Florina nodded at the appropriate points, hoping she was putting on a convincing act. She simply wasn't in the mood to banter with her sisters, or anyone else for that matter... Farina was right, it had been tiring day of nearly ceaseless travel. Flying or not, it still wore one down -- those saddles were not comfortable after a certain period of time!

Fiora was already conversing crisply with Kent; Matthew and Guy were gathered off by themselves -- Guy had a positively pitiable look on his face, and Florina wondered absently what Matthew was having him do now -- and Sain and Serra were sitting near the center of the small camp, speaking in hushed tones. They'd likely all be heading to sleep soon; knowing Lady Lyndis she'd have them up at the crack of dawn, anxious to be off as quickly as possible. Florina stifled a yawn -- sure, it was understandable that she was eager to reach their destination, but she couldn't expect them to fight for her without adequate rest...

Ah, well. There would be time to fret about that later.

Florina bid her sisters good night, and after assuring Fiora that she was in fact feeling quite fine, turned in to sleep.

Her dreams, as they had recently often been, were fitful and disjointed, a tumultuous myriad of images that offered no respite from the chaotic mess her emotions were while she was awake. As she had expected, she was woken briskly from her troubled sleep just past dawn, the morning mist still clinging to the chilly air. Florina shivered as she pulled herself fully into the world of wakefulness, knowing the sun would make its presence apparent soon enough.

The rest of the company bustled about, fitting on armor, hurriedly packing belongings, some taking a moment for a quick meal garnered from their rations. Florina stifled a yawn, observing all of this with still blurry eyes. She stumbled toward where Huey stood, pawing the ground impatiently with a snort, seemingly anxious to be off. She spoke to him in practiced, soothing tones, fixing his reins and offering him a few carrots, which he was more than happy to accept.

"Still so tired, sister?" Fiora spoke at her side, engaged in similar activities with her own Pegasus. "Are you certain you're feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," she insisted wearily.

"...As you say," Fiora relented for the moment, hoisting her back across her shoulders. She swung a leg over the saddle in expert fashion, murmuring something too low for Florina to catch to her mount. "Don't be too long," Fiora advised her, her Pegasus prancing gracefully forward a few steps. "Rath says we should reach our destination sometime this afternoon if we make good time, and Lady Lyndis is anxious to be off..." She took to the air, the gusts of air generated by her Pegasus's beating wings blowing Florina's hair back, causing her to squint in its wake. She nodded submissively, though she doubted Fiora saw it. Huey let out a impatient whinny, and Florina hurried to join her sisters in the sky.

It was her favorite place to be, anyway. She quickly tightened the reigns, ensured the security of her saddle, threw on her pack and hoisted herself up, though without the practiced poise of her elder sister. She doubted she'd ever be so good as that. The ground fell away beneath her as she softly gave the command to take to the air, a familiar content sense filling her as the wind whistled past her mid-flight.

She wheeled about idly for a moment before catching up to her sisters, who were conversing mid-flight near the head of the company, which had finished its packing and begun to move. The three Pegasus sisters were naturally much faster than the rest of them, and they often had to wheel back before getting too far ahead, though they each kept a sharp eye out on the horizon for any strange activity.

Of course, they weren't expecting any trouble just yet. It was unlikely they would see anyone out here aside from perhaps a wandering nomad, or a tribe hunting party, neither of which should pose any problem for them. Still, Florina kept watch, the constant surveillance an adequate outlet for her attention, and a suitable way to keep her mind from wandering down paths she was frankly tired of exploring.

They halted briefly midday for lunch, though it was a swift affair, with Lyn clearly in no mood for dalliance. The conversations were short yet excited; they would be arriving soon. Florina felt the slightest bit of trepidation; the question of what they would find when they reached their destination hung unspoken in the air and weighed heavily on everyone's mind. The general consensus of predictions seemed optimistic, and Florina felt inclined to agree -- she recalled the last time she had been in the area they were headed toward with a shiver. Bandits ran rampant there, why shouldn't they find the ones they were after? This time, she'd have to take care not to land on one...

She blushed at the memory of how silly she'd been back then, her eyes searching ahead for signs of the scattered towns and ruined structures that marked the area around the border of Bern and Sacae. If Lyn hadn't appeared when she did... best not to think on it. The past was just that, after all, gone and done with.

Several hours passed with no respite, yet as the shadows lengthened to mark the late afternoon, the grasses thinned beneath her, and their destination appeared in the distance. She held her breath to quell the flutter in her stomach at the sight; somewhere in that collection of run down construction and ravaged civilization their targets waited, perhaps committing some new atrocity even as they approached. It would be a service to all Elibe if they were successful; no, when they were successful. There was no if about it.

She glided skillfully downward as they edged nearer, landing lightly nearby Lyn when they were nearly at the gates of the first pitiable village. It seemed the luck of the citizens of these border villages hadn't improved much since they had been there last.

"Hello, Florina," Lyn greeted her, a tightness in her voice Florina chose to ignore. It was understandable, so close to her retribution.

"Lyn... Are you all right?" Florina inquired, ignoring an irritated snort from her Pegasus. He did hate being used like a common horse for any length of time.

"Yes, of course," her friend assured her with her a nod. "Do you remember the last time we were here, Florina?"

"...How could I forget," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'll try not to cause trouble like that again..."

"We met Wil around here, too, if I remember right," Lyn continued in that reminiscing tone, narrowed eyes sweeping across the landscape ahead of them.

"Yes... I thought he was an enemy archer at first," Florina recalled. How frightened she had been, when that bow wielding man had rushed from the village gates toward her that way...

"This seems to be where everyone lacking direction ends up..." Lyn observed, as they passed unchallenged into the first hamlet. They garnered a few suspicious glances from the townsfolk comfortable enough to be out in the evenings -- which wasn't many -- though they soon relaxed somewhat upon realizing they were merely travelers. It was sad, Florina thought, that these people could grow so accustomed to raids from the mountains...

"The doldrums of Elibe?" Florina suggested, fixing the villagers with a look of pity.

"Perhaps," Lyn agreed. "But not the only, I'm sure..."

"I'm sure these people will be grateful when... when we're finished," Florina stammered out.

"I'm sure they will!" Lyn exclaimed fiercely. "It boils my blood to think of how these people must have suffered at their hands... even if it doesn't completely eliminate the problem, at least we'll have taken care of the worst of it."

"Right..."

A clattering of hooves across the run down road prompted both women to direct their gazes to an approaching figure -- Rath, looking grim as ever. Florina shivered; she had always thought him one of the more frightening men in their army. His severe expression, coupled with his remarkable aim with that bow... Huey nickered nervously, not liking anyone with a bow strapped to his back any better than she did. Near him was Matthew, followed by a frowning Guy. She murmured a parting word to her friend, taking to the skies once more.

The question now, of course, was where to start looking.

* * *

"Lady Lyndis," Matthew greeted her cheerfully, bowing slightly in that particular way he had that left the intention ambiguous. Truly heartfelt respect or satirical supplication; it was impossible to tell. He preferred it that way, though he usually really did mean the former.

"Matthew," She nodded in his direction, voice brisk and business like. "What do you think?"

"These people don't seem particularly... amiable," Matthew admitted. "I've always loved a challenge, though!"

"I see..." Lyn mused thoughtfully. "Well, we're counting on you."

"Just leave it to me," He assured her, smirking confidently. "There are several hours of daylight left; I'll get started right away. You go on and find a place to stay..."

"You'll catch up later?"

"Of course!"

He winked at her in typical fashion, and Lyn found herself grinning at his cheery demeanor despite her reservations about their current situation. He was a little strange, and certainly the best dispositioned thief she'd ever known. Not that she knew too many... regardless, Matthew had already proved himself invaluable in Bulgar; she doubted he'd disappoint her now.

"Finally," Guy muttered as Matthew took off on his own, breaking away from the party. "I thought I'd never be free of him!"

"...What when he comes back?" Rath inquired from beside him curiously.

"I can always hope he won't..." he sighed in response, his shoulders slumping.

"I think we all know Matthew is too good for that," Lyn raised a brow, wondering what it was that Matthew had done to garner such distaste. It was common knowledge that he had some hold over Guy, contractual no doubt, but as far as she knew there had never been any particularly severe consequences.

"You don't have to remind me!" Guy exclaimed in a strained voice, knitting his brow.

"...We should follow his advice," Rath spoke dismissively, turning his attention to Lyn. "Though I doubt the accommodations here will be... inviting..."

"Right," Lyn sighed. "The waiting game, again..."

"Just a little more patience, Lyn..."

She nodded, surprised at the encouragement. He was right; it wouldn't be too much longer yet. Knowing this, however, hardly made the waiting easier. Rath moved beside her, and Lyn looked up at him, recalling their conversation from the night before... the man was an enigma, but by his side... Lyn felt as though she could not fail.

Not this time.

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited!

Hm, first to answer a few questions...

First, to my hilariously mysterious anonymous reviewer! As for Hector, don't worry! He's my favorite character, actually -- he'll definitely be appearing again (not too long from now, if all goes well.) I'm looking forward to writing it just as much as you are to reading it, I think!

And to shnickers: I actually do treat the Elimine religion rather like that. Serra says in her A rank support with Oswin something to the effect of "Oh! But I have taken the vows of chastity... whatever will I do? Just you wait for my decision!" Thus, I go with the idea that the Clerics of Elimine do indeed take vows of chastity, but these vows (and their sisterhood) can be relented at any time of their choosing if they should wish to pursue married life (to account for her endings with Oswin, Erk, and Matthew.) Oh, and thanks for the well wishes on my midterms, just one left...!

To everyone else, thanks so much for reviewing! I hope everyone has a Happy Halloween! (Someone make me a Florina costume please. Ha... I'd wear it too. )


	11. Winds of Ill Fortune

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 11: Winds of Ill Fortune

It's an odd feeling, to take a step back and examine your life from an objective point of view -- or at least, from a point of view as free of bias as it can be, considering -- and realize you have no idea how you came about your current situation. One moment, you are caught in a whirlwind, making decision after decision, never considering the sum effect each of this small choices will have on you in the future; the next, the whirlwind dissipates, the chaos becomes clarity, and you are left alone and directionless, in a land populated with hopeless souls like yourself, each of you lost and alone, each of you as bewildered as the next... how did I get here? Where am I going?

The second question was perhaps of greater import than the first, for he had always been a firm believer in laying the past to rest -- he couldn't change that. It was only in the most morbid times, when his thoughts strayed to the darkest corners of his mind, that he dwelled on _that_. So much had happened... perhaps if he had done some things differently...

His first mistake, of course, had been on the Dread Isle. He had made decisions there he had never stopped regretting; he had been foolish to fall in love, to pursue his heart despite the obvious lack of reciprocation. His frustration in these respects had led to larger mistakes, though at the time he had been so blinded by his disappointment that he had not even stopped to consider who he was hurting... or that the one he was doing the greatest disservice to might, in fact, be himself.

Returning to Etruria had been fine, at least, until Lord Pent and Lady Louise had announced their retirement. That event had heralded his second great mistake; he could have had that job, could have succeeded his mentor and greatest hero... could have had everything he had ever aspired for. Except the love of his life, that is, but he refused to traverse that train of thought for the thousandth time this hour. The point was, the people of Etruria, after expressing their shock and disapproval over Pent and Louise's decision, had turned to him as their new Mage General; a fitting choice -- he was, after all, Pent's closest and most favored student.

He recalled thinking, even as he turned them down, if Priscilla would have been impressed with him had he accepted. She had refused him as a humble but somewhat talented mage, spurned him as a far more experienced and perhaps even fearsome sage... would she have the gall to turn her back on the Mage General of Etruria?

No... best not to think on that. He had turned them down because he honestly did not think himself worthy of the position. He still had so much to learn... and his recent travels had unlocked another sort of passion he had not known he entertained. Lord Pent had been so busy, so preoccupied in the fight against Nergal... else he surely would have been the best man to take on the duty of mentor in the ways of anima magic. Yet, as the situation did not allow for that, Erk had taken it upon himself; first with Priscilla, then with that little girl, Nino... both amazing magic users, who could easily surpass himself given enough time and practice, no doubt...

Again, his thoughts had turned to her. Priscilla. She had truly been amazing. He had smiled, so coldly, when the reports of the scandal from the Caerleon House had reached the Etrurian rumor mills. It had been just as he expected. Did she regret her decision now?

No more of that.

Rather than succeeding Lord Pent, he had chosen instead to further his study of magic... he had drowned himself in his studies. This time, Lady Louise was not present to periodically interrupt him, to ensure he took care of himself... it was a wonder he hadn't killed himself inadvertently. He had been determined to pursue his newfound interest in teaching, though he sometimes wondered if it had been the pupils more than the teaching itself he remembered so fondly. If he could only gain more knowledge, more peerage, perhaps... a bit more acclaim...

He had thought to found a school, perhaps, for aspiring mages. There were a few scattered throughout Etruria, but his dreams far surpassed anything they had to offer. A magic teacher... he found he thought that role suited him well.

It became increasingly clear, however, that he could not stay in Etruria... despite his constant refusal, their demands never ceased; he could find no peace. Thus, he had left, but the third mistake he had made lay in the fact that he had left with absolutely no direction in mind. He had his ambition, but he would need more knowledge, more resources to make that happen. He could have asked Lord Pent, but... he was tired of relying on him and Louise. So tired.

He could find no rest.

His life here on these forsaken borderlands had been laughably directionless, but he found some solace in the fact that he could play some small part in warding the pitiable people of these towns from frequent raiding parties, baseless and shallow attacks that happened far too often... but how long had he been here, playing this ultimately pointless role?

Here, then, he had reached another crossroad; a point where his decision would likely have a major effect on his life... would this be his fourth mistake? He recognized the man he had been watching for the better part of an hour, slyly making his way among the tavern's patrons, picking those with the brightest eyes in a sea of dull, dead, directionless gazes to make his inquiries with.

Matthew. That Ostian spy... that aloof, smirking thief...

Erk pulled his hood more firmly about his face, bringing the cup of now-cold, bitter tea he had been nursing for so long now to his lips. He hardly tasted it, which was probably for the best.

* * *

Lyn directed her gaze at the rotting structures gathered before them, splintered beams stacked on sagging stone columns, with not a soul in sight. Perhaps this place had been a town once; if not thriving, then at least in livable condition. It was fitting that the Taliver Bandits would base themselves somewhere so devoid of hope. They would do this to as many places as they could... drive out the townspeople, ransack their homes, raze, burn, pillage... then take up residence as though the hollow husk of a town were some sort of sick trophy. Lyn felt fury rising in her again.

"You're certain this is the place?" She directed her inquiry at Matthew, who crept nearby, even his trademark smirk absent in the face of such devastation.

"No doubt about it!" He quipped, still sounding cheerful despite his subdued expression.

Lyn nodded. He hadn't let them down yet. Caution, then, was the theme of today's exploits; her eyes wandered carefully across the landscape, and around her she could sense her companions doing the same. If the Taliver Bandits really were based here, they had likely seen them coming by now; they were unfortunately fighting on unfamiliar ground, on their home turf. An ambush was likely, but they would not be wholly unprepared. They had dealt with much worse in the not so distant past.

Lyn glanced behind her, still somewhat uneasy -- Matthew had reported in a shockingly unconcerned tone earlier that day that they were being followed; by whom, he could not say, nor was he certain of their intentions. A unknown foe at their backs could complicate matters, but there was no choice but to press on...

"Still so concerned with what lies at our backs?"

"Rath... only a little."

"...I do not like this place," the nomad continued in his soft tone, casting a wary eye about their surroundings. "The wind here whispers of nothing but ill fortune..."

"It will continue to do so until the disease that has infected these lands has been purged," Lyn replied fiercely, her hand wandering almost subconsciously to the hilt of the famed Mani Katti, the revered Sword of Sacae.

"Perhaps it is as you say," Rath murmured thoughtfully, then lapsed into silence once more.

She was all but certain it was. There were plenty of bandit tribes, certainly, but... none were so ruthless, so abhorrent, so devoid of human qualities as the Taliver. Surely when their task here was complete, the situation of this area would improve... Lyn could feel the foreboding wind herself, hear the lamenting whispers in those gusts... her face set into a mask of resolve, of stubborn determination. Things would change, beginning today.

Her well trained Sacaen senses detected the slightest hint of sound, and she saw in her peripheral vision Rath snapping his attention in the same direction as she, proving it had not been imagined. Her sword lifted from its sheath with ease, glinting in the early afternoon sun, outdone perhaps only by the flashing in her own eyes. Had that been the sound of footfalls, traipsing with practiced but ultimately fruitless caution across ruined cobblestone roads?

"Who--"

"Sssh!" Rath hissed from beside her, surprising her into silence. She cast a surprised and curious look in his direction, what was he... even as she watched, he took his bow in hand, an arrow nocked and ready to fire in a single blur of motion.

These actions hardly went unnoticed by the remainder of their party, who immediately readied themselves for battle; the sound of steel unsheathing and the rustling of nervous Pegasus wings reached her ears, yet there was no further noise from the area before them. She held her breath; the tension in the air reaching stifling heights.

"...Who is it that's foolish enough to strut 'round this area?" A gruff voice, an emerging figure. Lyn released her breath in a rush, keeping a careful eye on the approaching man. He stepped into plain view, arms crossed, a wicked looking axe strapped at his side. His face was covered in scars and streaked with dirt, his clothes torn and muddied... the very picture of villainy in these parts. She was not surprised to note several missing teeth as he continued his speech, grinning in a most disconcerting way. "Wif an army, no less! Look at 'er... you runnin' this crusade, missy?"

Lyn felt his eyes on her, felt indignation welling within her at his words.

"...Tell me," She spoke calmly, holding the Mani Katti at the ready, her voice cold. "Are you of the Taliver villains said to inhabit these parts?"

The man guffawed most unexpectedly, his brash laughter almost making her wince. She could make no inferences as to whether he was or not based on this reaction, though either way she found she could barely stay her hand in light of this man's demeanor. He arms trembled with the desire to cut him down, to end his grating laughter on the spot. How many had he slaughtered? How many corpses had he looked upon, created by his own blade? Had he laughed this way at that sight, too?

"Taliver!" He continued, still shaking with laughter. "I ne'er thought I'd be hearin' anymore people nosin' about here lookin' for _them_!"

"Then you are not?"

"Bit out o' the loop, aren't we, missy?" He patronized her, his grin turning her stomach sour. "The Taliver are gone! Disappeared o'ernight, they did!" He cackled in that borderline insane way, before continuing his tale. "Good riddance to 'em, I say!" He spat in a foul manner to show his distaste, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"To where?" Lyn inquired, surprised at how calm she still managed to sound.

"Are you listenin' to me?" He frowned, peering at her from across the long gap between them. "They ain't gone nowhere, 'cept maybe to Hell, dependin' on your ideas..." He laughed again. "Stories say Elimine 'erself grew a little tired o' their posturin' and sent an iron giant straight from the heavens to crush the whole lot!"

"What..." Lyn paused, unsure she had heard correctly. "Then they're..."

"Dead!" The filthy man before them exclaimed jovially. "Dead 'n gone, 'n now you're struttin' your pretty face on the territory of the Ganelon Bandits!"

The Ganelon Bandits. That sounded familiar... Lyn frowned. Hadn't they been the ones who had caused all of those problems for her before? The ones who had been harassing Florina?

"...I see," Lyn spoke slowly, her mind reeling with this new information. "Then there is no reason for you to die here today."

She backed away, fully intending to leave it at that, despite her almost overwhelming desire to attack, to find _some_ retribution.

"You think you're just gonna turn 'round and leave?" The man called after her, sounding almost incredulous. "Condolences, miss, but it's far too late for _that_!"

Lyn paused, taking a breath to calm herself.

"Don't be foolish," She snapped back.

"Foolish is walkin' right into 'ere, with three fine Pegasi fit for the market, and a gaggle o' pretty faces along wi' em!" He laughed back, pulling his axe free in a surprisingly smooth motion. "'Sides, if word got out we let a catch like you walk away..." He grinned fiercely, and Lyn glared back at him. She would enjoy ending his life, if that was how he wanted it. "We can't have that!"

"Fine," Lyn spat, pointing her blade in his direction.

"A fiesty one!" He mocked her, backing away with a wink that made her shudder with revulsion. "You know what to do, men!" He shouted, his voice booming across the ruined landscape, echoing in the abandoned alleys of the dead township they dared to call their home. "Kill the men, but no harmin' the merchandise! Least, try not to leave a scar!"

"...We've dealt with worse than this," Lyn spoke quietly, though she was sure everyone heard her. "Let's get this over with quickly."

Rath nodded at her side, and she saw Matthew's grin of approval just before he slipped out of her peripheral sight. The others were behind her, and even as she observed the area around them that would serve as their battlefield, their foe came into sight, emerging in numbers that surprised her, but did not afford too much concern. The odds had been worse in the past.

Their ringleader, whoever he had been, had disappeared somewhere ahead for now; Lyn vowed that she would be the one to find him, to bring him down. They would have to fight their way through, it seemed.

The first thing she noticed was that the majority of their foes were axe-wielders; powerful, but inaccurate, and likely no match for her swordplay. She was not foolish enough to charge them outright, preferring to let them come to her, to dispatch them when they came to close. She reflected as her sword flashed before her, almost of its own accord, that something seemed odd about this fight; it took her several minutes to realize that she usually had Hector by her side... he had always been there, reassuring her with his presence.

She frowned, knowing this wasn't exactly the best time to be thinking about _him._ Rath shot her a curious look, perhaps sensing her sudden lapse in concentration -- he had always been quick to notice things like that. Lyn returned his questioning gaze with a reassuring nod, turning her attention to a knot of axemen to her right; she immediately saw they were targeting Florina, who hovered close to the ground, oblivious of the danger behind her. Lyn shouted a warning, rushing to attack; she heard the pounding of hooves behind her as Rath rushed to follow her.

As she intercepted them, her sword flying in blurred strokes, she noted Kent and Fiora approaching from the left; likely Fiora had noticed her sister's plight, and Kent had probably heard her shouts. Florina lifted higher into the air, deftly dodging a clumsily thrown handaxe. So far, they had no problems... these men were laughable prey compared to the more skilled of Nergal's morphs they had defeated in Ostia, and on the Dread Isle.

Still, they were a stubborn lot, and Lyn felt herself tiring as time wore on. They were vastly outnumbered; a situation she had been expecting, but apparently had not entirely prepared for. Even so, she pressed grimly on, keeping a watchful eye out for the man who had met them earlier.

She noticed as well that they seemed to be saving their most skillful fighters for last; the first bunch had been easily dispatched, but it seemed as though each time a new foe appeared, he came with better equipment, and noticeably greater skill; she also warily observed a few warriors with bows strapped to their backs, and hoped Florina and her sisters noticed them as well. One of these was foolish enough to set his sights on her, raising his axe with a leering grin, broad side turned -- clearly the intention here was not to kill, merely to incapacitate. His bewildered expression at the speed with which she dodged his blow might have been comical if it were not so quickly replaced with a look of pain -- and hatred -- as she ended yet another life with her blade.

It was not the same as killing morphs, soulless beings, however much she hated these men. She quickly quelled her regret -- the first pangs she had felt so far -- and turned to observe a sudden clatter at her side, where she knew Rath sat stolidly upon his horse, bringing down from afar those unfortunate enough to catch his eye. He had wandered off a good distance from her, aiding Matthew and Sain, who seemed to be flanking Serra in a protective manner; Lyn noted that however much Matthew whined about it, he never shirked the duties that were his.

As she watched, a particularly fearsome warrior broke away from where he had been engaged in close combat with Sain -- sporting several bleeding wounds for his trouble, she saw -- charging toward Rath with a blood chilling war cry on his lips and a frenzied look in his eye that sent a shiver down her spine. The look of a desperate man who knew his time was at an end... Lyn winced as Rath calmly lifted his bow, his aim true as ever, embedding one arrow, then two firmly in his upper torso.

Incredibly, the man stumbled, but did not fall -- as though spurred on by his no doubt fatal injuries at this point, he raised his axe, sprinting full speed, a bloody grin plastered on his wide-eyed face. Lyn heard herself shout a cry of warning, knew that she'd be too late to intercept him before he struck. She stepped forward as though to try anyway, when her eyes caught the corpse of the man she had bested moments before -- or more importantly, the bow he had never had the chance to use. She pulled it free with a grunt, slinging the discarded quiver over her shoulder; she had not had the chance to practice often with the bow, but...

She pulled the string back as the bloodied bandit leapt at Rath, axe swinging haphazardly, blinking away the sweat from her eyes. She could do nothing about this first strike except rely on Rath's own skill; as she watched, he managed to dodge the blow from the axe, leaning back at a dangerous angle, releasing the reins to afford greater maneuverability. The enraged brigand howled with fury, slamming bodily into the horse, which reared back in fright, spilling its unprepared rider to the stone littered floor with a shrill whinny.

The bandit raised his axe in a victorious posture, clearly intent on bringing it down on Rath's now-prone form, and that was when she struck.

Not the best shot, but she was satisfied to see the shaft of the arrow she had just loosed embed itself firmly in his shoulder; she was even more pleased to see him drop his weapon in shock and pain. Even as she clumsily knocked a second arrow, she saw Rath pull himself to his feet, unsheathing a sword of his own, thrusting unceremoniously forward... ending another life with a twist of the blade. He grimly withdrew the weapon, the foe keeling forward, dead at last.

"Rath!" Lyn shouted, lowering the bow and rushing forward, closing the distance by half before he turned in her direction.

"...Nice shot," He granted her, sounding quite placid for a man who had just flirted dangerously with death.

"Lucky shot," Lyn corrected him breathlessly, catching up to him at last.

"Have you been practicing?" Rath inquired, still unnervingly calm, turning to catch his horse's reigns; the animal still stood nearby, pawing the ground nervously. He ran a hand over the animal's neck, whispering a few reassuring words that Lyn couldn't quite catch.

"Not as much as I should..."

"...Do you see this?" Rath brushed off her reply, holding the now-bloodied sword he had drawn moments earlier before him with his free hand.

"It's a sword," Lyn replied in a bewildered tone, frowning. A simple iron model, with no particularly interesting properties she could discern.

"It is your sword," Rath corrected her, sliding the weapon back into its sheath. "I owe you twice over, Lyn of the Lorca."

He lifted himself back into the saddle, clicking his tongue in a command that set his mount galloping off. Lyn stared after him for several moments before realizing what he was talking about; so long ago, the conflict with Limstella on the Dread Isle... she had given him a sword. A simple iron sword...

* * *

"Eeeeeew!" Serra screeched, stepping hastily away from the tumbling form of a hapless warrior foolish enough to think Matthew an easy target. "Do you have to go for the _throat_, Matthew?" She nearly retched at the sight of all that blood; she could hardly tell if her allies her injured or not, there was so much of it staining everything!

"Kills 'em quicker," came the grim reply from in front of her. "I didn't sign up for front line fighting..."

"It hardly counts as front line when you're surrounded," Serra pointed out primly, earning a frustrated glance from her fellow Ostian.

"Either way, this is Guy's line of work, not mine!"

"Oh, shut up. You're doing fine. Just try to be a little less... messy," Serra advised, making a disgusted face.

"...Bloody woman..." Matthew muttered, darting forward, sword still drawn. He did hate having to do the actual fighting, but there was little to plunder in this forsaken area... and like it or not, Serra was in his charge, and she did have a penchant for picking the worst places to wander off to...

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She shouted at his back, moving quickly to keep up. "Come on, over here, over here!" He looked back to see what she was going on about, noted that she seemed to want to head further into the fray, where Kent and Sain were now fighting side by side, a pair of Pegasus Knights swooping in from time to time. It figured.

He ignored her, heading further away from the fighting, where the foes were easier to pick off with stealth and surprise attacks.

"Hey! Lord Hector said you have to stay by my side no matter what, right? I am a sweet, helpless little cleric... you have to protect me!"

"Protect you... I'm a thief!" Matthew reminded her, frowning. "I despise getting into brawls..."

"It's fine," Serra insisted, waving her staff in a most patronizing fashion. "I can heal you if you get hurt! So come on, don't be shy, right over here!" There she went again, trying to corral him back toward the fighting.

"You know..." Matthew said slyly, crossing his arms. "I've been wondering about this for awhile... but are you really one of Elimine's clerics? Are you sure you're not actually the follower of some dark, evil god?"

Her eyes widened in a most amusing fashion as his words elicited just the response he was hoping for -- perhaps if she were utterly furious with him she'd stop pestering and bother Sain or something.

"That was very, very, _very_ mean, Matthew!" She exclaimed in as hurt a voice as she could muster on such short notice. "Are you trying to hurt my tender feelings?" She pouted, arms crossed, lower lip protruding in typical fashion.

"Hmm... tender. Right. Fine, let's get going..." He sighed, giving in as she again turned toward the fray. However much he disliked the task, it was his duty to ensure she didn't get herself killed...

A task she seemed more than willing to make a difficult as possible, judging from her current actions. He groaned as she darted right toward the mounted knights -- did she think these men were below striking down an Elimine Cleric? Granted, they had orders not to kill the women, but... he doubted it would take much of a blow to fell Serra. Or himself, for that matter, he reflected sourly, wiping his blade clean as he rushed after her. And they'd be trying to kill him.

One of the better built men in among their enemy's forces brought himself to bear, wielding an axe that nearly rivaled the size of the ones Lord Hector swung about in battle, and Matthew rushed forward, shouting furiously at Serra to watch what she was doing. Predictably, she completely ignored him, neglecting so much as turn around to see the source of his sudden concern. He cursed, readying himself to attack, though he doubted he'd be much of a match for this behemoth of a man.

It was his speed that saved him, as was often the case; seeing his speedy approach, the warrior turned to meet him, axe raised in attack position; Matthew all but dove for the floor, feeling the rush of air over his head that indicated just how near to almost certain death he had come. Repeating a few choice words Serra would have smacked him for_ thinking_ let alone saying aloud, he whirled around, blade drawn to counter attack while the foe was still off balance from his swing. He struck decisively, slashing expertly at key vital areas for maximum efficiency.

Apparently finally noticing his plight, Serra came running back toward him, gripping her healing staff and now wielding a tome of some sort of light magic under her arm; she at least had the sense to pause a reasonable distance away. Matthew jumped away, knowing his strikes had been wounding, but not yet fatal; the man growled in fury and pain, charging at him again. Not a moment too soon, several shouted words from Serra's direction that he did not pretend to comprehend resulted in a brilliant ray of light coalescing around the foe's form; he paused with a positively stupid expression on his face, mouth hanging slightly open. Serra screamed a fierce trigger word, her hair flying about her flushed face, and Matthew allowed a grudging sort of admiration of her to manifest itself in his mind.

The beams of light constricted around the poor fool, leaving not even the slightest scratch, yet he fell with a choked expression, either dead or dying.

"Matthew! Will you be a bit more careful, please!" Serra scolded him, carefully avoiding looking at the man she had just dispatched.

"You're telling _me_ to be more careful?" Matthew shouted back at her incredulously. "If you would just listen to me once in awhile--"

"Come on!" Serra interrupted him, grabbing his hand, pulling him forward. "We've almost won, you know -- we're heading further into the city to find that awful man from earlier -- you're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine!" Matthew exclaimed, shaking free of her grasp, following her of his own accord. Why did he even try? "You are _nothing _but trouble, you know that?"

"You know you love me," Serra teased him, bounding ahead recklessly. Matthew followed quickly, making a few gagging sounds loudly enough so that he was sure she heard them.

Rath bounded ahead of them on his horse, Guy running in a vain attempt to keep up with his fellow tribesman; Kent and Sain passed them with ease thanks to the increased mobility their mounts provided, the Pegasus Knights winged past them overhead, and Lady Lyndis was no doubt leading the group, leaving them at the back of the party. A disconcerting number of corpses littered the battlefield behind them, but Matthew had no qualms with that; he had long come to terms with the bloody nature of conflict -- for all his cheerful demeanor, he certainly was a realist -- a rare combination of traits. There was a reason most people employed in his trade were more of the dark, brooding type.

They passed through several alleyways, winding their way through the abandoned streets of the town, Matthew glancing habitually into buildings they passed for anything interesting, though he didn't -- or expect to -- find much. The party ahead of them dispatched the few remaining foes that attacked from crouched positions in the alleys, from behind buildings, and from similar prime yet predictable surprise attack positions, leaving little for him to take care of as he followed at the back.

He liked it better this way, anyway.

Lyndis's voice, shouting something from far ahead, reached his ears, but he could not discern what she was saying. A gruff voice he recognized as the man from earlier replied, and as he edged closer, passing by where Serra had finally decided to stay still for once, he could just barely make out their words. Something about having no honor, something else about having too much gall for her own good -- typical paltry verbal warfare.

A more interesting thing caught his attention; movement, from behind, just barely caught by his extraordinarily trained peripheral sight. He turned to get a better look, but whatever it had been had found a spot to hide beyond his perception. He frowned. Either more bandits, or whoever had been following them earlier... and he doubted the former would turn to stealth, at least not successfully.

Intriguing. A clash of weapons signaled that Lyn had tolerated enough of talk, and a shouted warning from his companions indicated a final rush of enemies, rallying to protect their leader in one final, fruitless effort.

Still frowning, Matthew moved forward after Serra, who predictably rushed right on toward the fight. He wondered if she did that on purpose; she was always complaining about being deployed on the front lines in their past battles. Had she simply grown used to the idea, or was she doing this just to annoy him?

"Oh, gross!" he heard her gasp as Sain moved in for an easy kill nearby her.

"My apologies," Sain panted, wiping his blade with a grimace, "but better that than your lovely countenance marred by wounds otherwise prevented!" He winked at her, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now isn't the time for flirting, Sain!" she scolded, rolling her eyes.

"Forgive me!" he laughed, spurring his mount on past her, yet not straying too far. "Just stay nearby, Serra... no one will get past me!"

Well, that was fine and dandy, but... Matthew darted forward, another sight calling itself to his attention.

"Archers!" He shouted in warning, directing Sain and Serra's attentions less toward each other and more toward the final leg of the battle at hand. Serra gasped, running for refuge behind Sain, who brought about his shield to catch the shafts directed at him harmlessly against its steel surface.

"You see?" He said, though he sounded a bit shaken.

"Pay attention," Matthew murmured as he passed by the two, peering into the buildings around them to ensure there were no ruffians waiting to ambush them from within.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," Serra sniffed, peeking at him from behind Sain's horse, a defiant expression on her face. Matthew sighed, deciding not to pursue the matter, for another few stragglers had broken away from the front lines and were charging in their direction.

"Almost done!" Sain spoke optimistically, bringing his sword about, ready to use. Serra, using common sense for once, took several paces back, that light magic tome appearing from somewhere in those robes again.

Predictably, the first to reach them engaged Sain, who was by far the most dangerous looking of the three, drawing his attention from his accompanying axe-wielding mates. The second cast a cursory glance in his direction, then darted deftly for Serra instead, who let out an absolutely ear-wrenching shriek before bringing her light magic to bear. The third, of course, went for him -- Matthew prepared himself for attack.

The well-trained spy nimbly dodged the first blow, spinning to catch his foolish attacker squarely in the throat with his blade. The man let out a gurgle, slumping to the floor, and Matthew whirled away to get back to Serra's side -- a moment too late.

"Back off!" She shouted furiously, her first attack having done little but momentarily stun the berserker approaching her with ill-intent written across his face, as easily readable as a road sign. He licked his lips, shaking off the stunning effects of her holy magic, approaching with surprising speed for an axe user.

Matthew rushed forward at a full sprint, acutely aware that Sain still had his hands full with his own foe, that this was entirely his responsibility. He shouted something incoherent, trying to call the man's attention from Serra, to no avail.

He raised his axe, and Serra looked up with wide eyes, frozen in fear.

"Serra, _move!_" Matthew shouted, closing the distance between them -- too slowly, too slow! If she heard him, she made no indication...

Another voice now, one that Matthew recognized, but certainly didn't expect_ here_...

"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!" Came a shout, a cloaked figure springing from behind a building, far to Serra's right, but close enough... "Serra, get behind me! And you, see if you can match this!"

A blaze of fire ignited the ground around the now bewildered berserker, who grunted first in confusion, then howled in pain as the spell took full effect, spiraling up around him in a way that might have been considered beautiful were it not for the sight of burning flesh and scent of scorched skin it elicited. He stood there, worn but not yet defeated, Matthew took the opportunity to finish the job -- he doubted the guy even saw him coming.

"...Erk?!" Serra gasped incredulously, pulling away from the sage, who had roughly pulled her away from harm, behind him. Matthew was just as surprised as she was for once -- he had assumed their mysterious stalker meant them no harm, but if it was _Erk_ -- why hadn't he just come right out to greet them?

"...Don't get the wrong idea," Erk stepped away from her hastily, mouth twisting into a frown.

Oh, yes. Matthew had heard their parting words, way back then, on Valor. This would be an interesting reunion -- of that, he was certain.

* * *

Florina hovered just above the ground, zeroing in on the last of the bandits crowding the decaying old building their leader had turned tail to hide in just minutes before. This battle had been nothing but axes and the occasional bow -- not a pleasant combination for Pegasus Knights to deal with, being aerial units and primarily lance wielders to boot. She had taken a few scrapes here and there, and very narrowly dodged several clumsily shot arrows -- thank Elimine these men were at least not particularly skilled with the bow -- but in all she felt she was in fairly good condition.

Lyn dashed forward in front of her, clearing the entry way of a few unfortunate forms by herself, at least until Rath and Guy surged forward to her aid. Florina waited patiently for an opening; she hated fighting indoors, and so did Huey. Cramped quarters were no place for a pegasus and its rider, however much the roof of this building was missing, and the walls crumbling around it. The three ventured further inside, and Florina landed lightly to follow them in, tightening her grip on her delicately crafted silver lance, ignoring the sweat rolling down her brow from her tangle of now battle-awry lavender hair.

The sounds of fighting ahead had not waned; if anything, they grew more intense -- angry shouts and curses mingling with the dizzying metallic cacophony, swelling to construct the familiar symphony of wartime. It was frightening, as many things were to her, but for the honor of the Knights of Illia... the former Knights of Caelin... for her own personal satisfaction, she refused to give in to that fear, spurring Huey forward, lance raised and poised to strike. Not surprisingly, her allies ahead of her left little living or at least in a position to be dangerous in their wake; Florina studiously avoided the vacant eyes of the corpses littering the room, or worse, the hate-filled, pain-hazed stares of the ones unfortunate enough to still cling to life.

"Coward!" Lyn's voice rang out from somewhere ahead, and Florina followed the sound. "You've run from the fate you chose for yourself long enough!"

There was no doubt in her mind who she was addressing this heated speech toward; she shrank back in the saddle at the raw fury in her best friend's tone. She had heard Lyn angry before, but... never to this extent.

She rounded a corner, and there, in the midst of a large chamber -- at one time, it might have served as an Elimine chapel, she reflected absently -- stood her friends, and the leader of the Ganelon Bandits they had been seeking.

"Madwoman!" The man shrieked, spittle flying from his cracked lips, a wild look in his eye. He was backing away from Lyn at the same rate she approached him, his axe drawn with a trembling hand, her sword fixed in his direction with unmistakable intent.

"Are you satisfied?" Lyn shouted back, continuing her advance. "The blood of your subordinates, the lives of the men lost today -- they are all on _your_ hands! The petty pride wars you vile men wage over the lives of innocents, the lands of people powerless to protect themselves from your villainy -- see what is has brought you! _Annihilation!_" She nearly screamed the last word, and Florina thought that if she were nearer to her friend, she might see tears shining in her eyes -- tears of regret, of fury, of sadness and lament... for all her shows of strength, Lyn had never been fond of killing. Even dogs like these.

"Then go!" The man shouted in response, backing himself against the wall when he had nowhere further to retreat. "You've won, no one says you gotta finish the job!" He was begging for his life, in his own way, Florina knew.

"Why should I spare you?" Lyn retorted, her hot fury replaced momentarily by cold words and narrowed eyes. "What would you do if I allowed you to live? Return to your life of lawlessness, join another pack of dogs? Establish a new one, rebuild your filthy organization? Why should I allow that?"

The man made no response, though he was shaking his head as though to plead innocence to each of these accusations, to negate the sins she laid before him in plain speech. Lyn stood, sword raised, dangerously near the now cornered rogue leader.

"Give me... one... good... reason."

"I'll tell you!" He shouted in response, eyes darting wildly from Lyn to her gathered companions, standing solidly nearby to ensure her safety. "I'll tell ya all I know 'bout the Taliver! That's... that's what you want, ain't it?" He sounded almost pitiably desperate.

"I thought--" Lyn faltered just for a moment, surprised that he would know anything else considering his show from earlier.

"I'll tell ya!" He cried again, nodding emphatically. "Some o' my men... they saw th' whole thing!" He explained, dropping his axe, holding his hands up in a warding gesture. "It was one man, it was, that was the end of the Taliver -- called 'imself the Crag of Caelin, he did!"

"The Crag of..." Lyn's eyes widened in recognition, and Florina gasped. There was only one man who would call himself _that_.

"Tha's right!" He exclaimed, daring to hope his life might be spared. "The Crag o' Caelin! I 'member it perfectly! My men said he was as bald as a mewling baby, cased in a fortress of steel that not even the strongest o' the Taliver could breach! Lucky fer my men, they were pris'ners in that camp, taken in th' last clash we had with them... or they'da been killed too..."

He trailed off, that pleading expression still on his face. Lyn started at him impassively, and sheathed her sword without a sound. A few moments passed, the tension in the room thicker than anything Florina had ever witnessed in her life.

Abruptly, Lyn turned her back on the man, counting on Rath's still raised bow to cover her if the man foolishly decided to attack while she was facing the other way.

"We're going to find Lord Wallace," Lyn spoke in a strange voice, sounding both icily calm and eerily detached. She swallowed, and continued. "This place has seen enough blood spilled today. Let us take our leave."

She walked with a gait too stiff for a daughter of the plains, a face taut with unreadable emotion. She brushed past Florina without so much as a glance in her direction, disappearing beyond the doorway toward where the rest of their company waited in the roadways outside.

Rath lowered his bow, finding no further threat with the dumbfounded man before them, who seemed shocked to still have his life. He turned impassively for the door, Guy following in silence, a shocked expression on his youthful face.

Florina followed them out, her thoughts reeling, and a thousand questions forming at the edges of her mind.

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited!

Sorry this one was a bit late. I procrastinated just a few hours too long last night, and when 1 AM rolled around and I realized I needed to be awake in five hours I decided to call it a night (and I just now finished this chapter here in my Computer Science Lab. Ahaha!) Anyway I am going to start responding to my reviews because I love you guys. :D

Mizuki -- I don't really want to give away anything about future pairings in here, but I will say that anything that hasn't been hinted at or made apparent by now probably won't be introduced (in any major way) in the future.

Timmycheese -- I called it Whispers because there was a ridiculous amount of foreshadowing, whispers of things to come. My mind works in strange ways like that.

Firelien -- I hope it was worth the wait. This is only my third attempt or so at writing action/battle type scenes ever (and the first two were earlier in this story.)

Nobody At All -- Well my mind is blown. I'm glad you like the story. :)

TheOneAndOnlyT -- It's interesting seeing everyone's ideas about what Hector's going to be doing, but I'm not going to give anything away. :) Also, I love your stories.

Winteress -- I love your story "Jealousy." I've been recommending it to all my friends. I think they're getting tired of me talking about fanfic all the time. :)

Angel White -- Wait, I talk to you all the time anyway. Why bother here? :P (Cue lecture about not writing Author's Notes... I know, I know, I'm weak!)

Malignant Plate -- I love the Dart/Farina pairing, but... see my previous response to Mizuki? I'm glad you like my story so much. :)


	12. Look Forward, Never Back

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I tried getting the horizonatal lines I normally use for scene breaking to display for about a half hour, and I'm giving up right now. Thanks, the new document editor is so much better than the old one! Argh. How infuriating. Be warned, this chapter is another really long one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Look Forward, Never Back

The walk back from the land that had once been the Taliver Bandits' territory had been long and somber; Serra sighed with relief upon seeing the gates of the town they had chosen to stay in growing nearer in the distance. The look on Lyn's face when she had exited those ruins... she shivered. That look alone had quelled all thoughts of inquiring into the matter of what had happened; though it was clear enough that their mission hadn't exactly been a success.

She stole a glance to her right, where Erk -- _Erk,_ of all the people to meet here -- walked with a stiff gait, staring straight ahead. Likely making certain not to so much as peek in her direction. Lyn had been so distraught she had barely even noticed their new arrival, nodding absently at him before insisting they head back at once. Serra opened her mouth several times as though to speak to him, but each time thought better of it, an angry expression manifesting itself on her face and deepening with each aborted effort.

Indignation still welled within her at the memory of their last meeting; the things he'd said... she had sworn to herself to shed no more tears on his account, but then, she had never thought to see his face again, too. Now that he was back, aside from that first shouted warning, he'd not spoken a word to her, but wasn't that to be expected? What do you say to someone after you've torn their heart out and stomped on it a few times for good measure?

Another quick glance; he was still walking that way, a scowl of sorts twisting his fair Etrurian features. She watched has he brushed a lock of violet hair from his face in an irritated manner, shifting the weight of his anima tome to his other arm. Shockingly, he turned toward her then, and before she could look away, their eyes met -- just for a second.

They both immediately turned away, averting their eyes from each other like children caught in the midst of some forbidden act. She felt a rush of warmth to her cheeks; why was it that this man, whom she had decided long ago to loathe, could still make her blush?

Silence, then, for a little longer.

Truthfully, Serra _hated_ silence. She was quite aware of the fact that many people considered her somewhat of a chatterbox -- she glanced in Matthew's direction pointedly, though he was too busy conversing in whispered tones with Guy to notice -- but they simply didn't know what it had been like for her, growing up... that dismal Ostian abbey, where the children looked about with defeated eyes... there had been enough silence there to last anyone a lifetime. A flash of pride burned within her; she, at least, had made it through those trials just fine! Not many could say they had that particular strength of character!

Especially when she should have been living the high life as an Etrurian noble. That was the most painful part, though not many knew of her lineage. She glanced again at Erk despite herself; she wondered what he would think of her if he knew.

He'd probably laugh in her face. Etrurian ladies were supposed to be quiet, humble, obedient women... they were supposed to be like... well, Priscilla. She barely restrained a laugh, herself. Yes, who would believe the truth? The most ironic part, of course, was that she -- a trueborn Etrurian -- had been raised as a Lycian... whereas Priscilla, the perfect picture of an Etrurian highborn Lady, was actually of Lycian blood. She wondered if Erk knew that. If he knew of the shame of House Cornwell, how Lord Uther had both judged and punished their transgressions... she shrugged. It likely wouldn't matter to him.

He already hated her so, after all.

They passed through the town gates, what little conversation there was fading away as Lyn turned from her position at the lead to address them. She informed them that she would be heading back to the inn to gather her thoughts; they were dismissed with a plaintive plea not to cause trouble -- though Lyn had looked directly at Sain when she said that. Rath, Kent and the Pegasus Knights went with her, leaving the rest of the party to their own devices for the remainder of the day. Not that there was too much of it left -- the shadows of the late afternoon draped the town, giving it an even more dismal look than usual.

Irritation knitted her brow; this was simply foolishness! When had she cared before about his disapproval, his clearly unwelcoming glances, his ridiculous dark demeanor? She held her head high, deciding to end this awkward charade at once -- if he thought he could ruin her day, he had another thing coming! She marched right toward that stupid, ungrateful, loathsome mage, already sure of what she had to say.

"I wanted to thank you," She began in a cool tone, ignoring his unhappy look in response to her approach, and continuing in that no-nonsense demeanor even as he opened his mouth to reply with some no doubt bitter insult. "Yes, Erk, thank you -- thank you for invalidating your own vile claims! You see, Erky, I haven't forgotten what you said, but really, if you are going to claim something with such conviction, it is hardly befitting to contradict yourself later, is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Erk replied in a mystified voice, though he still did not appear all too happy to be speaking with her again. "And don't call me that!"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten!" Serra scolded, crossing her arms, holding her staff close to her chest. "Now, Erky -- if you're going to tell me you'd be happier if I were to die, you really should stop saving my life, don't you think?"

"Serra..." Erk sighed, though she plowed on before he could get a proper reply in.

"Or do you just enjoy being miserable? I'd hardly be surprised if that were the case -- it would be so typical of you!" She was shouting now, just as she had back then.

"There's no need to make a scene--"

"But do you have to stick around this way with that frown on your face, as though I should feel guilty for being alive?" She felt tears spring to her eyes, and immediately hated herself for that. So much for that oath she'd sworn. "Especially when it's _your _fault that I am in the first place?!" Those tears she hated so spilled down her cheeks, and she brushed them away furiously with trembling hands.

"Stop that," Erk hissed, shifting uncomfortably at the stares they were receiving. "Serra -- the things I said back then -- look. I was angry, and I may have been too harsh..."

"...Don't try and tell me you didn't mean it now," Serra sniffed, glaring at him despite her tears. "No one can say something like that with such conviction without meaning it."

"Perhaps at the time, I honestly believed it..." Erk frowned. "You said it yourself, though. Serra, if I really wanted you to die, I would have let it happen, all right? Now stop that -- sniffling doesn't suit you."

"S-so... so..."

"...I'm sorry, all right? Is that what you wanted to hear? Will you knock it off, now?" He hardly looked sincere, but at this point, Serra wasn't about to pick and choose about her apologies.

"...Erk?"

"What?"

"...I'm sorry, too..." Serra sniffed again, shrugging slightly at his incredulous expression. "I, um... I know I bother you, so..." She turned away, stepping backward a few paces before turning to walk properly in the other direction.

He watched her go, looking slightly dazed -- but Serra didn't bother looking back to see it.

She made it a suitable distance away, turning blindly into a narrow alley, a collection of shady looking buildings with run down signs swinging noisily above their doors. Choking back a sob, Serra leaned heavily against a rough brick wall, burying her face in her hands. _Damn _that man!

The unmistakable sound of a heavy wooden door being thrown open startled her moments later; she looked up in surprise to see a door not far from where she stood spring open, slamming against the bricks upon reaching the end of its swing. Her mouth opened slightly with surprise as a familiar face appeared through that threshold; was that _Sain?_

"And you call yourself a knight!" A disapproving female voice shouted after him, and it appeared as though the bewildered social knight was pushed bodily out, stumbling over himself as he went. "Really!"

"I assure you, I _am _a knight!" Sain called back, looking a bit perturbed as he glanced over his shoulder to retort.

The door slammed shut with no reply, and Serra watched incredulously as Sain dusted himself off, muttering to himself.

"It had to be the bloody innkeeper's daughter, did it? Why do I always have the worst luck with these--"

He cut off sharply, noticing her at last, partly due to the well timed sniff Serra chose to employ at that particular time. His eyes widened for a moment -- it wasn't often she caught Sain off guard -- but in no time he had reverted to his more familiar confident expression, donning that characteristic smirk she was growing to know so well...

"...L-lady Lyn said _not _to get in... get in trouble, you oaf," She shot at him; a horrible pretense at good spirits, as she still couldn't quite get her voice to stop hitching.

"...Serra? What are you... are you all right?" He did look legitimately concerned, then, that smirk sliding off his face as quickly as it had appeared.

"It... it certainly didn't take you long to find some other girl to amuse yourself with, did it?" Serra continued, knowing she really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hey, it's not like that! I mean, it was just a harmless compliment is all, I didn't mean a thing by it, really!" Sain frowned, approaching her, still wearing that concerned look. Serra wondered if it was just another fabrication of his, another technique he had honed in his years of chasing women.

"Sure," Serra shrugged, looking away from him, wiping her still teary eyes. Crying was bad enough, but in front of Sain?

"What's happened?" He inquired, rather shocked by her apparent sorrow. "If there's anything I can do..."

"No, there isn't," Serra assured him, though he didn't look particularly convinced.

"You're certain? If there is one thing I hate, Serra, it is seeing a lovely face like yours marred by tears..."

She opened her mouth to tell him that she could see through his stupid advances, but she couldn't quite find the words to say. Instead of scolding him, then, she sighed in a defeated manner, and moved a pace toward him, closing the already suspiciously close distance between them. He reached a hand wordlessly to her face, brushing away the remnants of tears that remained, and though everything told her not to do it, Serra gave in to the overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around that rogue knight, to hold him close and take comfort in the fact that there were still some things in her life that remained constant.

Naturally, he didn't resist, returning the embrace with a surprised yet pleased expression on his face that Serra couldn't see anyway. A fresh set of sobs assailed the distraught cleric, and he stroked her hair helplessly, whispering what comforting words he could find into her ear, content for the moment just to be the shoulder she cried on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erk stared after Serra for some time, pondering their latest encounter. Something at the back of his mind compelled him to follow -- it wouldn't do anyone any good if he saved her from the Ganelon bandits only to have her fall victim to ruffians in the back alley of some run down border town, would it? A moment's indecision, a plaintive sigh, and he felt his feet moving as though by their own accord -- he had always said it, the woman was more trouble than she was worth. By far. But hadn't it always fallen to him to protect her?

Even if he had whined and complained... she had been right, way back then, her retort to him on Valor -- she really had always been there for him in return. To heal his wounds, to ease his loneliness... even if he hadn't been able to appreciate it back then. He was still having difficulty appreciating it now. The woman was, after all, positively infuriating.

He had been too harsh, though, to reduce _her _to tears. He could see that now, after having had months to ponder his situation, to clear his head and come to terms with his feelings for Priscilla. Serra was annoying, childish, absolutely intolerably bratty at times, but... he was certain she had always meant well, as hard as it was to believe sometimes. He could almost lead himself to believe that even their nastiest arguments -- barring that final, decisive verbal match -- had been rather therapeutic; he'd never had any other avenue to vent his frustrations, after all.

Almost.

He rounded the corner she had disappeared behind, frankly a bit disturbed at the direction his thoughts were taking, and stopped quite short. Of all the men he saw Serra pursuing -- Matthew, for one, and that grim faced Ostian knight that had always been by Lord Hector's side -- _Sain_ had certainly never been one of them. Serra was prone to missing -- or misinterpreting -- the things she didn't want to hear... but he had never truly thought of her as a fool.

Seeing her this way, embracing that rogue knight, a man well known among their armies for his lecherous nature... it was just about enough to make him sick.

What was it about women that seemed to attract them to the worst matches possible?

He backed away incredulously, certain he hadn't been detected by either one. At least she was taken care of, so to speak -- lecherous or no, Sain could certainly fill the role of making sure she wasn't hurt, moping around the town... at least not physically. He'd undoubtedly find a way to levy his own particular brand of damage, likely of the emotional sort -- but it was none of his business, was it?

What should he care who that woman dallied around with in spare time?

Still somewhat dazed and having no particularly pressing issues to attend to, Erk turned to make his way back toward the quarters he had been informed they were perusing, a rather homely looking building with a creaking sign outside indicating its function as an inn. He was entirely unaware of the thunderous expression on his face, or it might have afforded some concern -- after all, he had said he didn't care, hadn't he? Throwing open the door, perhaps a bit more roughly than he originally intended, he spared a cursory glance around the inn's surprisingly well outfitted lobby; he was pleased to see an array of tables and the familiar atmosphere that indicated a dining establishment in addition to the promise of a warm bed.

This same glance told him that none of his company at least were here downstairs; they were perhaps speaking in private in some quarters above, on matters he had only the vaguest knowledge of thanks to his late entry into this strange campaign. He was actually rather eager to hear the full story, as the bits and pieces he'd gleaned from Matthew and the others were rather intriguing.

Resigned, he placed an order for a meal and drink, choosing the table furthest from the scant company gathered in the establishment, as was his custom. He didn't consider himself antisocial, as Serra had so often accused him of being, but his upbringing hardly facilitated sociability, and his interests usually didn't cater to the conversational interests of the common folk besides. In fact, Pent, Louise and that sweet girl Nino were the only people he could recall ever having a genuine interest in his theories concerning magic and its many applications. It was a pity, really. A crying shame.

He ate in morose silence, waiting patiently for Lady Lyndis to appear and call a meeting, or whatever it was they did to inform the group of their next mission -- the whole thing was fairly unclear to him at this point. Yet, of course, tagging along with this group at least gave him a sense of purpose, the comfort of familiarity... two things he had severely lacked of late, never realizing how much he craved them until exposed to them once again. This, then, was likely what appealed to mercenaries... but he had lived that life for awhile, and he was certain that wasn't how he wanted to spend the rest of his days. Perhaps this new distraction would again instill in him the conviction he had lost, the drive again to fulfill his goals.

The door banged open again, prompting to raise his head in curiosity; a decision he immediately regretted as Sain and Serra swept in from the twilight settling around the city outside. He looked away at once, studying the table before him in a calculated fashion, though not before noticing the blush on Serra's cheeks, the way Sain had his arm slipped around her shoulders so...

First Heath, a deserter from Bern, an unrefined mercenary... and now Sain, a known flirt, a shameless skirt-chaser parading himself as a chivalrous knight... he slammed those thoughts to a halt as soon as he realized their implications. He did _not _think of Serra the way he so often did of Priscilla. the situations were completely different, it was ridiculous to even make the comparison.

Yet his mind insisted upon it, much to his dismay. Suddenly the food had lost its flavor, the drink its refreshing qualities. He frowned and stole another glance in _their _direction -- perhaps Serra was right. Maybe he was a sucker for self flagellation.

They were seating themselves now, Sain grinning like a fool, proudly declaring something he wasn't entirely sure he should be sorry he couldn't make out. Erk watched as he took the debt of payment for their meal upon himself, noticed the way they spoke as though they would never lack topics of conversation -- no wonder, they were both so terribly chatty -- and those thoughts he dreaded so did nothing but manifest themselves more firmly in his mind, much to his dismay. On one hand, he was _certain _he wouldn't want to hear Serra talk for minutes on end, let alone longer -- but then why was he sitting there, with these feelings twisting his stomach so? He couldn't possibly be _jealous; _not of someone unfortunate enough to have Serra shadowing his every step, speaking about every last trifle on her mind, putting on those infuriating airs...

The way she always had done before... with him.

He blinked as she suddenly turned in his direction, their eyes meeting for just a moment -- long enough for her to smile at him in an utterly perplexing fashion, but not long enough to reveal whatever meaning she had behind _that_ gesture...

Then, back to the usual, conversing pleasantly with Sain as though nothing had happened...

Erk stared -- he was quite the advocator of calculated logic, but try as he might, no amount of rational calculation could explain to him the situation unfurling before his very eyes.

He hated that, too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyn looked around her, at the array of concerned faces turned in her direction, her conscience grumbling a bit at the worry she saw reflected in their eyes. Kent had always fussed over her this way -- truly, if she were in Fiora's position she wasn't sure how well she'd take that overzealous knight's affections in her direction, but the eldest Pegasus sister didn't seem to mind. Yet she had never grown entirely used to the prospect of people concerning themselves so with her wellbeing, and clearly her distress of late was taking a toll not only on her personally -- it simply wasn't fair to cause her dear friends such anxiety as well.

So, she attempted to smile, to assure everyone with her mannerisms and perhaps speech imbued with false emotion that she was fine, not to worry on her behalf.

She should have known it would not be so easy to fool them.

They had discussed at length the best course of action to take from here, though of course the plan would have to be presented to the others as well, not that Lyn was planning on giving them much of a choice. Fiora and Farina, who had returned to their home in Illia following the conflict with Nergal, were quick to provide a new direction for her campaign -- rumors of a Lycian man with no sense of direction, who had wandered into Illia's borders one day and never left, despite constant claims that he would return to his home just as soon as he figured out which way he should depart to do so. Apparently, he was quite the celebrity, at least according to Fiora -- he supposedly had a way with the frozen soil of Illia, growing crops in conditions that even the most seasoned agriculturists in the lamentably poor country failed to produce food in.

It was likely he stayed because he saw the good he did... Lyn was absolutely _furious _with the man, but she knew he had a good heart behind that frank demeanor he was so famous for. Oh yes, she was quite eager to hear his explanations for his actions. Simply put, she was unsure anything he said to her would justify his actions, but she had to hear it straight from him. She had to understand better why the revenge she had swore so long ago was denied her -- no, _stolen _from her, and when she was so achingly close!

She was aware that she was frowning again, that Kent and Rath were frowning in return, and she sighed, again plastering that reassuring smile on her face. Their expressions did not change with hers, but what else could she do?

"Then it's settled," Lyn spoke carefully, shifting her gaze between those gathered in the room.

"Shall I gather the others?" Fiora offered politely, moving for the door as Lyn nodded her assent. Kent raised a brow, and Lyn nodded at him, too -- they both exited together, though Kent cast her another concerned look over his shoulder as he went. Lyn shook her head; the man was going to get himself in trouble with his lady if he kept it up, she was sure of it.

"Illia... it's been so long," Florina spoke, an odd occurrence for her in a room containing even one man, but she was understandably excited. "Oh, Lyn, I have so many things to show you -- you've never seen my home town, have you? The spring at Pyrene, the--"

"We're not going to sightsee, you know," Farina interrupted her, frowning.

"Well... I know that, but..."

"I'd love to see your hometown, Florina," Lyn smiled, wondering what had provoked the older woman's rebuke. Were her sisters always so hard on her? Even more mysterious, Farina's scowl only deepened as Florina grinned even wider in response to her enthusiasm -- Lyn eyed the woman suspiciously. She'd never gotten to know Florina's sisters too well, though she'd stories of them all the time, and she was certain they'd heard plenty about her... she'd been so preoccupied with duties during the battles with Hector and Eliwood she'd hardly paid them a glance. She felt a little guilty over it; she knew Florina had probably been disappointed with their lack of socialization. She'd always spoken as though she assumed her best friend and her sisters would be nothing but the best of friends.

There was little time to ponder that situation, however, as Fiora and Kent returned with surprising speed, the rest of their party in tow. Matthew and Guy followed close at their heels, with Sain and Serra behind them, Erk slipping in at the tail end of the group. They settled into various positions about the room, each sporting curious expressions.

"Everyone..." Lyn began, seamlessly falling into her role as fearless leader, a position she had long grown accustomed to holding. "I'd like to begin by offering my most profound thanks -- without you, I never would have made it this far."

Their murmured replies assured her that it was no trouble, a response she had been expecting. That had been the easy part -- she was sure most of them wouldn't like what she had to say next.

"Thanks to Fiora and Farina," she sent the Pegasus knights a grateful smile before continuing, "we have a fairly good lead on Sir Wallace's location. It seems likely that he's made his way to Illia, of all places..."

"I hear the women of Illia are positively lovely," Sain pointed out characteristically, earning a rather annoyed glare from Serra that shut up him quickly.

"Lovely," Farina shot back from across the room, "but way, way too good for _you_."

"Peace," Fiora glared at her sister, disapproval evident in her tone.

"Illia... I never thought I'd have the opportunity," Matthew mused, leaning nonchalantly against the wall near the door. "When do we depart?"

"As soon as we can," Lyn began hesitantly.

"Wonderful. I'm rather tired of this gloomy atmosphere, myself."

"Matthew..." Lyn sighed. "Let me finish. I'm positive we're done with battles on this journey..."

"You'll need me for other things," Matthew interceded quickly, alarmed at her tone, suddenly suspicious of where this was going.

"I really think I've kept you and Serra away from your duties long enough," Lyn attempted to explain.

"Oh, no! Nonsense, Lady Lyn!" Serra piped up, distressed. "You can't send us back!"

"Lord Hector would never allow it, anyway," Matthew reasoned, for once agreeing with Serra. "We're with you, until this whole mess resolves itself."

"He sent us with you for a reason!" Serra exclaimed forcefully, crossing her arms. "He'd never forgive us if we abandoned you now."

"The fact remains that we've been gone for how long now, without any word back -- he must be worried sick," Lyn retorted. "You two know Ostia -- and Hector -- the best out of anyone here, and..."

"We can write to him," Serra argued, unconvinced.

"...Not to mention the journey to Illia is rather difficult, what with the mountainous borders and less than welcoming climate," Lyn continued, ignoring her. "You must understand."

"This is so unfair!" Serra complained, and Lyn half expected her to stamp her foot like a spoiled child.

"Traveling back to Ostia ourselves is probably more dangerous than going on with you," Matthew noted reasonably. In addition, the thought of traveling all that way, alone with Serra... he shuddered.

"Try to understand," Lyn pleaded, though her stubborn side was clearly showing through. "As far as anything is concerned, this journey _is _over," she explained. "I merely need to locate Sir Wallace, have a few words with him..." her face darkened severely at this. "Then it's back to Ostia. Two weeks, three at the most -- you can return to your duties in Ostia, inform Hector of what's happened... and I'm sure you two will be fine," Lyn raised a brow in response to Matthew's last comment.

"Unless they kill each other first," Guy noted in a mutter only Matthew, who was standing next to him and had ears trained to catch things of that sort, overheard.

"I have the perfect solution," Farina interceded in a rushed tone, calling the attention of those gathered on herself. "If I may."

"What is it?" Lyn inquired curiously.

"Florina and I can escort them back. We can be in Ostia faster than anyone else, and they won't have to worry about going alone..."

"Farina!" Florina exclaimed, looking a little upset at the suggestion. "But I--"

"Florina," Farina gritted her teeth, fixing her younger sister with a stern expression. "Just hear me out, okay? Fiora won't want to leave Kent, and besides, someone has to show Lyn around Illia--"

"But, I..."

"I don't like it," Fiora insisted, interrupting them both with a _very _suspicious gaze trained on her more cunning sister. What on earth did she have planned -- it was quite clear there was something prompting this sudden volunteering on her behalf. Fiora knew her too well to accept that she would suggest such a thing out of the kindness of her heart; Farina was a good person, but that hardly meant she did much of anything out of her way without some assurance that it would benefit her or her agendas in some way.

"Well, I think it makes perfect sense."

"It's a fine plan," Lyn agreed thoughtfully. "But, Florina, if you don't want to go--"

"I'll go," she whispered, still frowning. "It's... it's no problem... I guess..."

"Florina, really..."

"No, it's fine! If it will help you out, Lyn..."

"Then it's settled!" Farina clapped her hands in a way that made Fiora's suspicious glare deepen considerably. This was a most distressing situation, but it was quickly spiraling out of her control.

"I'm going to ride a Pegasus?" Serra inquired, looking slightly intrigued and a bit less angry than she had before Farina had made her suggestion.

"You can ride with Florina," Farina assured her. "Pegasi don't like men, so I'll handle the more difficult task..."

"You want me to get on one of those things after hearing that?" Matthew protested, arms crossed defiantly. "You're joking, right? Besides, you know I'll be helpful -- I'll find out where Sir Wallace is quicker than anyone else."

"I think that I could handle--" Fiora began, then frowned when Matthew cut her off.

"Not as well as I could. And I'm not riding a bloody Pegasus," he insisted, his tone offering no quarter for argument.

"If I may..." A new voice cut in, and all eyes shifted to the speaker; Erk shifted nervously under the weight of all those gazes. "If there is a free seat, I'd be willing to go."

"Erk?" Lyn sounded as surprised as Serra looked -- in fact, the cleric was all but staring at the mage with almost comically wide eyes.

"That works, then, doesn't it?" Matthew sounded convinced, and somewhat relieved. "Serra can talk to Hector. There's no reason for me to go, too."

"Well, I suppose..." Lyn looked a bit shocked at this turn of events, though for that matter so did the majority of the people gathered.

"...Matthew gets to stay and I don't?" Serra predictably complained. "That's so unfair! Really!" She tossed her hair back in that uppity way she had, putting on her best offended face. "I'm just as useful as he is -- no! Far more! Besides, he's supposed to be my bodyguard!"

"Serra, please," Matthew groaned, bringing his hands to his temples; he could already feel the onset of a very painful headache. They'd convince her to go, of course, but she wouldn't be leaving without making a spectacle of herself as usual, it seemed. "I hardly think you'll need a so-called bodyguard in the sky."

"I'm sure you can see," Lyn explained carefully, an idea dawning on her. "You, Serra, are quite simply the only one I feel I can trust this matter with properly -- do you see anyone here more dependable than you?"

"Hmm... well..." If the cleric saw any of the bemused grins on the faces of her companions, she didn't let on. "When you put it that way..."

"Right, I knew you'd understand. I'm counting on you, Serra," Lyn encouraged her, feeling a bit bad at the pretense but keeping it up just the same. She nodded in response, looking a bit brighter already.

"If that's all?" Farina asked plaintively, clearly wanting to get out of the overcrowded room they were all packed inside.

"That should do it," Lyn dismissed them wearily, stifling a yawn. "I suggest you all get some sleep..."

Murmured assent from all involved reached her ears as her companions shuffled out; something odd caught Lyn's attention as Sain shuffled by, heading after Serra -- who seemed intent on staring at Erk for the moment -- toward the door.

"Sain?"

"Milady?" He turned to meet her concerned eye, looking rather surprised.

"Is something the matter?" She asked pointedly, knowing Sain well enough to use as direct an approach as possible. He'd wiggle out of admitting anything was wrong to her no matter the issue given half a chance, she knew.

"No, nothing!" He assured her, smiling.

"...Sain..." She spoke in a warning tone, and he backed away, still wearing that silly grin.

"Really! Don't you worry about me -- it's my duty to fuss over _you, _isn't it?"

"Perhaps according to Kent..."

"No matter!" Sain continued in that merry voice, already turning back toward the exit. "Until morning, most lovely Lady Lyndis!" He bid her farewell, closing the door behind him.

She was certain, though, that something was bothering him about how the arrangements had turned out. She couldn't fathom why he would care, but...

Well, there was no use in worrying over it. She hadn't bothered to point out that since Caelin was all but out of her hands at this point that they did, in fact, no longer have any particular duties toward her to fulfill, but... she sighed. Kent and Sain... not only had they been her most valued knights, but also two of her dearest friends, for all of their oddities. So many things were going to change so very soon; worries over the future coupled with the emotional drain this journey had been so far... she sat wearily on the edge of the small bed that adorned her room, closing her eyes.

She lay back, trying to stop her racing thoughts, but there was no end to the torrent of worries rolling through her mind at a dizzying pace. Foremost, of course, was what she would say to Wallace when they located him; there was no doubt in her mind that it would not take terribly long to do so. Wallace would be quite out of place in Illia, and word about a foreigner's success in Illia's meager farmlands would have spread quickly besides. They'd find him, likely with ease.

Honestly, she fervently hoped that he had a suitable explanation for her, because at this point she couldn't be certain she'd have the patience for words, least of all unconvincing ones. Whatever justification he had used for these actions... he couldn't possibly fathom how deeply this affected her, the disrespect for her wishes it showcased so plainly.

There, now she was angry again, and despite her weariness, she never could get to sleep when she was furious. She was just about to stand up and begin pacing when a soft knock on the door prompted her to sit up and eye her door curiously.

"Yes?"

The door opened a crack, and the face she had been expecting peeked in -- Florina always did that, tapping so lightly you could hardly hear it.

"Umm... sorry to bother you... but, uh..."

"How many times must I tell you, Florina, you're never a bother! Come in," Lyn invited, indicating that she should take a seat.

"Fiora wanted to speak with Farina about something," Florina explained, shrugging. "I hope they aren't fighting again..."

"They certainly do seem to argue a lot, don't they?"

"Yes, but... well... they never mean half the things they say..."

"Well, you're free to stay here as long as you like."

"Um... yes, thank you... Lyn?"

"Yes, Florina?"

"You know... you know that people are worrying about you, right?" Florina frowned, fidgeting nervously in her seat. "I mean... you're okay, right?"

"Florina... I'm fine, really. I just need to speak with Wallace... that's all. Really."

"I'm sure he has a good explanation," Florina agreed.

"He had better," Lyn replied darkly, brow furrowing.

"Um, well... yes..."

"Sorry," Lyn quickly amended, ridding herself of that dark expression.

"N-no need to apologize."

"How about you, Florina?"

"...What about me?"

"You know..." Lyn shrugged. "You really don't have to play the escort back to Ostia."

"Oh, not this again," Florina sighed. "No, you're right -- it isn't fair to keep Lord Hector worrying about us so, is it?"

"I should have written something," Lyn fretted in response, studying some unseen object on the floor with averted eyes. "A letter, or at least a quick note, but we've been so rushed about, traveling from here to there..."

"He'll understand," Florina soothed her as best she could.

"...Regardless... you and I, Florina -- we'll visit Illia on our own sometime, all right?"

"Really?" Florina brightened up a bit, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I know you've wanted to show me around," Lyn shrugged. "I'd love to see everything you have to show me."

"You'll just love it, I bet!" Florina spoke wistfully, clearly reminiscing about her homeland herself. "I mean, it's kind of cold, but..."

"I'm sure it's beautiful."

"I can't believe you're going to see it without me..."

"Florina, I told you--"

"No, I'm going!" Florina jumped up hastily, clearly not wanting to explore that line of conversation again. "I've already decided to do it!"

"All right, all right!" Lyn stood with her, holding her hands up in a defeated gesture. "I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you."

"As long as you're sure..."

"Lyn!" Florina groaned, heading for the door. "Maybe my sisters are done, um... talking. I'll see you in the morning..."

"All right. Good night, Florina."

Her friend waved timidly as she went out, and Lyn grinned after her -- she'd come about as near to a glare as she'd ever seen just then, which was probably more amusing than it should have been. She had a feeling her sisters had been discussing Farina's volunteer action; it had seemed odd to Lyn, even, but Fiora had especially been perturbed about it. There was something strange going on with those women, but likely it was none of her business, so there was no sense in contemplating it. She had enough on her mind already, but she did hope they didn't hurt Florina in the process of whatever they were going through.

Amusement quickly faded, though, and Lyn began that pacing she'd been on the brink on before Florina had appeared, unable to sleep. She recalled what had happened the last time things had been this way, she alone in her room, unable to sleep... she blushed at the memory. Hector probably _was_ beside himself with worry for her. At one point, knowing this might have bothered her, but... she thought back on the words they had shared, and she found that those feelings, at least, had changed. He didn't worry himself sick over her because he thought she couldn't take care of herself... as she had once foolishly assumed...

She sighed in frustration, running her hands through her hair. No, he worried about her because he _loved _her. There. It was a concept she'd been avoiding purposefully throughout her latest journey, a thought that made her simultaneously flush with happiness and ill with indecision. She knew she cared for him as well, that when he told her things like that a very large part of her wanted to hear it -- but that other part of her, the part that balked at the thought of leaving the plains again... how could she ever suppress that part of her fully? No matter the decision she made in the end, part of her would not be satisfied.

This was ridiculous, she noted, heading suddenly for the door herself. Surely her companions were all asleep by now, shut up in their rooms. They wouldn't notice if she left to get some air; she'd always loved staring up at the Sacaen sky at night -- the millions of stars in the sky, the scent of the grass wafting around her... it had never failed to calm her nerves in the past. Of course, they were at the very edges of Sacae now, and there certainly weren't any grasses in the center of this town, but... the principle was probably the same.

She opened the door, feeling like a child sneaking out of her room to some illicit ends; it was odd that the fear of reprimands from Kent or even Sain made her feel that way. Especially Kent. Thankfully, there was no one in sight in the hall, and she made her way out at a brisk pace, looking over her shoulder once or twice despite herself.

The lobby downstairs was dim and abandoned; the employee charged with watching over the place at this hour to help the occasional late night wanderer snored softly at his counter, head resting peacefully on his crossed arms. Lyn resisted the urge to snicker at that, opening the door softly and stepping outside into the cool, yet pleasant, night air.

A full moon in the sky above flooded the town with eerie, yet beautiful light, and Lyn looked up at that celestial body with a look of wonder. There were fewer stars to see because of it, but she hardly minded -- the moon itself was quite a lovely sight this way on its own. She moved away from the inn several paces, heading around the building to get a better view, and a sound caught her attention, her well trained Sacaen instincts immediately sending a hand to her sword in response.

"Going somewhere, so late at night?"

She sighed with relief, relaxing her tensed muscles.

"Rath... what are you doing out here?"

"And alone, too... I'm curious to know your own answer to that question, Lyn."

"Nowhere in particular," Lyn answered carefully, still curious as to why he was out here as well. "I find it easier to settle an anxious mind out in the open, rather than stuffed in a room like that..."

"I see..." Rath nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "I am much the same way."

"Is there so much on your mind, too?" She sounded a bit surprised at the thought, though she realized of course that just because he was so quiet all the time hardly meant he didn't have a million thoughts in his head. The thought intrigued her.

"You could say that," He spoke in an almost guarded tone, which was slightly perplexing -- what did he have to hide from her? He made no move to elaborate, and Lyn shifted awkwardly as the silence between them stretched. The strangest thing, she pondered, as she studied his face as best she could in her peripheral gaze, was that he didn't seem concerned at all... she wondered if she should say anything at all.

"I--"

"So, you--"

Lyn stopped short, as did Rath, and their gazes met again. She quelled the almost overpowering urge to laugh -- perhaps they'd been spending too much time around Kent and Fiora. This was certainly not a problem she had ever thought to have with _Rath._

"Sorry. You were going to say?" Lyn prompted him after a moment, when he made no move to speak again.

"...You're leaving again, are you?"

"Well..." Lyn sighed, leaning against the building they stood beside, staring up again at that beautiful cloudless night sky. "I suppose I am..."

Rath nodded shortly, following her gaze upward for a brief second, wondering what she saw up there that was so interesting. She was so peculiar sometimes... but he wouldn't have changed a thing about her for the world. There were so many mysteries surrounding this woman, a constant air of intrigue he felt compelled to explore time and again. He returned his eyes to her inclined face, and wondered how she would react if she heard these thoughts. If she heard the thoughts he didn't even dare to think.

"...As much as I may not want to. This is something I have to do. I have to know..."

"...Of course."

"Rath? Why that odd look?"

"...It is nothing."

Lyn studied his expression carefully, quickly concluding that he was either lying or had suddenly adopted quite an unusual face for neutrality. It had always been difficult for her to read this man -- he was so puzzling, but she always felt as though she had to try to understand him anyway. After all, she was the only person he really ever spoke to... she still wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Tell me the truth," She scolded him, for once on the rebuking side between them.

"...I heard you say..." He paused, frowning. "You're going back to Ostia, after Illia...?"

"I..." Lyn ran a hand through her hair, that familiar tension that resulted from having too many conflicting thoughts and emotion at once making her wince. She had come out here to escape that!

"Have you not settled your... affairs, then?"

"Rath..." She wondered why should feel so hesitant to tell him the truth -- there certainly was no reason for it. Yet, here she was, wondering how to approach the subject... something within her shied away from the thought of suffering his disapproval; was that the reason behind this sudden catch in her throat? She'd always hated to think she'd disappointed Rath, as odd as it seemed, but there it was. "No... just about everything is taken care of concerning the succession."

"...I see."

"There will be one final meeting among the Lycian council; in fact, it should be taking place rather soon now."

"And you must appear there?"

"...I doubt I'll be back in time for that. Hector has all of the details, though, and my written word should suffice..." She trailed off, noting his raised eyebrow, blushing slightly in response. "I apologize... the affairs of Lycian nobles hardly matter to you, do they?"

"I hardly think of you as a Lycian Noble..."

"No, that's not what I..." Another sigh. "I know you don't, but... that _is _part of who I am."

"Of course. ...I don't mean to offend you."

"You're not!" Lyn noticed the sharpness in her own tone then, and took a step back, a bit surprised at herself. "...I mean... who am I kidding, I don't know what I mean!"

"I don't want to upset you," Rath moved away from her as he spoke, backing away toward the inn's entrance. "...I apologize for interrupting."

"Rath, wait," Lyn spoke quickly, moving forward to catch his arm before he could turn away. His eyes bore into hers, questioning. "...I'm the one who should be apologizing. My temper lately... no better than that of a child..." She felt her face redden at her own admission.

"Why are you going back?" Rath inquired plainly, a question so blunt and unexpected as a response that Lyn simply stared at him for a moment, baffled by his concern on that issue. "If there is no longer anything holding you there, why..."

"There is," Lyn cut him off, dropping his arm, and her speaking volume as well, her eyes sliding away from his. Rath felt something within him rumble with warning, and he realized what it was a moment after that displeasing feeling settled itself in his stomach. It was apparent, now -- and it was what he'd been afraid of all along, wasn't it?

"...I understand."

She looked back at him, brow wrinkling with the question already forming on her lips, but he continued before she could ask what he meant. That secret part of him was clamoring up now, wondering why she was so hesitant to come out and say what the truth of the matter was.

"I hope you're happy with him," He spoke mildly, turning away from her even as her eyes widened in response to his words, not wanting her to see the look on his face -- there were some emotions still, it seemed, that he could not mask. And Lyn knew him better than... better than anyone, really.

Lyn stared after him, mouth slightly open. Would there be no end to the complexities she was already growing so tired of juggling? That slight ache behind her eyes deepened, and she groaned softly, covering her face with her hands, the sky above forgotten. She had come out here to gather her thoughts, to ease her mind, to find some relief from the whirlwind wreaking havoc in her skull...

"Rath..." She whispered into her open palms, wondering why the urge to chase after him remained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't bat your eyes like that at me," Fiora hissed, infuriated at her sister's disrespect, her refusal to reveal the plot she was no doubt hatching--!

"Long day tomorrow, sister," Farina spoke nonchalantly, that lopsided grin still plastered on her face, that face Fiora barely restrained herself from slapping at uncontrollably. Farina needed a good beating; the problem was administering it would be a good deal harder than it had been when they were children.

"Tell me what you're up to!" Fiora all but begged, now -- maybe she'd get enough of a kick out of _that _to say something. "Farina, please..."

"I'm telling you, I'm not up to anything!" The younger, more stubborn woman insisted, knitting her brows with irritation. "Why is it that you always think I'm plotting behind your back?"

"Do you think you can lie straight to my face and get away with it?!"

"I'm _not _lying!"

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be departing for Ostia tomorrow--"

"Maybe I'm just tired of your constant nagging at me, did you consider that? It's a fine way to escape this constant barrage of accusations you're always piling on me!"

"Each and every one is entirely well founded, and don't you sit there pretending that they're not. You know I'm right. Farina, please -- before you hurt someone..."

"I'm not stupid, all right?" Farina growled, her expression both hurt and offended. "You think you're the only one we're allowed to turn to for help with our problems--"

"The things you consider helpful are disastrous at _best!" _Fiora exploded, interrupting her sister with her shouts. "I thought that you and I had agreed to work together; not for you to go traipsing off to Ostia with Florina, leaving me to grab at straws in the shadows!"

"We have never worked well together, have we, sister? The problem is, of course, you're simply unwilling to do what needs to be done, especially in this case--"

"What exactly does _that _mean?!" Fiora nearly choked -- if that wasn't an admission of guilt...

"Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

"You're going to do nothing but cause trouble for yourself, drag Florina into the mess you create, and in the end nothing will be resolved, but a thousand new problems will have presented themselves. Whatever you're planning--"

"For the last time, I'm not _planning _anything!"

"So you're just going to rush into there, then, _without _a plan? That's even more preposterous!"

"First you berate me for planning something horrible, then you chastise me for the opposite? Make up your bloody mind!"

"You know very well what I mean, you heartless--"

Fiora nearly fell forward as the door swung open behind her, admitting their youngest sister into their presence, and ending the quarrel quicker than just about anything else could have. Florina looked at them with a positively furious expression -- shocking on a face like hers -- and Fiora noticed as she focused her gaze on her youngest sister that she was trembling.

"That's _enough!"_ Florina shouted, her voice shaking, though it hardly deterred from her speech. "Is... Is this what you two do every time I leave, for even a second? I can hear you all the way down the hall!"

"Florina!" Farina exclaimed, shocked. Fiora felt much the same way, staring shamelessly.

"You don't have to pretend to get along for my sake," She continued, her voice much quieter now, dropping to its usual level as she went on, until she was barely whispering. "I was so glad to have you both back, but... but... if you c-can't..." her voice hitched, breaking Fiora's paralysis. She moved quickly to place an arm around her baby sister's shoulders, brushing her hair back with her other hand, already thinking of words to soothe her.

"Florina, hush... stop that. Farina and I -- we have our differences, but we love each other." Fiora shot a rather dirty glance at her sister as she said that; regardless of how true it was, the woman was completely impossible. And besides, this situation was entirely her fault. "And we both love you, so just calm down..."

Farina watched the two of them, knowing she'd be little help in this type of situation; she was always making her youngest sister cry, it seemed. She fervently hoped Florina hadn't been listening to their actual words; not that she'd given anything away, but the fewer suspicions from her, the better. Fiora sniffing around at her heels was bad enough.

She'd always been terrible at things like reconciliation, consolation... but... she planned to make up for all of that stuff in the past. She'd never be able to make Fiora happy; that woman was set to disapprove everything she did for the rest of her life, she was sure. But Florina... that was another story.

Oh, yes. Another matter entirely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note, Revisited!

Okay, first off, I am so, so sorry for the delay. I had most of this chapter written last weekend, then realized I absolutely hated the way it was turning out, deleted the about 5,000 words I had written on it, and started over. The worst part is, I STILL don't like this one much, but I'm not about to write this blasted thing again. In other news, I'm really infuriated with this site right now. I hope they fix all of this wonky document editor stuff soon because it shouldn't take over a half hour to submit a new chapter, and then STILL not have what you wanted done. Ergh.

Erk is such an angst bucket. I'm rather surprised at the responses I've received concerning his introduction; there seems to be a sort of split of opinion. It will be fun to see how you all respond to the stuff I have planned. :)

Winteress: I liked the way that scene turned out, too. Recommendations make me happy! As for Nino and Jaffar... it's interesting seeing what everyone jumps for as soon as I start dragging in new people. I already have this story outlined to its finale, but I get ideas at the weirdest times...

TheOneAndOnlyT: Another Nino and Jaffar request... about the lateness issue, part of it is that I told _myself _I'd make weekly updates, because I'm terrible with scheduling and actually doing things I tell myself to do. And that really, really needs to change. I got a good laugh out of you thinking Erk was Hector – he's probably the last person I was thinking about writing that scene! :)

Macross-Green: I'm a little hard on myself, I think, but I will say I'm rather proud of this story so far. That's more than I can claim for 90 of the stuff I write...

Malignant Plate: Aw, not an Erk/Priscilla fan? Sorry! Thanks for the compliments – I'm really new at both action and romance scenes, so it's nice to hear that you like the way they're turning out.

Firelien: I'm really impressed with your ability to predict what I've been planning so far. I wonder how much more of it you'll guess. :)

Shnickers: The way I see Lyn... she really doesn't enjoy violence and killing things at heart, but when she's really pissed off, she might think she does. Some people tend to get irrational and think things they normally wouldn't under extreme emotional situations like that, so that was sort of what I was going for. And I'm glad Lyn came off as scary in that chapter, as that is what I was aiming at. I personally think a furious Lyn would be absolutely terrifying. :) I'm sorry you're not a fan of Erk/Serra... hopefully the other stuff in the chapters ahead will make you happy to make up for it...

Mizuki: Thanks for the compliments. :)

Angel White: Can I just call you Sapphire on here? Hee. And yes, I love the Serra Roulette too. She's such a naughty cleric... I'm glad I'm making you like her more... I didn't know you didn't like her. :/

Rolfson: Wow! Thanks for reminding me about that one... I read it way back when, and I still remember when Lady Rose put up the last chapter... it's always so sad when a good story like that ends. Unfortunately I didn't mess around with my profile until just recently when I started this story... I'm sure there are other stories I've read that I forgot about and need to put on my favorites... sigh...

Bachou: Hee hee, I love hearing everyone's opinions on what couples should end up together, etc. Although it's odd knowing exactly who will be disappointed and who won't... thanks for your review! :)

Sodge: FIVE GOLDEN MANBABIES, etc. I like how you jumped on this boat before Zap did. What a jerk.


	13. Decisions that Last a Lifetime

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 13: Decisions that Last a Lifetime 

For the moment, there was little to do -- a brief reprieve from the whirlwind of activity that had encompassed their travels of late. Kent took the moment to send a concerned glance in Sain's direction; the man had been acting a bit odd since Serra and Erk had departed with Fiora's sisters back for Ostia. Their days since then had been spent traveling back to Bulgar, as they were currently poorly outfitted for a journey to the bitterly cold mountains that composed the majority of Illia's land. Sacae enjoyed a naturally warm climate, but there were likely provisions in Bulgar that certainly could not be secured in the small border towns they had previously been spending their nights in.

Throughout the journey, Kent had noticed his companion's apparent moroseness... no, that was too strong a word. Sain could never truly be described as morose, but he certainly had been quieter than normal. Perhaps it was a side effect of the majority of the party's women departing -- he was bold enough to levy the occasional comment in Lady Lyndis's direction, but nothing more than to elicit a chuckle, or perhaps a good natured rolling of the eyes... she had known them long enough to have long grown used to Sain's posturing. Surprisingly, he made no moves in Fiora's direction -- surprising, yes, but lucky for him. Kent frowned.

"Sain... why the long face?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" A surprised glance, a typical grin. Kent sighed.

"Come, now... surely your mannerisms of late aren't entirely due to the lack of available women in our camp?"

"Mannerisms?" Sain fixed him with an innocent look, blinking his eyes in a way that set off several red flags in Kent's mind at once. He_ never_ used that look, unless he was really up to something, or trying to hide something... he'd been like since they were children. Did he still think he could get away with it with him?

"...Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine... but don't go pretending like nothing is wrong when something clearly is."

"You know, Lady Lyndis has been saying the same thing," Sain complained, crossing his arms. "The last thing I need is the two of you mothering me around..."

"Lady Lyndis? ...I'm surprised she bothers, considering the response she's likely to get..."

"Hey! I treat her with nothing but respect!" Sain exclaimed indignantly. "Besides, she knows..."

"I know. ...There, see, that proves it..."

"What?"

"You'd never get so offended at such a comment... what on earth is the matter with you?"

"I'm fine, really. Give me a good pub with some fine ale and a few pretty girls, and I'll show you just how fine I am, in fact."

"Really, I think I'll pass..." Kent rolled his eyes, yet he barely suppressed a grin.

"I hardly think Serra would appreciate that, hm?" Came a stern reprimand from behind them as Fiora approached, smiling at Kent and frowning in disapproval at Sain. "Why that surprised face, Sain?"

"Fiora..." Sain looked about helplessly. "Really, Kent, I don't know how you stand it..."

"She has a point," Kent grinned at his trapped expression. "I wasn't going to bring it up, myself... but..."

"Now that the subject has been breached, are you really going to continue denying it?" Fiora raised an eyebrow. "Or are you simply trying to fool yourself?"

"Of course not!" Sain frowned.

"Sain, do you know how long it has been since you've spouted some entirely inappropriate comment in my direction?" Fiora inquired, a complacent smile on her face.

"...Uh..."

"Five days. Ever since Serra left..."

"That's a coincidence! In fact, I'm ashamed I've slacked off so in my ministrations!" Sain scrambled for words, and Fiora chuckled at his apparent distress.

"I wonder how long you'll keep telling yourself that..." Fiora shrugged. "Kent, a moment, if I may?"

"Certainly..." Kent levied a flat glance in Sain's direction, contemplating the matter himself. "Perhaps you should think about things a little, Sain... before you go running off to some pub somewhere..."

"...I don't know what you mean!" Sain backed away. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone..." He looked from one to the other, still frowning, then made haste in the opposite direction, muttering about something Kent couldn't quite catch. But he had a general idea of the subject.

"Do you really think that's what it is?" Kent inquired curiously, watching him go.

"I'm just about positive... did you see the way he was frowning so, watching that mage watch that woman? Honestly, it's as shocking to me as it is to you..."

"I did notice, but..." Kent sighed. "What an odd pair."

"Actually, I think they're rather suited for each other," Fiora spoke thoughtfully. "They're both loud, disruptive, and entirely disrespectful..."

"Fiora..." Kent laughed, shaking his head. "You may be right..."

"Regardless," She spoke in a dismissive voice, her tone clearly indicating she had no wish to continue that particular line of conversation. "Lady Lyndis is waiting for us... we've quite a bit to do before we can depart for Illia..."

"Yes, of course..." Kent moved to her side, offering his arm, which she gladly took -- they hadn't had much time to themselves of late, with all of the unexpected twists and turns their journey had taken. A small smile appeared on Fiora's face as they walked together through the streets of Bulgar, toward where Lady Lyndis waited... truthfully, she was rather excited to show Kent the lands she loved so much. She was also somewhat nervous; though she loved Illia with all her heart, she knew perfectly well that most people looked on her lands with contempt. Of course, Kent would never go so far as that, but the snowy climate, cold days and freezing nights hardly appealed to most people.

She sighed, hoping that he would appreciate the serene beauty of the snow covered soil, the breathtaking sight of the crystalline white mountains surrounding them on all sides... Fiora cast a glance northward, where the mountains were a mere shadow on the horizon from this distance. At her side, Kent seemed to sense her discontent, which was hardly surprising. It was uncanny, sometimes, how well they could read each other.

"Are you well, Fiora?"

"Yes, I am. I'm... quite looking forward to returning home..."

"The way you speak of it so fondly, I must admit I'm rather excited to see it myself," Kent smiled, and Fiora silently thanked him with her eyes -- so he did know what was bothering her, and just how to make her feel better, too. She slipped her hand into his almost shyly, thinking again on how lucky she was to have found a man like this to spend her life with. At her side, Kent was thinking much the same thing.

Lyn was quick enough to greet them as they approached their destination, waving in a hurried manner. She certainly was anxious to be off, but departing for Illia in their current state would have been quite foolish.

"Kent, Fiora!" She nodded to each in turn, casting a confused glance about. "Where's Sain?"

"...I thought it best to leave him to ponder a few things on his own," Kent explained carefully, shrugging as though the matter were clearly inconsequential.

"...Is he really all right?" Lyn inquired, that worried look appearing on her face again. "He's been acting so strange..."

"He's fine," Fiora smiled reassuringly, glancing back toward where they had parted ways with the unruly man. "I'm sure he'll meet up with us later."

"All right," Lyn conceded, her tone taking on a brisk, business-like quality. "Then, I have some places in mind that could carry what we're after..." She gestured for them to follow her, heading for the business district of Bulgar with a purposeful gait.

Kent and Fiora exchanged glances, and followed after only a moment's hesitation.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be going with them?" Guy complained, casting Matthew, who stood nearby him as always, a rather unhappy look. 

"Fiora knows more about what's required than I," Matthew shrugged, smiling. "And Lady Lyn knows this city well enough..."

"Sounds like a bunch of terrible excuses to not do your job to me," Guy snorted in response, looking away, possibly for an escape.

"Now, Guy, there's no need to be so bitter," came the typical chastising reply; Guy cringed inwardly at that cheerful tone. He had no idea how someone so terrible could put on such a good natured air all of the time. He figured it must have been a practiced skill, developed to throw people off from his real personality. Which was, of course, that of a dishonorable, disagreeable, utterly despicable... well, there really weren't enough negative adjectives, to be honest.

"I am _not _bitter," Guy responded, eyebrows locked in an irritated expression, a frown plastered on his face. "In fact, I'm happier than I've been in a long while!"

"Oh?" Matthew cast a curious glance at him, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Yes! You'll be out of my hair soon enough, running off to Illia!"

"Hmm. I suppose that is a problem..."

"If by problem, you mean solution to all of my troubles," Guy muttered darkly.

"Really? But, Guy, how are you going to make good on your oath if--"

"I've paid you back, ten times what I owed!" Guy growled furiously, though Matthew didn't even flinch; if anything, his self-assured smile merely seemed to grow wider, if that were possible!

"By my calculations, you still owe me... three favors," Matthew corrected him patiently, folding his arms across his chest.

"By your calculations? What kind of arithmetic is that?"

"That doesn't matter," Matthew waved the question away nonchalantly. "What does matter, though -- you still owe me, and how will you pay back your debt if you stay here in Sacae, while I am attending to my duties in Illia?"

"Fine! Then let's take care of this right now!" Guy demanded. "Ask me something, demon! Or better yet, draw your sword and we can settle this like men!"

"I seem to recall what happened last time you tried to get out of it like that..." Matthew spoke thoughtfully, watching Guy's face darken considerably in response.

"You attacked me in my sleep!" Guy exclaimed furiously. "How was I supposed to--"

"Inconsequential details," Matthew spoke dismissively, adding a shrug at the end for good measure. "I gave you your chance, didn't I?"

"That was hardly fair!"

"Guy, you can't expect to waft through life that way -- assuming people will give you breaks, treating the world like a moderated schoolyard... there won't be anyone to watch out for you. There won't be anyone to enforce those foolish rules of honor you have floating around in that head of yours..."

"Well, that... that may be... but that's no excuse to exploit the system, either!"

"Why not?" Matthew blinked, genuinely curious as to how he reached such strange conclusions. "Your reservations only hold you back."

"At least I can sleep at night," Guy fumed in response.

"You know, you're always saying you want to be the best swordsman in Sacae..." Matthew eyed him critically, and Guy shifted uncomfortably under his stare. "Is that just a dream of yours, or a goal?"

"...What?"

"If it's just a dream... be done with it. You have enough wild ideas in your head... you're enough of an idealist already. There are plenty of dreamers with swords... stronger than you, with more talent, even... to be the best, you'd have to beat them all."

"I-I... I know that!" Guy stared at him incredulously, wondering where this sudden lecture had come from. It wasn't like Matthew...

"What will you do when you hit your wall? That one opponent you'll never be able to beat?"

"Are you implying--"

"When you hit that wall that you just can't get over... I suppose that's when you'll finally realize. You're not special, not at all. You're just another face in the crowd, one of the masses..."

"Matthew..."

"Most people... they give up then."

"But I--"

"...They think up some excuse why they don't have to try... it's the only way they can go on with their lives."

"I'm different!" Guy exploded insistently. "I won't end up like them! As long as I live, I'll keep fighting...!"

"I see..." Matthew exhaled, then smiled in perhaps the most genuine way Guy had ever observed. "Then... best of luck, Guy. I'm rooting for you..."

"You're...?"

"You're to become the best swordsman of Sacae, right? Then... how about this. I'll call off your debt if you succeed."

"...What?"

"If we're not going to see each other again, there's a way for you to ease that fool conscience of yours," Matthew said cheerfully, and Guy could do nothing but gape in response. "You know you moan and complain about our little deal... but that idealistic brain in that head of yours would never let you shirk your end of the bargain..."

"But..."

"All of this time, Guy... I've noticed. You're a little foolish, a little impulsive... but I think you'll do all right. So how about it? The only thing left that I want you to do... is reach that goal of yours. All right?"

"...All right!" Guy spoke with renewed confidence, though he was still somewhat reeling over this sudden change.

"But you know... to do that, Guy... one day, you're going to have to beat me... and to do that, you're going to have to be stronger."

"I... of course! I will!"

Matthew nodded, for the moment, at least, content. He turned way to depart, sending a last smirk over his shoulder as he went.

Guy watched him go, wondering if their most recent exchange had really just taken place. He stood there, pondering his words, wondering if he had in fact been too hard in his estimation of the man. Had he really been so concerned with him, his goals? It was a little hard to believe, but... there it was... and once he'd departed, it was all too likely they'd never see each other again. Guy frowned; he never thought he'd look forward to the day Matthew departed from his life for good with anything but absolute joy.

Troubled, the preoccupied swordsman turned to the building at his back -- the same establishment Matthew had found him approaching in the first place, back when he had first involved them in this mess. The other members of the Kutolah Tribe that had accompanied them back then had long returned without them; only Rath remained, brooding at a table on his own as usual. Frowning, Guy wondered if he should even bother attempting to strike up a conversation; fellow tribesmen they might have been... well really, Rath was his superior, being next in line to lead the Kutolah, but he never made a big deal about that. Either way, the man never really spoke with him...

"Hey, Rath..." Well, it was someone to talk to. Even if the conversation would be one sided.

"Guy." He looked up, and Guy found himself wondering what exactly was going on... he'd been wondering for awhile, but he hardly knew where to begin. Or if it would even be prudent to do so.

"Can you believe they're leaving?" Guy sighed, slumping into a chair across from the taller, quieter man. "So what are we going to do? Head back to the rest of the tribe, right?"

"I suppose."

"You know..." Guy hesitated for a moment, but plowed forward after this brief hesitation, figuring the worst that could happen was that he would be met with silence. Which he was used to, conversing with Rath. "Lady Lyn is a Sacaen, too, right?"

"Aye, she's from Sacae..." Rath raised a brow, clearly wondering why Guy would choose to traverse this path of inquiry. "She's the daughter of the Lorca chieftain... I'm surprised you hadn't heard until now..."

"One or two things," Guy shrugged. "I'd never heard of the Lorca... But why is she going back to be with those Lycian Lords?"

"Guy..." There was a dangerous sound to his voice, then, but naturally Guy didn't catch it.

"Come on. You've been traveling with her for a long time, haven't you? What do you make of it?"

"...Lyn is of our people. No matter what she chooses to do... that fact would not change."

"Well, yeah... I mean, you're right. Sacae warriors proudly defend their own, huh?"

"You..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave the tribe?"

"To become a great soldier of Sacae!" Guy proclaimed proudly, though he was somewhat surprised to hear Rath inquiring about him. He'd never expect him to care about such things. "You know I'm no good with the bow, and hopeless at hunting... but our chieftain told me I had a good sword arm."

"I see..."

"So I've been traveling and training to grow stronger... so that I can defend our tribe as best as I can."

"I suppose that is a worthy goal," Rath conceded. "You sound rather disappointed that they are leaving... I would have thought you'd be beside yourself with joy."

"Well... I'm glad enough, to be sure," Guy muttered. "At least that Matthew's going to be gone, but... I still wonder about Lady Lyndis. I thought she was coming back to stay, you know?"

"...As did I," Rath agreed, looking away.

"It doesn't seem right... I mean, I don't know her as well as you, but... I can't see her leaving us for good," Guy spoke thoughtfully. "I mean, her tribe might be... well... but she knows the Kutolah would welcome her, right? Chieftain Dayan actually sounded like he really wanted to meet her."

"I'm sure he did," Rath muttered, though Guy again missed the dark tone he took, lost in his own train of thought.

"You told her that, right?" Guy asked suddenly, and Rath peered at the man curiously.

"I think that it would be best to let her decide for herself."

"But how can she decide if she doesn't know the whole story?" Guy blinked innocently, and Rath wondered if the man was merely playing at ignorance, or if he knew a bit more than he let on.

"...She decided well before I had the chance to tell it," Rath explained in a bit of a strained voice -- this was not the best avenue of conversation for his current mood.

"...Oh?" Guy furrowed his brow, clearly dissatisfied with that answer. "How do you know that?"

"I've spoken with her."

"And I guess she convinced you she'd really be happier away from the plains, huh?"

"...More or less."

"Did she really say that, Rath...?" Guy was frowning still, looking back toward the door.

"Guy. Let me ask you something."

"Huh?"

"Do you honestly think, even if I knew Lyn had a pressing reason to return to Lycia, that it would be my place to attempt to convince her to stay?"

"...Well..." Guy seemed to ponder it for a moment, tapping his fingers on the table as he thought. "From the sound of it..." He hesitated.

"...What is it?"

"...Now, I don't want to make you angry..."

"I won't be angry. Tell me what you think."

"All right. Knowing you, Rath... you probably didn't even offer a reason for her to stay..."

"And that means?"

"Well..." Guy sighed. "The way you are, you'd just sit there and let her say whatever it was she said, and then you'd walk off without saying a word..."

"And that would be wrong?"

"Of course! You said she had a good reason to go back to Lycia, but... if you have a good reason for her to stay... I don't think it would be fair to keep it from her, and let her make her decisions without knowing the whole story. That's not being fair, or honorable... it's just, well... running away."

"Is that right?" Rath seemed to be mulling his words over, and Guy breathed an inward sigh of relief that he really didn't seem angry at all. Merely contemplative.

"That's what I think," Guy spoke in a final tone, nodding to emphasize his resolution.

"...Maybe." Rath sighed, standing with an abrupt motion. "I'll think on what you said. Thank you, Guy."

"...Sure..." Guy shrugged, watching the other man retire upstairs. There were things going on here that he wasn't entirely sure he understood, but he couldn't help but think that he had probably just complicated matters... quite a bit. Yet... perhaps it would be worth the complications in the end. He certainly liked to think that his advice would do some good.

* * *

The most irritating part, Rath noted, was that it was entirely possible the young, naive, wide-eyed swordsman of Sacae had a point -- he had certainly never expected to be the one asking him for advice, but to receive information of the sort to set him thinking this way... it was more than merely strange. Preposterous, perhaps, was the better word. He drew the sword he had kept sheathed at his hip for months -- ever since the daughter of the Lorca had passed it to him on Valor -- studying his reflection in the dull iron surface of the blade. A blade... a fitting metaphor for the situation presented to him now. 

Perhaps, if he could walk the edge just so, eyes set on the point, never wavering in his gait... yet if he started down that path, had the gall to step from the safety of the hilt and risk everything for a walk on a path of daggers... to fall from either side meant disaster. There would be no one to catch him, nothing to grab ahold of, and even if he managed to catch himself, it would do nothing but lead him to hold desperately onto the serrated, razor sharp edge of his own oblivion.

What could be worth the risk?

He laughed quietly, a dry sound. As though he did not know the answer to that question. _She _was worth that risk. She was worth a thousand such gambles, laid side by side to form a gauntlet he could never hope to pass through unscathed. His hands tightened on the hilt of the blade, and he noted his expression reflected in its metallic surface tighten in a way that surprised him.

The question, then, that he did not know the answer to. What did he have to offer her? The man she currently planned to return to -- he had power, wealth, influence. He could provide her with all of the things a woman should seek in a man, and as much as he hated to consider it, as much as he _wanted _to think of that Lycian Lordling as a monster, an enemy wholly unworthy of the hand of the woman he loved... he knew that he could not. He knew, though he hated having the knowledge, that he was just as good a man as he, and how could he compete?

He could offer her a life here, on the plains she loved so well. That was to his advantage, surely. She had been the Lorca chieftain's daughter; he could offer her the position of the Kutolah chieftain's wife. Yet, he knew Lyn wouldn't be concerned with things like that... she wasn't returning to Ostia because she wanted to be its Lady. She wouldn't stay here with him because of his position, either. He could offer her his unconditional love, but who was he to assume that Lycian Lord wasn't offering the same thing? He couldn't afford to make stupid assumptions. She wouldn't be abandoning the plains for no reason.

Yet, even knowing all of this, he knew he would follow Guy's advice. There was nothing to be done about it; he couldn't simply let her go. Guy was right on one thing at least: it likely wasn't fair at all to let her leave him again, to watch her leave without saying a word, without ever letting her know the truth... but at the same time, was it truly fair to complicate her decisions so? It was a dilemma he'd been struggling with for some time... since that night, the last night they had spoken. She had enough indecision to contend with... would he merely be causing her unnecessary pain? He couldn't bear to think of being the source of any pain for her.

But how could he be what he wanted to be for her, if he let her walk away...?

The meager light filtering in from the small window that graced his room faded gradually as the day wore on, and he continued his pacing, his contemplation, even as the light dwindled completely away, giving in to the long shadows of the evening. The last evening he'd have with her, if he said nothing. Perhaps the last even if he found the courage to speak his mind. It was a painful thought.

It stuck in his mind as he strode purposefully for the door, refusing to leave him during the long walk down the stairs, and hung persistently foremost in this thoughts even as his eyes searched the floor for the one he sought. There, huddled with her knights, the pegasus knight and Guy standing nearby, looking rather at a loss. Only when he caught sight of her face, furrowed so as though working through some difficult puzzle, but beautiful just the same, did the thought flee his mind, replaced by the resolve he would so desperately need to initiate the talk he fully intended to have with this woman tonight.

He approached their group, though Guy was the only one who noticed his advance, waving boyishly though his face revealed a surprising amount of concern. Rath nodded at his fellow tribesman, hoping the gesture would lay at least some of his worry to rest, then turned his full attention to the conversation taking place nearby.

"It is troubling, but we'll find no better here," that solemn-eyed pegasus knight was speaking, sounded worried yet resigned. "Then again, we did fine in the Bern mountains with far less, didn't we?"

"...We did," Lyn agreed. "Yet I was under the impression that the mountains of Bern are laughable compared to the peaks of Illia..."

"A fair impression, and probably true," Fiora sighed. "But I am somewhat biased."

"If you feel what we've managed to find is sufficient, then it's good enough for me," Lyn shrugged.

"We're a resilient bunch..." Fiora eyed those that would be traveling with her back to her homeland with a critical gaze. "The hardest part will be the border crossing, through the mountain pass -- there are villages past there where proper provisions can be had, and there are no more peaks between there and our destination."

"Then it's settled," Lyn decided, and her companions nodded in agreement.

"It would be easier if you all could fly, but..." Fiora shrugged. "I don't anticipate any problems."

Lyn nodded, stood and stretched her sore muscles, a signal of sorts to the others that the discussion for tonight had reached its conclusion. Kent and Fiora retired to speak in hushed tones, Sain remained where he was, chin resting on a hand in a thoughtful pose. Guy yawned at his side, and Rath felt much like doing the same, but he very much doubted there would be any sleep for him tonight, regardless of the outcome of his actions. Lyn's eyes opened, and she seemed to notice him standing there for the first time; their gaze met for a mere second before she cast her eyes hurriedly in another direction. It was an ongoing theme for them of late, ever since that night.

He shouldn't have said what he did. That much was clear to him now. He'd probably even known it at the time, but reflections could not change the past. If she reacted so to that, how would she respond to what he had to say this time?

"...Lyn." He closed the distance between them purposefully; Guy seemed to be the only one paying attention to them now. She watched him approach with trepidation clear in her eyes, but she made no move to leave, or otherwise avoid his advance. "We need to talk."

"...I'm not sure if--"

"Please," Rath interrupted her, and the intensity of his gaze froze the words on her tongue. She looked upon him helplessly, and he wasn't sure if he should be concerned at her hesitance or pleased to see her giving in.

"...All right." She sighed, and Rath motioned for her to follow him outside, away from prying eyes and unwanted interruptions from her companions. She did so, confusion shining in her eyes as he continued walking past the threshold, away from the inn, with no sign of stopping. He moved quickly, though there were no crowds to obscure him from her as he pulled ahead at this time of night, and she nearly had to jog to keep up with him. The city gate came into view, and Rath moved toward it purposefully, never looking back, confident that she would follow.

"Rath, where are..."

"Sssh..." He hushed her with a sound, moving out beyond the gate, onto the dirt path that led away from Bulgar, westward, back to Lycia. They did not follow this path for long; the sun's light was nearly extinguished completely beneath the mountains, but Lyn had no reservations about leaving the path when he did, following him into the grasses that composed the majority of the plains. The memories this trek elicited were almost painful.

Rath looked back then, after walking a good distance into the grass, studying her face. It was as he expected; a wistful expression, that look of longing he had witnessed on her so many times before.

"Rath--"

"You asked me once..." Rath spoke softly, surprising her to silence before she could finish whatever statement she had been about to make. "Why it was that I seem never to speak... do you recall my answer?"

"...You said there was no need," Lyn responded carefully. She remembered the conversation well.

Rath nodded, breaking their gaze, gesturing about him at the expanse of wilderness that surrounded them.

"If you're silent..." Rath nearly whispered, his voice so low, "There are many things here to be heard... things that most people miss amid their own foolish desire to hear the sound of their own voices... the replies of others."

Lyn studied him silently, wondering what he meant by this new speech.

"The wind across the plains... the sounds generated by every individual blade of grass. The voice of Mother Earth, so soft that most do not care to hear it... and in my experience, perhaps most of those who do still listen don't bother to understand..."

He turned to face her again, a conflicted look meeting her puzzled gaze.

"When I was alone, wandering on the plains... that voice was the one thing that I took comfort in. A presence that would never abandon me, when everyone else had... when I had nothing left."

"Rath..." She knew why he was telling her this. It was apparent; the conversation they had shared...

"And you, Lyn of the Lorca? Daughter of the Plains? What did you hear, when you were left to yourself, alone in the world?"

"...The same thing," She whispered, emotion charging her voice with heartbreaking sorrow... the sadness she had felt back then, the intolerable pain of solidarity. The memories were fresh in her mind, as though merely days, rather than years had passed since then.

"...You will never truly forget that voice," Rath continued, casting his gaze to the west. "Despite the choices you make, the places your decisions lead you... the memories will always be there. The sound of the wind will remain in your soul, and you will always recall the mournful sighs of Mother Earth, calling her wandering child back to her home... her heart."

"Wh.. Why..." Lyn felt tears welling in her eyes at his words; he was telling her things she already knew, things she had been trying to deny for so long that she had nearly convinced herself that they were false. "Why are you..."

"I want you to look around one last time, Lyn... look at everything around us, remember the way you felt then... knowing the way you'll always feel in the future... then look me in the eye, and tell me you'll be happy somewhere else."

"I..." Lyn felt the words catch in her throat, felt a dull ache develop behind her eyes from the effort of holding back her tears.

"If you can do that, I won't say another word."

"I... Rath, I don't..." She stammered, feeling very small beneath the weight of his eyes on hers, like a child trapped in a persistent nightmare. "I don't know if..." Her voice caught, and her resolve wore away; the ache behind her eyes was becoming unbearable as it was.

Rath watched silently as she raised her hands to her face, though not before he caught sight of the tears, tears she tried for a moment to hide, before giving up even that pretense. His stomach twisted in a most uncomfortable fashion; he hadn't meant to make her cry, he hated to see a plainswoman distraught so. Not just any plainswoman... he walked slowly toward where she stood, her beautiful face still hidden behind those hands, her soft sobs driving daggers into his heart.

"I can't..." She whispered, sensing his presence, so near to her now. "I can't say..."

Rath took her hands in his, held them close to his chest, above his now rather rapidly beating heart.

"Then... let me ask you this. Could you find happiness here... with me?"

"Rath, please..." Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, and she returned his plaintive look with a mix of sorrow, frustration, and anger in her eyes. "Don't do this..."

"It has already been done," He said softly, awaiting her response.

"...Can't you see?" She pulled away from him, shaking her head. "I've already promised... Rath, I can't stay. I _can't, _I..."

"This is not about what can and cannot be done," Rath reprimanded her quietly. "This is about what you want, and do not want to do."

"What does it matter if our dreams cannot be realized?" Lyn responded angrily, taking another step away. "Even if I wanted to stay, even if I... if..." She shook her head, unable to express her thoughts in such a state. "There will always be a part of me that remains unfulfilled, Rath. _Always_. If I leave, if I never return -- if I stay and disavow my dearest friends -- I will never find satisfaction."

"Is that what you truly believe?" Rath sounded both sad and surprised, though his gaze never wandered from hers.

"...It is."

"So you've already resigned yourself to a life of endless sorrow?" He paused, then shook his head. "That doesn't sound like you, Lyn..."

"I cannot change what is."

"You can shape your reality to something much better than what you expect for yourself at the moment."

"I could do that anywhere."

"...Not with this wind forever at your back."

A silence stretched between the two, Rath staring at her intensely, Lyn considering his words, statements that invited hope she had already begun to give up on. The part of her that never wanted to leave the plains, that wanted nothing more than to sink into the grass beneath their feet and sleep beneath the stars as she always had before clamored desperately for her to listen to what he was saying, to take his wisdom to heart. Her tears, forgotten momentarily in her sudden blaze of anger, refreshed themselves anew, slipping down her cheeks even as they stared at each other, even as she saw him approach her again, even as half of her dreaded his intentions and the other welcomed them with open arms.

His arms slipped around her, and she stood there dumbly for a moment, her last ounce of resistance draining from her as she returned the embrace, her tears staining the fabric of his Sacaen garb, the scent of the plains, of home, of everything she longed for and denied herself emanating from him. After a moment, her eyes opened again, and she found herself facing west -- somewhere, far in the distance, impossibly far in that direction, another life awaited her... a life she had promised to return to.

A life she was no longer sure she could lead.

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited! 

Rath just isn't playing fair anymore, is he?

Rolfson: Right, I'll get on that as soon as I have the time for a long read. :)

Shnickers: Oh, I've seen the Lyn/Hector picture. I have all the CGs, and 95 percent of the supports at the moment! Phew! You're right, it's quite adorable, I love it. :) You're completely right about the absurdity of Serra and Sain not having an ending... I was also extremely shocked. Same with Serra/Lucius and Raven/Rebecca... after supports like those, how could they NOT have endings? Some of the decisions are simply baffling. I'm glad you have such an open mind concerning pairings, and to answer your question, there will definitely be more Sain and Serra interaction. After a bit of a lengthy wait, but... and you're right, the image of Erk riding the pegasus was something I purposely avoided thinking about! But I figure, if the pegasus knights can rescue people on the battlefield, it shouldn't be a problem to carry them off for the purposes of fanfiction... I'll leave the messier details to your imaginations. It won't be the last time the Pegasus Sisters play chaperone... :) I'm looking forward to writing Illia, too -- I've never seen it used as a setting, so I'm really just going by what few supports mention it...

Mizuki: Thanks for the compliments, and I certainly hope you won't be disappointed!

GaretFire: I don't get the Sain/Fiora ending either, but their supports are certainly hilarious. I wouldn't count Sain out so quickly; he's a rather stubborn man... Thanks for your review.

Timmycheese: It's the same way writing it. I don't realize the chapter is long until I'm in too deep to shorten it, but I've pretty much resigned myself to it now. Hm, another Serra/Erk fan... cue mysterious smile. :)

Firelien: I hope everyone knows why Farina's going to Ostia, haha. That was supposed to be obvious, no fair predicting that. :P I hope you liked this one, lots of Rath for you, hm? :)

TheOneAndOnlyT: ...Offhand, I wouldn't say Rath is quite out of the picture just yet...

Winteress: Eek, I hope you can update soon! I love that story!

AmbieChan: Yes... Florina is such a martyr, isn't she? Thanks for the review. :)

Kratos Aurion: Ooh, there are plenty of good Hector/Lyn stories, though. In fact, go read "Epiphanies" right now! It should still be on the front page... :) Oosh, not a Pegasus Knight fan, eh? I'm surprised you like this fic so much considering how integral those three are... and feel free to IM me, I love to chat. Maybe a little too much.

Malignant Plate: Hahah, I'm glad not everyone's forgotten about Oswin. I never looked at Priscilla that way, actually... I didn't even realize all her supports were with guys, and I have them all. Hrrm! Really, Fiora knew the basic motivations behind Farina's volunteering... she was more concerned with uncovering a definite conspiracy plan, and taking out her frustration. :) I love your story "Epiphanies" and you'd better update soon. :P


	14. Complications

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Horizontal lines are not working yet again, and I'm way too tired to bother with it. Bleh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Complications

The journey back to Ostia had been uneventful, unless one counted Serra's ceaseless speeches as individual events unto themselves. In a way, they rather were, as each time Florina heard the woman take in a breath behind her as though to speak, her stomach dropped in a most unpleasant way -- she was tolerable in small doses, maybe, but over the course of a somewhat lengthy journey... she was more than a little glad to see the impressive form of Castle Ostia drawing ever nearer.

Of course, trepidation still plagued her as they approached their destination; it was plain as day that Farina was here on her own agenda, and considering the affairs she'd been concerning herself with lately, there was little doubt as to the general ideas she had in mind. Florina felt almost sick with worry; whatever her older sister was planning, it didn't bode well for her, Lyn... for anything. Even if she meant well...

"Oh, Florina, we're almost there!" Serra screeched in her ear, tightening her grip around her waist so that she could hardly breath. Florina opened her mouth to say something of the sort, but naturally her attempts to speak went unnoticed. "Castle Ostia is so pretty, isn't it? Especially with a view like this! What an amazing sight!"

"Um... yes... but..."

"And look, you can see inside the gates -- there are the guardsmen, I wonder if they'll bother opening it for us? They've probably already gone to tell Hector we've arrived..."

"Right, but... Serra, um..."

"Where are we going to land? I'm sure they know it's just us, I mean what other pegasus knights could they be? But then again, with the way Sir Oswin is always complaining about the guardsmen..."

"Serra, if you could... uh... just lighten your--"

"Oooh!" The cleric's grip around her tightened, if that were possible, as Huey dipped forward, spiraling downward to land -- almost of his own accord, as Florina was more concerned with breathing than the reins at the moment. "This is so--"

"Serra!" Florina gasped, turning to fix her with a pleading look, "You don't have to hold on so tight, your safety belts should..."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Florina!" Serra blinked, immediately loosening her grip. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Florina sighed, turning her full attention to the task at hand. The guardsmen waved them in, toward an empty spot in the courtyard that Florina expertly maneuvered down toward, Farina doing the same nearby. She'd probably had an easier time of things, carrying a man or no, since she severely doubted Erk was anywhere as chatty as her passenger had been. Florina smiled a bit -- though Serra had insisted she enjoyed flying with her, she was certainly quick enough to dismount as soon as they touched down... a glance to her right revealed Erk making much the same haste, though the poor man looked like he was going to be sick at any moment.

Farina was grinning at him, clearly finding the situation amusing, and Florina dismounted herself, shaking her head at her sister's lack of sympathy. Serra was already chatting with the guards, explaining the situation and inquiring as to Lord Hector's whereabouts; Erk slipped off to join her as she traipsed off to the location she was informed of. Florina led Huey to the stables with her sister, who was still chuckling in a most insensitive manner concerning Erk's apparent airsickness.

"You should have heard him, Florina -- I thought we were going to have to stop more than once to let him evacuate the contents of that queasy stomach of his!"

"You shouldn't be so critical of him, Farina..." Florina scolded, rolling her eyes. "I mean, on your first field mission, weren't you..."

"Well, maybe you're right," Farina interrupted her quickly, a faint blush blooming in her cheeks. "All right, all right, I'll stop."

"Hmm..." Florina shrugged, though she couldn't completely hide her grin in response. Ostia was not well known for its cavalry, and as such their stables were somewhat inadequate for housing Pegasi, but they had dealt with far shoddier accommodations in the past, and they were soon finished with that task.

"So," Farina spoke as they exited the stables, heading back toward the castle's main gate. "You didn't happen to hear where those guys told Serra to go, did you?"

"Umm, I'm sure she's already taken care of things," Florina replied quietly, shifting her eyes in another direction, away from her sister.

"Don't be silly, Florina. We should present ourselves to Lord Hector, too -- it'd be impolite not to, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I... I guess..." She sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. It wasn't as though he'd notice her, even if they greeted him, right? Whatever Farina was up to, it wouldn't work, and it would probably just make the entire situation worse...

A few polite inquiries later, Florina found herself rushing to keep up with her sister, heading straight for Ostia's throne room. It was the last place Florina wanted to be, but the thought of distancing herself from her sister, leaving her alone with nothing but Ostia's fearsome armor knights about... it was certainly preferable to _that. _The unmistakable sound of Serra's voice drifted to greet their ears as they approached to find the doors to the room thrown open; a quick glance inside revealed Hector near the throne itself -- though strangely still not sitting on it, he never seemed to do that -- with Oswin at his side. Serra was speaking with arms crossed, clearly perturbed about something, with Erk nearby her... and there, approaching the entrance they currently stood nearby... Florina gasped.

"I wonder how Lyn is doing..."

"Yes, it's a shame she isn't back yet, isn't it? I know Hector was expecting her with the news of the Pegasus Knights approaching..."

"Yes... It's... it's been awhile..."

Florina felt herself grinning widely despite herself; it had been so long since she'd seen Ninian -- and Lord Eliwood, of course -- and she certainly hadn't expected to see them now!

"N-Ninian!" She exclaimed, and both turned to meet her in surprise.

"Florina?" Ninian blinked, then returned her smile with equal enthusiasm. "Yes, of course. They said there were two pegasus knights... I was hoping..."

"Oh, how have you been?" Florina rushed forward, noticing her sister's surprised look, and Eliwood's warm, welcoming smile.

"I've been... just fine, actually..." Ninian assured her, returning the embrace with an embarrassed look.

"Well, hello, Florina," Eliwood greeted her politely. "And Farina, wasn't it? Ninian and I were just leaving to--"

"Leaving?" Florina blinked, looking rather alarmed.

"...just for a minute, to let Hector deal with Serra, hm?" Eliwood finished, looking amused. "I think they have a few words to exchange..."

"They're not fighting, are they?" Farina snickered, shaking her head. "I don't know many vassals that'd argue with their Lord..."

"Serra's certainly... unique," Eliwood explained carefully, then shrugged. "I suppose I'll leave you two alone to catch up..." He directed that to Florina and Ninian, then turned his gaze to Farina. "If you're planning to talk with Hector -- he's probably going to be in a mood when he's done with Serra."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Farina grinned.

"...Well. You'll know where to find me when you're finished, Ninian?"

"Yes..." Ninian blushed faintly, smiling at Eliwood as he nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, Florina, I have so much to tell you!" She took the younger woman's arm, escorting her away from the throne room.

Farina watched them go, arms crossed and a skeptical eyebrow raised. Florina sent one apologetic look back, then disappeared around a corner with Ninian, who was still speaking in that quiet tone of hers.

Truthfully, Florina was more than happy to have been offered an escape from _that _situation. Ninian led her to the chambers they had been granted for their stay, a private area that ensured no interruptions.

"So much has happened since I saw you last," Ninian sighed, taking a seat and indicating that Florina should do the same. "I meant to send you a letter, but when we heard about Caelin, I wasn't sure where to address it..."

"Yeah..." Florina blushed slightly, looking down at the floor. "I meant to write, too, but we've been so busy with everything..."

"Yes... Lord Hector and Eliwood were just speaking on those affairs, until Serra came charging in..." Ninian giggled quietly at the memory. "Actually, they were hoping Lyn had returned..."

"I'm... I'm sure they were..." Florina shifted uncomfortably, though her sudden unease went unnoticed, as it often did. "But, Ninian... tell me... Lord Eliwood, he proposed, right?" Better to switch the subject to happier things.

"I, well... yes, he did..." Ninian was blushing quite red now, her voice dropping to a whisper. "It was so romantic, too, Florina -- do you know what he did?"

"Tell me!" Florina grinned; she was getting caught up in her friend's excitement despite herself.

"We were all so worried -- Lord Eliwood, he disappeared from Castle Pherae, without telling anyone where he was going..."

"He did?" Florina gasped, wondering how the young Marquess could have gotten away with such a thing.

"Well, we think he might have told Lady Eleanora, since she didn't seem terribly worried... but Marcus and Harken looked ready to die of frustration..."

"I bet," Florina giggled. The Pheraen knights were so protective of their Lord, but she couldn't blame them considering what had happened to Lord Elbert...

"Yes, well, he was gone for three days... I've never been so worried in my life, and the castle was all but in an uproar... on the fourth day, he came walking into the throne room, like he'd never been gone at all..."

"That doesn't sound like Lord Eliwood at all..."

"I was so relieved, I just started weeping all over the place... it was so embarrassing!" Ninian shook her head, but she was still smiling. "Well, Lord Eliwood, he put his arms around me, and he told me not to cry... and then he pulled out this beautiful flower..." Ninian closed her eyes, the memory still fresh in her mind. "I'm sure you know the one, Florina... it only grows on the tallest mountain in Ilia..."

"The mountain of the Ice Dragon...?" Florina gasped, eyes widening.

"Yes, that's the one... it was... um... where I was born..."

"But, Ninian, how did he..."

"I mentioned that it was my favorite once or twice," She admitted. "But I never thought he'd run off to find one... and well, after that, he proposed right there in front of everyone!"

"I probably would have fainted or something..."

"I almost did..." Ninian agreed, laughing. "Well, of course I accepted..."

"I never knew Lord Eliwood was such a romantic..." Florina sighed wistfully. "But that sounds wonderful, Ninian... I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks... but, Florina, I was wondering..."

"Hm?"

"Well, the wedding will be in a couple of months in Pherae... Eliwood's already asked Lord Hector to be his best man, of course... if you would, um... if you could be my Maid of Honor..."

"Really?" Florina blinked, then nodded her head vigorously in acceptance. "Of course I will! I would be... It would be such an honor..."

"Oh, don't start crying..." Ninian sounded alarmed. "I'll start too if you do that..."

"S-sorry, I just... I'm so happy..."

And she was happy, immeasurably so, for happiness for her friends had always been infectious for her. Yet, just as she was with Lyn... Florina could feel jealously underlying her joy, always there to put a damper on things of late. She had never considered herself a jealous person, but with both Ninian and Lyn bundled off with the men they loved... where did that leave her? An awkward third wheel in both cases, and the last thing she wanted to be was a bother...

"Well, what about you, Florina? What have you been doing?"

"I guess, not very much... things were pretty quiet in Caelin until Lord Hausen's death... and since then I've just been following Lyn around..."

"We heard from Hector that Lady Lyndis went back to the plains to fight some bandits?" Ninian looked fairly worried as she spoke. "Is she all right? I know Lord Hector has been fretting over her... it's so funny to see a man like him worried so..."

"Um, yes, she's all right," Florina sighed, looking away. "She'll be back here soon, I'm sure... she's actually probably in Ilia right now..."

"Ilia?"

"Yes... she had to speak with someone there... it's rather complicated..."

"I see..." Ninian giggled quietly. "I hope she returns soon, for Lord Hector's sake..."

"Oh...?" Florina prompted. Though she knew she wouldn't want to hear the details, curiosity overcame her.

"Yes, well... the way he's been talking about her... it's pretty obvious... and Eliwood's been teasing him about it all day..." Ninian shook her head. "He gets all defensive about it, but, well... you know Lord Hector..."

"I suppose..." Florina frowned, suddenly not so interested in the subject anymore. "What are you and Lord Eliwood doing here, anyway...?"

"Oh... well, you know the council meeting coming up..."

"Oh, right... of course."

"We just decided to come a little early to visit... Eliwood and Lord Hector don't have much time to see each other apart from official affairs anymore, so..."

"Right, that makes sense," Florina nodded. "When will the other Lycian Lords be arriving...?"

"I think they said a week or so from now..." Ninian shrugged. "I'm not entirely certain, but for now..."

"I'm sure you just want to relax... I bet things have been pretty hectic..."

"It's not so bad," Ninian assured her. "I'm happy just to be here..."

"Of course..."

"You know, Florina... are you certain you're all right?"

"What do you--"

"I don't know... you just seem so sad sometimes," Ninian spoke thoughtfully. "If there's anything bothering you, I hope you'd tell me..."

"Well..." Florina hesitated, wondering for a moment what the best course of action would be. She certainly didn't want to keep anything from Ninian, but at the same time, if she were to learn the truth... it was doubtful she'd keep anything from Lord Eliwood, and since Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector were best friends... Florina shuddered. "Well, there is..."

"Yes...?"

"It's hard to explain," Florina began cautiously, looking away. "You see... um... there's this problem, sort of. You see, my sister out there, Farina... she thinks I like someone..."

"Really...? But you don't...?" Ninian raised an eyebrow, squinting at her suspiciously.

"The problem is, this person... if he found out, I'd probably just die..."

"Florina! Really, that's no reason to... wait, who is it?" Ninian stopped short, clapping her hands. Florina stuttered something incoherent in response, backing away. "Come now, you can't tease me like that..." Ninian complained, casting her a critical look.

"I don't... don't think I should..."

"I won't tell a soul, really!"

"...You promise...? Not even Lord Eliwood...?"

"...All right, not even him. Now tell me!"

"...Well, you see, this person is already in love with a good friend of mine, so there's really no way it would work... and Farina probably has these screwy plans to try and force it to, even though I've told her to just leave it alone..." Florina felt as though she might cry -- how had things gotten so messed up? She hadn't meant to cause so much trouble.

"Already in love with..." Ninian blinked, then gasped as the realization dawned on her. "Florina, you're not talking about _Lyn_? And... and..."

Florina nodded miserably, burying her face in her hands.

"...Florina!" Ninian stared at her with a look of utter shock, unsure of what to say. "...Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize... you probably didn't need to hear all of that about... but... what are you going to do?"

"I don't know... I need to stop Farina from doing anything stupid," Florina muttered into her palms, still blushing furiously, and afraid to meet her friend's eyes.

"It might be difficult if you don't even know what she's going to do, but... I mean, are you sure..."

"Yes! I don't want Farina causing any trouble for anyone on my account," Florina insisted.

"...But, Florina..."

"Please... don't you start too..."

"...It doesn't seem fair to me..." Ninian sighed. "You know, if you and Lord Hector got together--"

"Please, don't!" Florina stood up, shaking her head. "It's useless to think on it, and I'd rather him be happy with Lyn than miserable with me, and..."

"Who says he'd be miserable...?"

"...He doesn't want a weak little girl like me," Florina explained softly. "He wants someone strong, sure of herself, like... well, he wants Lyn..."

"...If you want, I'll help you keep an eye on your sister," Ninian offered, though she still looked wholly disapproving. "Still, I don't think you're being fair to yourself..."

"You said it yourself earlier, Ninian... the way he talks about her, right?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't know..." She sighed.

"I'd appreciate your help... but I don't know what we can do," Florina looked wholly miserable, and Ninian felt entirely useless, though she desperately wanted to say something to make her friend feel better, she could think of nothing. What could she say in light of this? There was no easy solution to the problem at hand.

"First off, we might want to stop her from speaking to Lord Hector in the throne room by herself," Ninian suggested, and Florina gasped.

"You're right, I'd forgotten all about..." She bolted for the door, and Ninian stood quickly to follow. "I hope it's not too late, there's no telling what she's said!"

"Florina..." Ninian sighed, moving after her as quickly as her elaborate dress would allow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ostian throne room was usually a center point of activity, but none so interesting as the exchange taking place within its walls at the moment. Hector stood before his throne, glowering at a very perturbed looking particular pink-haired cleric, perhaps the only one of his servants aside from Oswin who could meet a glare of his with one of their own. Most people would have been left stammering like fools; in that regard, Hector supposed Serra deserved some measure of grudging respect.

"So, you're telling me, that Lyn ran off to _Ilia?"_

"Yes, but that's no reason to get all frumpy with me!" Serra exclaimed indignantly, crossing her arms. "I'm just the messenger here, and I didn't even want to come! This is Matthew's job, not mine!"

"Where is Matthew?" Hector growled, clearly in a foul mood.

"He's off cavorting around Elibe with Lyn and the others," Serra muttered. "I personally think that when he gets back, you should tell him a thing or two about duty, and, and--"

"Did she say when she'd be back?"

"Will you stop interrupting me? That is so rude!" Serra glared. "I would think that with your upbringing you might have been taught some basic manners..."

"Serra...!" Erk hissed at her side, horrified.

"It's true!"

"...Let me try that again," Hector spoke in a dangerous tone, disregarding her comments -- luckily for her, he was accustomed to her posturing, though she was certainly pushing her luck taking a tone like that with him in his own throne room. "Did she say... when she'd be back?"

"A week or so at most," Serra spoke primly with a shrug. "At least, that's what I heard."

"...Fine. And you?" Hector directed his attention to Erk, who seemed to shrink back under the weight of that gaze.

"Erky here needs a job," Serra explained, having gleaned this information not too long ago herself.

"I'm sure the man can talk on his own, Serra."

"...That's right," Erk spoke in a timid voice, wondering how on earth the woman at his side could remain so calm even with Lord Hector shouting at her so. Surely one didn't just get _used _to something like that. "I'm temporarily away from my home in Etruria until things settle down with the succession there..."

"All right," Hector eyed him thoughtfully. "You're a mage, right?"

"Well, I suppose..."

"Right, I've seen you work. I'm not sure what use we have of a magic user..." Hector shrugged. "Oswin here will have something for you to do, though, I'm sure."

"Of course," Oswin nodded from his place at Hector's side.

"Thank you..." Erk bowed slightly. Oswin gestured for him to follow him out, and Erk moved to obey quickly. Ostia was Lycia's largest city, and with the wages he earned here, he might be able to open that school sooner than he thought...

"Wait for me!" Serra exclaimed, rushing after them. Hector had a few more questions, but damned if he was going to put up with that woman any longer to hear the answers. He gladly watched her go, inwardly feeling rather sorry for Oswin, undoubtedly the object of her attentions... as per usual of late. The woman was insane. Sighing, he turned away from where the others had exited, wondering where Eliwood had run off to.

"Hello!" A cheery, familiar voice greeted him, and Hector nearly ran right into its source -- that overconfident mercenary he'd hired in Bern... he eyed her warily.

"Farina..." Hector frowned. "Surprise seeing you here... what, you've come to try and swindle some more gold?"

"Hey! I haven't swindled anyone!" Farina blinked innocently, putting on a rather admirable hurt act. "You gave me that money without even putting up a fight, remember?"

"...Yeah, I'm glad Oswin never found out about that."

"Ha! You don't look particularly happy to see me... I'm hurt!"

"Sorry if I'm a little wary to be dealing with _you _again... I suppose you're here with Florina, right?"

"Why, yes..." Farina grinned. "...Why?"

"...Well, they did say there were two of you..." Hector shrugged. "Where is she?"

"...Why on earth would you care about that...?" Farina blinked, though inwardly she was rather pleased to hear his concern.

"Why wouldn't I? That Florina... she shouldn't be wandering around her by herself, with all the knights around..."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to hear you're so worried about her..." Farina raised an eyebrow. This just might turn out to be easier than she thought...

"I don't think Lyn would be too happy if I let something stupid happen to her friend," Hector growled, brushing past her.

"Now, hold on-- she's with Ninian, actually, she's fine..." Farina jumped to follow him out.

"Ninian? Huh. Well, all right. You got something to say, or what?" Hector looked back at her curiously. "If not..."

"Hmm... Wait a minute, I--"

"Farina!" Both Farina and Hector jumped in surprise, turning to greet the source of this frantic shout. They both watched incredulously as Florina dashed in from around the corner, looking rather flustered and out of breath. "Farina, you-- oh!" She stopped short, nearly losing her footing, and behind her Ninian nearly ran into her, surprised by her sudden stop. "Um, I... Uh..."

"Florina! What on earth..." Farina laughed, and beside her, Hector looked from one sister to the other in confusion.

"Huh... well. Hey, Florina," Hector greeted her, smiling in a way that made her feel slightly light headed. "Heh, I didn't know you _could _shout like that..."

"Um, L-lord H-hector..." She stammered, rooted to the spot. "H-hello..."

"Well, isn't this convenient!" Farina exclaimed, stepping between the two with a devilish smile. "You know, Florina, Hector was just asking about you!"

"...W-what..."

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad to see you're all right. You don't even say hi anymore, eh?" Hector teased her good-naturedly; he'd never really expect her to do so in the first place. He wasn't sure why, but the woman just seemed to freeze up whenever he was around... sure, she hated men, but he had always thought it seemed worse when it was him in particular. What made things worse was the way she'd hovered around him, like she _wanted_ to say something... but Lyn had made it pretty clear that pursuing the matter wasn't the course of action he should take, and besides, he didn't want to make her angry by scaring her friend all the time. Not that he meant to. He couldn't help the way he was...

"Um, I'm, uh... S-sorry!" Florina choked out, backing away hastily, and running right into Ninian in the process. She turned around completely, dashing away nearly as quickly as she'd arrived, her face as red as he'd ever seen it. Ninian glanced from Hector to her retreating friend helplessly, looking confused as to what she should do.

"Man..." Hector muttered. "I don't know why I even--"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Farina stepped in quickly. "She's happy to see you again, really!"

"...You call that happy?" Hector eyed her curiously. "Yeah... right. You're crazy, and so is she."

"Hey!"

"Umm..." Ninian spoke softly. "Farina, maybe you should speak with your sister..."

"...Well, I--"

"Really," Ninian insisted, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sure Lord Hector has important things to attend to..."

"Actually, I was just going to find Eliwood, and..."

"Really?" Ninian interrupted him, brushing past Florina. "So was I... shall we?"

"Well, all right," Hector shrugged.

"He should be right over here..." Ninian led him out, casting a meaningful glance over her shoulder. Farina watched them go, looking rather irritated, at that. What was that dragon girl up to, interrupting them like that? Though she had a point, perhaps... she certainly didn't want Florina running all over Ostia on her own...

Farina sighed, heading back in the direction her sister had disappeared in. Perhaps this _wouldn't _be so easy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can use staves, right?" Oswin directed the question at Erk, who was fidgeting nervously nearby.

"Yes, to some degree," Erk nodded.

"We don't need anything too difficult. It'll be nice to have a second healer for the novice training exercises..." Oswin muttered, casting a very poignant glance toward Serra, who remained as blissfully unaware as ever, unsurprisingly.

"Don't worry!" Serra exclaimed. "I can show you everything you need to know... really, staves are so easy to use... I bet even you could handle it."

"...Well, thanks," Erk muttered sarcastically with a sigh.

"Those novice knights are always hurting themselves," Serra clicked her tongue disapprovingly, glaring somewhat in Oswin's direction. "I think the stuff he makes them do is way too hard, but..."

"You're in no position to be commenting on the training regimen of the knights under my command," Oswin chastised her, knitting his brows. "Perhaps if clerics were subjected to the same level of difficulty in training, they'd be instilled with a bit more respect for the order than you seem capable of."

"...You can't be serious!" Serra's eyes widened. "You can't possibly expect helpless little clerics like me to do things like that... that's just... it's..."

"A little physical work might do you some good," Oswin continued, still frowning in that disapproving way. "After the way you acted toward Lord Hector in there..."

"Well, I was only speaking the truth!"

"He is your Lord, and you are his servant," Oswin explained patiently. "It is your duty to act in a way becoming of a vassal of House Ostia... a task you have failed miserably at so far."

"...But, I..." Serra looked quite crestfallen, an emotion Erk was not accustomed to seeing on her. Perhaps he'd have to pay a bit more attention to this Oswin fellow, if his tactics worked so well with the impossible woman.

"Regardless," Oswin turned the discussion back toward Erk with a word. "Serra will show you around here. Training exercises take place daily on the field, she'll show you where that is, as well. I trust I'll see you both there."

"Yes, certainly. And thank you again..." Erk nodded.

"...Yes, m'lord..." Serra spoke meekly, having taken several steps away from Oswin and back toward Erk throughout their exchange of words.

"Good."

The imposing armor knight made his exit, leaving the two in somewhat awkward silence. Matters between them had improved somewhat, though only slightly, and though Erk had for some reason volunteered himself into this mess -- he still wasn't quite sure why -- neither looked forward to the days ahead with much other than trepidation.

"Um, well... here's where we keep all of our equipment... you'll only need basic healing staves, and I've seen you handle those..." Serra began quietly -- still moping about those harsh words from Sir Oswin, no doubt.

"I see," Erk spoke evenly, keeping his distance as Serra showed him where everything of interest was stored. Again, he marveled over the fact that though she gave off such a childish air, she certainly knew what she was doing -- her services during their long battles so long ago had proven that, though he'd never quite been able to accept it. If only she could mediate her behavior to some degree, she'd be quite all right... she was still speaking about something, pointing things out within the room, and he found himself thinking that even her voice wasn't so bad, when it wasn't being used to screech about this or that in an entirely obnoxious manner. Really, she wasn't bad to look at... her uppity nature would probably fit right in with the typical Etrurian lady...

"Erk? Are you even listening?" She placed a hand on her hip, fixing him with a wholly disapproving glare. "You don't want to make any mistakes under Oswin's command, you know... he's kind of mean if you make him angry..."

"I'm listening," Erk lied, mostly just to satisfy her in the hopes that she'd cut her lecture short. The last thing he needed was Serra bossing him around...

"All right then, pick up a healing staff and let's get going. I want to show you around the field before training begins..."

"Er..." Erk looked around at the various assortment of items, realizing he was quite stuck. He hadn't been paying attention at all, and he had no idea where...

"...You don't know what you're doing at all, do you?" Serra sighed impatiently. "I thought you were listening! Here," She tossed him a staff, still frowning, and brushed past him toward the door. "We don't have time to go over it again. Come on, come on!"

"Right..." He followed after her, that thoughtful look still on his face.

He'd been here before, of course, as they all had during the battle against Nergal. Yet, even with this prior experience in Ostia, he hadn't realized just how large the castle was; for a Lycian keep, it certainly was impressive. The frugality of the place was somewhat disconcerting; in Etruria, nobles were quick to show their wealth and power in the form of expensive artwork and other such frivolities; even Lord Pent's estate had been lushly outfitted. It was what he had grown used to, growing up among Etrurian nobility, and even the thought of a castle as fine as this so bereft of adornment was shocking.

It probably drove Serra insane, he figured, the way she was so hung up on shows of wealth and extravagance... it was so odd for an Elimine cleric to behave that way, considering the teachings of St. Elimine condoned moderation and generous donations to the needy over needlessly wasting resources on the desires of the self. Yet, Serra was unconventional in more ways than that... he probably shouldn't have been so surprised.

She led him through several corridors, eventually to an exit that led to a grassy field not unlike the outer courtyard they'd landed in upon arriving. Several plain, militarily inclined buildings littered the outskirts of the training yard, he vaguely noted Serra informing him that those were where weapons used for practice were stored. It was actually a rather interesting tour; he'd never been exposed to things like this apart from the far less organized version that had been the norm for their army against Nergal -- and that had basically been knights scrambling around Merlinus's tent in the hopes of acquiring a suitable weapon.

"Sir Oswin's always complaining about how knights these days have no gumption," Serra sniffed, sitting on a wooden bench alongside the field, after showing Erk everything of interest around the place. "With the way he's always pushing them so, it's no wonder so few actually become Ostian Knights..."

"It's the same way among mages in the Etrurian schools," Erk offered, hesitating for a moment before seating himself on the bench beside her. "The study regimen is difficult, and most instructors are terribly unforgiving... only the best are allowed to advance..."

"I'm glad no one is turned away from the service of St. Elimine," Serra spoke softly, studying the staff in her hands intently.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, I don't know... I mean, I'm sure I'm good enough to have made it anyway, but..." She shrugged noncommittally, trailing off. "I suppose there's always that chance, and if I hadn't been able to do this..."

"...I sometimes wonder if Lord Pent was too easy on me, myself," Erk admitted, looking at some fixed point before him, refusing to meet her gaze. "I'll never be half as good as he is... sometimes I wonder if he didn't just pass me along because Lady Louise took such a liking to me, as though I were her own son..."

"Don't say that!" Serra exclaimed, startling him with the sudden increase in volume. "I mean, it's not just anyone that could have stood up against Nergal and all of those creepy morphs... we helped save the world, didn't we? That alone should tell you that we're better than most people!"

"I wouldn't say that," Erk frowned. "I suppose you have a point, though..."

"Besides, I heard that all you ever did was study... magical potential is inherent, right? I mean, you can't be stronger than your spirit allows... so what else can they base things on? Anyone who throws themselves into their work as much as you should be given all of the opportunities available... otherwise, they'd just be basing things on a genetic roulette, wouldn't they?"

"Still, I always got the impression..."

"You're fine..." Serra said simply, shrugging. "Lord Pent wouldn't have accepted you as his student if he didn't see any potential."

"The problem is living up to that potential..."

They sat there in silence for awhile, and Erk contemplated on the fact that this was probably the first conversation they'd ever had without her shouting or making a nuisance of herself. Even more shocking than this was the fact that he found he rather liked it.

He wasn't entirely certain what reaction such a revelation merited, but either way, he was almost looking forward to the weeks ahead. Almost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note, Revisited!

Yeah, but WHERE IS LYN?! Sometimes, I'm just a jerk.

Maquareion – Hmm, yes, poor Lyn. Such a conflicted soul… thanks for your review.

Winteress – Gah! No writer's block for you! I'm so sad… hope everything works out! I'll be waiting when you're ready to update again. :)

TheOneAndOnlyT – You'll note that Ilia is now spelled correctly! I hope. I'm so embarrassed… I don't know why I thought it had two l's… Now I'm going to go yell at my unofficial editors for not informing me of this… mutter, etc.

AmbieChan – Hmm, I'm glad you like Lyn/Rath more now, seeing as how it's one of my favorites. Thanks for your review.

Firelien – Here's your Ostia chapter! :D

Malignant Plate – When I was writing that "edge of a blade" paragraph, something in the back of my mind kept nagging at me, like it seemed somewhat familiar. Only when I was uploading the chapter did I realize that it was The Wheel of Time that I was thinking of, and even then I figured "Oh well, no one else will know that." Hilarious! :D Loved Epiphanies, I'm sad that it ended so soon… but you updated Higher Price, yay! :D

Mizuki – Thanks for your review! :)

Angel White – Your Rath hatred makes me a very, very sad Elzie.:( Since this story seems to be making you so angry, you should probably go read that giftfic I put up for your birthday, wink, nudge, review, cough! :P

Shnickers – I'd say that you're _almost_ as confused as Lyn is, eh? Haha… you'll have to wait a little longer to hear her decision, of course. I'm so mean… and yes, here's your Hector, to some extent. He's my favorite too… :)

Kratos Aurion – Well, hopefully this fic will make you like those characters a little more… they're some of my favorites! Thanks for your review.

Timmycheese – You should get a red card for putting FFTA references in my FE story reviews! :P And yeah, Fiora/Eliwood isn't very popular at all, is it? I don't know, their supports just didn't seem particularly romantic… and Fiora's so much better with Kent, and Eliwood with Ninian. :D

Kyuusei – Well, I'm honored to have you reviewing, then. Glad you like the story, and thanks for the review(s)! :)


	15. Misunderstandings

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 15: Misunderstandings 

She had been prepared for a chilly climate, but the true reality of Ilia's situation was not something any plainswoman -- or Lycian noble, for that matter -- could fully come to anticipate before experiencing it for themselves. It had begun snowing not even halfway through the meager mountain pass those without wings were forced to endure in order to breach the borders of Elibe's northernmost country; it had not stopped since. Even wrapped in layer upon layer of the warmest garments they could find the cold was overwhelming; it felt as though the icy winds were blowing through her very bones, leaving her bare and open to the elements.

It was exhilarating and a bit frightening, and though Lyn would be just as happy to be away from this place, she could understand the endearment Florina and her sisters had of it. They had every reason to be proud if they had grown up, trained, and survived in this place for so long... she could hardly see her best friend living here, among such hardship.

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent's voice, on her left, barely reaching her before being snatched away by the howling wind that swirled around them so obstinately. He pointed ahead toward a collection of dimly burning lights in the distance, miraculously visible through the falling snow between them. It was clear why flight was the preferred mode of travel here; Kent and Sain had left their horses at the waystation near the border -- Fiora had warned they'd only slow them down, and how very right she had been. Even on foot their progress was painfully slow, stumbling through snow banks and fighting the wind at every step.

Fiora, who had led them low to the ground on her Pegasus thus far, wheeled back as she often did to check their progress, though this time she landed softly -- her Pegasus's hooves didn't even break through the snow, however thick it was beneath them.

"Just a little further!" She called back to them; Lyn couldn't see her face through the whipping winds and snow, but she was certain of the expression she wore nonetheless. She always wore that same serious look when she spoke in such a tone, though this time it seemed overlay with concern for her struggling companions.

Lyn nodded, taking a deep breath of searingly cold air. It had been quite a journey so far, but they were all holding up well. She could make out Matthew's form, a mere shadow in the distance, leading the ground force with remarkable fortitude. Never would she have expected the sly smirking thief to hold himself so well in such harsh conditions. Kent and Sain bordered her on either side, pressing on with grim faces, inquiring as to her wellbeing every so often with strained voices. Fiora had offered to carry her aloft once or twice, but each time she had grimly refused; she would undertake the same tasks as her friends, with no allowances for rank or whatever the issue that prompted the offer.

The information they had secured in the last hamlet they had left -- their journey had been a series of jumps, from town to town, resting where necessary -- had pointed almost undoubtedly to the town they were now heading toward, an isolated farming village that had of late experienced unnatural success... frankly, Lyn was shocked to hear that anything could grow in a place like this. Upon voicing that opinion, however, Fiora had merely smiled, assuring her that Ilia did produce its own crops... normally the weather wasn't as unruly as it had been for their journey. It was more than a little difficult to believe, but Fiora certainly wasn't one to tell lies.

Wallace had always been keen to the farming way of life, which was rather startling in itself, but besides the point. He would have loved the challenge inherent in the task of tilling Ilia's frozen soil. Lyn swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of finally meeting up with the man who had stolen her revenge from her, though it was not the only issue weighing heavily on her mind. Even as Lyn struggled onward through the snow, against the wind and elements stacked against them, her mind turned over and over the question foremost in her thoughts -- after this, after she had come to whatever terms she hoped to find with Wallace, heard his say and said her piece, what would she do then?

She'd return to Ostia, of course. But for good?

The lump in her throat deepened to a sick sensation in her stomach, and she knitted her brows against her own train of thought. The simple fact of the matter, for the moment, was that she had no idea what the answer was. There _was_ no answer that would satisfy her completely; no matter her decision, the consequences would be tremendous. Another breath quelled that sick sensation for a moment, she held it as long as she could, closing her eyes against the storm both around them and in her own mind.

A moment later she was stumbling forward into the snow, yelping a few choice words as she tumbled forward. Even the slightest break in concentration would lead to this, she knew, and still she let her mind wander so! A gloved hand moved to rest for a moment on her shoulder, and she looked up into Kent's concerned eyes, feigning a smile.

"Slipped," She muttered, accepting his aid in getting to her feet.

"...Almost there," Kent assured her, releasing her hand reluctantly as she pulled herself up.

"Here," Sain spoke on her other side, offering his arm in a subdued tone. "That's one too many tumbles I've seen you take -- if it please you, my lady..."

"Thank you, Sain, but really..."

"Come now, don't be shy," He laughed, and she could swear she saw him wink, impaired though her sight was in this storm. She sighed, brushing past him through the snow at an even swifter pace than before, nearly falling over herself again in her haste. Naturally, neither of her knights missed this, and she swore again to herself as they rushed to keep up with her.

"I'm fine," She insisted, though she was unsure if they heard it. Kent shook his head, though whether in reply or not she couldn't be sure, keeping pace easily at her side.

"It's plain you're exhausted... he's only trying to help," he shrugged, making no further comment, eyes trained carefully ahead.

"That may be, but--"

"No need to intercede on my behalf..." Sain spoke cheerfully, not the least bit deterred. "But if you fall over again, I hope you won't be angry if I carry you the rest of the way, hm?"

"You wouldn't make it halfway," Lyn snorted, rolling her eyes. "And I'd kill you if you tried it."

"Ah, yes... the lovely Lady Lyndis, always so quick to violent threats... you know, your eyes flash so irresistibly when you're furious..."

"Sain!" Lyn reprimanded him, though she found herself laughing despite her chagrin, despite the troubles she sometimes felt overwhelmed by. They lapsed into silence, struggling onward -- ahead of them, Fiora and Matthew sent occasional concerned glances back. She really _was_ exhausted, but she had pressed herself further than this in the past.

Even when they finally did pull themselves into the small, isolated Ilian farming village, the buildings around them did little to halt the relentless winds, though the snow drifts seemed less daunting within the town's borders. Lyn could make out faces pressed to the glass windows of the houses they struggled past, looking out in wonder at travelers who would journey to their remote home in such conditions. Fiora led them through the frozen streets; she seemed familiar with the place, though that could simply have been the impression her confident air exuded.

Luckily for them, Ilians were more than welcoming to their own, especially to a well respected Pegasus Knight commander and her companions. They secured rooms in the town's tiny inn, and though they could have enjoyed a discounted price Fiora all but insisted on paying in full; it was clear the citizens of the town were in need of the gold. Then again, wasn't that the case all throughout Ilia? Lyn had heard the country was a poor one, but the conditions they lived in were still shocking to behold.

Having paid for their accommodations, the party wearily made their way to the only source of warmth in the lobby of the building; a large fireplace with benches placed around it and a sprawling woodpile nearby. Lyn shook the snow from her hair, aware that she probably looked absolutely terrible, though her companions said not a word. She stood there shivering near the fire for some time, noting the way everyone seemed lost in thought, recuperating from their travels. She fervently hoped the conditions for the return journey were more favorable.

"The farmland here is located just outside of the borders of this town," Fiora relayed what information she knew, easily the least affected of all of them by the weather, which was especially shocking considering she wore the least in the way of winter clothing. There was something to be said for what the human body could adapt to.

Lyn nodded, still shivering, seating herself on a bench near the fire. The snow caked into the folds of the fabric she was wrapped in melted before long, soaking into the cloth and forming a puddle of sorts on the hardwood floor; she barely noticed, leaning forward, her eyes closing heavily of their own accord.

Kent and Sain watched her, clearly concerned.

"She'll be fine," Fiora assured them. "I'm surprised you two aren't nodding off, too, actually. Impressive."

"Speaking of which," Matthew spoke primly nearby, having already shed most of his wraps. "I think I'll be heading off, myself. That was... a trying journey, at best..." He wrung out his well worn and familiar crimson colored cloak, wincing at the cold. "Until morning..."

He nodded at them, gathering his belongings and heading for the stairs.

"I have to agree with him," Sain yawned, looking blearily about. "Shame there aren't any Ilian women about to keep warm with..."

"As though any of them would give a soft skinned foreigner a second glance," Kent teased him, stifling a yawn of his own.

"Well, you're living proof that it can happen, aren't you?" Sain grinned, and Kent blinked in response, realizing he was right. Fiora chuckled quietly at the exchange -- the man did have a point.

"That is completely different," Kent insisted, clearing his throat and standing in one fluid motion with his companion. "

"Right..." Sain snickered, casting a glance in Lyn's direction -- she was fast asleep, huddled so before the fireplace. "Should we..."

"She's pushing herself too hard," Kent fretted, approaching her with a worried frown. "I wish she'd at least tell us what's on her mind... ever since we left Sacae..."

"It is troubling," Fiora agreed thoughtfully. "Though I can't say I have any idea..."

"...She's always been stubborn," Sain pointed out doubtfully. "And she's had a difficult few weeks, at that."

"Still, I can't shake the feeling that there's something more to this," Kent insisted, scooping the sleeping woman into his arms. She hardly stirred, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep as he carried her toward the stairs. Fiora led them silently to their rooms upstairs, and Sain followed the two, frowning most uncharacteristically.

Lyn's dreams were disjointed and difficult to follow, switching scenes and faces faster than her subconscious could keep track. An overpowering sense of unease prompted heavy tossing and turning beneath the thick blankets provided her, though there were no specific elements that could be considered nightmarish in nature. Regardless, well before daybreak she found herself snapping awake, her heart racing and feeling as though she'd just run a marathon.

A moment's disorientation greeted her before she realized that someone had probably carried her to her room, she blushed at the thought of her falling asleep in the lobby. She lay back against her sweat-dampened pillow, sighing softly, staring at the cracked ceiling above her. Outside, the wind still rattled, shaking the windows of the room occasionally with its force. Somewhere, out there, painfully nearby their final destination loomed, and wondered for the millionth time what she would say when they found the man they were after.

There was no more sleep for her that night; she lay there for a long time, lost in her thoughts, huddled beneath her blankets like a lost child. The room was cold, but she hardly felt the chill on her skin, heard nothing but the sound of her own quick breathing, and barely that. She hated the overwhelming feelings of discontent that had been normal for her of late; it was hard to believe that only weeks prior she had been so self-assured, thinking she knew exactly where to direct her life, what exactly she wanted to do... she missed that terribly.

Yet, however many times she scolded herself, insisting there was little value in pining for the past, she returned to the same old thoughts time and again. Especially at times like this, where she was left alone with nothing to distract her mind from mulling over the same issues over and over again, however much she hated doing it.

It was a relief then to hear a faint knocking on her door some hours later, to see Fiora's face peeking in, informing her that everyone was up and readying themselves to leave. Lyn nodded, pulling herself out of bed, strangely wide awake and alert despite her largely sleepless night. She emerged from her room minutes later to find the others conglomerating near the fireplace downstairs; most of their outermost wrappings - coats, hats, and whatnot -- had been left there overnight to dry by the fire, she saw.

"Good morning, Lady Lyndis," Matthew greeted her first, already bundled up for the journey outside; in fact, Lyn noticed he already had snow settling into the folds of his coat, and she eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"Where have you been already this morning?"

"Just doing my job," He assured her with a wink. "As it turns out, the news of a foreign farmer, remarkably good at his work... well, it's a pretty big deal around here."

"...Matthew," Lyn shook her head, though she was clearly impressed with his resolve. "You didn't have to--"

"Nonsense. No sense in forcing the entire group to wander about door to door in the cold if things can be taken care of more easily."

"...Thank you."

"No problem!" He smiled, wandering off toward the door. Lyn gathered her things, pulling on the fire-warmed garments, and around her, her companions followed suit. They were soon ready to go, and the first thing Lyn noticed as she pulled the door to the inn open was the shocking sight of sunlight flooding the snow covered town; the storm apparently had passed overnight, though the wind still blew forcefully through the streets. She was forced to shield her eyes, as the reflection of the sunlight on the snow was really quite blinding; she could barely make out the forms of stolid workers shoveling snow from the streets and stables lining them.

They moved out onto the road, stepping carefully on the ice and snow, Matthew and Fiora taking the lead and speaking in hushed tones, probably sharing information. Lyn looked around as her eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding light; past the town's borders, there was nothing but endless white, forests and mountains surrounding them in all directions. It was breathtaking; beautiful, even, framed so in the light of the sun.

Their destination lay not far from the town's borders; in fact, the farm in question was visible from where they stood. She could make out terraced fields of frozen soil overlooked by a building larger than any in the town, all of which was now covered in snow due to the passing storm. Lyn marveled again that anything would grow here, but even her wonder at this could not replace the gnawing sense of dread in her stomach. They pressed on in silence, the somber mood of the company discouraging conversation.

Lyn hesitated as they approached the farmhouse; it was eerily quiet, only the sounds of her companions walking across the snow met her ears. Part of her wanted to storm up those stairs, throw open the door and start screaming heedless of courtesy, but she quelled that urge quickly, swallowing as she started up the stairs at a steady pace. Her hands shook somewhat as she raised a hand to the brass knocker on the door; she hoped her companions would chalk that up to the cold.

They formed a half ring around her, the sounds of her knocking ringing both in her ears and throughout the building before them. Silence for a moment, then the sounds of movement from within -- For a second, Lyn desperately hoped that someone, anyone but Wallace would open that door -- she'd stammer an apology, and they would be on their way...

"Who's that, this early in the morning?!" The voice was unmistakable, and Lyn felt her stomach drop. Behind her, her companions shifted as one, exchanging looks among themselves. "Come to see if the tender footed foreigner from the South survived the storm, eh? Ha! You'll soon see I'm not so weak as..." The door was thrown open forcefully, and the familiar, imposing frame of Lord Wallace, the Crag of Caelin, filled the threshold. His tirade stopped immediately upon catching sight of them, and he cast them an absolutely mystified look, his mouth hanging open in a way that would have been comical if not for the anger welling within her at the very sight of him.

"...Wallace," Lyn spoke the name in an icy tone, though if he noticed it, he made no mention. He blinked his eyes several times, clearly loathe to believe the sight before him.

"...Can it be?!" He roared, and more than one of the travelers on his doorstep winced at the volume of his voice. "Is that Lady Lyndis on my doorstep? And Kent, Sain..." He stared at them for a moment, utterly dumbfounded, when he suddenly took on a very severe look -- a frightening sight on a man like Wallace. "Has something happened in Caelin?! Lead me to the source, and I'll--"

"No, nothing like that," Lyn assured him quickly. "...There is, however, a matter of grave import that we must discuss."

"To bring you all the way out here, it must be quite an issue, indeed," Wallace blinked, relaxing at the assurance that all was well in his homeland. "Come on now, inside with you! Look at you, shivering like wet dogs left in the rain -- you think this is hardship? Ha!"

They shuffled in quickly, dismissing his rebukes as they often did when he took on such a lecturing tone, Kent and Sain exchanging meaningful glances between them. Oh yes, they'd long grown accustomed to Wallace's unique brand of instruction. The farmhouse was well furnished, though certainly not extravagant by any means; it was clear that he did well enough to have established an acceptable living here, and that was enough for a man like Wallace.

"Bah... here, set those in front of the fire..." He barked out orders quick enough, though his expression was kind. That was always the way he had been; severe when the situation demanded, a demanding teacher, but always with the best interests of his charges in mind... Lyn barely restrained herself from exploding then and there, demanding the explanation she craved so.

"Wallace," She interrupted his fussing impatiently, and he turned to glance at her, surprised at her tone. "Please... this matter, if we could speak in private..."

"Yes, excuse us, Sir..." Kent bowed respectfully to his old mentor. "We'll excuse ourselves, if you please..."

Sain nodded vigorously in agreement, and Fiora exited hastily with them, to another room where they wouldn't interrupt.

"...Right, good luck, then," Matthew offered, waving cheerfully as he followed, looking the least nervous of them all.

"What's that all about?" Wallace watched them go, mystified. "...You're certain nothing has happened in Caelin?" He turned to Lyn, his face bearing a troubled expression.

"No. This is not about Caelin..." Lyn swallowed, averting her gaze from his. She was still angry, but... she was also confused, hurt... a myriad of emotions swirled through her. There had to be a suitable explanation for this man's actions. "No, Wallace, this is about something else entirely..."

"If something is troubling the Lady Lyndis..."

"Wallace. Look me in the eye, and speak truly. What were you doing when we met with you in Bern? You had told me you wandered there by chance..."

"Ah..." Understanding flooded his features, and a troubled look settled upon them, though his eyes never wandered from hers. He was at least resolute in the decision he had made. "I see. You've wandered back to the mountains, then."

"Wallace."

"No... Lady Lyndis, I did have a purpose in Bern, back then. Those years ago, when you looked at me with that fierce gaze, with those hateful words on your lips and in your heart..." He shook his head sadly. "I couldn't bear to see our fair lady, Madelyn's only daughter, taken in so by her own desire for revenge..."

"But why?!" Lyn shouted, anger contorting her gaze at these words, all but an admission! "Why would you steal from me by retribution?!"

"Look at yourself, Lady Lyndis!" He rebuked her harshly, bringing his full weight to bear, yet still she stood fast, barely restraining her hand from her blade. "Yes, I destroyed the Taliver Bandits. They are gone, and your wish has been fulfilled."

"That revenge was mine to take!" Lyn exclaimed, shaking with revenge. "Mine and mine alone! The blood of my tribe that they spilled -- the lives of my father, of my mother, of the everyone I held dear -- they were mine to avenge! _Mine_!"

"I want you to understand -- I did not kill them for revenge. I wanted you -- the only daughter of Lord Hassar and Lady Madelyn -- I wanted you, above all else, to be happy."

"Then why did you steal from me the vow I swore, the vengeance I have longed to seek since the day those fiends stole everything from me?! If you wanted me to be happy, how... how could you..." Tears of frustration, fury, and infuriating confusion escaped from her eyes, as she was no longer capable of holding them back. "How could you?!"

"...Look at yourself," He spoke quietly in response, taking in her shaking form with one sympathetic glance. "Hatred... it can be strength. The strength that, on the plains, you needed to survive. Yet, left too long, hatred will twist and consume you."

"What..."

"Your parents -- just the fact that you live would make them happy. It would bring them no end of joy. But... to see their only daughter consumed by hatred, filled so with venomous emotion -- is that what your parents would have wanted from you?"

"But... But I..."

"How saddened even the Marquess would be to hear that a Lady of Caelin would plot such bloody revenge..."

"Would you rather have had me forget?!" Lyn shouted angrily, backing away from him slowly. "You would have me forget the blood that was spilled, the screams of my people, the dying wails of anguish of my own _mother_? The last look my father gave me, the last memory of him that I will ever have? ...Never! You cannot ask such a thing of me! You _cannot_!"

"I know that now, my words may not reach you..." Wallace explained slowly, the grievance in his eyes both heart wrenching and infuriating to behold. How _dare_ he feign such concern over her, after his actions! How dare he take that pitying tone with her! "Still, Lady Lyndis, I pray that your heart will not remain clouded so. For you have the clear eyes of your mother, and in clarity lies beauty."

"...That's... that's not..." Lyn shook her head stubbornly, raising her hands to her face. She backed away until she was pressed firmly against the wall, still shaking her head, refusing to let his words sink in. "Lord Wallace... I... I'm trying to understand..."

"You will," He was frowning, though she refused to look. "Lady Lyndis... one day, you will understand my motivations, and that I have always had only your best interests at heart."

"I can't..." Her voice caught, and she paused for a moment. "I cannot..."

Wallace approached her, and though she refused to look, she could feel his presence before her; she wanted to throw herself against him and sob on his shoulder... she also wanted to draw her sword and cut him down where he stood. Instead, she stood there, sobbing like a child, confused and overwhelmed by the pain of seeing the wisdom in his words, accepting the implications they made. Her mind rebelled at the thought that seeking her revenge had been wrong; it had been her primary goal, the thought that had kept her going for so many months alone on the plains, wallowing in the aftermath of the slaughter.

Yet, of late, it had also consumed her... driven her into herself and away from her friends, clouded her mind and heart with negative emotion... never had she been so angry as she had been upon learning of the Taliver's demise by another's hand, and the fury she had felt back then frightened her in retrospect.

How could she have ever felt that way? How could she have ever been so eager to take another life?

But hadn't her aims been justified?

"I can't understand..." She insisted, swallowing a sob. "Lord Wallace..."

"You must look within yourself, Lady Lyndis -- the answers you seek all lie in your own heart. I can hardly bear to see you this way; when I see your tears, I see Madelyn's heartbreak all over again..."

"I am not the woman my mother was," Lyn spoke softly, shaking her head. "I can never aspire to be her, the woman you knew... the person everyone wants me to be... I..."

"You have Madelyn's heart, her compassion and love. You have Hassar's determination, his stubborn nature and fighting spirit. Lady Lyndis, no one expects you to be anyone but yourself, the beautiful woman standing before me now."

Lyn could find no words to reply, and so she merely stood there, striving past her own overwhelming emotion, trying vainly to understand, to accept what she knew in heart to be true.

* * *

Far to the south, a drab, overcast sky hung over Castle Ostia, though the keep bustled as usual, perhaps even more so with the threat of rain hanging over the heads of the people. They rushed about frantically to complete their tasks for the day; though further in the castle, deep within its impenetrable stone walls, there were a few people shut away from the sometimes intolerable bustle of Ostian life, content to take a moment out of their normally hectic schedules and enjoy the company of a close friend. 

It wasn't often these days, after all, that Hector was able to visit with Eliwood outside of official matters; it had been quite a shock that he and Ninian had been able to visit as they were now. There had been no less than four recent successions; all of Lycia had been in a terrible uproar upon the conclusion of their journey together against Nergal. The death of four Lycian Marquesses -- Lord Helman of Santaruz, that dishonorable worm Darin, of Laus, whom he had killed with his own hand -- though only Lyn and Eliwood knew that -- Lord Elbert, and of course his own brother... such successive tragedies so close together in time... it was unprecedented in Lycian history.

And thus, they had been caught up in their respective duties, the bustle of succession, the funerals of their loved ones, the overwhelming tasks that accompanied the throne... Hector doubted that even if they never saw each other again, his bond of friendship with Eliwood would ever fade, but... it was nice to get together like this every so often and catch up.

"It's unbelievable, how quickly time flies," Eliwood was saying, seemingly lost in thought, gazing at the overcast sky through a nearby window. He had always been the more poetic one. "It seems that just yesterday we were meeting in Santaruz, about to depart on the most hectic journey of our lives..."

"You mean, it seems like just yesterday I was saving your ass from a gang of bloodthirsty bandits, right?" Hector teased him, leaning back with a patronizing smirk.

"Hmm... I seem to recall returning the service on more than one occasion," Eliwood retorted, mirroring his smile. "Why, if you remember, fighting the Black Fang in Bern -- If I recall right, there was one swordsman--"

"I could have taken him," Hector interrupted quickly, furrowing his brow. "And in my defense, there were bloody mages all over the place -- it's a bit difficult to worry about swordsmen when there are lightning bolts and beams of light and Elimine knows what else coming at you from outta nowhere!"

"Yes, well... we'll not have to worry about that anymore, will we?" Eliwood sighed, chuckling a bit at his friend's chagrin.

"I suppose not..." Hector frowned. "I might even miss it a little, since Oswin won't even let me sneak off to the ring anymore..."

"Hector, we can't have the Marquess of Ostia fighting in the arena like a common vagabond."

"You sound just like him," Hector complained, rolling his eyes. "I suppose you have a point though..."

"You've made amends with Oswin, haven't you?" Eliwood inquired carefully, knowing the subject was a tender one. "Don't tell me you're still holding that same grudge..."

"...We're speaking again, at least."

"That's good."

"Doesn't mean I've forgiven him, though."

"I see... well, it's a start, at least."

"Why do you care so much about that?" Hector raised a brow, genuinely curious.

"I don't know... Oswin, well. For you, I suppose he's a lot like Marcus is for me... when I feel overwhelmed by my duties, he's always there to offer his advice. I guess I'd hate to know what it's like to go through this without someone like that by my side."

"The man would run his mouth with his bloody advice whether I wanted him to or not," Hector muttered darkly in response.

"At least you don't have to deal with him trying to match you up with every woman from here to Bern..." Eliwood grinned. Marcus had been quite notorious about that.

"I should hope you don't have to worry about that anymore, either, what with your engagement and all."

"True..."

"Besides, for all I know, Oswin and Matthew could very well be picking out prospective brides behind my back. Elimine knows they plot enough in the shadows when they think I'm not listening."

"They don't know about you and Lyn, then, I take it? ...Hector, were you planning on telling _anyone _about that?"

"...No, not really."

"Rather rude of you, to spring something like that on your faithful retainers all of a sudden, hm?"

"I doubt they're completely oblivious, anyway. I mean, well..."

"You're probably right..." Eliwood looked away with a shrug. "When did Serra say they would be back?"

"Few weeks," Hector spoke dismissively, but Eliwood was well trained in reading his friend's emotions. It was plain as day, to him at least, that Hector was perhaps more nervous than he'd ever been.

"I can hardly believe that myself, the way you two were always fighting... I was just telling Ninian, it's hard for me to tell whether you two are even friends are not from day to day, and here you are telling me you're going to propose to her..." Eliwood shook his head. "She probably won't be surprised to hear it, though. Ninian's surprisingly keen about those things."

"Not all of us can be so lucky as you and Ninian," Hector shrugged. "I just don't know..."

"Don't get cold feet on my account," Eliwood insisted, crossing his arms.

"I'm not!" Hector stood up, pacing nervously. "I mean, I'm gonna ask her. It can't be that hard, right?"

"It's not so bad," Eliwood assured him, grinning at his friend's discomfort.

"I don't want to, you know, scare her off."

"What else could she possibly be expecting?"

"I guess, but..."

Eliwood watched him pace, a bemused expression on his face. Hector had always been the very picture of confidence; it was interesting to see him so distraught over something like this for once. Truthfully, it was more than a little shocking -- he had noticed that his two best friends seemed a bit closer toward the end, but he had no idea things had progressed so far. He could hardly imagine Hector and Lyn married, but then again, different people had different opinions on the perfect marriage.

"Hector, you're going to wear a hole in the floor, pacing like that."

"Did I show you this?" He dismissed Eliwood's rebuke with a wave, pulling an unmistakable small box from his pocket; there was no doubt as to what was inside.

"The ring? No, you didn't. I don't think it would matter to Lyndis, though."

"Yeah, but, still."

"It's quite nice. Hector, stop worrying. You'll make yourself sick."

"Now you really _do_ sound like Oswin..."

"Well, my apologies for being the voice of reason around here," Eliwood teased.

"I've never been a very reasonable person," Hector retorted grumpily. "You want me to start now?"

"You know, it doesn't matter how many times you rehearse what you're going to say in that head of yours," Eliwood spoke nonchalantly, though there was a mischievous look in his eye. "We both know you're going to screw it up when it comes down to it anyway, so why bother?"

"Hey!" Hector frowned, glaring at him in response. "...Bah, who am I kidding. You're probably right about that."

Their bantering was abruptly interrupted by a clattering at the door, which slammed open a second later. Hector whirled around to face whoever was responsible for the interruption, and Eliwood blinked at the sudden noise, jumping to his feet in a startled gesture.

"In here, you say?"

"Miss, please -- we were told, no interruptions--"

"Oh, come now, they won't mind, I'm an old friend!"

Hector snorted as he recognized the voice; that wily Pegasus Knight, Florina's shifty older sister.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" He poked his head outside to see her, hand still resting on the doorknob, speaking with the sentries that had been posted outside the door.

"Hector! See, no problem here!" Farina smiled in a way that only deepened Hector's suspicious look, slipping by him into the meeting room in one swift motion.

"Now, I don't know what you're about, but--"

"What's this?" Farina interrupted him, plucking the box containing the ring he meant to give to Lyn upon her return from his hand in one swift motion.

"Hey!" Hector exclaimed in a strangled voice, chasing after her. "Give that back -- I swear, I don't know what your problem is, but one day, woman, I'm going to--"

"A ring?" Farina blinked, having popped the box open already, back turned to Hector. "Who is this for...?"

"That's none of your business," Hector snapped, snatching the item back. Eliwood watched this exchanged with a bewildered expression; he wasn't very well acquainted with Farina, though he had spoken on more than one occasion with her sister Fiora, and knew Florina well enough through Lyn.

"Don't tell me it's for Lady Lyndis!" Farina seemed to be a bit distraught, which was perplexing, to say the least. Hector couldn't fathom why she would care who he proposed to. "Oh, this is..."

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Hector blinked at her sudden pale complexion, eying her warily. "You all right? You're not gonna keel over on me, are you?"

"I..." Farina shook her head, backing away toward the door.

"What did you come barging in here for, anyway?" Hector furrowed his brows, pocketing the ring again with a thunderous expression.

"I... suddenly, I can't recall..."

"You sure you're all right?" Hector's expression assumed a look of genuine concern. The woman really did look like she was going to be sick all of a sudden.

"I'm fine!" Farina insisted, backing out of the room. "I... never you mind! I just remembered something important that I have to do -- bye!" She turned swiftly around, nearly stumbling over herself in her haste to get away. Hector watched her go, looking a little dazed himself.

"That was... Farina, right?" Eliwood spoke after a few moments of ensuing silence.

"Yeah... the woman's crazy, as you can plainly see."

"...Or something of the sort, at least," Eliwood agreed.

"I wonder what got her so worked up all of a sudden..."

"How well did you say you knew her?"

"Huh? Does it really matter? We talked a lot, but mostly about her purse -- you know, she outright swindled me out of twenty thousand gold, she did."

"She sounds like a crafty lady... it's odd how the three Pegasus sisters are so different."

"She was always pushing herself, though, like she meant to live up to her price, I suppose. Had to help her out on more than one occasion, though she grumbled about it enough... don't know why I bothered, really, considering how ungrateful she was about it."

"Hmm..." Eliwood was clearly deep in thought, and Hector eyed him suspiciously.

"Why, what does it matter?"

"Nothing. It's just... there aren't many reasons I can think of for a woman to react that way to another man's engagement..."

"You're not thinking..." Hector blinked, then immediately shook his head. "No... that's not right. That woman's definitely not the romantic type."

"Neither are you."

"Well, you know what I mean! You can't possibly think..."

"I've never known a woman to go ghost pale at the news of a man's engagement for any other reason," Eliwood shrugged. "You know her better than I do, though... yet, you have to admit, you've always been a little thick."

"Hey! ...And Farina, she isn't, she's not..."

"Hmm... it's getting late, isn't it?" Eliwood interrupted smoothly, heading for the door. "Aren't you hungry? I'll go find Ninian; it's just about time for dinner, anyway."

"...Yeah... I'll be down there..." Hector watched him go, a troubled look settling on his features.

* * *

"C-can you believe it?" Florina wailed, sobbing uncontrollably, Ninian at her side attempting to offer some measure of comfort. "N-n-now do you see? What happens when I try to talk to him?" 

"Now, Florina, it wasn't _that_ bad..." Ninian had left Hector and Eliwood to themselves following the previous events near the throne room; Farina had been nowhere to be found, but Florina had been easy enough to find, with the way she was crying so. "So you're a little nervous around him, you know, that's completely normal!"

"I don't see you running away from Eliwood every time he says hello to you," Florina retorted, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into her pillow. "I can't even return a simple greeting without making a fool of myself!"

"I might not, but... that doesn't mean I didn't feel that way, at first..."

"N-no..." Florina groaned, shaking her head, face still pressed against the pillow. "D-don't you see? I can't... I c-can't... while he's around, I just freeze up, and I can't move, or speak, or do anything! He probably thinks I'm just a little baby... poor little Florina, too scared to face the world on her own!"

"Now, hold on..."

"_Everyone _probably thinks that..." Florina cried, a fresh wave of sobs passing through her.

"Well, I certainly don't," Ninian assured her, at a loss.

"Besides you, then," Florina retorted, undeterred. She sat up, bringing herself to her knees, clasping her hands before her and staring at them with red checks and even redder eyes. "I... I don't know what's wrong with me..." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I want to be stronger... I want to say something..."

"We'll just have to get you to face your fears, then," Ninian insisted, and Florina's eyes flew open at once.

"Wh-whenever Farina s-says something like that, she always wants me to do something horrible," Florina muttered, eyes misty with some long past memory she'd rather forget.

"I'm hardly like her, am I?" Ninian blinked innocently. "Come now. Even I've spoken with Lord Hector sometimes... he, well... he looks scary, but he's not at all! Did you know, Nils was really fond of him..."

"R-really?" Florina blinked. It wasn't often Ninian spoke of her brother.

"Yes... he told me himself... he liked his honesty, his kind nature despite that brusque face he puts on. I didn't know what to think at the time, but... he was right, I'm certain. He's not going to yell at you or anything, Florina."

"I kn-know that..." Florina sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"At the very least, even if you want to keep your feelings a secret... you should at least thank him, like you've been wanting to for so long..."

"He... he probably doesn't even remember..." Florina spoke despondently, looking away.

"Nonsense. He wouldn't forget something like that..."

"I-I still can't... I can't face him long enough to tell him..."

"As long as you keep telling yourself that, you'll never be able to," Ninian shook her head. "You need to think positively, Florina -- tell yourself you can do it!"

"I... I t-tried that, and it didn't work..."

"Well, it's a start," Ninian insisted. "Now come on, tell yourself you're going to do it."

"...Well..."

"Well?"

"...A-all right... I'm... I'm going to tell Lord Hector," Florina mustered up the most confident voice she could.

"You're going to tell him what?"

"...That I'm grateful to him for saving my life," Florina replied obediently.

"Right," Ninian encouraged her cheerfully. She opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by the sound of the door behind her swinging open. Florina made a strangled noise, diving into the blankets again, and Ninian sighed, turning to see who their visitor was, half expecting Lord Hector to be standing there.

"...Am I interrupting something?" Eliwood inquired, sending a bewildered glance in Florina's direction.

"No, not at all," Ninian smiled, greeting him with a quick hug. "Florina's... she's just... well, being silly." It was the truth, in a way, after all.

"...Um... Hello, Lord Eliwood..." Florina looked up, blushing furiously. Eliwood smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, Florina. It's a bit early to be going to sleep, isn't it?"

"I, well, I wasn't... um..."

"They'll be serving supper in the dining chambers soon," Eliwood continued, looking from his future wife to the flustered woman buried in the blankets on the bed with a bemused expression. "You're welcome to join us, if you wish..."

"Um, I... yes. I'll, uh... I'll catch up, if that's okay..."

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Florina?" Ninian inquired, before exiting with Eliwood. "We'll talk more after supper, all right?"

"Y-yes, all right. I'll be f-fine, you go ahead..."

Ninian nodded, taking Eliwood's arm with a faint blush, and closing the door behind them.

"Strange girl," Eliwood murmured at her side as they walked down the hall together, arm in arm. "All three of them are a little odd, aren't they? Fiora was always so serious... and Florina's so shy... and Farina, well... that's another story entirely..."

"Farina's mean," Ninian interjected, and Eliwood paused for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"She's _mean_?"

"Yes, she is! Why, if you heard the way she tortures poor Florina..."

"I see... well, I would have never guessed. I think that one's the craziest of the three."

"...Oh?"

"Mm. Did you hear the stunt she pulled today?" Eliwood shook his head. "She's been bothering Hector a lot lately, you know..."

"Yes, I've heard a thing or two about that," Ninian spoke nervously, hoping she hadn't let anything slip yet.

"Well, Farina found out, sort of accidentally on purpose, about Hector's plans to propose to Lyn--"

"Hector's going to propose?" Ninian blinked, casting an unconscious glance backward at the room Florina was still shut up in, frowning.

"Yes, I didn't tell you? He's planning to do it as soon as she gets back, actually..."

"That would explain the odd way he's been acting lately, I guess..."

"Mm... well, Farina found out about that..."

"What did she do?" Ninian could hardly contain herself; it was all she could do to restrain herself from running back to that room to speak with Florina again.

"Well, she starting acting really odd..."

"How so...?"

"I thought she might be sick, actually. Paled right up, like a ghost..."

"How... how strange," Ninian played along as best she could. She hardly liked deceiving him, but there was nothing to be done about it.

"Ninian? Are you all right?"

"Of-- of course, I'm fine," She assured him quickly.

"Why that odd expression?"

"Nothing...! What did Farina... did she say anything?"

"Well... no. She just bustled off, saying something about some important business she had to take care of... but what I was thinking -- you don't think that _she's_ after Hector, too, do you?"

Ninian very nearly choked in response -- how had things gotten so complicated? Though she supposed it was better they thought that than the truth...

"Um, no, I don't think... I don't think that's right..."

"Yeah, Hector didn't seem to think so, either, but... still. What an odd reaction."

"...Yes... odd..." Ninian's mind raced, attempting to absorb these new developments. What would Florina say if she knew about _this_?

* * *

Serra bustled about the training field, taking care of the wounded when the situation called for it, passing a sly wink occasionally to the exhausted knights in training she was called to take care of when she was feeling especially generous. This was a routine she had long grown accustomed to; she could feel the weight of Oswin's gaze assessing her performance just as heavily as he did his own trainees. His approval, for some perplexing reason, was one of the reasons she worked so hard out here on the field -- perhaps it was simply a dislike for disappointing people, or knowing someone was displeased with her. She certainly didn't mind being praised. 

Of course, her feelings for Oswin were merely borderline infatuation; it was plain enough that the man wanted nothing to do with her affections, and she was growing tired of draping herself over a lost cause. Honestly, the man had no idea what he was passing up! She smiled to herself, catching sight of something more interesting nearby; Erk, trying his best, to his credit, to perform well on his first day. Of course he was nowhere near as fast as she was...

"Over here, Erky," She called, gesturing to an approaching pair, sparring partners who had perhaps become a bit too overzealous in their training. One sported a rather nasty gash across his forehead, the other an already purple bruise near his temple. How they managed to acquire such injuries with training weapons, Serra couldn't fathom -- she couldn't keep her eye on the sparring most of the time. Besides, it was loathsome to watch anyway.

"Yeah?" He watched them approach, staff in hand, looking a bit subdued. Serra frowned at his expression; she knew that he had trouble working with her around -- he'd said so often enough in the past -- but he'd have to deal with it for the moment, at least. "That's it? All right, I'll take care of it."

"Well, let me help," Serra insisted. "We're working together, remember?"

Erk didn't reply, but he also made no protest as they patched the trainees up, each taking care of one in turn. This job really wasn't so hard; they had to be quick for the more difficult exercises that turned several people over to them at once, but for the most part it was standard fare.

"Now, Erk, what you really have to look out for is the once that collapse on the field," Serra lectured in the ensuing lull in activity, peering out at the trainees critically. "Sometimes they just keel right over, whether from injuries or exhaustion, and you have to make sure you get to them before something even worse happens -- they could be trampled or something! Also, some of them bleed a lot, and it's terribly gross, but that doesn't happen too often, so don't worry about it. I can get those if you're too squeamish," She cast a glance from the field in his direction, frowning. "Are you even listening? This is important, Erk! What are you staring at?"

"...Ah, nothing. Sorry," He blinked, and it was painfully clear that he hadn't been paying attention to a word she said. "What was that?"

"...Honestly! Now, I know you don't like working with me..." Serra blinked as a roll of thunder overhead interrupted her; she cast a glance upward at the overcast sky along with most of the trainees on the field. "...I know you don't like it, but you'll have to get along with it at least until you know what you're doing..."

"No... Serra, that's not..." Erk sighed. "That's not it."

"Well, you're usually not so absent minded," Serra frowned, crossing her arms, looking away. "What else could it be? It has to be me, right? I'm sorry I'm such a bother... I don't mean to be..."

"Serra, I'm telling you, that's not--"

"I'm just trying to help you out, it all..." Serra looked at him, a little angry, now. "Even when I'm doing my best to help, you don't even pay attention -- are you even trying? I can't be that distracting..."

"It's not what you think it is, if you'd just listen..."

A flash of lightning lanced overhead, accompanied by another crash of thunder; Serra and Erk both jumped at the volume of the sound. Oswin was yelling something from across the field, likely some reprimand at his knights for allowing themselves to be distracted by a little inclement weather.

"Then what is it?" Serra asked plainly, arms still crossed in that infuriating manner. "And don't lie."

"I'm not..." Erk made a frustrated sound, turning away from her, heading in the other direction. Serra blinked for a moment, surprised by this sudden action.

"...There, you see?!" She called after him, and along with her shouts, another gale of thunder sounded, and the storm broke overhead with the sound. The rain started moderately, quickly escalating to a downpour in the moments it took her to run after the retreating mage, though she wasn't certain why she wanted to pursue him. "Why don't you just tell Oswin to find someone else to train you?" She demanded, and he stopped abruptly ahead of her, turning slowly to meet her. "If you hate me so, if you can't stand working with me -- why do you torture yourself this way? Why did you come to _Ostia_ in the first place?"

"First off," Erk held up a hand, gesturing for her to be silent. "You're right -- I do find you distracting."

"...Well, then I--"

"Saint Elimine herself couldn't tell me why -- but Serra..." Erk furrowed his brow, staring at her for a long moment. They stood facing each other, the rain pouring around them, both of them already soaked through and through. Oswin's shouting nearby on the field was somewhat of a distraction, but Erk could already feel that familiar sense of loss he experienced when he looked at this woman; that feeling of detachment, that drowned out everything else, left nothing in his realm of awareness except _her._ The way she was standing there, that angry look on her face, her hands on her hips just so -- it was _infuriating_, but at the same time... why did she have to be... "Why do you have to be so _damn_ beautiful?" He wondered aloud, and she took a breath as to respond to some insult, pausing after a moment as she realized what he had actually said.

"Wait... what?"

"Nothing, you know what, never mind. Forget I said anything, all right?" Erk scrambled quickly, the words running over themselves in his haste to say them. Had he said that _out loud? _"Just... forget it!" He took note of her gaping expression, amazed at his own lack of control, and dashed off, his steps echoing wetly and splashing mud in his wake.

"Serra? Serra, what are you doing?" Oswin's voice snapped her out of her trance, as she remained there, staring after him with her mouth slightly open long after he disappeared inside. "Serra, will you please turn around and--"

"Ah... I'm... S-sorry," Serra spun around quickly, her dress clinging to her in a fairly improper manner for a servant of the Elimine faith. "Who's injured?"

"No one," Oswin muttered. "Get inside and get changed, will you? I can't have you catching a cold. I've cancelled things for today -- go on, inside!" Oswin barked, and she was quick to obey; she had quite a bit to think on, as it was.

_Oh, Saint Elimine..._ She thought, still in a daze. "Praise be your graces..." She whispered, slipping inside. Erk was nowhere to be seen, which was somewhat of a relief. "Grant me the wisdom..."

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited! 

...Whoops, that took awhile. I have a list of excuses a mile long, I swear! In the meantime, it looks like this story broke 100 reviews... how exciting! Thanks to all of my reviewers!

TheOneAndOnlyT: Well, now you know what Lyn's up to. As for Farina... well... we'll see.

AmbieChan: Yeah, it's annoying when things like that don't work. Also, I hope it was an Eliwood-ish proposal -- I took it straight out of Lilina and Marcus's supports in Fire Emblem 6. Heheh.

Firelien: I like to think Ninian would be a little less, um, depressing, sad, and whatnot now that she's engaged to Eliwood and basically all of her dreams have come true. :D I might be making her a little _too_ happy or extroverted, but... I'm trying to preserve the original character as best I can... hmm...

JD Lu: No, there won't be any male/male or female/female stuff in any of the stories I write, ever. I'm no good at that stuff. So don't worry about that, I suppose. Heh!

Malignant Plate: Yeah, I think Oswin has more of an effect over Serra's behavior than Hector does. Whenever Hector complains about her, she just seems to get more and more ornery, whereas when Oswin does it, she gets all meek and humble... I dunno. Also, yes, I love the Ninian and Florina as friends this way, they're so cute. :)

Schnickers: I actually like the Oswin/Serra pairing, though I see where you're coming from with the surrogate father angle. That pairing has no place in this story, really, but it's an interesting one to explore. It's a shame so many people dismiss it right away or hate it because of the age difference... and I agree about getting a break from Lyn every once in awhile... she's terribly difficult to write sometimes. It was nice getting a break from that. :) Also, erm, about the five to seven days thing... that's more of a set of guidelines, really... heheheh. Whoops!

Timmycheese: Hmm, I'm interested to hear what you thought was off about Erk's character, actually. I like to know these things so I can make the story better as I go. :)

Winteress: Oof, good luck with your parents. I hope you can get back to writing soon! Thanks for your review :)

Angel White: Hahaha, your review got eaten. Served. :) (Now is my cue to run.)

TheRathofSacae: Wow, there are so many people pining away for Nino. Thanks for your review!

Kratos Aurion: Hee hee, I'll make you like them yet! Just you wait!

The Blazing Blade: Okay, I knew this was going to come up eventually. I'm aware that Florina's Pegasus is actually named Makar. The problem is, she only mentions this in one tiny conversation in chapter 16 or 17 of Hector's campaign that almost everyone who reads this story probably hasn't seen. NOA screwed up the translation so that she says his name is Huey in her supports, which are the conversations just about everyone sees -- most importantly her supports with Hector. Kind of disappointing, but there's nothing I can really do about it -- most people think his name is Huey, and I'd rather not confuse just about everyone who reads the fic for the sake of using the name Makar. Even if I like it better. Fun fact, they also screwed up the translation in Florina's supports with Nino; at one point, she says her Pegasus is a female. Eesh. So, I wouldn't say I'm brainwashed. I actually agonized over this for awhile before deciding to use the name Huey. Sorry if it disappoints you. (End rant)

Mizuki: Hehe, thanks for your review, as always. :)

Bachou: Thanks for the review, and trying to explain the Pegasus name thing. It annoys me when people get all uppity about that... Bleh, anyway. :)

Mike: Eek, Sorry about the lack of Serra/Oswin so far. I will write your birthday fic BEFORE THE END OF THIS YEAR. And it will be oozing with Serra/Oswin, k? And yes indeed, you did get the 100th review. :D


	16. A Precarious Balance

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Precarious Balance

"You were right... this place is beautiful, in its own right," Kent murmured softly, absently stroking the teal colored hair of the woman bundled contently in his arms. She smiled up at him, clearly pleased to hear him say so. The view from the deck in back of the farmhouse was nothing spectacular, though it afforded a generous view of the terraced fields built into the side of the surrounding mountains.

It had been quite sometime since they had left Lyn and Wallace alone inside, and though each vaguely wondered how long they should give them, neither was in a particular hurry to leave. Fiora had long anticipated this day; and truthfully, anything that made her so happy tended to have a positive effect on her betrothed. Kent already found himself growing to love this land, harsh though it was, purely on account of the adoration for it evident in Fiora's words each time she spoke of Ilia... a curious effect, to be sure.

"It probably seems strange, but there's nothing I've missed more than the sight of these mountains... the sting of the chilled air against my skin mid-flight... it's positively exhilarating."

"It doesn't sound strange at all. I completely understand..."

"Do you see that mountain?" Fiora pointed a gloved hand in the direction of a particularly imposing peak; it stood well above the others, plainly visible despite its distance from them.

"Mm. Is that the famed Mountain of the Ice Dragon I've heard so much about?"

"It is. Our home lies at the foot of that peak... it's said that in ancient times, a kind ice dragon lived there, and cared for the poor villagers..."

"It isn't often that one hears of dragons as anything more than ferocious beasts, especially in ancient legends," Kent mused. "Though of course we all know now what folly that thinking is..."

"I wonder what it was that incited such a dreadful war in the first place... The ice dragon is said to have departed the mountain at the onset of The Scouring, because she didn't want to harm the people..."

"It is quite a mystery... not even Athos seemed willing to divulge the answer."

"Did he even know...?" Fiora shifted in his embrace, her brow furrowing somewhat. "Or did he simply fight blindly alongside his comrades, against the dragons? If he had known then what he learned from Arcadia, how would history have been affected?"

"An intriguing question."

"Yes... but ultimately useless to ponder, since we can't very well go back to change the past."

"Well, you've heard the sayings. If we don't remember our history, if we fail to keep our mistakes close to our hearts... we are only doomed to repeat them."

"That's true..." Fiora sighed, relaxing somewhat, the fervor fading from her voice. "You know, I told Florina that story often as a child... she really seemed to take it to heart. She once snuck out of the house to the mountain, so much did she want to see that dragon..."

"I can't imagine Florina actively seeking a dragon out."

"Neither could I!" Fiora shook her head. "She's quite surprising at times, that one... I wonder sometimes if that story isn't part of the reason she got on so well with that dragon girl, Ninian."

"She was an ice dragon too, after all..." Kent agreed.

"Ah, well..." Fiora leaned further back into him, narrowing her eyes slightly. "The ultimate point, I suppose, is to always know what it is you're fighting for... as a mercenary, I'm supposed to follow orders without question, but faced with a task I found morally repulsive -- I am not certain I could fulfill my duty in such a case."

"It is the same with me," Kent offered quietly. "As a knight, it is my duty to follow my liege to any end, ethics notwithstanding. I, too, have often struggled with that same conflict..."

"And your conclusion...?"

"I once spoke on it with Wallace, long ago. It seems this issue is hardly unique among knights and mercenaries of all kinds. It was his duty, you see, as ordered by Lord Hausen, to bring Madelyn and Hassar back to Caelin when they ran away together to Sacae..."

"Lady Lyndis's parents?" Fiora blinked. "Ah, yes... they eloped in secret, did they not?"

"Indeed... Lord Hausen was terribly furious, as it was... and Wallace, when he caught up to them... he found he could not carry out his charge."

"He disobeyed his Lord's decree?" Fiora gasped. "But..."

"He did, and was imprisoned for six months because of it. When Lord Wallace told me this story, I reacted much the same as you have now... I could not imagine disobeying my lord for any reason. Yet, the way he explained it was thus: you cannot truly betray your lord so long as you keep his best interests at heart. He acted out of concern for Lord Hausen, and in doing so, his loyalty never faltered..."

"I... see. Lord Wallace... he puts on such a gruff front, but he is truly wise, isn't he?"

"Certainly. He was a strict teacher, but his lessons will always serve me well, so long as I live..."

They lapsed into silence, both contemplating their own private issues on these matters. Though Kent was a knight and she a mercenary, they had found time and again that their positions merited more in common than either could have imagined. Perhaps this knowledge would make the transition ahead easier for him; he was still somewhat nervous over the thought of serving with Fiora in her particular trade.

"You're lucky..." She concluded eventually, disentangling herself from his arms and standing in one fluid motion. "Our superiors never cared about their charges; so many fledgling Pegasus Knights are lost in training exercises. They're written off as the weak ones, and no one spares them a second thought..." Fiora closed her eyes, and Kent observed there was something more to this story than was readily apparent. "I wonder sometimes how much talent has been lost on account of their harsh brand of instruction..."

"I had no idea your training was so... perilous," Kent frowned.

"Yes... when Florina announced her plans to become a Pegasus Knight... I don't think I've ever been so worried..." Fiora sighed. "But that's behind us now... what's done is done."

"She seemed to have done well so far as I could see."

"Yes, she did. I'm... I'm very proud of my sisters..."

"...Yet you still worry about them incessantly," Kent spoke in a rather teasing voice, and Fiora blushed slightly in response.

"I suppose I shouldn't, but I can't help it," Fiora admitted. "As much as I love Ilia, I'll be glad when it comes time to return to Ostia."

"Surely, that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our time here, however brief?" Kent smiled, taking her hands in his, raising them chastely to his lips. Fiora's blush deepened, though her eyes met his and her lips curved into a shy smile. He released her hands after a moment, leaning forward slightly as they subsequently slipped over his shoulders. Her eyes closed as he moved in to kiss her, familiar feelings of girlish nervousness welling within her even as she anticipated his touch...

As such, the sudden blast of cold at the back of her neck, sliding down her back between the plates of her armor came as quite a shock. Her eyes flew open, and she emitted a startled yelp at the abrupt sensation, whirling away from an almost comically surprised looking Kent to locate the source of this interruption.

"Fiora, what--" Kent looked utterly bewildered for a moment, before realizing, as Fiora turned her back to him what had happened.

"S-sorry!" An extremely apologetic shout came from the snow covered fields beyond the deck they were currently standing on. "That was meant for Kent, not -- I had no idea you were... you see, I...!"

"Sain!" Kent bellowed in a strangled voice, his face flushing with embarrassment and anger. "What were you _thinking? _You're nothing better than a child, you--"

"Peace, Kent..." Fiora spoke in a cold, complacent tone, so unexpected that Kent stopped his tired mid sentence to stare at her in surprise. "So..." Fiora raised her voice, addressing the cavalier still standing out in the snow, begging forgiveness. "You want a fight?" Fiora called out to him, though she didn't wait for an answer. "A _snowball_ fight? Do you realize..." She stepped off of the deck onto the snow, still staring at Sain with an utterly unamused expression.

"Fiora, please! A thousand apologies, it will never happen again! That was meant for Kent, I swear it!"

"...That I grew up here?" Fiora continued, heedless of his apologies, crouching to gather a measure of the snow she loved so much into her gloved palms, going about the task with the mechanized practice of an old veteran of the craft. "Not only that, but that I did so with three sisters?"

"Fiora..." Sain watched her nervously. "All right, so you want a free shot? That's fair. I'll give you that."

"No, Sain." Fiora stood, still some distance away from him, the newly formed snowball resting lightly in her palm. "I am going to make you regret every inappropriate comment you have ever regaled me with... every headache you've caused my fiancé... every misguided wink you've sent in my direction... by the time this is over, you will be begging my forgiveness."

"But I already--" Sain cut off abruptly with a shout as the ball of snow and ice came flying toward him, barely ducking the brunt of it, which had been aimed fully at his face. It exploded on contact with his armor, snow flying in every direction, a good portion of it reaching his face regardless of his swift last minute dodging. "Hey!" He shouted back, scrambling for cover. "No face shots!"

"Ha!" Fiora was already launching another cold projectile in his direction, and he raised his arms helplessly for cover as he ran away to no effect. "You sound like Florina! What's wrong, you can't handle a little snow?" Fiora chased after him, clearly the quicker of the two in the snow.

"My!" A voice behind a very bewildered looking Kent, still staring at the antics in the snow below, startled him out of his surprised trance. "What do you think will happen when she catches him?"

"Matthew...? Where did you..." Kent sighed, staring at the two in the field again with a chagrined look. "I have no idea."

"Should be fun to watch!" Matthew exclaimed cheerily, leaning against the deck railing with an amused smirk on his face. "I always wondered what would happen when Sain finally pushed her over the edge... how remarkably unexpected!"

"Kent!!" Sain shouted in a desperate tone, out of breath already. "Call her off, she's crazy! She's _insane_!!"

"Hmmm..." Kent moved to stand near Matthew, grinning at the spectacle despite himself. "What can I say? He's had it coming for awhile."

"Keeeeent!!"

"Stop running, and face me like a man!"

"...A very long while..." Kent chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

A far more somber mood pervaded the interior of the Ilian farmhouse, where the owner of the building and the woman who had come seeking him sat in silence. The latter, wrapped in blankets, staring blankly at the floor before her... the former fixing her with an unmistakably concerned expression, clearly preoccupied with her wellbeing.

Lyn raised the mug she had been clutching with white knuckles for some time now to her lips, her nose wrinkling at the strong smell it emanated, not to mention the overpowering bitter taste of the brew. Yet, it was warm, and at that point that was all that mattered to the plainswoman. Her face still shone wetly with tears, though they had stopped falling for the moment.

Following their initial heated exchange, things had calmed down somewhat -- though Lyn still struggled with accepting his explanations, she had not resisted as he fussed over her in that particular way he had, providing her with the blankets she now had draped over her shoulders and the steaming mug she held so tightly onto. He was like Kent, in a way, though far more imposing... but he had always been that way... so overprotective, like a father, in a way...

"The rumors are true..." Lyn spoke finally. "My grandfather passed away several months ago, of natural causes... no doubt sped up by his mistreatment at the hands of the Black Fang, but..."

"I thought as much," Wallace sighed, closing his eyes. "Though I had dared to hope..."

"And... before you ask, I will not be taking the throne in his stead." She was speaking quickly now, afraid of his response to this information despite herself. "I've left Caelin under Ostian protection..."

"And you will return to Sacae?" Wallace raised a brow, and if he was angry at her decision, he kept it well hidden.

"I thought I would..." Lyn sighed, shaking her head absently, a hollow look in her eyes.

"Yet...?"

"It's not something I wish to speak on," Lyn replied coolly, dismissively. "In either case, Caelin will we be well taken care of, so you needn't worry."

"Ostia... the most powerful Lycian province, claiming the strongest armor knights on the continent... Ha!" Wallace snorted, crossing his arms. "Perhaps I should don my armor once more and show them the error of their thinking! Ensure that the imported knights of Caelin are well respected!"

"I... I'm sure Hector would be happy to have you, but..." Lyn shrugged. "You seem to be needed here..."

"Hmmm... I suppose it is as you say," Wallace conceded, looking a bit deflated for a moment. "Bah. I'm sure my students will carry on my legacy in my stead."

Lyn kept carefully silent, deciding not to impart the knowledge that his best students had chosen a different path entirely.

"Well... Lady Lyndis. No matter your choice, that is who you will always be to me... now, hold on, before you get angry, let me finish! Do you think that when Hassar left the plains to serve Caelin, even one day passed that he did not think on his home?"

"Of course not," Lyn muttered in response.

"Then, how about this? Do you think that when Madelyn left Caelin to live on the plains, even one day passed that _she_ did not think of _her_ home?"

"...Well I... I suppose not..."

"That is the union you were born of, and that is the blessing and burden you will always carry. You are the only Sacaen noblewoman on Elibe... no matter if you return to the plains, or remain always in Lycia, you will always keep the place you are not dear to your heart..."

"How could that possibly be a blessing?!" Lyn snapped, looking away.

"Because, you see, Lady Lyndis... though Hassar fondly missed the plains during his time in Caelin, he was happy... because he was with Madelyn. And though Madelyn surely often thought of Caelin, and missed her home in her time on the plains... you can attest to the fact that she was happy... because she was with Hassar..."

"Wallace..." Lyn understood what he was saying, though it did nothing to ease her decision.

"There is something for you, whatever you decide," Wallace explained. "And in time, though it seems impossible... like your parents, you will be happy. That is all I wanted to say."

Lyn pondered these words in silence, having no reply ready to meet him. He was right about her parents; they would have been happy anywhere, so long as they were together.

The question, then, was whether she could find the same solution.

No. The _real_ question was whether this same solution lay with Hector, as she had initially thought it might... or with Rath. There, she had confronted it. Was she in love with either? She vividly recalled the way her parents had looked at each other... the adoration between the two had been plain, even when she had been too young to fully understand such things. She fought down sudden tears again as the almost overpowering urge to see her mother again washed through her; _she_ would have been able to help her now, when no one else could.

The door at the far end of the room swung open before she could properly lose herself down that path of self pity, and her eyes widened as a very cold looking, snow covered Sain stumbled in, grumbling over something incoherent; Kent followed at his heels, stammering an apology at the sight of her and Wallace's incredulous expressions.

"My apologies, honestly, for interrupting, yet I feared he would freeze left outside a moment longer..."

"We wouldn't have this problem if your woman wasn't a crazed snow demon!" Sain complained, shaking snow from his hair and onto the floor.

"Do you want another beating?" A very smug sounding Fiora inquired, as the woman herself appeared just behind Kent, arms crossed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Wallace bellowed, his face contorting to a thunderous expression. "What are you, a couple of children at festival? No! You are Lycian Knights! Knights of Caelin! _My_ knights! Knights do not act this way!"

"Lord Wallace, please, I--"

"I've half a mind to send you both running laps around the farm!"

"Please, Lord Wallace," Fiora interrupted, looking slightly embarrassed for the first time. "It's my fault, really..."

"Nonsense!" Wallace growled. "Sain! You've always been a troublemaker! I see you've been too long away from my instruction."

"Me?!" Sain complained, looking rather comically deflated. "But, I..."

"No excuses! And you're dripping all over my floor! Go clean yourself up, boy!" Wallace grumped, and Sain was quick to jump up to comply. "You'll do nothing but embarrass Caelin if I sent you off to Ostia so obviously lacking in discipline..."

"Ostia...?" Kent began, though he trailed off quickly at the warning look Lyn shot him.

"Wallace... peace. We've had a trying journey... let them be..." Lyn sighed wearily, though she was clearly just as surprised as he was.

"Well..."

"Please."

"If it is the Lady Lyndis's wish..." Wallace conceded finally, though he hardly looked too happy about it.

"It is... we'll be leaving soon enough, anyway. You needn't concern yourself with us much longer."

"Now, hold on. You're welcome here as long as you like," Wallace insisted. "No matter how lacking in discipline!" Kent shrank back visibly from the scathing glare he sent in his direction.

"And we are truly grateful for it," Lyn replied. "But we can't stay long... we have friends awaiting our return in Lycia."

"Lycia?" Wallace nodded. "Fine, but I'll not allow you to be leaving without having had a warm meal and good night's rest! I could never forgive myself!"

Lyn nodded, knowing they were in no condition to be leaving immediately as it was.

Besides, she had many things to ponder before they returned to Ostia, did she not?

* * *

Florina patted her Pegasus's nose lovingly, smiling genuinely for the first time in what seemed like a very long while to her. Huey had always liked the water, whether swimming with her in lakes and streams in their younger days, or flying has they had been in the rain... and what a spectacular downpour it was! She was thoroughly soaked, but she was also happy... a feeling that had been quite elusive for her of late, to say the least. She hoped Lord Eliwood and Ninian wouldn't miss her at supper; she had harbored every intention of catching up to them, but when she had heard this spectacular downpour...

"Yes, you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Florina giggled as Huey pawed the muddy ground impatiently, clearly wanting to go again. Flying in the rain was certainly fun, if somewhat difficult at the high speeds she enjoyed flying with, at least without proper inclement weather protections. Still, she didn't mind. There was nothing that would stop her from doing what she loved most... and it had been a long time since she had properly exercised Huey. She felt a little bad about that.

"You know, Huey..." She spoke dreamily as she led the Pegasus back toward the stables through the sheets of heavy rain. "Ninian is right. I should tell Lord Hector, shouldn't I?"

Huey gave a derisive snort in response, again demonstrating an uncanny ability to understand her words, as he had so often in the past.

"It's just, I spent so much time practicing back when we were traveling together... and I never told him..." Florina sighed, scratching him behind the ears and along his slightly water-dulled silvery mane. "I was always around him... I know he noticed me, but even he had said anything, I probably would have just run away..."

A soft nicker, as though expressing sympathy. Florina smiled.

"You knew, didn't you? That's why you were always such a pain in his side, hm? Except, now, I don't think he likes you much, you know... and it's all your fault, really!" Florina laughed at the almost scolding look Huey directed at her in response. "But... even if I like him... Lyn loves him, right?"

There was no response from her Pegasus for this inquiry, as though even he were stumped for the answer. Florina frowned.

"I never even talked with him much... I mean, I couldn't! Lyn spoke with him every day, alone in those tents with him and Eliwood, planning our every move..." Florina shook her head. "But... even so... I should still thank him for saving my life... I think that Farina just thinks I wouldn't ever like another guy... and maybe she's right. I mean, I don't even understand why I think this way about Lord Hector... oh, don't you look at me like that!" Florina threw her arms around Huey's neck, laughing at the disgusted look her Pegasus had been directing at her. "You think I'm silly, don't you? I suppose I am. I sound like a smitten schoolgirl..."

Although she did worry that Farina was right... that she would never be even slightly interested in anyone else... she was afraid of men, but she didn't want to live her life alone. Lyn and her sisters would all be married one day, however much Farina might have denied that observation, and being left alone was one of her greatest fears. But when she had fallen from the sky at that height, arrows flying all around her, she had been sure she was about to die... and then, instead of the hard earth, she had met with something completely unexpected... her eyes had opened, and looking down at her, eyebrows knitted and frowning with an absolutely _terrifying_ expression on his face, had been Lord Hector. He'd opened his mouth, probably to scold her or do something equally frightening... and even though Florina had been more scared than she'd ever been, even then she recalled thinking on how handsome he was.

Of course, that had been about when Huey, crazed with worry for his fallen companion, had misjudged his landing and careened right into the both of them, knocking Hector off his feet and her from his grasp... she'd scrambled away quick enough to hide behind Lord Eliwood, who was fast approaching with concern etched all over his features... but...

She'd thought more than once on how nice it would be to be held in that embrace again...

"It's silly... I really should thank him..." Florina stopped just outside of the stables, resting her head against Huey's neck. For the moment, they were both out of the rain, just under the wooden overhang over the stable entrance. Florina stared dolefully out at the rain washed landscape, wincing at a sudden lash of lightning from the muddy grey sky overhead. An accompanying roll of thunder, surprisingly loud, reached her ears, and Huey responded with a slightly unsettled huff, rustling his wings impatiently.

"That's it. I'll go inside, and get changed, and find Lord Hector... and I'll tell him!" Florina took a deep breath, turning back to face her Pegasus, who was now eyeing her with a remarkably obvious incredulous expression. "You don't believe me, do you, Huey? Well, I will!" Florina grinned, shaking a finger at him in a scolding manner. "You'll see. I'll march right up to him, and... and..."

She yawned, reaching for the stable door. She hadn't realized she was so tired, but it was hardly surprising. It had been a... trying day. Huey followed her obediently inside, and Florina blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the dimmer light within.

"...I'll walk right up to him, and tap him on the shoulder..." She giggled at the thought. She'd probably never get up enough courage for _that_, but... "And I'll say it right to his face!"

"Say what to who, now?" A dreadfully familiar voice, sounding more than a little amused, from further back in the stables. She froze completely still, her good spirits immediately replaced with a paralyzed feeling she knew too well. "Are you talking to yourself? Don't tell me you're talking to the _horse._"

Huey snorted again in response, as though he understood the insult and took offense.

"L-lord Hector," Florina managed to choke out, her mind reeling. "Wh... what are you d-doing here, in the... in... in the s-stables?"

"Ninian was worried about you when you didn't show up for supper, you know," Hector took on a scolding tone, crossing his arms and walking into view. "And Eliwood said you weren't looking so good when he saw you earlier... are you _trying_ to make us worry about you?" He raised an eyebrow expectantly, still looking rather displeased. Florina felt like she might die on the spot -- how was it that she managed to cause so much trouble without meaning to all the time?

"N-no, No! Of c-course not... I... I just, I wasn't... wasn't h-hungry, that's all..."

"So I asked a few questions and they pointed me here... and you weren't here either!" He went on as though he hadn't even heard her; it was entirely possible he hadn't, she supposed, as she'd barely been whispering anyway. "So what am I supposed to think? You're missing, your blasted horse is missing -- did you go out flying in this storm?"

"Um, y-yes, I..."

"You did, didn't you?" He shook his head, and as he started toward her, Florina suddenly regained control of her muscles; upon realizing this, she immediately turned to retreat hastily in the opposite direction.

"Sorry!" She squeaked as she ran for the door, feeling incredibly foolish. If Huey had been human, he'd probably be laughing hysterically at her by now! To think, all of that drabble about thanking Hector, when here she was, running away from him again...

"Hey! Now, hold on!" He ran after her -- a first, actually, she realized faintly, despite her terror. She fumbled desperately with the door, but her shaking hands refused to operate the latch properly; as such, he soon caught up with her, grabbing her arm none too gently, but certainly not with malicious intent. Still, Florina was very nearly sick as she turned to meet him sheepishly, her eyes trained carefully on the floor between them.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She whispered softly. Inexplicably, and much to her embarrassment, tears came to her eyes then, and she had never been particularly good at holding those back. "I didn't m-mean to m-make you angry..."

"...What?" Hector frowned, looking down at her incredulously. "You think I'm _angry_?"

She nodded vigorously, afraid to speak, and Hector sighed in response.

"I'm not angry with you, Florina. Eesh, you'd think a guy could... well, never mind. Look at you, you're soaked." He pulled his own heavy cloak off his shoulders, draping it over her in a protective gesture. "Lyn would never let me hear the end of it if you got sick. She'd make it out to be my fault somehow... well, you should know how Lyn is..."

Florina desperately wished for the ability to say something, anything in response, but instead she just stood there, staring at the floor, nodding dumbly. She was vaguely aware that the urge to be sick had passed, but in its wake was a very odd sensation indeed; she was finding it difficult to breathe, as though there were not enough air in the stables for them both.

"Hey, now -- are you crying? Look up at me, here--" He lifted her face up toward his with a gloved hand, still frowning in disapproval. Florina hated having that look trained on her... she wanted to make him happy, but it seemed even that was well beyond her ability. "--knock that off. Come on, quit it, I can't stand to see a woman cry..."

"I'm s-sorry..." She whispered again, trying to take a breath, but finding even that to be too difficult a task. She looked up at his face, and realized that was all she could see -- the edges of her vision had gone quite dark.

She had little time to ponder this before losing consciousness completely, slumping over with the disembodied thought that this felt much like a very bad dream accompanying her.

"Florina?!" Hector gasped, catching her easily, and cursing himself a thousand times for not just letting her go like she had wanted. What was it with this woman? Huey snorted disapprovingly at his side, and he jumped, having forgotten the witless winged horse was there in the first place.

"You can take care of your damn self," He informed the chagrined Pegasus curtly, scooping the unconscious and thoroughly rain soaked Pegasus Knight more comfortably into his arms. She hardly seemed to weigh a thing. "If something's wrong with her, Lyn is going to have my bloody head..."

* * *

"Serra!!" A familiar bellow rang through Ostia's castle, and though none of the Ostian regulars seemed surprised to hear it, Ninian found herself jumping nearly a foot into the air at the sound. She was certainly glad Eliwood ran things in Pherae in a more traditional manner. Ninian wondered briefly if Hector had located Florina; she'd certainly had no luck, and she'd searched pretty much the entire keep... she couldn't imagine what had kept her from joining them at supper. Initially, she had thought that perhaps the poor girl had fallen asleep in her room after all, but...

She gasped audibly as she entered the main hall; Hector had found her, all right, it seemed -- Ninian ran at him full speed, worry suffusing her features.

"Is she all right?" she gasped, and Hector shrugged unhappily in response. Florina looked so frail like that, bundled up in Hector's arms...

"She went out flying in the storm like a madwoman," Hector explained. "Then, she came back into the stables while I was looking for her in that very place... and then she just keeled over!"

"Well, what did you do to her, hm?" Serra snapped at him, hustling in to the room just in time to hear the story. She was all business for the moment, slipping a hand over Florina's forehead, checking various vital signs as best she knew how.

"What do you mean, what did _I_ do to her?! She's probably sick from flying out in that rain, is what!"

"She doesn't seem to have a fever or anything," Serra concluded, wrinkling a brow. "Honestly, Lord Hector, you probably just scared the wits out of her!" she scolded, shaking her finger at him in an infuriatingly condescending gesture. "You should know better than to corner Florina like that!"

"What do you know about it?!"

"Now, come on!" Serra turned, casting a glance over her shoulder and indicating for Hector to follow her. "Bring her here! She might not have a fever now, but she will if we don't get her out of those wet clothes, hm?"

"She's lucky she's good at what she does..." Hector muttered darkly, following obediently. Ninian followed after the two of them, wondering what exactly had taken place in those stables. Serra led them swiftly upstairs to a room in the medical wing of the castle, directing Hector to set Florina down just so, and then immediately chasing him out. He was quick to abide, though not before casting one last worried look in her direction before Serra slammed the door in his face.

"Fetch me some robes, there--" Serra spoke primly, and it took Ninian a moment to realize she was talking to her. "Come on, you want to help, right?"

"Um, sure..." Ninian replied dubiously, following her instructions. The tasks were simple enough; Serra had Florina changed and tucked comfortably in bed with admirable speed. She truly was a skilled healer, for all her airs.

"I'm certain she'll be fine," Serra concluded, hanging Florina's riding garments out to dry. "I'd be willing to bet Hector just scared her silly."

"That seems plausible..." Ninian conceded with a sigh. "When do you think she'll... she'll wake up...?"

"Who knows?" Serra shrugged. "Probably not until morning, so feel free to go. I'll take care of everything else here..."

"Well, all right..." Ninian replied dubiously, turning to go.

"I'll let you know if she wakes up, but I doubt she will. Thanks for your help!" Serra smiled winningly at her before turning to her own tasks, and Ninian nodded in response, blushing faintly before disappearing out the door.

"Oh, Florina..." Serra tsked softly when Ninian had gone, turning to face the sleeping woman with a pitying stare. "You know, you never did tell me who it was you were thinking of back then..." Serra continued softly, though she was aware that Florina couldn't hear her anyway. That, of course, was part of the reason she was talking in the first place... she doubted she could say what she wanted to say to anyone who was really listening. Her pride would have never allowed that.

"It was a mistake for me to try and give you advice," Serra admitted, sitting on the bed, swinging her legs off the edge like a child. "As it turns out, I found out recently that I don't know anything more about men and love than you! Can you believe that?" She chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do, but... did you know? I thought I was in love once, a long time ago... I suppose no one really saw it. I certainly didn't express it very well, did I...? I wonder if you think I'm a silly, spoiled brat, too..."

Serra shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to combat the sudden chills.

"I don't suppose you do. I doubt there's a mean thought about anyone in your head... You know, you told me back then you wished you could be more like me... I wish I'd have had the sense to tell you that was the last thing you could afford. You see, Florina... if it's a man you want, the last person you want to be like is me..."

She stood to pace in the small room, with only the sounds of her own footsteps and Florina's soft breathing to accompany her.

"The advice I'd give you now... it's funny, because I don't really know... I thought I was in love, and then he broke my heart! And now it's like he wants me to give him a second chance, but do I want to let myself... love him... again?" Serra shook her head. "But that's not even the worst of it, can you believe _that_?"

Serra's face took on an almost angry look, and she placed her hands on her hips, as though lecturing some apparition in the room only she could see.

"No! The worst part is, that after I'd already accepted that _he_ didn't love me -- like I should have from the beginning, it was so obvious! I thought I'd move on -- that's the healthy thing to do, isn't it? To let old wounds heal and move on with your life! So I did! You'd probably laugh at me if you were awake, but I'll tell you anyway -- sometimes, I wonder if Sain is actually being serious!" Serra laughed at that thought, voiced aloud for the first time, though she had harbored it in her innermost thoughts for some time now. "How's that for silly? For completely, hopelessly, utterly naive?"

Serra sighed, leaning against the wall opposite the bed Florina slept peacefully on, closing her eyes.

"I never thought I'd see Erk again, then... I was just starting to feel like it didn't matter if I did or not... and then he comes out of nowhere, to save my life, no less! How about _that_?! But the first thing I realized, when I saw him then, was that I didn't love him anymore... imagine how shocked I was to realize it! It still hurts to think someone hates you, but... it wasn't... the same..."

She stood again, heading for the door, shaking her head helplessly.

"So now... Erk thinks I'm beautiful all of a sudden, Sain thinks I'm the best thing since sliced bread, and here are the questions of the day! Erk might think I'm pretty -- really, who wouldn't, I'm gorgeous -- but isn't it clear that he detests _me_? Who I am? He can't stand me, can he? And Sain has always been a terrible flirt -- any woman would think me absolutely stupid to even give his attentions a second thought! Is he serious about me? _Can_ he be serious, about anyone, even?"

She trailed off, at a loss.

"So, you see, Florina... I'm definitely not the person to talk to... but I hope that you find the answers you wanted someday..." Serra smiled, opening the door, turning back to look at the sleeping Pegasus Knight's peaceful form. "I think maybe the best advice I could give right now, though... is that men really aren't worth all the trouble..." She giggled quietly, stepping outside. "I feel better now... thanks for listening..."

Serra winked in the direction of the bed, before closing the door behind her and setting off for her own chambers.

* * *

Florina groaned slightly; a dull headache accompanied her awakening, and the memory of what had occurred the previous night made her want to climb under the covers and never, ever come out. She wondered vaguely how she had gotten back to the castle, where she assumed she was, though the chamber was unfamiliar to her...

"You're awake!" Ninian greeted her cheerfully, and Florina jumped in surprise. She hadn't known anyone else was in the room.

"Ninian..." She returned the greeting weakly.

"Here, I have some breakfast for you -- you must be starving, missing supper last night and all..."

"You're right..." Florina agreed, frowning at her stomach as it growled at the thought of food. "It smells delicious..."

"Go on, eat up," Ninian encouraged her. "And, come now, you must know I'm dying of curiosity -- what on earth _happened_ to you last night?"

"Don't tell me Hector hasn't already blabbed about it to everyone," Florina muttered, blushing crimson.

"He didn't say much, and besides, I'd rather hear it from you."

"Well, I... I'm pretty sure I just fainted," Florina mumbled, still blushing. "I mean, I wasn't expecting Hector to be in the _stables_, and he caught me talking with Huey, and I have no idea how much he even _heard_...!"

"Is that all?" Ninian giggled. "You're hopeless, Florina... completely hopeless..."

"I know!" Florina complained, taking a few morose bites of her food. "He probably thinks I'm so stupid, just keeling over like that for no reason..."

"Hmm... Now, to me, it seemed like he was just worried about you... although I think he does think you're insane for flying out in that storm like that last night."

"Oh..." Florina waved her hand dismissively. "That was nothing... we had to practice in blizzards in Ilia... now that was a challenge... and Hector probably wasn't worried about _me_. Maybe about what Lyn would say to him if she found out about it, but..."

"Oh come now, you don't honestly think that, do you?" Ninian said in surprise. "No, trust me. He was definitely worried about you."

"Well... what does it matter, anyway..."

"Which reminds me of something interesting Eliwood told me about last night..."

"Hm?"

"You know your sister, Farina..."

"Oh, no..." Florina groaned, slapping her forehead. "What has she done now...?!"

"Apparently, she's made Hector and Eliwood think _she's_ in love with Hector, somehow..."

Florina nearly choked on her food, dropping her utensils and fixing Ninian with an utterly dumfounded stare.

"..._What?! _Please tell me you're joking..."

"I'm afraid not," Ninian frowned thoughtfully. "But I wonder why she'd do something like that...?"

"You think she did it on purpose?" Florina groaned, suddenly not hungry anymore. She fell back against her pillow, covering her face with her hands. "...I think I need to have a talk with my sister..."

"I was wondering when you'd come to that conclusion," Ninian smiled. "But I'm not letting you go anywhere until you finish that food, so I suggest you eat quickly..."

Florina sighed, sheepishly complying despite the sick feeling in her stomach. What on earth was her sister up to? Despite her abrupt lack of appetite, she was quick to finish, so great was her anxiety concerning what Farina might have been up to at that very moment...

The two girls emerged from the room not too long after, both looking rather anxious.

"Where do you think she is...?" Florina cast a glance about, unsure of where to start.

"I can think of a good place to start..." Ninian replied, directing a pointed glance in the direction of Hector's chambers, and starting off in that direction.

"I can't face him again after... after what happened last night!" Florina protested immediately, rushing after her. "Ninian...!" She groaned helplessly, following after her friend, matching her swift pace.

"Well, she might not be there... but I doubt it."

Florina knew she was right, and a sudden bubble of anger surfaced inside her; why did Farina have to make such a nuisance of herself this way? Things would be so much simpler without her constant meddling messing everything up... a sense of dread welled within her as they approached their destination. Florina stood as far back as she could get away with as Ninian tapped lightly on the door; for a moment, Florina thought she might get lucky and no one would answer.

Naturally, things had never worked out so well for her in the past. Why should they start now?

"Yeah?" Hector opened the door, looking slightly irritated, until he realized who it was. "Oh... Eliwood, someone's here to see you..." He grinned, and Ninian smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Well, no, actually..."

"Hm?" Eliwood appeared at the door, greeting Ninian with a smile. "What, you aren't here to see me, then? Well!"

"Stop that..." Ninian blushed, hugging him quickly. "You know I'm always happy to see you, Eliwood..."

"Mmm.. that's good to hear. And I see Florina's woken up -- you gave us all quite a scare last night!"

"Umm...I, well... I..." Florina stammered incoherently for a moment, unable to even formulate an apology. She'd been hoping no one would see her...

"Oh... Glad to see you're all right," Hector spoke to her awkwardly, stepping backward as though afraid of making her faint again. Florina fervently wished she could simply melt through the floor.

"The truth is, we thought we might find Farina here... Florina has a few things to discuss with her sister, and..."

"That woman..." Hector snorted, turning to head back inside, out of sight. Eliwood watched him go, bearing a rather bemused expression.

"She hasn't been here, but I'm sure if you wait long enough, she'll be up here eventually," He sounded as though he was joking, but neither Ninian nor Florina could be particularly sure.

"I see..." Ninian looked a little disappointed, but she nodded in response. "We'll keep looking then..."

"All right... Hm, don't be afraid to visit every once in awhile, hm?" Eliwood smiled at her. "Seems like I only see you at meals lately..."

"Well, we have been busy..." Ninian blushed again, though she was still smiling broadly. Florina felt the slightest twinge of jealously for her friend. "I stop by later though, maybe..." They embraced again, before Eliwood disappeared back inside, and Ninian returned to Florina's side, her cheeks still slightly pink.

"...You're so lucky..." Florina sighed, and Ninian shrugged in response, still smiling.

"There's nothing stopping you from--"

"Don't even say it!" Florina wailed, rushing past Ninian, down the hall.

"Fine, I won't... but you know I'll be thinking it...!"

The girls proceeded to run a fairly thorough search of the keep, inquiring of anyone who would listen as to where the second eldest Pegasus sister might have been. It was only after quite a bit of searching and just before giving up entirely that they hit upon the solution -- Florina was the first to realize that they hadn't even thought to check her room.

"It's odd," Ninian conceded, as they started off in that direction, "But I would have never thought to look there..."

"Farina isn't one to keep herself shut up... unless something is bothering her..." Florina fretted, taking the initiative between them to knock on the door herself when they had reached their destination. There was no response for a moment, and Florina was just about to turn away dejectedly, when a voice from inside stopped her.

"Who's there?" Farina's voice, undoubtedly, and sounding none too pleased.

"Um... Farina, it's me..."

The door swung open a moment later, Farina bounding out to greet her, an odd expression on her face.

"I see you're awake... I'll have to have a word with that bratty cleric woman -- I expressly asked to be notified immediately when you'd woken up! I tried to get in there this morning, and she chased me off, can you believe the nerve? Chasing off your very own older sister?!"

"Farina, please... you're starting to sound like Fiora... and I'm fine, really..."

"Well! That's good to hear. Actually, I had heard that Hector himself carried you in... what were you up to, to exhaust you so?" Farina grinned, and Florina felt herself flush in response to her words.

"Farina!!" She rolled her eyes, mortified. "N-nothing like... like..."

"Oh, come on, you look like you're going to pass out again. Can't you take a joke?" Farina clapped her on the back, and Florina stumbled forward at the unexpected gesture.

"I, well, actually... I came to talk to you about... him..."

"Hector?" Farina blinked, gesturing for the girls to follow her inside. "What about him?"

"What... what on earth have you been up to?" Florina asked in a pleading voice. "Please... whatever you're doing... you _must_ stop! You're only making things worse!"

"How so? If you ask me, I haven't made any difference at all!" Farina grumped, throwing herself onto her bed unceremoniously, the glare on her face directed up toward the ceiling. "I tried, really, but... I'm not sure if anything can be done, now..."

"Then... then you didn't mean to have them thinking _you're_ in love with Hector...?"

"They think _what?!_" Farina bolted upright, mouth agape. "You _cannot_ be serious..."

"Actually..."

"That conceited old goat has the nerve to think that _I'm_ in love with him?! Ha! I _knew_ his advances always seemed a little strange, but I never thought he'd go so far!"

"Farina, please!"

"I'll tell you one thing, though, if you think for one minute that I'm going to let that guy go on thinking such a _preposterous_ thing, you'd be sorely mistaken! Why, I can't even believe that... that..." Farina trailed off quite suddenly, and Florina eyed her cautiously. She hated when Farina got that look on her face. It usually heralded horrible things on the horizon.

"Farina..."

"Now... hold on. You're sure about this?" Farina seemed to have taken an entirely different approach to the subject, switching moods about as quickly as Florina had ever seen. "I mean, you're absolutely _certain_ that he thinks this?"

"What does it matter...?"

"I'm positive," Ninian offered meekly.

"...Hmmm..." Farina sat down again, clearly pondering something at length. Whatever it was, Florina had the distinct feeling that it wasn't a train of thought she wanted her sister pursuing.

"Please, Farina, whatever you're thinking, just... forget it!"

"Never you mind, baby sister..." Farina smiled, a thin, determined, and wholly frightening tightening of the lips. "There could be hope for you yet..."

"But that's not what I want!" Florina wailed desperately. "Can't you see that? Just stop it already! Whatever you're planning -- stop it!"

"I would, Florina, but..." Farina's eyes narrowed in a way that made Florina's stomach drop near to the floor. "This is just too good of an opportunity to waste!"

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited!

Wow, I have a lot of reviews to respond to this time. Yay!

Mizuki: Thanks for your review! :P When are you going to update? Ha.

TheOneAndOnlyT: I had a feeling at least a few people would be disappointed with the Wallace scene, but I couldn't see it working out any other way realistically. Actually, I'm having a hard time writing Wallace in general; he seems like two different people in his supports. He's such a calm, collected voice of reason in Lyn's supports… and then you get the ones with Vaida and Wil and he's just a hilarious, bellicose loudmouth… I think I'm leaning too heavily on the former characterization for this story, but what's done is done now, I suppose.

Angel White: I don't think I have ever laughed that hard at a review, and I don't think I ever will again, either. Oh man.

Firelien: Actually, you are absolutely right, I should have mentioned Lord Hausen in there. I always forget the most obvious things. Whoops!

Kratos Aurion: Yes, Rath is back in Sacae. As for everything else, well… you'll have to wait and see.

Timmycheese: Hmm, you may be onto something with Oswin's role there. That's actually really funny. Thanks for your review!

Roxanne Fayne: You can call me whatever you want! All of my friends call me Elzie, though, since it sounds less "robotic" than LZN. I miss Winteress, hope she gets back soon! And updates Jealousy, dammit! :P Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like the story so much!

AmbieChan: Yeah, I know a few people had probably seen that conversation, but not enough to justify using the name Makar, I think… It's funny how people are getting pulled more into the Serra arc than the Lyn one, when I initially intended the Serra stuff to be a minor side arc because I love Serra. Hmm…

Maquerion: I'm not exactly sure what's going on in that review, but thanks for it anyway! :D

Dragon Whisky: Ooh, I hope you keep reading! Glad you like it so far though. 

Nobody At All: Things are getting a little tense, aren't they? Heh…

Grengo: Sain will be back in Ostia soon enough. Thanks for your review!

Anony: Every time someone hates Florina, a part of me dies.  I hadn't thought of it that way, until now… hmm… I certainly didn't intend to make Florina out that way, but everyone is due their own interpretations. Thanks for your review!

Monty Montgomery: Aaah, again with Florina hate! I knew it would be coming from some of the Hector/Lyn fans, but it still hurts! Haha, thanks for the review, though! :P

MysteryScienceSeed 3000: Thanks for the compliments, glad you like the story. :D

Schnickers: Yes, it is annoying when love plots drag on, isn't it? I'll try not to do that with this story. As for Matthew, he has a role or two left to play, so don't think I've abandoned him completely, despite his scare appearances of late. Concerning Leila, I've thrown in just a few slight references for her, but on the whole, I estimate at this point in the story it's been nearly two years since her death, if that helps put things in perspective. I know I've been fairly vague concerning timeline (and setting, too, augh… there are so many things I need to practice.) And yes, I love writing Hector and those darn wily Pegasus Knights; his interactions with Farina and Florina in the game are some of my favorites. You're right, I am having fun. :D Also, I hope this chapter helps clear up Florina's feelings a bit. I meant to flesh it out earlier, but juggling so many things, I sometimes forget stuff. :/

Malignant Plate: Haha, I'm glad you liked the Hector and Eliwood interaction. I think Eliwood is at his best when he's interacting with Hector (closely followed by Ninian.) It's interesting to hear someone say "Poor Farina," I wonder how long those sentiments will last. You're right about Serra's "blah" sort of reaction, but I hope this chapter clears up some of the "why" surrounding that. I actually meant to introduce Rebecca and Wil a few chapters ago, and didn't because I was already feeling a little overwhelmed with the stuff I've already got on my plate with this story. :/

Senyor G: If only Sain and Serra had an ending. My friends and I have long wondered if Saul could be their child. And don't worry, I haven't abandoned the Sain/Serra arc just yet. ;)


	17. Trust

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note:

Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 17: Trust

"Farina! Where are you going?" Florina caught her sister's arm; speaking in excited tones. "Haven't you heard? Fiora and Lyn and the others –"

"I heard!" Farina snapped, shaking her arm free. "That's all anyone's talking about, isn't it?"

"Well, aren't you going to come with me to the gate…?" Florina looked slightly hurt at this outburst, and Farina sighed inwardly.

"Look, I'll meet you there, all right? I'm sure Fiora would rather see you anyway."

"That's not…"

"Go on!" Farina shooed her away impatiently. She hated to treat Florina this way, but the fact of the matter was she was out of time – certainly, she didn't have enough to waste here, like this. Lady Lyn and the others were back, and if she intended for her plans to work…

"…But…"

"I'll be there, okay? I just have to take care of one little tiny thing, it'll hardly take any time at all…"

"Well, all right…" Florina gave in dubiously, her subdued manner brightening considerably as she thought on seeing Fiora and Lyn again. "Don't be long…"

"I won't," Farina promised, watching her sister turn to go. Why did the girl look so _happy_ to hear they were back? Didn't she know what that meant? She shook her head, stalking off in the opposite direction. She hadn't been completely truthful… she had no idea how long this would take. As long as needed, she decided, casting one last glance behind her.

Florina moved hurriedly toward the gate, excitement welling within her despite herself. It hadn't been _that_ long since she'd seen Fiora and Lyn, sure, but… it had been so stressful here the past few weeks, without them. Ninian had helped a little, but trying to keep Farina out of trouble without Fiora around… well. At least it was over now. With Lyn back, there wasn't anything she could do anymore, was there? Of course not.

A small crowd had formed at the gate; Florina could see Serra scolding a very chagrined looking Matthew about something or other already, Oswin and a few other knights scattered about nearby them. Fiora wasn't hard to spot; her Pegasus stood out rather starkly, after all. She led the animal by the reigns further into the courtyard, a tired but otherwise cheerful look on her face. Kent, Sain and Lyn were visible a little further away; as Florina watched, she spoke something to the two of them, and they left her side in opposite directions… Kent headed for Fiora, and Sain made his way toward Serra, a roguish smile appearing on his face as he went.

Florina hung back shyly for a few moments, not wanting to interrupt Kent and Fiora. She started walking slowly toward where Lyn now stood alone, stretching wearily as she watched, clearly tired from their travels. She'd hardly gone four steps when she heard the doors open again behind her; she turned to see who it was, moving aside in a hurry. She half expected to see Lord Hector – wouldn't he be in a hurry to see Lyn again? Come to think of it, it was odd that he wasn't here already, wasn't it? She put the thought from her mind as Eliwood and Ninian emerged and walked past, the latter murmuring something to the former and leaving his side briefly to approach her.

"Florina…" Ninian whispered quietly, looking slightly distressed about something. Eliwood glanced at them oddly, but said nothing, continuing to greet Lyn on his own.

"Is something wrong?" Florina took notice of her worried expression, a sudden sick feeling worming its way into her stomach. "What is it?"

"Eliwood and I… he was speaking with Hector, he was fretting about something or other, and…" Ninian cast a glance behind her. "Did Farina say anything to you? She was waiting outside when we came out, and…"

"Farina is in there with Hector?" Florina interrupted for clarification, that sick feeling increasing in intensity. She should have expected something like this, but how could she have… she'd expected Hector to be out here already!

"He was in a hurry to be off, of course, but she seemed… rather… insistent…" Ninian explained.

"She can't possibly be trying anything stupid now, can she?" Florina insisted, looking from the door to the castle before them and where Lyn stood near the gate, engaged in conversation with Eliwood at the moment. "It's too late, Lyn's already…"

"That's what I thought…" Ninian nodded. "But…"

Florina thought quickly; her first instinct was to head back inside and fetch her sister herself, but… if she was with Lord Hector… she wasn't sure if she could approach them by herself, or even with Ninian. She looked from Fiora to Lyn, taking a deep breath.

"I'll tell Fiora," Florina decided, a determined look on her face. "If anyone can handle Farina it's probably her…"

"Actually, I think we'd better get Lyn inside, first…" Ninian suggested, heading toward where her fiancée and the Sacaen princess were standing. "Don't you think?"

Florina followed her, anxiety showing plainly on her face. They walked right past Fiora on their way to Lyn, but the woman had her back turned to them, so caught up in her conversation with Kent that she didn't even notice them walk past. Lyn, on the other hand, saw them coming, smiling broadly as they approached.

"Florina!" Lyn exclaimed in greeting, her previous weariness forgotten. "How have you—"

"I'm just fine, Lyn, but…" Florina started in her customarily quiet voice.

"Of course… have they been treating you well here? You haven't had any problems, have you?" Lyn embraced her in a quick hug, and Florina blushed lightly, returning the gesture.

"Umm… yes. And… no, no problems… but, Lyn…"

"I _have_ missed you, Florina… I have so much to tell you! After you left us in Sacae…"

"I can't wait to hear, Lyn, but please!" Florina interrupted, speaking in a voice that, though not exactly loud, was far enough removed from her natural tone to get her best friend's attention, finally. "Inside, um… you… you should go in and speak with Lord Hector right away!"

"…Hector…" Lyn made a face that was not readily readable, a mixture of varied emotions. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Hector is probably still inside," Eliwood offered, a thoughtful look on his face. "He would have been here already, but…"

"Please…" Florina interrupted him quickly, as she was fairly certain what he would mention next. "Just go…"

"…I don't understand, but if it will get that worried look off your face," Lyn eyed Florina with a curious expression, crossing her arms.

"She's right, actually," Eliwood was grinning rather broadly now, and Lyn's suspicious look deepened at the sight.

She said nothing, though she did raise an inquisitive eyebrow before striding purposefully for the castle. Though she gave no outward sign, internally she was a mess of emotions; what on earth was it they were so eager for her to speak with Hector about? And why wasn't that man out here, anyway? She took a deep breath as she disappeared into the stone structure before her… she'd been looking forward to seeing him again, but… she had also been dreading it, in equal amounts.

What could she say? What would _he_ say? It was the latter she worried about most...

Florina watched her go, her anxiety refusing to dissipate despite knowing she'd done all she could at this point.

"I'm sure that's enough," Ninian spoke softly, as though reading her thoughts. Florina nodded at her, though she hardly looked convinced.

"Enough for what?" Eliwood inquired beside them curiously. "You two… you look so worried. Has something happened…?"

"N-no…" Florina backed away slowly, shaking her head as though to lend validation to her whispered words.

"It's nothing," Ninian assured him in a slightly more confident voice, smiling up at him reassuringly. "What do you think Lyn will say…?"

"Lyn and Hector…" Eliwood chuckled, taking Ninian lightly by the arm. "You know… back when we were traveling together, I could never tell if they were even friends…"

"I remember you saying that, once…" Ninian giggled, remembering that day quite clearly.

"Yes… you made fun of me for sounding like their chaperone, as I remember," Eliwood shook his head. "I guess it's hard for me to imagine… although, the way Hector's been agonizing over things, I hope she accepts… for his sake."

"Mm…" they both turned toward the castle, both wondering what was going on inside… both for very different reasons.

Florina left them as unassumingly as possible, leaving them to their conversation in peace. This time, Fiora _did_ notice her, turning away from Kent to greet her with a tired, yet no less sincere smile.

"Fiora…" Florina glanced at Kent apologetically, though he hardly seemed to mind the interruption, a pleasant smile on his face as well. "I don't mean to interrupt, so…"

"Nonsense," Fiora quipped matter of factly, studying her younger sister with a critical eye. "You've been well, yes? Look at you, you look thinner – have you been eating well? You can't be sick… or are you?" Fiora placed a hand on her forehead, her happy expression transforming before her eyes to one of worry.

"I'm not sick, I'm just fine, really!" Florina insisted, groaning inwardly at her sister's ministrations.

"…Hm. If you say so… what was all that about…?" Fiora inquired, referring to her previous conversation with Lyn. "And where is Farina?"

"Farina is… ah…"

"She's off somewhere making trouble, isn't she?" Fiora frowned, her brow furrowing. "She hasn't made a nuisance of herself while I've been away, has she? I swear, that woman, I'll—"

"No, not really… I mean, nothing terrible," Florina spoke quickly. "I think… it's all taken care of now, so…"

"And she hasn't been teasing you, either, has she?"

"N-no…"

"Hmm… all right… well, I'm glad to see you again, Florina…"

"Fiora…"

"I've been so worried, leaving you two alone here… you're _sure_ Farina hasn't done anything disgraceful?"

"Um… yes, I'm sure…"

"I see. I'm glad to hear it... I should be getting to the stables… it's been a long flight." Fiora turned to pat her Pegasus soothingly on the nose, whispering some encouraging words into his ear. "I have to get him settled, and some water, and some food, too… Florina? Have you groomed Huey today? You're welcome to join me…"

"Ah…" Florina cast one last anxious look back toward the castle before nodding in response. "Okay… as long as I'm not, um, interrupting or anything…"

"Of course not," Fiora insisted, leading her Pegasus off by the reigns.

"Florina, you're always welcome," Kent spoke politely at her side, smiling encouragingly at her.

"Um… thank you, Kent… I… uh…"

She couldn't quite find the words she was looking for, but Kent didn't seem particularly surprised or mindful of it; he was long used to her bashfulness around him, though he wasn't sure he'd ever understand it. It was hard to imagine that he'd known Florina so much longer than her sister… he did wish she'd grow at least slightly used to him in turn, but it seemed she'd always be somewhat shy around him… Kent sighed. Ah, well… at least she didn't run at the sight of him, like she often did to Sain…

* * *

"You—look, I'm already late as it is!"

"They can wait a few minutes, I'm sure, Lord Hector…" Farina grinned, shutting the door behind them. "There's something I have to speak with you about."

"It can't wait?" Hector complained, crossing his arms. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda in a hurry…"

"That is exactly one of the things that concerns me," Farina muttered, and Hector frowned in response, wondering what exactly she meant by that. "You're going to rush off out there for _her_, aren't you? Lady Lyndis."

"…What does it matter to you?" Hector replied, looking slightly uncomfortable now. He and Farina had spoken on several occasions, but they certainly weren't well enough acquainted to be discussing matters like this!

Farina watched him carefully, knowing she was right, of course, but carefully gauging his reaction nonetheless. She had to be careful, here… she glanced back at the door, wondering how much time she had left. Not much, likely. So much depended on the next few minutes, and there were so many things that could go wrong… she put the thought from her mind, taking on a determined expression.

"I want you to understand, I only have your best interests at heart, here," Farina crossed her arms, mimicking his pose. "Don't you give me that annoyed look, just hear me out, okay?"

"I told you, I don't have the time to—"

"Then let me be frank. Haven't you wondered, even in the slightest, what that woman has been up to while she's been away…?"

"What are you getting at? I've been worried about her every single day since she left!"

"I'm not talking about _that_," Farina snapped, taking a few steps toward him, away from the door. He still wore that angry expression on his face, but unlike most people, Farina paid that no mind. If there was one thing she'd learned about Lord Hector… he put on quite a face, but that was all it was. He could snort and stomp and make a scene, but in the end, that's all it would be… she'd known coming into this that he wouldn't like what she had to say.

What he thought about what she was about to say wasn't what was important here, anyway. She resisted glancing toward the door again – she was certain Lyn would be here soon. If Florina didn't send her in, that other noble, Lord Eliwood, most certainly would. She was sure of it.

"Then what's your point?"

"You should have seen her, Lord Hector…" Farina sighed, feigning a somewhat sad tone to lend credibility to her words… of course, she wasn't exactly about to lie, anyway. No, not at all… the best part about this whole thing was that there _wasn't_ any need to make things up. The truth, however embellished, would suffice. Of course, even that wouldn't save her in the end, but she'd worry about that when the time came.

She could run pretty fast, if it came to that.

"What?"

"On the plains, of course! I was there, if you remember – can you even comprehend how much she loves that place?" Farina spoke quickly, her limitations time wise spurring her on. "I'd heard myself, from Florina, but… all she ever did while we were there was look around with that wistful expression…"

"Of course I do," Hector interrupted her, a dark look on his face. "She's told me often enough herself, and…"

"But have you _seen_ it? Can you really understand, Lord Hector?"

"Why do you care so much? You think I haven't thought on that every single day since she came back here?" Oh, yes. He was angry now; Farina had known this would happen… she'd prepared herself for it – she couldn't back down now. No, not yet. "Look, this isn't any of your concern! This is…"

"I'm not finished yet," Farina cut him off coolly, impressing even herself with the detached tone she managed to speak in. "You say you've thought on it so much, but you still seem determined to get her stay… isn't that just a little… well, selfish?"

"Don't _you_ accuse me of being selfish," Hector warned her, speaking in a dangerously quiet tone now. "You don't know a thing of what I've been struggling with."

"_You!_" Farina barely resisted the urge to laugh. "You think _you've_ been struggling! You should have seen _her!_ From the moment we entered the borders of Sacae, it was clear enough she never wanted to leave! The only reason she considered it, the only reason she forced herself to do the one thing she never wanted to – it was _you! _Because of _you_!"

"Do you think it's been my aim to hurt her?" Hector spoke incredulously, disbelievingly. "You might be able to look me in the eye and lie about your wages, but _don't_ you try this. You've already said enough." He took a step forward, toward the door, toward her. "Get out of my way!"

"And even if you knew about all of this – tell me, Lord Hector, did you know she had someone waiting for her in Sacae?"

A perfect silence greeted these words, a precarious sort of quiet... the sort that Farina was well enough acquainted with. It had often preceded some of her most glorious fights with Fiora, back in Ilia. She looked him directly in the eye, boldly awaiting his response.

"Explain." He spoke curtly, suspiciously, but it was enough.

"That's right. A Sacaen nomad – someone who shares _her_ love of the plains, and _your_ love for her! She didn't mention him, did she?"

"You're lying," Hector spoke flatly, in an unnervingly neutral tone. "I'll ask you one more time – get out of my way."

"I'm not. You know I'm not; why would I lie about something like this?"

"How the hell should I know what that addled brain of yours thinks? Maybe Eliwood was right – how would I know? But I'll tell you, your games end right now. I've heard enough!"

"Right about…" Farina did laugh, then, hardly noticing his mystified expression at her sudden outburst of mirth. She knew what he was referencing there – it had been the very thing that had inspired this plan, after all. She'd been quite ready to give up on this whole thing… until Florina and that other girl, Ninian had come in, with the news that these idiot men thought _she_ of all people was interested in this coarse, stubborn, mule of a man… she shook her head, her laughter dying as suddenly as it had come upon her.

"…I'm serious."

"So am I," Farina assured him sweetly, stepping nearer to him until they were less than a foot apart. "You should have seen them, Lord Hector… he was so happy to see her return… I think it was the first time I ever saw him smile, though I never paid much attention to him to begin with. He's not the smiling type – a lot like you, huh? And when she saw him, she jumped up with that smile on her face-"

"I'm not buying this for a second," Hector insisted, moving to step around her; she stepped quickly to intercept him. As she approached him, an unreadable but decidedly malevolent look on her face, he backed away from her, suddenly getting the distinct impression that he didn't want her to get too close. There was something odd about the way she was acting, now… something entirely unsettling.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I'd imagined," Farina still spoke in that uncharacteristically sweet tone, moving further toward him with every word. "You see, that man in Sacae – he'd have done anything for her, to make her stay. She would have given anything to be able to do just that – it was plain enough from her actions, that wistful look – because everything _she_ wanted was right there, wasn't it? She had her home, she had her freedom, and she had _him!"_

"If that were true, she wouldn't have come back."

"You don't believe that."

"I don't believe _you_," Hector corrected her furiously.

Farina opened her mouth to reply, but a noise at the door caught both of their attentions. Her heart skipped a beat; she hadn't expected to convince this stubborn man that what she said was true, although it likely was – she'd merely had to buy enough time to take them here, to this moment. It was now or never. What she'd figured when she'd thought up this idea – no matter what she said to Hector, he wouldn't believe her, not to the point where he'd be convinced to delay his proposal. However, Lyn, on the other hand… they couldn't get married if she said no, right?

"Hector?" That was her, all right. "Are you in there?"

"That's fine," Farina turned her attention back to the matter at hand, shoving the man standing before her backward with as much strength as she could muster. Caught off guard, Hector stumbled backward with a surprised yelp - good enough. "That's just fine," Farina stepped forward, looking him straight in the eyes now, rather pleased at his both furious and utterly confused expression. "But, Lord Hector, tell me… do you think _she_ will believe _you?_"

"What—"

Behind Farina, the door cracked open; she paid this no mind, leaning forward to cut off Hector's query quite abruptly, pressing her lips insistently against his. His eyes widened in surprise, and behind them, the door opened completely, admitting Lyn into the room.

"Hector? Florina and Eliwood were saying something about…" She trailed off as she realized what exactly was going on in front of her, her mouth hanging slightly open at the sight.

Hector too seemed to realize what was happening at that point, shoving Farina away from him with quite a bit of force; she let out a surprised yelp, tumbling backward and losing her balance to land unceremoniously on her backside on the floor. He sent an utterly scathing glare in her direction, though she hardly paid it any mind, and immediately directed his attention to Lyn, a thousand explanations ready to be brought to bear.

Lyn, however, was having none of them. She held up a hand before he could speak, her face a dangerous mask.

"Don't. Just. Don't. Don't bother."

"Lyn, listen to me. This-"

"Listen to _you_?" Lyn laughed, a frost bitten chuckle Hector had never expected to hear from someone like her, a mirthless sound that seemed to freeze the very air around them. "Listening to you was the biggest mistake I ever made, Hector!"

"Lyn, _please—" _

"I've seen enough. I've _heard_ enough. And to think! I thought… I… I can't even remember what I…" She shook her head, backing out of the room, back into the hall. Hector moved forward to grab her, to stop her, she _couldn't_ leave him, not now, not this way. She whirled away from him with the same dexterity she'd so often displayed on the battlefield, her face a mask of fury despite the tears shining in her eyes.

"_Don't_ you touch me. Don't you even _dare!_" She shouted at him, her voice wavering slightly. She turned away from him, dashing down the hall at a full sprint, and Hector growled a few words that would have warranted quite the lecture from Serra had she been around to hear it. He couldn't catch up with her; she was much faster than he was… but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He cast a glance behind him, where Farina still sat in his room, looking slightly dazed.

"You had better be gone by the time I get back. Out of here, out of Ostia, out of my life. Because if I ever see you again, you will regret the very day you were born. …That's a promise."

He disappeared noisily out of the doorway at a dead run, and Farina gave no indication that she'd heard him before he was gone. She sat there for a few moments, before a nervous, wild laugh bubbled up from somewhere inside her; a cackle that might have been mistaken for the ravings of a madwoman had anyone been around to hear her. This laughter subsided after a while, and she managed to bring herself to her feet, noticing with a bland expression that her legs were shaking, barely able to keep her up.

"Well…" She spoke to no one in particular, taking a few hesitant steps out. "That went well, didn't it? Yes, indeed."

She stepped out into the abandoned hallway, regaining her confidence and usual poise as she went. Believe it or not, there was still more to be done.

Oh, yes. Much more.

* * *

Lyn could hear those heavy footsteps, far behind her, and falling farther back with every second. She couldn't understand why he was chasing after her; hadn't she made herself clear? She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes as she sprinted for the exit, the doorway out of this stifling castle, away from this loathsome life she now understood quite clearly there was no point in attempting to entertain for herself in the future.

She could hear him calling her, his voice echoing off the stone walls around them… she shook her head, blocking the sound from her mind. She never wanted to hear that voice again. Never.

With shaking hands, she pulled open the doors before her, admitting herself into the presence of those still gathered in the courtyard, her eyes scanning the group for one person in particular. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found… Lyn made a frustrated noise, moving away from the threshold of the castle, out onto the grass around it.

Eliwood and Ninian were still there, the former noticing her first; his warm smile faded somewhat as he noticed the expression on her face, a look of confusion taking its place. Ninian looked slightly ill beside him, and Lyn wondered briefly if either of them had known.

No… Eliwood wouldn't have done that to her. Sent her in to see… to see…

"Lyndis?" He approached her carefully, his eyebrows raised. "What—"

"Lyn." She corrected him, holding up a hand, closing her eyes. "My name is _Lyn_. I was a fool to ever think otherwise."

"What on earth happened in there?" Eliwood blinked, surprised at this fervent declaration. "You're trembling. What…"

"Where is Florina?" Lyn cut him off impatiently, casting another look around the courtyard. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Florina…?"

"She… she left toward the stables… with her sister…" Ninian spoke up quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you, Ninian." Lyn turned away from them both, taking off at a run again toward the stables. Eliwood watched her go, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Ninian, do you have any idea…"

"I… I don't know…" Ninian whispered, clinging to his arm, dread welling up within her. "I…"

"_Lyn!_" Hector surprised them both, barreling out of the castle at a speed neither had realized he was capable of. "God damn—where is she!"

Both Ninian and Eliwood pointed in the direction of the stables, neither bothering to ask for an explanation; that would have to wait, it seemed. Although Ninian was certain there was one other person who knew what the meaning of all this was… Hector took off in the direction they indicated, a frightening expression on his face.

Ninian found herself hoping that Florina wasn't in there, after all – if she saw Hector like that, the poor woman might die on the spot…

Far ahead, Lyn burst into the stables, looking almost wildly around for her best friend within. The three people inside all jumped as one in response to her abrupt entrance; Florina stumbling backward away from the door with a yelp.

"Florina!" Lyn paid no mind to Kent and Fiora, though they were eying her with twin looks of shock. Her best friend, blushing furiously at her previous display, turned to face her at the mention of her name.

"Lyn, you… phew…"

"Florina, we need to go."

"…Eh…?"

"Please. Right away?" Lyn spoke in a pleading tone, casting a glance behind her, knowing Hector would be showing up any minute now.

"Lady Lyndis, where are you going?" Kent interrupted worriedly. "We've only just returned, and you're already exhausted from our previous journey—"

"Kent. You and Sain… you have been freed from my service for some time," Lyn explained impatiently, meeting his gaze only briefly before looking away. "You have your own lives to lead, your own paths to follow. You cannot follow me everywhere, and you cannot always be there to fight my battles for me."

"Lady Lyndis, it was never my intention to…"

"Kent… stop worrying about me. Consider that my final order to you – stop worrying on my account, and relocate that dedication and commitment you've always shown on my behalf to someone more worthy of the attention." She glanced pointedly at Fiora, who flushed a vibrant shade of red at the implication. Kent stammered something in reply, but Lyn was finished; she had had her say.

"But, Lyn…" Florina's eyes were wide, her face flushed and utterly confused. "Why do you want to leave? Umm… didn't…"

"I'll explain everything, I promise," Lyn's face darkened considerably. "But we need to go, right now… _please_."

Florina was already fastening Huey's riding straps, tightening them quickly with the air of a seasoned professional. She'd often had to do this quickly in the past, considering the sudden nature of most of the attacks they'd faced before… She lifted herself up, swinging a leg over Huey's back and settling easily in the saddle. She held a hand out, which Lyn took gladly, helping her friend up to slide in place behind her.

"Where are we going, Lyn?" Florina asked softly, her mind running over every possible thing Farina could have done to cause this – that was clearly what had happened, wasn't it? Lyn wouldn't have been this upset simply because Hector had proposed… she refused to believe she'd misjudged _that_ situation, at least. She'd have to find out what happened when Lyn was more willing to talk; she wouldn't learn a thing with her friend distraught this way. She'd have to find a way to set things right… no matter what it was her sister had done…

"Caelin, first," Lyn responded, wrapping her arms around Florina's petite waist in preparation for the journey ahead. _And then Sacae… _

"…Hold on," Florina advised her, spurring Huey forward through the still open stable door, out into the open air at a quick trot. She gasped and yanked backward on the reigns as they nearly ran right into Lord Hector; he realized what was happening right away, waving at her to slow down, to stop. Huey let out an irritated snort; apparently, he still didn't like Hector much at all.

"Lyn!" Hector shouted as they careened past him, at a gallop, now, and the look on his face… Florina looked away, unable to see him so… so…

"Don't listen to him," Lyn insisted behind her, speaking fiercely into her ear. "Just go!"

Florina nodded, adjusting her pull on the reigns just so, clicking her tongue in a well practiced way that signaled to Huey to take flight; her Pegasus beneath them spread its wings to their full span, leaping gracefully into the air, his wings beating several times in succession as they gained altitude…

Beneath them, castle Ostia shrank in size, and with it, all of those gathered in the courtyard watching them go. Lyn tightened her arms around her, and Florina could plainly hear her crying against her back, sobbing in that soft way she'd never thought to hear again. Florina set her jaw, gripping the reigns even more tightly, her hands beginning to ache from the effort. _Farina… Lord Hector… I'm sorry… I am so, so sorry…_

Whatever it was her sister had done… even if she could manage to set things right… she'd never forget that heartbroken look on Lord Hector's face. _Never_.

* * *

Far below, now, Hector watched them disappear in the distance, standing perfectly still, perfectly silent. That was it, then. The only woman he'd ever loved, loved so much it _hurt_… she was gone, and chances were he'd never see her again. The people gathered in the courtyard that had witnessed this latest spectacle watched him with shocked gazes; he could feel their looks on him, but he didn't care. At this moment, he honestly didn't care about a thing. Not one… damn… thing.

He wanted to laugh, to cry, to do something other than stand there staring up at the sky like a fool. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew without looking who it would be; only one person would dare approach him at a time like this.

"Hector…" Eliwood's voice, soft, familiar, painfully concerned.

"I told you, didn't I?" Hector shook him away, refusing to meet his best friend's worried gaze. "I told you everything would blow up in my face."

"Hector, I don't understand," Eliwood sounded frustrated now, and rightfully so, Hector supposed. "What on earth _happened_ in there? This doesn't make any sense!"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Hector replied blandly, brushing past his friend toward the castle, pulling something out of one of his pockets as he walked away. "What happened in there… it's something that can't be changed now. It can't be changed, it can't be undone, and no matter what I do, no matter what I try, it can't ever be _fixed_." He spat the last word like a curse, tossing a particularly adorned box over his shoulder as he continued on in silence, disappearing into the castle without another word.

That box tumbled in the air, the latch that kept it shut snapping open as it landed in the grass, rolling several feet before coming to stop near Eliwood's feet. He looked down at it morosely, the glint of the engagement ring that, if the world hadn't suddenly gone insane, should have been on Lyndis's finger at that moment… not lying here in the grass at his feet. He bent over to pick it up, wiping the dirt off of it with the edge of his cloak.

"Eliwood…" Ninian whispered at his side, and he turned to look at her, smiling sadly.

"I don't know what's happened… but I don't think he really meant to throw this away…"

She nodded, glancing at the ring on her own finger absently. If only everyone could be as lucky as they were…

* * *

"What was that all about, I wonder?" Fiora broke the silence following Lyn and Florina's hasty exit, certain suspicions already taking root in her mind.

"That was… indeed… strange," Kent shrugged, still looking slightly dazed himself. "I don't understand, myself…"

Fiora glanced outside of the stables, where Eliwood and Ninian stood not too far off… Lord Hector was nowhere to be seen, and the others gathered outside had returned to their previous activities, cautiously acting as though nothing strange had taken place. Sudden movement at the edge of her peripheral vision caught her attention; Fiora turned to face the source of that furtive motion – a moment too late, as her sister caught her completely by surprise, nearly tackling her in her haste to get them both back inside.

"Farina!" Fiora gasped, nearly stumbling over her own feet as Farina shoved her inside, slamming the door behind them, her face flushed and a glint of mischief that made her stomach drop shining in her eyes.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get here without being seen," Farina complained, heading purposefully to her Pegasus, Murphy, where he was tethered near where Huey had previously been. "I see Florina's gone, with Lyn, right?"

"_What did you do!_" Fiora nearly shrieked, for if this wasn't blatant confirmation of her suspicions, nothing was.

"Will you shut up?" Farina hissed, whirling around to fix her sister with slit eyes. "I did what I had to do, and nothing more. Now, where did they go?"

"Farina, you are going to tell me what you did, right now. And then we are going to march in there, apologize to Lord Hector—"

"Apologize to… ha…" Farina laughed wearily, cutting her sister off with a raised hand. "Let me correct you. If Lord Hector ever sees me again, he'll probably use that axe to separate my head from my shoulders. And I rather like my upper extremeties, thank you."

"Florina told me you hadn't done anything horrible!" Fiora wailed, raising her hands to her face in a helpless gesture. "Why did she…"

"I hadn't, up until then, actually. She doesn't know what I did, either."

"What was it!" Fiora took on a threatening tone, approaching her sister with her hands balled into fists, furious. "Farina, if you've done something to disgrace us—"

"Why would he care about you, because of something I did? Please." Farina worked quickly, fastening her riding straps to a very impatient looking Murphy; understandable, as he'd been cooped up in here for quite some time… he was clearly anxious to be off. "What matters is that Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis aren't getting married."

"Saint Elimine save us…" Fiora was muttering several incomprehensible things into her hands, groaning with utter hopelessness. "I can't even imagine what you must have done… Farina, how could you? How… how _could_ you!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Farina replied in clipped tones, lifting herself onto her Pegasus's back with a grunt. "However, I do need to know where Florina went with Lady Lyndis."

"As though I would tell you!" Fiora shouted back furiously, her face flushing with indignation. "As though I would help you with whatever schemes you're planning – haven't you done _enough!_"

"Not nearly," Farina replied sweetly, and she was half certain had she not been mounted and well out of her sister's reach, she might have slapped her right then. "This is important, and if you don't tell me, I'll find out somehow, anyway. I'm thinking Sacae. Is that right?"

"No," Fiora replied quietly, crossing her arms. "Tell me what you are going to do!"

"I have to reunite her with that blasted grim-faced Sacaen horseman before Florina convinces her, fool girl that she is, to come back here and give Hector a chance to speak for himself!" Farina exploded, in a tone of voice that indicated that her aims should have been obvious. "If she's gone to Sacae, fine, but if she's gone anywhere else, I have to move fast!"

"You've meddled enough in her affairs," Fiora looked away, closing her eyes. "Can't you let her make her own decision, now? And you said it yourself – Florina will be trying to fix whatever it is _you've_ ruined. Can't you take the hint?"

"Oh, please. Grow a spine." Farina snapped the reigns, motioning Murphy forward, past her sister. "You know Florina won't do what's best for her. She's the bloody martyr everyone loves to step on in their own race to reach their own goals. What kind of sister just accepts that for their own—"

"Don't you even finish that thought," Fiora warned her in a dangerous tone. "I've been there for Florina from the beginning – I'd do anything for her, but I won't force her into something I'm not even convinced she wants in the first place!"

"Then you must be bloody blind!"

"I may be blind, Farina, but you! You're a pushy, arrogant, greedy—"

"—That may be, Fiora. That may be, but at least I am doing what I think is right, rather than sitting there caught up with my own made-up morals, too busy poring over codes of honor and what everyone else thinks to stand up and pull a few strings for a sister who's too damn shy to do it on her own! And in the end, if I'm successful, and everything I'm hoping for happens – where will you be, then Fiora?" Farina eyed her coldly.

"…What you are doing is wrong. I hope that one day, you will look back on these events, and realize that…" Fiora looked away, shutting her eyes. "They're in Caelin."

"Thank you."

Farina burst out of the stables, startling the few people still meandering outside, taking to the sky with a purposeful aura.

"Why did you tell her?" Kent asked softly, and Fiora jumped, having nearly forgotten that he was still here.

"Because…" Fiora sighed, staring at the open door, where both of her sisters now had disappeared through. "She would have found out anyway…"

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited!

Erm, yes. This is my cue to run and hide – the wait for chapter 18 won't be nearly as long, assuming none of you have murdered me in my sleep by then.

Angel White – YES! Comedy Sain actions #1. And yeah, that was the only way I could really think of to get in the monologue action required at that point. I'm glad you think it worked out so well. Heh.

TheOneAndOnlyT – I'm glad the snowball fight seems to have been a hit. I wasn't sure if I should leave it in or not, considering how STRANGE it was in relation to the overall tone of the chapter, and really the whole story at this point. And yeah… Serra is a complicated girl, isn't she? She always has this need to be "fake" around other people, but I figure when she's by herself, she might be a different person entirely…

Maquarion – Happy ending seem impossible sometimes, don't they? Eheh…

Roflson – I like the tangling metaphor. I think I'll use that. It's like a trainwreck game of cat's cradle.

Nocturna-Fire-Demoness – Ooh, thanks for the complements. I'm glad you decided to review! And another fan of the snowball fight, awesome.

Mizuki – Yes, Florina and Hector have finally spoken. Sort of. I guess. Hehe.

Malignant Plate – I really don't know where that conversation between Fiora and Kent came from. Seriously, off the top of my head. Whee. You're right, we're well past halfway by now. As for what I'll do next, I have two or three Fire Emblem one-shots in mind, and a half-idea brewing in my head for a sequel to this, so I'll definitely be sticking here in the FE section for awhile longer. I'll have to play Tales a second time before I so much as THINK about writing anything for that, although I would like to at least one-shot a Lloyd/Sheena/Zelos story…

Kitten Kisses – Woah! Essay review, awesome. I've spoken to you enough in IM to hopefully keep the response much shorter though, am I right? I'm actually surprised everyone else seems to have gotten into the Serra subplot as much as they have; I really didn't intend for it to become so central… in my original outlines, it was included as more of a comic relief outlet than anything. A lot of people don't seem to like Rath… hmm. I'm sorry I've made you hate Erk, it certainly wasn't my intention. Actually, I like Erk… I've probably made everyone _loathe_ Farina with this chapter, and she's like my third favorite character, haha. Whoops. And yes, Fiora and Kent make an awesome pair. I'll be careful when I finally get around to exploring the ToS section, don't worry! Haha.

Firelien – Yes, Fiora and Ninian have it easy compared with the other main females here, don't they? I'm glad you liked the snowball fight and Serra's ramblings, I was actually really proud of the last chapter… it's one of my favorite ones out of all these I've written. Hehe.

Timmycheese – Whoa, where do you get Oswin and Farina from? I think I missed something here. I like that comparison to the TV series, poor Sain. Haha, but I had to do it…

Schnickers – Serra and Sain, yes, yes. They'll be back soon, very soon. I love all of Hector's pictures at the end, I seriously cannot decide which one is my favorite. The only scene in Ilia that was intended to be comical was the snowball fight, and maybe Wallace's reaction to the aftermath. Hmm. As for the number of chapters, right now my outline says 22. However, keep in mind, the original outline for this story was 10 chapters long, so… eheh.

Spork Bun – Now, hold on. Florina and Ninian aren't the only women in this story. Fiora and Serra certainly aren't winning any hearts by being fainty and feminine, now are they? And I really don't consider either one of them weak… especially not Florina…

Evergladelord – Whoops, sorry the update took so long. Thanks for the review though!

Kratos Aurion – Yes, health and grades. Eep! I'm glad you liked the Serra part, I was expecting to get a little more flak from that from the Serk fans reading this. Phew.


	18. Scandals

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 18: Scandals

It had been days since Lyn's rather abrupt departure from Castle Ostia, though despite the passing of time, the mood within its walls remained somber… almost grim. There were rumors passed along the inhabitants of the castle, in furtive, whispered voices, and though those close enough to Hector to know nearly the entire story in truth did their best to quell them, the story merely grew more and more bizarre as time went on. Serra wrinkled her nose as she brushed past a group of gossiping servants, one of them declaring in a high pitched voice that _clearly_, Hector's brutish nature and callous attitude was to blame for what had happened.

She very nearly paused to give the woman a piece of her mind – sure, Hector was somewhat of a bear, but _really_! He was their Lord, and they had no right to speak of him this way! Certainly, she'd said a few things once or twice, but… she'd always spoken of him to his face, hadn't she? It was most certainly not the same. Besides, they didn't know Lord Hector as well as she did… whatever had happened, that certainly wasn't it…

Not that anyone would tell her the truth. Oswin seemed to know, but he'd only bark at her in that disapproving voice and pile more chores on her head if she asked him, and unfortunately, Matthew was very good at keeping his lips sealed. Likely a result of serving in the spy business for so long.

It was all somewhat of a mystery, really.

Oh, there had been some hints here and there – looking back, Serra was surprised that she hadn't seen it before now – of _course_ Lord Hector was interested in Lady Lyndis! They were quite a good match, as she had once told Sain in private, and she'd always expected them to realize it eventually. Yet, she'd been so caught up in her own troubles lately – a frown flickered briefly across her face – she'd barely noticed that she stood at the center of a figurative romantic maelstrom. For certainly, Hector's engagement would have been big news throughout Lycia – Ostia was, after all, its ruling territory.

As for what had happened to send Lyn storming off like that, though, she could not say. Lady Lyndis had always struck her as a bit strange – she was kind, gorgeous, a wonderful person certainly, but so _unrefined_ for a noblewoman! Sure, sure, her Sacaen heritage and all that… but Serra, of course, could not comprehend why the woman clung so to such a harsh past when she had a life of luxury here in Lycia to look forward to. She could have been the most powerful woman in Lycia, in fact, and she'd simply rejected it?

She shook her head, utterly perplexed at the thought. That was quite an opportunity to waste, and so she concluded that there must have been more to the story, an entire side that was being kept from her. It was frustrating, but every path of inquiry had lead to sealed lips and dead ends. The entire thing would blow over at this rate, and she'd never know what had happened!

Of course, she also had plenty of troubles to sort out of her own. Lady Lyndis had gone, but she'd left most of the group she'd arrived with here… and that included Sain. He was as charming as ever, constantly approaching her with that half smirk on his face, always with a flood of compliments to assail her with… she was used to it enough to keep a neutral expression in response, but… she couldn't help searching his face, looking for any clues as to his sincerity. It didn't help, either, that even when she was with Sain, she'd sometimes think on Erk, speaking in that furious, yet strangely defeated voice… _Why do you have to be so… damn… beautiful? _

A perplexing situation, at best.

Odd, as well, that the moment her thoughts turned to _him_, the man himself appeared around a corner ahead of her, a scowl on his face and a dark look in his eyes… well, that was nothing unusual, of late.

"Where are you off to?" Serra inquired automatically, carefully avoiding his gaze and wondering why she wanted to know in the first place. It hardly mattered to her, and he'd probably just snap at her for asking…

"Some of us," Erk replied, with an exasperated expression, "acknowledge that they have work to do, and actually feel as though they should carry out their duties in a timely manner, rather than wandering about the castle with their heads in the clouds."

"I am _not_ wandering about with my head in the clouds," Serra snapped, her face flushing at this unexpected animosity. Why, not so long ago Erk had been quite lost around here, not knowing up from down or what went where, and who did he have to thank for teaching him all he had to know? Was it not _she_ who had secured him this job in the first place, thanks to her close ties with Lord Hector? How could anyone be so _ungrateful_?

"Whatever you want to call it, then," Erk muttered dismissively, attempting to move past a now very chagrined Serra.

It couldn't have been her imagination – Erk had been steadily ramping up his animosity toward her ever since that day, as though treating her horribly would make up for his accidental admission concerning his opinion of her physical appearance, at least. Her face darkened nearly to match his expression, and she stepped in front of him, blocking him from progressing past her with her small but no less formidable frame. Her arms were crossed in a stubborn pose, her eyes flashing with the severity of this new injustice.

"Serra, I am in somewhat of a hurry—"

"Oh, isn't that too bad! Mister—no, _king_ frumpy-face is going to be late, no doubt for a very important engagement! Horror of horrors!"

"Serra…" Erk rolled his eyes, attempting to move around her; predictably, she moved to intercept him again. "Why are you always getting in my way! I'm telling you, I must—"

"For your _information_, Erk, I was just on my way to the hospital wing, to inventory our supplies and devise a list of what we are lacking – a very important task, if you must know!"

"Oh, please. You were probably on your way to Lord Hector's chambers, fancying yourself a spy, prepared to stick around as long as needed for the sake of picking up some juicy new gossip concerning the situation with Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis…"

"How _dare _you! Do I look like… like _Matthew_ to you!"

"You certainly do hang around the man enough to fool someone into thinking you were trying to learn his trade! And why else?"

"Matthew and I are _friends!_ But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about _those_, now would I?"

"Friends!" Erk snorted, disbelief etched all over his features. "Someone should tell _him_ that, I bet he'd get a good laugh out of it."

"I'll have you know that I've been here a good deal longer than you have, Erk," Serra ignored that last statement completely. "I'm—"

"Please, not this again," Erk scowled, crossing his arms to match her furious pose. "It was always like this before, too – you always harping on and on about your… your _seniority_ as though it put you in charge of everything I did!"

"Yes, and to think, the only thing I ever wanted to accomplish with it was to keep you by my side! How stupid could I have possibly been?" Serra laughed, a high pitched and altogether mirthless sound, moving aside at last to let him pass. "To fall in love with _you!_"

"You…" Erk paused for a moment, looking slightly thunderstruck as her last statement seemed to sink in at last. He scrambled for words for a moment, but Serra had turned abruptly on her heel, retreating away from him down the corridor at a hurried pace. He did not even consider chasing after her; after all, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"You don't think that was… a little harsh?" A somewhat amused voice behind him inquired, and he nearly jumped a foot in the air, so great was his surprise.

"Matthew!" Erk spun around to face the smirking thief, his heart hammering in his chest. "Where did you come from? Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry… force of habit, you understand… thought I heard my name." Matthew let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, still eyeing him with that appraising expression. Erk shifted uncomfortably under that gaze, refusing to make eye contact.

"Really…" Erk muttered sourly, his expression matching his tone. "I wouldn't expect _you_, of all people, to take her side…"

"I haven't taken any sides," Matthew corrected him, raising a brow. "I just find that when dealing with Serra, it is far better to humor her than to antagonize her on purpose…"

"I suppose you have had to deal with her longer than I have… you certainly have my pity."

"You can have it back," Matthew spoke firmly, a thoughtful look supplanted on his features. "You know, she did adore you, back then. Oswin and I were always chuckling about it – or rather, I was, and Oswin just shook his head with disapproval, but really, they're the same thing with him."

"I'm glad you find me such a rich source of amusement," Erk growled, not amused in the least.

"Well, this place has been a little, er… somber, lately, hasn't it?" Matthew shrugged. "Although I will tell you, your little feuds lost their charm awhile ago…"

"Why is that?"

"It's not quite as funny when she's stopped pining over you, and you're just prattling on like children – loses a lot of the charm it had back then, you know, when we thought you two were just too silly to admit anything to one another—"

"You think _I_ had feelings for _Serra_?" Erk exclaimed, backing away from Matthew as though he were mad. "_Me?_"

"You don't?" Matthew grinned at Erk's horrorstruck expression, holding up his hands as though to calm a wild beast. "Okay, okay… I'll let that drop for now. Spare me, I'm not so good against magic."

"I assure you, I have never felt anything for Serra aside from the purest loathing."

"Erk, need I remind you of my profession? I'm rather well trained at spotting even the most subtle untruths, let alone blatant lies like that."

"Well, what's the difference to you?" Erk complained, clearly not appreciating the turn this conversation had taken.

"It may come as somewhat of a surprise to you… but Serra and I _are_ friends," Matthew grinned at his shocked look, as though he could not believe he would admit to such a thing. "I'm very good at seeing what goes on in this castle, and as I was saying before – you don't think you've been, well… overly harsh toward her of late?"

"No, I don't really believe I have…" Erk insisted stubbornly. "No more than I always have been in the past, and it never deterred her before, did it?"

"Serra has an uncanny talent for not hearing the less flattering things said about her," Matthew pointed out flippantly. "It must take some doing to get past that and really insult the woman, Elimine knows I've tried pushing my luck enough times."

"So you're saying that it's my fault she's finally realized I can't stand her? I should think I was doing her a service, if that is the case…"

"Actually… you may be right…" Matthew eyed him curiously for a moment, as though seeing something he hadn't noticed before. Erk shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Driving her to give up on you… yes, that could very well have been a service to her on your part, in the same way that it could very well be a disservice to yourself."

"What do you mean by _that_?"

But Matthew only smiled, disappearing into the shadows as though he'd never been there in the first place.

"You're mad!" Erk shouted after him, wondering vaguely how he could manage to disappear so quickly. "I don't _care_ what she thinks about me, do you hear? I'm _glad_ she's finally learned to hate me as much as I hate her!"

Yet… if Matthew had seen past that pretense, a pretense he desperately wished to believe was true, but was growing increasingly certain was not… how many others had done the same? He shook his head, forcing those thoughts out of his mind. He _was_ glad Serra no longer liked… well… had she said she'd _loved_ him?

"It doesn't matter!" Erk hissed at himself, moving quickly now about the task he had been so keen on performing before Serra had so abruptly interrupted him. Loved him, ha! He didn't feel a thing for her – that hollow feeling within him was nothing more than a lasting result of being around her, that was all. The longer he could avoid her, the better off he would be. _Obviously_.

* * *

"You don't think we should have gone after them, after all…?" Sain was looking from Kent to Fiora, a troubled expression on his usually jovial face. "From what you described to me, Kent, it really didn't sound like she wanted to be followed."

"Yes, but… you didn't see her face…" Kent frowned. "She was quite upset, but…"

"She just about ordered you to stay away, though," Fiora offered, though she too did not look fully convinced. Their stay in Ostia – there had been no outright hostility, of course, but things were somewhat awkward. It had, of course, been _her_ sister that had caused all this mess, however tight lipped everyone was about it. Yet, where else had they to go? If they followed Lady Lyndis to Caelin, she'd be furious with them, and who was to say how long she was planning on staying there, anyway? Additionally, Fiora was still holding out hope that Florina would succeed in setting things right before Farina arrived to complicate things further…

"It's baffling," Kent nodded. "I've never seen Lady Lyndis look quite like that before."

"I just wish Farina would have told me what it is she _did_…"

"No one's saying," Sain sighed, shrugging helplessly. "Not even Serra can find out what's going on, and she's right up there in Lord Hector's circle."

"Well… it's their affair, and really, we shouldn't pry…" Fiora said, though she looked none too happy about it.

"How long should we remain here, though?" Kent wondered; clearly he, too, was not fond of the awkward atmosphere.

"I still think Florina, at least, will be back here. I have faith in her," Fiora decided. "She's really the only one who can set things right, at this point, don't you think?"

"She does know Lady Lyndis better than any of us," Kent agreed.

Sain said nothing, looking strangely thoughtful.

"Sain… are you well?" Kent asked finally, breaking the silence that had begun to settle between them.

"I am," Sain assured him, though that thoughtful expression remained fixed. "Actually, so long as we are still staying, I believe I have something to attend to…"

"Off to consort with Serra in the shadows some more, no doubt," Fiora spoke reprovingly, eyebrows raised.

"Unless, fair lady Fiora, you would rather I shower my attentions on you—"

"Sain!" Kent reprimanded him in a strangled voice, stepping forward as to halt his advance himself, if required.

"Oh, come now, Kent, you know I'm just kidding!" Sain laughed at his companion's scandalized expression, backing away from the two of them with haste. "I have to say, you two are just peas in a pod, both entirely lacking a sense of humor…"

Fiora made a motion as though packing a snowball in her hands, and Sain flushed pink, hurrying away from them with a few more stammered apologies as he went.

"What are we going to do with that boy…" Fiora sighed, though she was grinning despite herself, watching his hasty retreat.

"He really shouldn't be consorting with Eliminean clerics so," Kent still wore that severe expression, nowhere near as amused by the situation as his companion seemed to be. "What will people think?"

"True… but… Kent, you know him better than I. Surely you noticed his behavior in Ilia?"

"Do you honestly think he was pining away for _Serra_?" Kent turned to face her, surprised.

"It was something, wasn't it? He's… well, he is a rogue, but… surely you've noticed how subdued he gets when we speak of leaving Ostia?"

"It's only natural that he'd be loathe to leave, he'd be the same with any woman that gave him such free reign with so little protest. Actually, I am shocked at both of their behaviors – Sain, accosting a _sister_, and Serra, allowing it to go on so far… it's… well… rather shameful, wouldn't you say?"

"You might be right…" Fiora gave in, at last, though she still did not look fully convinced. "You have to admit, though, they would make quite a compatible pair…"

"Compatible, perhaps, in the sense that Serra is constantly fishing for praise, and Sain is only too willing to provide it," Kent muttered. "What kind of relationship could they hope to build on such a frivolous foundation?"

"As I recall…" Fiora spoke in a strangely mischievous tone, "you and I grew to know each other through working on an edict to keep relationships such as the one we developed from occurring in the first place. Some might say that is a strange foundation to build a relationship on, as well…"

"But…" Kent looked a little surprised to hear this, though he could not deny the truth of it. "That is… you're right…" He trailed off, peering in the direction Sain had wandered off in. "I suppose they do have… quite a bit in common. But still, she is sworn to her service to the church, is she not?"

"I suppose…"

"I shouldn't let Sain's actions bother me so much, and yet…"

"I wonder if you're not simply worried about him?" Fiora suggested, still smiling in that mischievous way. "He is your best friend, after all."

"Worried about him? What, that he'd have to face the consequences of his foolishness at some point? It could do him a lot of good, if Serra ever decides to remind him of the ultimate pointlessness of his affections toward her."

"Strange, but I don't see that happening for quite some time, if at all."

"Neither do I…" Kent sighed, shaking his head. "Leave it to Sain, though – if he _is_ serious about this one, which I still highly doubt, you understand – leave it to Sain to pick a _cleric_."

"He certainly does have a knack for complications, doesn't he? A hopeless case."

"He's always been this way…" Kent shrugged, clearly tired of brooding over his friend's poor choices. "I don't think my influence has made a whit of difference."

"You can't win them all," Fiora frowned, thinking on a certain troublemaking sister of hers. "Sometimes, you have to stand back and let them learn the hard way…"

* * *

Sain, of course, was well beyond range of hearing what his friends had to say about him, intent as he was on the task at hand. It was odd… he still could not quite resist the urge to wink at every woman who caught his eye as he went, but it felt more like a habit than anything else. One girl in particular was so flustered by this apparently unexpected attention that she dissolved into a fit of giggles at once; Sain favored her with a winning smile, and continued past, hearing her whisper excitedly to her friends as only women did. It was odd, yes… because any other time, he'd have stopped what he was doing at once, perhaps to engage her in conversation, to lavish a few more compliments on her, perhaps coax her into allowing him to take her for a drink…

He felt no urge to do any such thing now, though, despite the fact that the girl had been pretty enough, and receptive as well… Kent would have been shocked to see it, he thought, grinning at the look his he imagined his companion might have given him had he seen what had just taken place. No, he wouldn't have believed it.

Sain could hardly believe it himself.

"Hello, Sain." A familiar voice, yet surprising to hear, sounded near his side. Sain glanced over to nod amiably at his new company, wondering what event prompted his approach.

"Matthew. It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"Quite. I couldn't help noticing back there; the Sain I thought I knew wouldn't have passed an opportunity like that, eh?"

"Well…" Sain appraised the thief by his side thoughtfully. He'd never been all too familiar with him, though they'd been friendly enough throughout their travels together; he'd been quite helpful against Lundgren all that time ago. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Mm… Yes, Serra can be quite a handful, can't she?" The amusement in his voice was clear, now, and Sain wondered briefly if he was making fun of him.

"I don't mind," He replied cheerfully, deciding he didn't care.

"Yes, I've noticed," Matthew spoke shortly, suddenly sounding much more businesslike than before. "You won't find her by wandering aimlessly about the castle, though, I'm afraid… she's had a bit of a, er… scuffle with Erk, and likely she's locked herself up in her room to pout about it…"

"You don't say…?" Sain frowned, first out of concern for Serra, then out of suspicion – why was Matthew telling him this, anyway? "Is she…?"

"Now, _normally_ it'd be my job to go cheer her up," Matthew hardly looked pleased at the thought; in fact, Sain thought he distinctly noticed a shudder pass through him as he spoke. "I was thinking, though, that she'd probably rather see you, anyway, eh?"

"Ah, now this makes more sense," Sain laughed, figuring he should have expected as much from Matthew. "You're just looking for an excuse to avoid her, then?"

"I was hoping you'd be more than willing to, er… cover for me, if you will…"

"Actually, you are quite right," Sain decided to put his fears to rest; he'd not have to deal with Serra this day. "Just point the way; I'd be happy to."

"Excellent," Matthew brightened considerably, beckoning for Sain to follow him. He led him purposefully through the castle, glancing back every so often to make sure Sain was still following. They stopped outside of a particular door; there was no sound from within, but Matthew was certain she was inside, regardless. He rapped lightly on the door, motioning for Sain to be quiet.

"Leave me alone!" Came a familiar voice from within; she'd clearly been crying, but she sounded rather furious, as well. "Tell Oswin I'll be out to finish later!"

"Love to," Matthew spoke cheerily, though not loud enough for her to hear him inside. "Right, then, it's all yours, Sain…" He waved a hasty farewell, retreating rather quickly to leave Sain alone, outside the door.

"Serra…?" He called experimentally, waiting patiently for a response. He'd seen her this way once before, as he recalled, and he wondered briefly if Erk had had something to do with it back then, too. He'd liked that sour faced mage less and less lately, but… he certainly wasn't one to cause conflicts. Besides, they were already on shaky ground here in Ostia; Kent would have had his head if he'd caused any _more_ trouble for them.

There were a few odd sounds from inside, as though she were gathering up many things in a hurry, and Sain raised an eyebrow, peering at the door with poorly concealed amusement. The thing of it was, he wasn't quite as silly as he pretended to be – he'd known, along with everyone else, about Serra's infatuation with Erk. Actually, though Serra was the only one he'd really revealed it to, he had quite a knack for seeing who had eyes for whom… except, of course, when it concerned him. He was fairly hopeless at that, though he would have never admitted it.

It had been quite worrisome, then, when Erk had offered to run off here with Serra and the Pegasus sisters; who was to say what might happen? He wouldn't have done such a thing if he hadn't been at least slightly second guessing his actions from the time they'd fought together against Nergal. Perhaps, now that there was really no hope for him concerning the woman he'd been so smitten with – that admittedly beautiful troubadour, Priscilla – maybe he'd warm up to Serra at last? Yet, now, that was pretty much the last thing Sain wanted to see happen.

He was slightly ashamed, then, to realize that he was happy about this. Despite the number it did on Serra's emotions, he was quite happy to see that Erk hadn't warmed up to her in the least, as he had feared – Kent and Fiora had noticed his preoccupation on the matter in Ilia, he was certain, though he'd never given them any solid replies to their inquiries as to what was the matter. Neither one would have believed him, anyway, he was sure.

"Sain?" The door opened, then, admitting a rather flustered looking Serra to his sight. She had clearly been crying; her red eyes said that much, but he was flattered to see that she'd attempted to tidy herself up as much as possible aside from that. "Ooh… I thought you were Matthew," She explained, straightening herself up, flushing as though embarrassed at her appearance.

"Are you quite all right?" Sain inquired cautiously, and she nodded somewhat absently in response.

"Yes, yes… I'm just being silly, that's all…" She gave a final sort of sniff, waving a hand as though to dismiss the entire situation that had left her in tears in the first place. "I shouldn't let him get to me so, but… oooh… he's so… so…"

"Don't worry about _him_," Sain interjected smoothly, stepping forward and sliding an arm about her shoulders. "I have an idea or two that might cheer you up –"

"Sain…" She spoke in a scolding tone, though she did not move away from him as he feared she might. "Really, I do have work left to do, and if Oswin found out I was off with you…"

"Matthew will take care of things, I think," Sain assured her, ushering her away from her room. "Actually, Serra, I've been meaning to speak with you on something rather important… have you had lunch? They were cooking up something divine in the kitchens, judging from the smell earlier, if you would join me…"

"Matthew was here, then?" Serra looked slightly suspicious for a moment, but she shelved her unease after a moment, considering Sain's proposal with a tilted gaze. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. I _have_ been working all day…" She smiled, then, the last of her trepidations wearing away beneath the bright smile he favored her with. "All right, all right, _fine_… I suppose it _would_ be rude to deny you my company!"

"Intolerably cruel," Sain agreed, speaking near enough to her ear for his breath to brush lightly against her cheek.

"Sain!" She screeched, whirling away from him, though her eyes held nothing but mirth, her previous sorrows seemingly forgotten. "Behave yourself!"

"What! I have only the most noble intentions, Serra, I assure you!" Sain exclaimed, feigning a wounded expression as they walked toward the dining halls together.

"Noble, hmph," Serra sniffed, adopting a teasing tone. "If this is your definition of noble, I'd _hate_ to see your idea of _naughty_."

"Really? Your tone implies otherwise, if you don't mind me pointing out…" Sain grinned in a most devilish fashion, prompting Serra to flush crimson to the roots of her hair.

"Oooh! That is most certainly not what I meant! You are _terrible!"_ Serra complained, turning away from him in a huff, though still walking complacently enough by his side. Sain coughed to hide a very amused chuckle – he was quite sure that he had been right on the mark, a daring implication or no. Serra was certainly unlike any Eliminean Sister he'd ever laid eyes on… most wouldn't have even understood the implication to take offense to it, now that he thought on it. His grin grew still wider as they approached their destination; he held the door to the dining halls open for her, and she smiled at him pleasantly enough as she brushed past, though her cheeks were still a delightful faint shade of pink, not unlike her hair.

It was not, perhaps, the most romantic of quarters – knights bustled in and out, some staying to eat with others in their company, still others grabbing something quickly and rushing off to catch their guard shift or training exercises. Kitchen workers rushed around where the knights were not, hurrying to fulfill the needs of a very schedule-oriented barrack; Sain was careful to keep his eyes away from the bustier women, difficult though it was, leading them both to the most secluded table he could find.

Serra hardly seemed to mind the setting; it was likely that she was used to this place, considering how long she'd been in service here. There were other clerics in service to House Ostia, certainly, but Sain had the distinct impression that Serra might have gotten along better here than eating with the rest of _them_… she had far more in common with the knights of Ostia than the clerics. He barely restrained himself for laughing at that; she would have wanted to know what was so funny, and he had a vague idea that she might take offense to sentiments of that sort, however true.

"You were saying you had something to tell me?" Serra inquired coquettishly, after Sain had called over one of the servants to catch their order. She folded her hands beneath her chin, blinking up at him in a way that made her look like a curious child; though no less beautiful for it, he supposed.

"I did… you know, Serra, I have always admired your beauty…"

"Hmm… I seem to recall hearing that line from you on more than one occasion, Sain…"

"Now, hold on, hear me out! Serra, you cannot deny that you and I… sport a specific kind of... chemistry, shall I call it? You alone, my dear, have braved my affections – dare I say, you've even beaten me at my own game, once or twice…"

"Well, Sain… you _are_ terribly easy to predict…" Serra spoke dismissively, her sparkling eyes belying her flippant tone.

"Am I?" Sain said, peering across the table at her, where she nodded twice in confirmation. "Am I _really_?" He stood up, then, approaching her with an entirely unsettling look on his face, one that set off more than one alarm in Serra's mind. Still, she sat there, raising an eyebrow at his approach, as though determined to pretend she did not find this new course of action surprising in the slightest.

"Dreadfully so," She said, when he stopped only inches away from her, and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm afraid, then, that you've left me no choice…" Sain held out his hand, she glanced from it back to his expectant face once or twice, then took it, despite the previously mentioned warnings as to what this new behavior could mean. "…I simply must prove you wrong," He said pointedly, pulling her to her feet, with enough force to propel her against his chest once she was up off her chair.

"Sain!" She spoke in that scandalized tone again, but this time, he was having none of that – _predictable_, was he? He raised a finger to her lips, to quiet any further protests, and this time she couldn't hide her look of surprise; well, that was certainly satisfactory, but he was hardly finished yet. Having shocked her into silence, he took the opportunity to move his hand away from her lips, to brush lightly across her cheek… his other arm moved automatically to slip about her slim waist, holding her close to him.

"If there is one thing I'd hate for you to think of me," Sain spoke softly, almost in a whisper, his suddenly intense gaze holding her own transfixed, "it's that I am in any way… predictable." His eyes closed, and he lowered his lips to her own; she saw it coming, felt him against her a moment later, and managed to retain enough sense of mind to close her own eyes and return the gesture, but only just.

A soft cough at their side prompted them to break away from one another not too long after; Serra's face a flaming shade of scarlet, Sain with a _most_ pleased expression on his own – a serving maid stood there, near their table, plates of food on the tray she carried.

"I… ah… I have your order, Sir Knight," She squeaked, setting their things down swiftly, casting a very meaningful look toward Serra, and whirling away as though either one of them might spring to attack her at any moment.

"What was that about?" Sain spoke evenly, watching her go in surprise, still holding Serra close to him.

"You idiot!" Serra exclaimed, her mind still somewhat in a fog. "Half the castle will know about this in an hour – it'll be a scandal! A foreign knight consorting with one of the Eliminean Clerics… oooh, Sir Oswin is going to have my head, I'm telling you…"

"If you really mind…" Sain interrupted her, his voice as serious as she'd ever heard, "tell me now, and I swear, I'll let you go… and we never have to talk about what just happened."

"I…" Serra made no move to break away from him, though she knew she should…

And no matter how she searched for the words he'd asked for, there, caught up in his arms, she found she couldn't find them… she found she hardly wanted to try.

* * *

"What have you been playing at?" Oswin's voice, sounding as severe as ever, greeted Matthew as he joined him, standing near to Hector's chambers. "You're late… hardly like you, Matthew."

"Found myself caught up in a bit of an… er… interesting situation," Matthew shrugged. "Though admittedly, nothing _you'd_ be interested in, so never you mind."

Oswin grunted noncommittally in response, pushing open the door ahead of them, into the chamber where Hector stood, pacing in a most restless fashion. Matthew, being on better terms with Hector than Oswin was, spoke first, his cheerful voice a stark contrast to the dark mood of the room.

"I've found some information, my lord!" He announced, sounding rather pleased with himself. "Actually, it was rather simple – that Pegasus knight, Fiora—"

"Don't talk to me about Pegasus Knights," Hector growled, and Matthew coughed, having forgotten the subject seemed to strike a bit of a nerve with him lately.

"Right, of course. Forgive me. That is, Fiora was kind enough to tell me where Lyn and Florina raced off to – surprisingly, not the plains of Sacae, as we'd thought… that's good news, isn't it, young master?"

"Yeah, great," Hector responded, though he hardly sounded convinced.

"It appears, in fact, that she declared her destination to be Caelin, most likely the castle, before they left… though we cannot rule out the possibility she only said so to throw us off her trail," Matthew frowned. "Do you reckon she'd try something of that sort? Lady Lyndis didn't strike me as the slippery type, at least…"

"If she's in Caelin…" Oswin spoke gruffly, interrupting Matthew, "It should only take several day's journey…"

"Oswin…" Hector sighed. "Look, you don't have to look at me that way, I know you don't want me to go—"

"That's not it, Lord Hector," Oswin looked slightly embarrassed, now. "Matthew and I have talked it over, and we are of an agreement – you should go. We will take care of things here, in your stead, if you wish."

"Oswin…" Hector gaped at him, finding this to be an entirely unexpected opinion.

"It took a bit of doing," Matthew spoke slyly, "But really… this is more important than anything going on here. The negotiations with the other Lycian Lords went well enough—"

"Aside from Erik squawking like he always does," Hector muttered darkly, but Matthew pretended not to have heard him.

"—And you haven't any other meetings for some time; everyone was in a hurry to return home and deal with their own affairs. Even the news from Bern has slowed to a trickle of late…"

"Are you two serious?" Hector looked from one to the other, crossing his arms. "You really are behind a plan for me to sneak out of Ostia again – even now, as her Marquess?"

"If anyone can pull it off, my lord, it's you," Matthew replied with a grin.

"…You won't be the first in your line to pull a stunt like this," came Oswin's gruff reply, though he still hardly looked happy with the idea. "But Matthew and I have agreed, that certain things… might be more important right now than protocols…"

Hector eyed them both, completely at a loss for words.

"You two… you know, just when I think I really know one of you…"

"No need to thank us, my lord!" Matthew said cheerfully, turning as though to go. "Think on it a bit, though, and let us know?" He disappeared out the door, waving amiably as he went.

"Don't thank me," Oswin sighed. "It was all his idea, you know…"

"Yet, you've agreed."

"Matthew is alarmingly good at convincing people of things," Oswin said, shaking his head. "He'd say it's merely a side effect of his position. I'll leave you to think."

Hector watched him go, his features impassive. Their approval was one thing; but it was quite another to act on it. He wanted nothing more than to tear out of the castle right then and head straight for Caelin… he'd wanted to do that since the moment she'd left, but he'd figured Oswin would send a company straight to retrieve him at once. And really, the other Lycian provinces, not to mention the other countries in Elibe with spies in operation here, hardly needed to get wind of the Ostian marquess sneaking out of his own castle on some foolish agenda…

A sigh escaped his lips, and he raised his hands to his temples with a frustrated sound. How else, though, could he hope to see her again? To, at the very least, explain his position – he could not allow their last meeting to truly be, well… their _last_. It was unthinkable. If she was in Caelin, there was still hope – he could find her there, he was somewhat familiar with the place… if he waited too long, and she left to Sacae… he'd never see her again. She'd disappear on those plains like a grain of sand in the desert, and he'd live the rest of his life wondering what might have been if he'd acted now.

Another knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts; he called for whoever it was to come in, and was for once happy to have a visitor as they admitted themselves into the room.

"Hector… we'll be going soon…" Eliwood greeted him with a wary expression, Ninian, looking pale in a way she hadn't been since their journey with Nergal standing at his side. Hector vaguely wondered if she was ill. "We've been away from Pherae for far too long."

"Yeah… yeah, I suppose you have. Oswin would have a fit if I left Ostia as long as you've been away from Pherae…"

"I get the distinct feeling that Marcus will not be too pleased with me, either," Eliwood spoke somberly, "Though I am sure once I explain the circumstances…" He trailed off, as though afraid to continue. "Hector, you… you'll write to me, won't you? Once this is all sorted out?"

"Yeah, of course. What, you think I'm just going to leave you in the dark?"

"I want to know what happens, no matter what it is," Eliwood insisted. He was probably the only person in the castle who knew the _entire_ story – although, Hector supposed he had probably told Ninian. Perhaps that was why the girl looked like she was about to pass out on the spot. "Good or bad."

"All right."

"You're going, I assume? To find her?"

"…Yeah, I am," Hector confirmed. "As soon as I figure out exactly how to do it."

"Good," Eliwood said firmly, and Hector very nearly smiled – Eliwood, condoning an escapade of this nature? It was quite out of character for him. "Lyndis… she's my friend, too… and I know her well enough, I think, to tell you truly that I believe she will understand, once you explain."

"If she even lets me get a word in edgewise."

"…She will. She's had some time to calm herself, hasn't she? She'll be thinking things over now… she's smart enough to know that what… what occurred her was quite extraordinary. And if she loves you, Hector…" He winced slightly at those words, but Eliwood pressed on, regardless, "If she loves you, she'll believe what you have to say. That is all I wanted to say."

"…Thanks," Hector offered, rather awkwardly. "I'm sure you're right… you've always been the more rational of us."

"Good luck," Eliwood grinned. "I expect to hear from you soon."

"Understood."

They turned to go, and Hector watched as they reached the door; Eliwood continued on, oblivious, but Ninian… she turned at the last second, her blood red eyes boring into his own… Hector opened his mouth to ask what she wanted to say, but before he could utter a word, her face had flamed scarlet… she looked away, at the floor ahead of her, and disappeared from his sight without a word.

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited!

Please don't kill me, please don't kill me… I think you all know what my new mantra is…

Angel white: Yes, I know all about your Farina hate, don't I? I don't know if you should expect redemption, in this story, at least…

TheOneAndOnlyT: I knew you, in particular, were going to dislike what I did there. So sorry! I'll note the spelling thing, and probably go back to fix it later…

Nobody At All: I'd answer, but that would be quite a spoiler.

AmbieChan: Hooray, not everyone hates Farina! I'm surprised the outcry against her wasn't more universal, not that I'm complaining.

Kitten Kisses: I think Hector, definitely, got the biggest shaft there… so I agree with you there. Something tells me I've inflamed your Erk hatred with this chapter, to make up for my lack of doing so in the last… eheh. Again, thanks for the spelling tips, I've always wondered about "fiancé" and "fiancée."

Foxfiresword: Farina isn't _going_ crazy, but I daresay she's been there for some time!

Kratos Aurion: There, see, that wasn't so long of a wait, now was it? I did notice the draggy ending, but you're right, I had a lot of stuff to put in…

Tenshi no ai: I'm completely floored that someone who hadn't played Rekka no Ken could get through this story; that's really something. I'm glad I've inspired you to play the game, I certainly hope you can get ahold of a copy soon. As far as using the support conversations – I haven't in awhile, actually, but I did make a point to do so where I thought it would be appropriate in game, both as a homage to the game and a bonus to the people who actually had unlocked those conversations in game. I refer to Sain as a social knight both because it is the original Japanese class for him, and because it just fits him so darn well. :) Thank you for your review; that was quite flattering.

Maquareion: I'm glad I still am managing to surprise some of you. And no, I will _not_ be abandoning this fic, I promise you that. The delay in the last chapter was due to school stress and just… the difficulty overall that writing a chapter like that entailed. I don't think there will be another gap like that.

Nocturna-Fire-Demoness: I do apologize for the wait for the last chapter; I'll try very hard not to let myself get that lazy again.

Nomads are Mad: If I told you who Lyn ends up with, what point would there be in finishing the story? Eheh… you'll have to wait and see, I suppose.

FenixPhoenix: Again, I can't say who Lyn is going to end up with just yet. Sorry!


	19. A Road Dictated by Destiny

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Road Dictated by Destiny

To say that their arrival in Caelin had been unexpected was quite an understatement; Florina thought she might never forget the look Chancellor Reismann had fixed them with upon realizing who she was – and who the traveler she carried with her was, too, of course. Naturally, there was very little he could say to Lyn aside from welcoming her back to her home, though it was clear from his mannerisms that he was far more keen on lecturing them both on protocol and how utterly inexcusable it was to come careening into the courtyard from the sky, without so much as a thought for security and the guards on duty.

Perhaps it was the look on Lyn's face, more than anything else, that kept him from doing so.

She'd put on a strong enough face since they'd been back, but she'd been swept away with court matters as soon as they'd arrived. It had been a long time since she'd left Caelin; though she had technically abdicated already, it was clear that she was still considered the sovereign of Caelin… that attitude would likely continue clear until the Ostian envoys arrived, and even then the reality might not sink in among the people of Caelin for quite some time. As it was, the people were happy to see her again, completely unaware of what had happened in Ostia.

Of course, this left little time for Lyn to speak with Florina, as she had promised to do… but ever since Lyn had first discovered her Lycian heritage… suffice to say, Florina was used to waiting for time to spend with her best friend. She sighed impatiently, nonetheless; every day spent here was another day for Farina to cause trouble, after all. She still had no idea where her sister had gone, or even what exactly she had done in Ostia to prompt Lyn's subsequent insistence on returning here. It was terribly frustrating; how could she begin to set things right when there was no opportunity even to find out what had happened in the first place?

It didn't help, either, that with Lyn busy, she really was all alone… perhaps she had never been terribly close to Kent, or Sain, or even Wil… but she had known them, at least, and though she hadn't been good at conversing with them, they had always been there for her to listen to. The other knights avoided her as always; they knew the stories about shy little Florina, after all. Castle Caelin was familiar as always, but without her friends… the entire place seemed cold.

As though directly in response to her thoughts, a chill ran through her, and she hugged her knees to her chest, sitting outside as she often did when she was in a particularly thoughtful mood. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander, and consequently never saw the shadow fall over her a moment later.

"Florina?"

She yelped in a most embarrassing way, eyes snapping open and scrambling to her feet before she had even properly realized who it was that was speaking to her in the first place. By the time she'd gotten to her feet and whirled around to face her company, Lyn was doubled over with laughter, shaking her head at Florina's reaction.

"L-Lyn, you, um, I mean, I—when did you…?"

"I'm sorry," Lyn laughed, sounding anything but apologetic. "Did I startle you?"

"Just a little," Florina mumbled, face flushing red. Her eyes slid away from Lyn's, tracing a nondescript pattern in the grass beside them.

"No, really… I'm sorry," Lyn repeated, her laughter having faded away entirely, a somber expression taking its place. "I've been terrible, haven't I? Some friend I've turned out to be…"

"N-no, that's not true!" Florina insisted, surprised at this sudden turn in the conversation. "Lyn, you've always been…"

"No… You don't have to gloss it over for my sake, Florina," Lyn sighed, sinking to sit on the grass, a frown fixing itself on her face. She indicated for her friend to follow suit; Florina did so meekly, vaguely wondering if she even wanted to hear where this would go. "We've been growing apart, haven't we?"

"I never thought so…" Florina, however, felt a lingering sadness as she thought on it; _had_ they been, without even realizing it? "I mean… we were always together, weren't we?"

"But I never had time to talk…" Lyn sighed. "Ever since I came to Caelin in the first place. It was always work this, duty that, all conferences and banquets and…" She shuddered, trailing off. "I'd notice you, sometimes, by yourself, trying to fit in among the knights as best you could… but I never had time, like we did on the plains…"

"Lyn…"

"I practically abandoned you, and it didn't get much better even when that whole business with Nergal started, did it? All I ever did was mother you around, if I noticed you at all!"

"I didn't mind," Florina interrupted quickly. "Lyn, I know you've been busy… really, it's never bothered me at all! Why are you suddenly so… so…"

"Because, Florina…" Lyn took a deep breath, looking up toward the sky with squinted eyes. "The past few days, weeks… I've been thinking more than I ever have in my life. Thinking about myself, about my actions and what I've been doing ever since I left the plains… so much that sometimes, it's a little overwhelming…"

"But…"

"One of the things I realized is how unfair I've been to you… to everyone, but mostly to you."

"That's not true!"

"It is. Look at these past few days! I dragged you away from your sister in Caelin when she'd only just gotten back, without even thinking that you might not want to come—"

"But I did, I just…"

"—and even though I promised to explain everything when we arrived, I let myself get caught up in everything again; anything to get my mind off the matter at hand, I suppose, and I still haven't told you a thing. I've been a horrible friend. I've… I've really done some terrible things…"

"I don't think so…" Florina insisted quietly.

"You're too forgiving," Lyn sighed, shaking her head. "But… I'm here now, so let me explain."

Florina said nothing, merely nodding in response. She continued to stay silent throughout the entire story, though she couldn't hold back a horrified gasp upon hearing about Farina's actions; she had never expected her to go so far, not in the least. Again, she found herself wondering where exactly her sister was now; how could she possibly be aiming to make things worse? Was it even _possible_ to do such a thing, considering?

"…It's not just that, though…" Lyn was speaking in an even tone, having recounted the events that had led them here in full. "If I had been thinking clearly, I never would have left…"

"So… so… you're not angry at Hector any more, right?" Florina inquired meekly; if that were true, it'd make her task much easier. "I mean… Farina has always been like that… there's no way he wanted anything to do with it. You know that, don't you…?"

"I do… I did then, too, somewhere inside…" Lyn shut her eyes. "I told you I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

"I think I'd realized, before we'd even gotten back to Ostia, that I didn't want to stay… what happened there… it was just a convenient excuse, wasn't it? If I could convince myself that Hector would… that he'd really do something like that… it'd be so much easier to leave…"

Florina stared at her friend wordlessly, completely at a loss. How could she respond?

"But, Lyn, I thought…" She choked out finally, eyes wide. "I thought you… well… don't you and Hector… you love him, don't you…?" There, she'd said it.

In response, Lyn crossed her arms about her knees, burying her face in them with a shuddering sigh. Florina's mouth remained slightly open, watching her friend… to see Lyn this way was quite a shock. She'd always been so strong, as long as she'd known her… had they really changed so much? Maybe they had grown apart, if things had gotten this bad, and she hadn't even realized…

"This is… this is why, Florina," Lyn's voice was muffled, and Florina couldn't quite tell if she was crying or not, though it seemed likely. "This is exactly why I've decided that I am an _awful_ p-person…"

"You're not!" Florina exclaimed, feeling tears come to her eyes, as well. "Don't you say things like that, Lyn! You're… you're one of the b-best people I know, and I don't want to h-hear you s-say…"

"It's the truth!" Lyn raised her face from her arms, tears welling in her eyes; they were already falling down Florina's cheeks. "Because I do! I love him, and I let that… I let those feelings… if I had just put them down when I first knew what was happening!"

"_Why!_"

"_Because I cannot stay here in Lycia!_" Lyn cried, again hiding her face from view in her arms. "I _cannot!_ I told myself, over and over, that I could do it, that I would manage for him. For my feelings, for his, for a future with _him_. And then I went back to Sacae, and everything changed! _Again!" _

"What… what do you mean…?"

"I fell in love," Lyn spoke in such a quiet voice, it was difficult to hear. Florina wasn't sure she _had_ heard correctly. "You'd think I'd have recognized the feeling, having done it once before, wouldn't you? But, no… _again_, I tried to tell myself I was wrong, that I couldn't possibly be so simple minded. That I couldn't possibly be so stupid!"

"But, you… Lyn, you mean…?"

"When I promised Hector I'd return to him in Ostia, I had every intention of doing just that. Of settling my affairs in Sacae, gritting my teeth and forcing myself to leave the lands I loved _again_ for Lycia, for Hector. I never thought… what would happen there… I never thought I would _let_ something like that happen… but I did. I tried to avoid him, toward the end, to deny what I felt for him, to deny that leaving him and my home was tearing me apart…"

"You're talking about Rath," Florina spoke quietly, having figured it out after several moments of confusion. "Aren't you?"

Lyn nodded wordlessly, and Florina felt something very near anger at her friend, then, for the first time in her life. Anger, because all this time, Lyn had the one thing she wanted more than anything else – she had someone who loved her. Someone loved her, someone that Florina had spent days and nights thinking on herself, consoling herself with the fact that though he would never look at her the way he looked at Lyn, at least the man she loved and the woman who was her best friend would be happy together, with one another. And now, Lyn had – after all of that with Hector, after _promising_ him – she'd fallen in love with someone else? She'd won someone _else's_ heart; how could anyone be so _selfish—_

Of course, even as she thought these things, before the thoughts had even fully finished forming themselves, she flushed with shame for thinking them – the situation was ridiculous, it was horrible, but it was _not_ Lyn's fault. She should know how impossible it was to control feelings like that, shouldn't she? Look who _she'd_ fallen for!

"Oh, Lyn…" Florina whispered, edging nearer to her friend, shyly slipping her arms around the plainswoman after a moment's hesitation. She returned the gesture, crying silently against Florina's shoulder… and for all the world, the lavender haired Pegasus knight could thing of nothing to comfort her friend… nothing that could set a situation gone so horribly awry right again.

* * *

"What do you suppose this is all about…?" Fiora spoke nervously, in a hushed tone. Kent shifted at her side, clearly unsure about it himself.

"I'm not quite certain…"

They had been called into the castle quite abruptly; Matthew had located them outside and insisted they accompany him inside, to discuss some important matter, though he refused to elaborate or divulge any details in typical spy fashion. Fiora was rather nervous about meeting with Lord Hector face to face; she still felt partially responsible for her sister's actions, whatever they had been, and some irrational part of her refused to believe that he would not feel the same way…

Of course, that didn't explain why Kent had been summoned along with her, and presumably Sain, as well, who Matthew had told them he was to retrieve next before disappearing again to leave them alone. That had been quite some time ago…

"Whatever it is, it is certainly a very hushed up affair…" Kent continued in a thoughtful tone. "I have my suspicions, but…"

"Do you think it has something to do with Lady Lyndis?" Fiora raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it almost certainly does, doesn't it? But what could we… surely, he doesn't expect us to retrieve her for him ourselves? I don't think that would be possible…"

"No, I don't think so," Kent agreed. "But I am sure this will involve a visit to Caelin, in any case…"

"Yet, Lady Lyndis practically ordered us to stay away…"

Kent said nothing in response to that, though his thoughtful expression remained firmly fixed on his face. The door swung open a moment later to admit several familiar faces to their presence; Sain, looking mildly curious, and a somewhat perturbed looking Serra at his side… Matthew ushered the two of them in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Ah, they haven't arrived yet?" Matthew looked about, speaking in an almost impatient tone. "Wonder what's taking so long…?"

"Who…?" Fiora inquired, frustrated at not knowing the meaning of all this secrecy and rushing about. "Who else…?"

"Why, Oswin and Lord Hector, of course," Matthew spoke cheerfully. "We have a bit of a proposal for you, though I'm not sure if anyone will like it much…"

"Are you planning on asking us to return to Caelin on his behalf?"

"Well… not exactly, but I'll explain everything as soon as—Ah! There you are, young master!" Matthew's demeanor changed quite admirably as Hector and Oswin arrived at the door, both wearing rather dark expressions. "Come in, close that door, we don't want anyone overhearing…"

"Yeah, I know," Hector growled, complying in a grudging manner. "Is this everyone? Why is _she_ here?" He indicated Serra, who sniffed in an insulted manner.

"Why, Lord Hector, how could you even _think_ of keeping me out of this!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Why, I—"

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I had to retrieve Sain, didn't I? And she refused to leave us for even a second, so…"

"And a good thing, too!" She pouted, turning up her face in a haughty gesture. "I'm so tired of being left out of everything!"

"…Yes, well…" Matthew cleared his throat, interrupting Hector before he could properly respond. "All that aside, I'm sure some of you are curious as to why I asked you here… well. You asked if you'd be asked to return to Caelin on _behalf_ of Lord Hector… but…"

"I told you, I didn't want a huge group going with me," Hector muttered, eyeing those gathered in the room with a weary expression. "How am I supposed to get out without anyone noticing?"

"If we can't go," Oswin replied gruffly, "Well, we can't have you leaving on your own."

"…Why not?"

"Now, young master, try to understand," Matthew interrupted smoothly once more. "These three are likely in a hurry to return to Caelin anyway, eh? If you were to go with them, as long as no one recognized you, it probably wouldn't be considered odd at all for them to be heading home, right? But, if one single cloaked person were spotted leaving, well… it'd be a little suspicious, wouldn't it?"

"...Fine. But Serra isn't going," Hector insisted flatly.

"_Oooh!_ Yes, I am!" She predictably retorted, eyes flashing with the injustice of this mandate. "You always leave me out of everything! It isn't _fair!_ And besides, like Matthew said, if he and Oswin can't go, why should I stay behind—"

"All you'll be doing is getting in the way!"

"I will _not!_ Besides, if Sain is going, then I am too!" She looked around, daring anyone to contradict her. Sain looked slightly embarrassed at this, though admittedly pleased enough.

"Erm… yes. Lord Hector, I'll be sure to keep her out of trouble if you'd be so kind as to let her accompany me…"

"…I can't believe this," Hector muttered darkly, though he made no further protests.

"I feel I should tell you…" Fiora spoke meekly into the ensuing awkward silence. "Lady Lyndis did not seem to keen on us following her… she told us quite plainly, in fact, that we should not…"

"Did she?" Hector looked up, now sporting a worried expression.

"Yet, I've been thinking…" Kent interjected smoothly, surprising them both. "Fiora, I cannot be expected never to return to Caelin, can I? Sain and I… we both have matters to settle with the knights, do we not? As their commanders, we must submit our recommendations for our replacements, at the _very_ least…"

"I… I suppose so…"

"Great, so you can go?" Matthew piped up, sounding surprisingly business oriented. "I know Lord Hector, at least, would like to leave as soon as possible…"

"I'd already be gone, if I had any say," Hector muttered in agreement.

"Right. So…"

Fiora and Kent exchanged glances, a sense of complete understanding passing between the two, even in the absence of words.

"I think… we'd be ready to go anytime…" Fiora spoke evenly, Kent and Sain nodding in agreement beside her.

* * *

Serra bustled through the castle soon after the meeting she had made herself a part of had adjourned; if she was to be leaving for Caelin – a good journey away, it was – she had quite a few things to pack in preparation. They would be setting out in the evening; at night, when fewer people might notice Lord Hector sneaking off with them. She couldn't help being excited – surely she'd find out what had happened now, and she certainly wouldn't mind getting away from Ostia for a bit. Just as she'd thought might happen, whispers about her and Sain had made their rounds throughout the castle; she could hardly go anywhere without having a disapproving glance furtively sent in her direction, really.

It was rather annoying – what business was it of theirs? Her personal affairs were just that, weren't they? Personal! They had no right to go snooping about and making assumptions about her – never mind that the assumptions were usually true – they had no right!

Yes… it would be nice to get away for awhile.

This entire situation, actually, was quite exciting. She'd suspected that Lord Hector might try to sneak off on his own, but with Oswin watching him so carefully, she'd assumed he would never get the chance to do so. Never would she have dreamed that he'd actually convince Oswin and Matthew to let him go… that they would go so far as to help him do so, in fact!

She disappeared inside her private quarters, thinking on how absolutely romantic it was – surely, once Lyn saw how much Hector was willing to _risk_ for her…! Well, she'd have to be _quite_ callous – or insane, Serra thought, choosing several outfits for the journal and folding them neatly in her traveling bag – to turn him down again! She wondered briefly with a dreamy sigh if Sain would do something like this for her, were they ever to find themselves in a similar position…

Deciding that he would, if he knew what was good for him, she finished choosing her clothes and accessories, giving a satisfied nod at her bag. After a second's thought she decided to retrieve a spare healing staff from their stores; it would be a long journey, after all – someone could very well get hurt along the way!

In that case, she thought grudgingly, perhaps Hector would feel less bitter about having to take her along.

She slung her bag over her shoulder, groaning at its weight – well, was it really her fault she had so much to pack? She was a noble lady, after all, of refined Etrurian descent, with plenty of important possessions to bring… she could probably get Sain to handle this for her, anyway, right? He had a horse, after all… of course he would! She smiled; the expression remained on her face for some time, before a certain unwelcome voice halted her in her tracks, freezing the look on her face into more of a grimace than anything else.

"Serra! You— stop, will you?" Erk was calling after her; she ignored him completely, quickening her steps despite the weight of her possessions. "Serra!" She could hear him pursuing her, now, and there was really no way she could _outrun_ him…

"_What!_" She exclaimed, spots of color appearing on her cheeks as she turned to face him, already bristling for a confrontation.

"Where are you going, with all that?" Erk demanded, crossing his arms. "I just heard Sain out there, speaking with Matthew – they're going back to Caelin? You're not planning on… well, going with them, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Serra snapped, dropping her bag to the floor, tired of carrying it when she was likely to be standing there for awhile, now. Why did Erk always have to bug her at the most inopportune times?

"But… I mean, _why_?"

"Oh, please, like you haven't heard everyone whispering about me in corners when they think I'm not listening!" Serra snapped in a high pitched tone of voice. "Please! You've probably loved every second of it – finally, that annoying cleric gets what she deserves – everyone talking about me, saying I'm not _worthy_ of my position—"

"What…?" Erk looked genuinely confused, eyeing her distrustfully. "What are you talking about? You think I pay any attention to what the serving maids whisper about?"

"How should I know what you do with your spare time!"

"Look, are you really going? I don't if I can handle everything on my own, you know? I mean—"

"Are you implying that you actually want me around to work with you?" Serra's face tightened considerably – did he think she was that dense, to believe something like that? "I'm sure Oswin will fetch you another sister, if you need help. Yes, I'm going with Sain, to Caelin. I'm sure you're just _heartbroken_, aren't you?"

"Look, Serra…"

"Don't bother pretending for my sake!" Serra insisted, stooping over to gather her things. "Go on and have a party to celebrate my leaving, if you like – although, I have to admit, I can't _imagine_ you actually having _fun_," She sneered, eyeing him a final time before turning on her heel, to leave him staring after her, a rather unhappy expression on his face.

He remained that way for some time, even after she'd disappeared from his sight, his unhappy look fading to a rather blank expression as his thoughts tumbled about in his mind. She really _had_ found someone else, hadn't she? Somehow, he'd thought she would always be there, pestering him at every opportunity, flirting with him in that weird way of hers, clearly infatuated with him, much to his dismay…

Except, of course, only after he'd really chased her away did he realize how much he really did miss it… only after he'd seen her hanging all over another man – _Sain_, of all people! _Sain!_ He would have never admitted it, but he was terribly lonely – here in Ostia, where he hardly knew anyone… there in Etruria, where everyone only saw him as Lord Pent's student, and nothing else… hardly human, really. Serra had been annoying, but… she had always meant well, hadn't she?

She'd seen him for what he was… a too serious student so desperate to please his teacher that he'd shunned everything else to achieve his goals. Somehow, she'd always known acting that way would never really bring him happiness; if only he'd listened to her back then…

He should have been thanking her, all this time, for trying so hard for as long as she did. He certainly hadn't deserved it. He didn't even really deserve her forgiveness, he supposed…

"…Hey."

"Huh?" Erk jumped, caught off guard, lost in his thoughts as he had been. "What is it?"

"You look a little preoccupied," Matthew pointed out. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Erk insisted, a little uncomfortably. "But… was it you? Who set her up with Sain? After our conversation the other day…"

"She set herself up with Sain," Matthew shrugged. "I was on your side, up until then…"

"I don't blame you for switching sides," Erk offered, shaking his head. "I thought about what you said… I've been thinking a lot lately, actually… and you were right."

"Oh?" Matthew raised a brow, as though he found those words hard to believe.

"Yes. I really was terrible to her, when all she wanted was to give me a chance at something different… something that might have made me happy. I've thrown away every chance at happiness I ever had…"

"You're still young," Matthew interjected, eyebrow still raised. "That's no way to talk. Serra tried her best for you, I think… but it'd be a waste of a lesson if you realized it and still went on the same way, wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Haven't you learned anything from her? The way you were talking just now, I'd assumed you had…"

"…I suppose," Erk sighed after a moment. "She was always telling me to smile more, to get outside and talk with people, to stop keeping to myself like I always did…"

"Right," Matthew smiled. "You blew it with her, Erk, but… really. Trust me, you don't need Serra to be happy… she's already given you everything you need."

"I guess, but…" Erk frowned, glancing down the hall, where she'd disappeared from his sight earlier. "Oh, I don't know. You're right…"

"Of course I am," Matthew quipped cheerfully, turning to take his leave. "I'm _always_ right."

* * *

"…You've completely missed the target, again…"

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard it hit… maybe… did I at least nick it a little bit?"

Rath opened his mouth to insist that he had, in fact, missed the target entirely… but something about the hopeful look on Guy's face changed his mind. He had always been a little self conscious about having no skill with the bow… the warriors of Sacae prided themselves on their mounted archery, after all. Despite all of the times Rath had assured Guy that the sword was just as noble a craft, the man still got it in his head to learn archery every so often… Rath shook his head. He was hopeless.

"Well… perhaps you have. It's hard to tell, it's so worn out…"

"Really?" Guy brightened up considerably, eyeing the wooden target he had been fruitlessly trying to hit for quite some time now. "Yeah, I thought so! I heard it, didn't I? Hey, Rath, this means I'm getting better, right?"

"…Maybe."

"Hm… well, from you, that's practically a yes," Guy decided, crossing his arms. "You know, though, that I'm really grateful for this, right?"

"You've said so often enough," Rath raised an eyebrow, a flicker of very rare amusement flashing across his face before it was gone, as though it had never been there in the first place. Guy was getting very good at seeing it when it happened, though…

"How long do you think it'll be before I can shoot from the saddle?" Guy inquired hopefully, and Rath frowned in response.

"You should be worried more about being able to shoot on foot and ride a horse at all before you even consider doing both at once," Rath advised him severely.

"Hey! I can ride a horse… I just need a horse that doesn't hate me, is all! The Kutolah horses are all biased against anyone that isn't wearing a bow…"

"…Rubbish."

"It's true! You see the way they act when I get anywhere near them…"

"That is because you show your emotions so clearly – it is easy for the horses to tell that you are scared of them…"

"I am _not_ scared of the horses!" Guy insisted, flushing pink. "No way!"

"…As you say," Rath replied evenly, clearly not convinced. Guy sighed in a nearly overly melodramatic fashion, bringing up the short bow Rath had allowed him to borrow for practice and examining it with a preoccupied expression.

"Well. Shall I try again?" He asked, moving out toward the position he had been shooting from for the better part of the day.

"…It's getting late," Rath replied, glancing toward where the sun was sinking slowly to the west. "I think that is enough for one day…"

"Oh…" Guy looked slightly crestfallen for a brief moment; but he certainly wasn't the type to remain that way for long. He brightened up shortly after, handing Rath back his bow and the remaining arrows in his quiver; it was quite a task to round up the missing arrows, considering his… unreliable aim, but it was something they'd grown used to since Rath had started teaching him the bow. "Say, Rath…" Guy spoke, almost shyly, as he yanked a stray arrow from where it had embedded itself in the earth near where the target had been erected earlier. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you a few pointers with the sword? I mean, you carry that thing everywhere, and you can hardly use it…"

"It's fine," Rath spoke shortly, the same response Guy had always been given to this inquiry.

"If you got a little better, you could probably use a better sword, too – I mean, iron weapons are all right, they're dependable and all, but they don't do much damage unless you're really skilled, or lucky—"

"It's _fine_," Rath repeated, in a slightly sharper tone. "I am helping you because I want to, not because I expect a service in return."

"Well, I… I knew that…" Guy insisted, a bit surprised at his vehemence a moment earlier.

"…Look. This sword has served me well, in the past… I see no need to replace it. I cannot provide a better explanation… but I thank you for the offer, Guy."

"Rath… that's the sword Lady Lyndis gave you, isn't it?"

"…Yes."

"You know, I said iron weapons are reliable, but that one's lasted longer than I'd have imagined…"

"I don't use it often," Rath replied shortly, gathering the last of the scattered arrows and placing them in his quiver. "Shall we return?"

"Sure. You know, I've been meaning to ask – and don't get angry! How long are we going to wait here…? I mean, the rest of the tribe is probably wondering where we are…"

"…The rest of the tribe is used to the two of us going missing, I would say, offhand…" Rath replied, shrugging slightly. "As for your question… I can't say. I think I will know when the time is right to leave." _To give up, _he thought, but he kept that thought to himself.

"…All right."

"You can go back anytime…"

"No, I'd rather stay with you. Er… as long as you don't mind me hanging around, that is…"

"You can stay as long as you'd like," Rath pulled himself onto his horse, which had been waiting placidly nearby as they practiced. Guy flinched as he watched Rath mount his horse with ease, a look near to jealousy on his face.

"How do you do that so _easily_?" He complained, walking alongside them, back toward the city of Bulgar. "Or without having your horse kick you or throw you off or something…"

"…We understand each other," Rath replied cryptically, glancing at the swordsman. "She was my one companion, for many years…"

Guy could think of nothing to say to that, and so they continued toward the city in silence. Of course, he hardly seemed to mind… Rath had always seemed so comfortable with silence, like so many of the men of his tribe. It was hard to believe that he, Guy, had grown up among the other tribesmen, whereas Rath had not… he fit in there much better than Guy could ever hope to.

Guy had never really liked silence, much – he had always been reprimanded for being too talkative, too open, too easy to read… his mother when he was a child, Matthew later on, and Rath nowadays – they all berated him for the same things. Yet, he couldn't change who he was, and if everyone wanted him to be more like Rath, well… he wasn't sure he wanted to change. Except for the skill with archery, and horses. He'd take that in a second.

They entered the city, walking along the same paths toward the same place they had been staying for quite awhile, now… the entire place was growing far too familiar. Guy had always been a wanderer; he'd been raised as a nomad, after all, and even after leaving the tribe he'd spent his days traveling the world, largely at random. It was plain enough why Rath wanted to stay put, though – if Lady Lyndis decided to come back, he wanted to be easy to find. Why else?

So, he said nothing, bearing with it for the sake of his friend. Rath insisted that he could leave whenever he wanted, but… something about abandoning Rath just didn't seem right. Besides, he was helping him with his archery; that alone was reason enough to stay, really.

Surprisingly, when they reached their destination, the monotony Guy had resigned himself to growing used to was quite abruptly broken; they both expected to walk in to the same old crowd, the same sights as usual, to perhaps sit down to a quiet meal and disappear upstairs to sleep – instead, something quite startling greeted them as they passed through the threshold to the inn.

"What do you mean, you don't know where he's gone! Isn't he some kind of celebrity or something around here!"

"Hey, Rath… isn't that one of those Pegasus Knights that was with Lady Lyndis…?"

"Yes," Rath confirmed shortly, approaching the shouting woman calmly.

"N-now, miss…" The woman behind the counter was squeaking meekly. "He always comes back, so if you just w-wait for a… oh!" She made a quiet sound of surprise as she noticed Rath approaching, slinking further behind the counter, if that were possible.

"…Is Lyn here?" Rath inquired, with no introduction, in a tone of voice that clearly indicated that he expected a quick response. Farina jumped nearly out of her skin at the sound of his voice, whirling around to face him with an expression almost comedically similar to the one the woman behind the counter wore. Rath, however, was not in a mood conducive to comedy, all of a sudden.

"You – where did you come from?" Farina blinked, mystified, then gathered herself quickly, shaking her head. "No, she isn't here—"

"Has something happened to her?" Rath demanded, and Farina noted that the man _did_ have emotions after all; he looked quite concerned now, at least. Perfect; he'd be easy to convince.

"Has something happened!" Farina shook her head, wearing a tragic expression for effect. "I'll tell you what's happened – she arrived in Ostia, where we were all waiting for her… and the first thing she saw when she got there was Hector, in the arms of another woman! Can you_ believe_ that guy!"

Guy blinked, easily overhearing the entire thing, the woman was practically shouting – a few things seemed wrong with this story, to him, but he kept quiet. Still, he couldn't imagine _Lord Hector_ consorting with women. Rath had mentioned a thing or two about Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis… he'd found it hard to believe, but… this was even harder to believe than that!

"It happened so fast, we really didn't have time to do anything, but Lyn took off on her own; she was devastated! Hector, he… he broke her heart! And… and none of us could think of anything to do, and I thought if she saw you…"

"…Where is she?" Rath looked a little mystified; he was having trouble swallowing this story, himself. However much he didn't like that Lycian noble – how could he, when he was the one thing keeping him from the woman he loved – he had never thought the man would do something like this… it seemed terribly out of character. The other thing bothering him, of course, was why Lyn hadn't come here straightaway… if this were true, surely, she would have come back?

"She's in Caelin," Farina announced primly, crossing her arms. "At least, last I heard."

"Why didn't she come here?"

"Pff… who knows! I mean, I doubt she was really thinking very straight…" Farina peered at him, narrowing her eyes. "I mean, she was so _distraught!_ I never thought I'd see a woman like Lady Lyndis cry like that, I mean, really…"

"…You… do you honestly think my being there will help?" Rath looked doubtful, for just a moment, and Farina allowed herself a moment to gape at the man. _Why_ wasn't he jumping all over this opportunity? She knew the man was hopelessly in love with Lyn, so what was his problem? "Something like this…"

"Of _course_ it will, you're her friend, aren't you? Would you rather her mope around Caelin, alone, and… and… _Really!_"

"…Wait here," Rath ordered her, and Farina had half a mind to take offense at his tone. He couldn't order her around like that! But she waited, anyway, for what choice did she have? Why did men have to be so _stupid_ sometimes?

Guy watched Rath approach him, a look of worry on his face the like of which he'd never seen before. Well, of course – who could blame him?

"What do you think?" Rath asked him bluntly, with no preface. Guy blinked. Did his opinion matter?

"I think that whole story is a little suspicious," Guy admitted.

"That is obvious," Rath replied, waving his arm dismissively. "Suspicious, but… even if there is a hint of truth to it…"

"…I don't know if you should go, Rath…" Guy said spoke hesitantly. "If that is true, won't she come back here when she's ready?"

"…You're right." Rath nodded. "But… I can't stand the thought of… of…" He trailed off, a conflicted look passing over his features.

"…Actually…" Guy raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you should go… but I'd rather you went if you're just going to mope around here worrying about it in the meantime."

"…Will you go back to the Kutolah, then?"

"No… I'll wait here for you," Guy shrugged, then as an afterthought… "And Lady Lyndis." He smiled. Rath eyed him, crossing his arms.

"I think she would rather have you call her Lyn," He pointed out, turning back to tell Farina his decision before Guy could respond.

"Well?" She snapped impatiently, tapping her foot on the wooden floor in a most impudent manner.

"I will return with you," Rath confirmed, and it took every ounce of willpower in her body to restrain herself from shouting with joy, or perhaps melting to the floor in a pool of relief. She'd been quite worried for a moment there…

But, in the end, men were just as predictable as ever.

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited!

I know not much happened this chapter, and I apologize – it's just a set up for 20, which will be a lot like 17, if that is any indication… I'll try to have it up soon.

Kratos Aurion: I'm glad reading this story cheers you up! Glad I could help…

Angel White: I agree about Hector needing a hug. I nominate you and I for the job! Eheh, heh, HEH.

TheOneAndOnlyT: Please don't hate me? Heh! Though I wouldn't blame you…

Maquareion: Yes, I knew that the people not fully into the Sain/Serra arc wouldn't like the last chapter as much; it was written with them in mind, mostly… I'll be getting back to Lyn and the main story more starting with this chapter, so I hope you'll like them better.

FenixPhoenix: Well, I'm introducing Rath again… right now:)

Grengo: Your favorite chapter, hm? I'm surprised, but also flattered – thanks for your review!

Wildfire Dreams: It's funny, I seem to be creating a lot of Sain/Serra fans with this story… it makes me happy, because I think it's a really under-represented couple…

Schnickers: I'm glad you liked it; I knew all the Sain/Serra fans would, of course, but I thought more people would be angry about the lack of Lyn after what happened in 17. Heh. As for Matthew; he was initially on Erk's side, but that was pretty much what prompted him to give up on getting Erk with Serra, as was his original aim… so he sort of grudgingly went on to help Sain, instead. :) I liked writing the Kent/Fiora scene; I see them as sort of looking after Sain like they would a troublemaking younger brother, sort of… if that makes sense.

Chellybean: Thank you for your review; it's nice to know that I'm doing a decent job of messing with your emotions… Hehe. I try. :P

Evergladelord: All right, I'll stop apologizing… maybe! I'm glad you liked Matthew, it was a bit difficult to write him there, because he had to sort of empathize with Serra… and that's hard to imagine.

Silver's Shadow Tamer: That is an interesting theory about Lyn's feelings, actually, and certainly makes sense with the character… I would theorize with you some more, but I want to be careful about revealing my opinions for obvious reasons. Thank you for your review.

Destiny's Promise: I was WONDERING where all of the Erk/Serra fans went! I had a feeling I hadn't converted you _all_. I suppose you'll have to wait and see… thank you for your review.

Timmycheese: Ah, yes, I was wondering where you'd gone off to, as one of the Erk/Serra fans I knew was reading this… I was hoping I hadn't driven you away with the Sain/Serra scenes… anyway, I did review your story, since you demanded so pointedly. :P


	20. Confrontations

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 20: Confrontations

Lyn peered outside through an open window in her room, drawing the curtains aside and looking rather wistful as she observed the outside world. Granted, it wasn't so much a window as a woefully thin rectangle cut into the wall of stone that separated her from the outside world. She sighed; behind her, she heard Florina do the same. The girl had stuck close by her ever since their talk of several days ago; of course, Lyn didn't mind – she was happy to be spending time with her best friend again, actually. She'd nearly forgotten how nice it was to have Florina to talk to all the time.

"Lyn… how long are we going to stay here?"

"Hmm… I thought you liked it here in Caelin?" Lyn turned away from the window to eye Florina curiously. "Change your mind?"

"It's not that… it's just, you can't hide here forever…"

"I know that…" Lyn frowned. "I do."

Florina gave her a look that indicated she didn't quite believe her. Lyn turned back to the window, not wanting to face those disappointed eyes…

"You can't avoid him forever… Lyn, you know how Lord Hector is… he probably already has all of his spies working to find out where you went… if you don't go back to him, he'll probably come after you…"

"You think so?" Lyn raised an eyebrow, though she didn't turn back to face her friend. "Do you think he could get away from Ostia now, when he's supposed to be ruling it?"

"…I think he'd find a way," Florina nodded.

"Maybe you're right…" Lyn took a few steps back from the window, turning slowly around. "Wouldn't it be funny if I were to go back to Ostia, right now, and we got there only to find Hector had gone?"

"That's not why you haven't gone," Florina scolded her, but she smiled back just the same. It would be just her luck, lately, really.

"True, but..." A soft tap at the door interrupted her, and she directed her gaze toward it, looking slightly surprised. "…it's possible isn't it? One moment!" Lyn strode purposefully toward the door, pulling it open to admit a rather scandalized looking attendant. The woman bowed low as Lyn opened the door; though the scowl did not leave her face.

"Milady Lyndis…" The woman managed in a flustered voice. "You have a visitor – they arrived not too long ago – a Pegasus flew right over the gates; we nearly shot her right down, we did – and then the man with her all but _insisted_ on being brought straightaway to milady's rooms! Now, I told him right off that sort of conduct—"

"A man?"

"A _Pegasus_?"

Lyn and Florina exchanged glances.

"I'll see him," Lyn announced, taking on a determined expression.

"He's waiting just downstairs, milady, if you'll follow me," the attendant bowed respectfully once more, beckoning for Lyn to follow. She obliged, casting a meaningful glance over her shoulder at a suddenly rather pale looking Florina. The Pegasus knight watched her go, remaining rooted to the spot she stood at for a good several minutes after Lyn had disappeared from her sight.

"Oh, _please_ be Fiora with Hector, and not Farina with…" She trailed off, moving out of the room, stalking down the hall purposefully. She'd find out.

It didn't take long, of course, for Florina to locate the attendant that had alerted them of Lyn's visitor; though Lyn herself had disappeared somewhere with whoever it was, Florina noted, after a cursory glance about the hall downstairs revealed that her friend had departed.

"Um… e-excuse me…" Florina spoke in a tone that was just barely audible; the woman turned with a severe expression that softened considerably when she realized who was addressing her.

"Yes, Miss Florina?"

"Er, you said something about a, ah… a Pegasus? Eh… where…"

"Oh, of course! My apologies, Miss, I wasn't even thinking… she insisted on staying outside, actually, didn't seem to keen at all on coming in… acting rather strange, that one…"

"I… I see. Thank you…" Florina felt her hopes sink straight through the floor. Fiora wouldn't have had any reservations about coming inside; Farina, on the other hand, would be avoiding Lyn at all costs, for obvious reasons… Florina felt a surge of anger pass through her, and she straightened up considerably, her eyes dark. She had a thing or two to say to her sister, that was certain.

She strode through the hall and outside, leaving the cool interior of the castle for the warm midday weather of the courtyard, her eyes searching purposefully. There were gathered knights, a few serving women and attendants lounging about, presumably taking a break from their duties… and there, not far from the gate, with her back turned to her… Florina marched toward her sister, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I suppose I don't have to ask why you're here," She spoke in an accusing tone, when she was within speaking distance, surprising herself by keeping the tremor entirely out of her voice. Farina jumped, turning away from her Pegasus to face her younger sister.

"Florina. I see you managed to keep Lyn here, after all! And to think, I thought you'd have her running back to Ostia – I was so sure she'd already be gone by the time we finally got here, stupid stubborn man refusing to leave his horse in Sacae and ride with me—"

"I did _not_ keep her here!" Florina interrupted furiously, glaring openly at her sister. "How could you even think such a thing! I tried to get her to go back – I'm still trying, every day, and I'd almost convinced her, too!"

"Then it's a good thing I got here in time, isn't it?" Farina grinned. Florina stared.

"_No!_ It most certainly is not! Lyn told me what you did – how _could_ you! After I asked you over and over to stop with your stupid plans…"

"I really wish you'd knock off that act; you can't look me in the eye and honestly say you're upset about the situation—"

"Yes I can! _Look at me!_ For once in your life, look at me, and _understand_ what I'm saying!" Florina shouted, tears of anger and frustration welling in her eyes. "_I hate what you are doing!_ I hate it!"

A group had gathered, now, taking interest in the steadily escalating shouts. Florina paid them no mind; Farina shifted uncomfortably.

"You're meddling in people's lives – you're _ruining_ people's lives! People that I care about! Do you think I ever wanted to see Lyn so upset? That I ever wanted to see Lord Hector so _heartbroken_? Oh, that's right – you weren't there to see it, were you? You left before you could even see the consequences of your stupid actions!"

"In the long run—"

"I don't care about the long run! I don't know what you're expecting to happen, but I suspect you have these… these _delusions_ that if you can just get Lyn and Hector apart, I'll go running in to him to take her place – and you're _wrong!_ Do you understand? I don't want it – I don't even want him if it means making so many people unhappy along the way – but no matter how many times I say that, you just… you _don't listen!_ And now look what you've done, you've ruined everything!"

"Oh, please – you don't know what you're talking about!" Farina shot back, a thread of anger working its way into her as well. "You're going on and on about people being unhappy right now – yeah, so? So Lyn's a little upset now – would you rather her be unhappy for a few days right now, or miserable the rest of her life, caged up in a castle when she'd rather be wandering on the plains with her people? Have you even _considered_ that?"

"Don't pretend to know Lyn better than I do, Farina – you… you don't know her at all!"

"Well, you're sure acting like you don't know her – and you didn't answer my question!"

"And what about Hector! You haven't considered his feelings in the least, and he's probably the person you've hurt the _most_ –"

"Give me a break, you're worried about _him_, now? What, do you think he's some sort of weak willed child – hell, you're the one who likes him so much, I'd figured you knew him better than that!"

"I hardly know him at all! Or haven't you been listening to a word I've said! And you weren't there to see… to see the way he looked when Lyn and I left – Farina, if you could have… but, no! I don't suppose it would have mattered to you, would it have?"

"Florina, Hector'll get over it. Lyn will get over it. You're acting like this is the end of the world, when all I've done is set up a better beginning for everyone—"

"You can't possibly be callous enough to believe that to be true…"

"And you can't possibly be dense enough not to see that it is! Or are you so committed to martyring yourself that your mind just refuses to accept that there might be a way for everyone to be happy – including you!"

The crowd in the courtyard that had taken notice of them, comprised primarily of servants to Castle Caelin, many of whom sported rather loose tongues, let out a collective whisper, a shuddering sigh. It was not often so many things worth of paltry gossip were revealed to the common folk at once; more than one young attendant slunk away from the gathering circle, so great was the urge to tell their friends, to spread the word.

For who doesn't enjoy a good tale concerning the love lives of knights and nobles?

* * *

It was not surprising, then, that word of the confrontation in the courtyard spread quickly around Castle Caelin, though perhaps it is surprising that one of the first persons that should have known about it turned out to be one of the last.

Lyn had known it would be either Rath or Hector come to see her; she'd expected the latter, but instead saw the former, standing there with a look on his face she'd never quite seen before, a look that made her knees weak, but at the same time, ignited a very recognizable feeling of anger within her – what was he doing here? Hector, at least, would have had a viable reason to show up at her doorstep.

"Rath," She spoke, unable to keep the biting tone from her voice.

"Lyn… I…" He studied her for a moment, and then nodded. "You do not wish for me to be here. That is… understandable."

"Why _are_ you here?" Lyn managed to keep her voice level, though her displeasure was evident. "I don't mean to be rude, but…"

"I am not offended," Rath interrupted her. The distance between them seemed very long… impassable. He took a step back. "I knew before I left that you would feel this way about my arrival… and yet, I could not keep myself away."

"Rath…" She felt her anger fading away. She couldn't remain angry, not when he looked at her that way. Not when he spoke in that tone.

"I was told about the events in Ostia," He continued, and she stiffened slightly – not very many people knew what had happened to begin with, and certainly none of them had been in contact with _Rath_. She frowned, turning the information over in her mind. "And I thought to myself, if what I heard was true… would you not have returned to the plains? No… I could not work out the reasoning, no matter how long I considered it…"

"It has always been my plan to return…" Lyn admitted, looking away. "From the moment I left, it was my intention to return. Every decision I have made contrary to that path has led to pain."

"And there you have your answer – the answer to your question… of why I am here," Rath spoke softly, his eyes calling hers back to them, boring into her own with an intensity she both hated and loved; a passion that called to her most private thoughts. "I could not stand to think of you in such pain… I thought that even if I were to arrive, and replace that pain with anger… it would be worth it, just to stave off your tears."

"Rath, that's…"

"That is the way I feel. I would rather see you myself and have your eyes fixed on me this way, flashing with anger – I would rather see you furious with me and resembling the sometimes stubborn, always strong plainswoman I fell in love with… than to sit back at our home and think of you, a shadow of the woman I love, steeped in sorrow and alone, locked within these cold stone walls… that is why I came."

"You… Rath, you shouldn't have come… you shouldn't be here, not now, saying things like that…" Lyn closed her eyes, fighting down a wave of emotion. It was no easy task.

"I understand if you do not return my feelings, but my heart will never change. …I wanted you to know that, before you made your decision… in case I was not clear enough, last we met."

"You were…" Lyn shook her head. "I knew. How could I not? I've been going on for so long, pretending not to see things that I did not wish to see, pretending that things weren't spiraling out of control like they so obviously were – how could I have been so childish? So unfair to everyone, including myself?"

"I have never thought of you as childish," Rath insisted, crossing his arms.

"Not you… no one has, but that's the way I've been behaving! I've been running away, rather than facing what I must… I'm not worthy to be called a plainswoman at all, the way I've been—"

"Never say that." Rath interrupted, his voice hard and insistent. "Never. You are a plainswoman, and you always will be – the decisions you make now will never change that, the core of what you are. It is impossible for you to be anyone else, Lyn – and you have always been, from the very beginning, a woman of the plains. No matter who you are trying to be, you cannot change what you are…"

"…Sometimes, I wish I could…" Lyn took a breath, studying his impassive face for a moment before continuing. "All this time here, pretending to be the noble Lady Lyndis of Caelin, when at heart, I never wanted the title… I often wish I could have changed myself to fit in with that persona, to honor my mother's memory, to be what everyone expected…"

"And in pleasing everyone else, you've only hurt yourself."

"And everyone around me!"

"…Lyn. Even knowing this… you came here, instead of returning to the plains…"

"I'm not going to try to explain," Lyn replied, understanding his confusion. "…I can't. It's too…"

"I understand," Rath nodded. "…I've had my say. I am satisfied, no matter your decision."

"…Rath, I need to ask you something."

"…What is it?"

"How…" She swallowed. "How did you find out about what… what happened in Ostia?"

"…That? The woman I arrived with—"

"Milady Lyndis!" A flustered voice interrupted them, a harried looking woman bowing low before continuing, her face red with excitement and her breath quick from running. "Forgive the interruption, but it is urgent—"

"What's happened?" Lyn immediately assumed a very business-like demeanor; Rath himself was admittedly impressed at how quickly her defenses went back up, how swiftly she assumed the role of the noble lady she never wanted to be in the first place. She was truly an amazing woman, he noted, and he barely kept the frown he felt from his face.

"It's Lady Florina, she and that woman that arrived earlier on that Pegasus – they're in the courtyard, and it's just chaos, I think it could come to blows any minute—"

"_Florina_?" Lyn gaped at her for a moment, and then two pieces of information seemed to click in her mind. She nearly choked at the sudden realization. "Rath, the woman you arrived with – A Pegasus Knight – She was…" She whirled around to face him, and he studied her with a look of mild surprise.

"Yes, a Pegasus Knight," Rath nodded. "She told me everything… though she didn't act as though it were a secret," He added. He watched as Lyn's eyes narrowed, her expression very quickly taking on a look of unbridled fury. He shifted uncomfortably. "Lyn… are you all right?"

"_That woman_." Lyn hissed, and Rath blinked at her tone. "She told you the story, did she?" Lyn laughed, a bitter laugh that held not even the slightest bit of mirth. Rath allowed himself the slightest expression of surprise at her change in demeanor. "I bet she left at least one thing out – perhaps the most important thing of all! Did she tell you, Rath? That _she_ was the one who… who…" Lyn cut her tirade off abruptly, turning back to the gaping attendant at the threshold. "_Where is she!_"

"Th-this way, my lady…" The woman bowed again, trembling both in awe of the furious expression Lyn wore and excitement over the confrontation she could sense on the horizon. She nearly tripped over herself on the way out, Lyn following close at her heels, eyes still narrowed in that frightening way.

Rath watched them go, having figured a thing or two out himself in the past few minutes. If Farina was the one Lyn had caught with Hector… he frowned. It made sense, suddenly – her insistence that he come with her, that desperate tone she spoke in that she tried so hard to conceal… as though she could fool him.

Yet, he thought, in the end… she had fooled them all. His face tightened.

* * *

"This has _never_ been about my happiness – you've always delighted in making my life miserable – even back then! You'd tell those stupid stories to make me cry, you'd go on and on about—"

"—I have done _nothing_ that I didn't think was in your best interest! _Nothing_! Maybe if you cared as much about yourself as you do about other people you'd see that!"

"Maybe if you cared as much about other people as I do you would have never thought up this whole ridiculous scheme! If you cared _half_ as much!"

Lyn could hear their shouts long before she arrived, one sounding less like her best friend than she'd ever heard before, and one incensing her further every time she heard the voice – how _dare_ that woman, after what she'd done before – how _dare_ she come here, to Caelin, with _Rath_, as though… as though it was her _right_ to dictate her affairs! Had she planned the whole thing? What on _earth_ was her aim – did she think that _she_ had a chance with Hector, if only she were out of the picture? She was out of her mind!

She was nearly shaking with fury, with indignation – just what was that woman after? It didn't make any sense, not in the least! And the way Florina was speaking… had she known? Was her best friend keeping some important detail concerning this whole affair from her? She had trouble believing that – Florina had never kept anything from her, as far as she knew… they'd always been up front with each other.

Weren't they best friends, after all?

Her hands tightened into fists. This whole affair had gone on far enough – it had reached its end. She stalked out onto the courtyard, the crowd of onlookers and the center of attraction plain before her. Neither noticed her approach; she wasn't surprised.

"Don't talk to me about _caring_ for people – I've put myself on the line, I've risked _everything_ for you! Everything, just to give you a chance at happiness, a chance to be with that stupid Lordling you care so for – I've never understood it, but did I question _your_ judgement? No!"

"That is _not_ the same – even if you knew – if you _knew_ how I felt about Lord Hector, why couldn't you listen to anything else I said? Did you go deaf afterward, or were you simply blocking out what you didn't want to hear!"

Lyn had opened her mouth to get their attention, to call out that horrible woman standing before her, arguing with her best friend, to stop their bickering and give that foul woman an opponent more equal to the task.

Everything she had thought to say fled her thoughts at that moment, replaced by the words she'd just heard her best friend utter, reverberating in her head. She stared. Neither sister noticed her, standing there where the crowd had parted to let her pass.

"I was blocking out the things you never really wanted to say!" Farina snapped back, without missing a beat. "You can deny it all you like – fine! I don't care! But deep in that heart of yours, you know it's true – you know you wanted to see me succeed, and you know you wanted that chance I've been working so hard to give you. Go ahead and lie to me, and tell me it isn't true – that's fine. You're entitled to your denial!"

"I am _not_ in denial!" Florina cried, shaking her head vehemently, looking at her sister with a horrified stare. "I would _never_ trade the happiness of my friends for my own – I would _never_ put my selfish, stupid, completely unreasonable desires before theirs – especially when what they wanted had a chance of happening! You've ruined it all – for _nothing!_ Hector loves _her_, and driving her away isn't going to change that, it isn't going to magically make him love me instead, Farina!"

"It could have, if you showed a little more initiative! If you even bothered trying to make it happen—"

"_I am not you!_" Florina wailed, bursting finally into tears, and turning away from her sister – she wouldn't see it, no matter what she said, she was too far gone down her own delusional train of thought. She turned to run, to head back to the castle, to be anywhere but here, now.

She nearly ran right into Lyn, for though the crowd parted to let her pass, Lyn moved not a muscle, watching her best friend approach, tears streaming down her face. She was vaguely aware that she herself was crying, but she felt detached – as though she were watching herself from another body. A fitting way to experience a world gone mad, she supposed. She couldn't laugh.

Florina stopped herself just in time, her eyes widening as she saw Lyn standing there, looking at her with that blank expression, her cheeks wet with tears that she didn't seem to be aware of. The world seemed to turn to glass; she stood transfixed, as though afraid moving might shatter it before her eyes. _How did things come to this...?_

"Lyn…" Florina managed to choke out between sobs, and behind her, she heard her sister gasp – just as well, she didn't stand a chance against Lyn in a fight. Florina wondered briefly if she could stop Lyn if it came to that. "How long… how long have you…"

"_Why didn't you tell me?_" Lyn's expression hadn't changed, her gaze hadn't wavered, and Florina felt guilt stab at her like a knife twisting in her soul. Why hadn't she? She did not have an answer. She couldn't remember if one had ever existed.

Behind her, she heard her sister turn, heard her footsteps as she ran – she didn't blame her for that, either. Lyn's gaze flickered briefly toward Farina as she made her escape, but did not remain there long. Florina almost wished she'd run after her sister; she'd rather deal with that than this. Anything but this.

"I… I…"

"All of this time…" Lyn's eyes found hers again; Florina's stomach dropped away. "_All of this time!_ You've listened to me talk about him, you've been there the entire way – you watched me fall in love with him – don't deny it! You were _always there._ And you _never told me?_"

"How… how…" Fresh tears welled from her eyes, falling down her cheeks. "How could I! How could I pretend I had a chance, when he was always looking at you that way—"

"_He wasn't the only one!_" Lyn shouted, and Florina whimpered, flinching visibly away from her. "He never was – and you never saw the other one, because you were always looking at _Hector_, and I never realized why, and _you never told me!_"

"_I couldn't!_" Florina sobbed, sinking into the grass, her legs trembling far too much to support her. "I didn't mean to tell _her!_ No one should have known – no one! _Never!_" She took a shuddering breath, covering her face with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably into her open palms. _I never meant for this. I never wanted this. I only wanted you to be happy._

Tears fell down Lyn's cheeks, as she looked down, observing her best friend, sobbing at her feet… her face softened, and she knelt in front of Florina herself, taking the lavender haired girl's hands in her own, pulling them away from her face. Florina looked at her with red eyes, a thousand apologies swimming in their depths, an undercurrent of fear in her eyes, and Lyn felt her heart break.

"Florina… Mother Earth and Father Sky, look at us." Lyn pulled her close, pulled her into her arms, and rocked her gently, there on the grass in the courtyard of Castle Caelin. "You should have told me… Florina… oh, Florina… if I had known…"

Florina made no reply – even if she could have thought of something to say, she doubted she could form any words under the weight of her sobs.

* * *

Farina checked her riding straps with shaking hands, an unreadable expression on her face, though her trembling was obvious. Murphy let out a nervous whinny beside her, sensing his companion's distress; Farina muttered something she hoped was soothing, hardly aware of the action even as she performed it. She was going on instinct, now – this was all mechanical. Routine.

She was lucky to have made it here; she'd sent a fearful glance over her shoulder more than once to make sure Lady Lyndis wasn't following her, as she'd expected. She was a fighter, but Lady Lyndis was a woman with quite a score to settle. Her heart skipped a beat. Oh yes, it was definitely time for her to go.

Her face tightened. She'd done all she could – all she could, _everything_ she could, she'd handed Florina a golden opportunity – and the girl still insisted on throwing it all away. She'd hoped Florina would come to her senses before now, at least enough to know that Farina had been acting on her behalf – the things she'd said to her – it was ridiculous!

There was nothing more for her to do. They'd have to settle things themselves; her stomach twisted with anger, with indignation, when she thought that all of her plans might be for nothing after all. All because of her little sister's stupid inferiority complex!

"So, you're leaving…"

Her heart nearly stopped before she realized it wasn't a woman's voice, wasn't a certain _noble_ woman's voice, but a man's. And a rather angry man's, at that.

"I am. Sorry for not telling you. Wasn't sure where you were."

"It wouldn't have been the first thing you neglected to tell me."

Farina didn't turn to face him; she knew what he was talking about. So Lyn had told him. That was fine. She didn't care anymore.

"What would that have accomplished?"

"You deceived me. You deceived us both – you lied to me, to get me here. To my face, without even a blink…"

"I am not a Sacaen," Farina laughed, shaking her head. "Do you think we all uphold your morals? We don't."

"I don't understand why," Rath ignored her, continuing on.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. You can be as angry at me as you like, but let me tell you – I've given you the exact same chance I've given Florina. You can throw it away like she insists on doing, or you can make something of it. I don't care. I'm finished with this entire business. Is that what you want to hear?"

"…I'm going back to Sacae," Rath replied quietly. "I am not certain of what you were trying to accomplish, or why you've done the things you have. I am not here to judge you, or condemn you… but…"

"I wasn't doing this for myself, if it makes you feel better," Farina finished securing Murphy's reins, snapping a few buckles, and hoisting herself onto his back. "I never was, no matter who believes it. Never."

Rath watched her go, realizing that despite her lies, despite how untrustworthy she'd proven herself to be… he wasn't sure who she was, or why she'd done the things she had done… but he found that he believed her now, her final words, with all his heart.

He believed her, but it didn't change her mistakes.

"…But the things you've done…" Rath whispered softly, when she had disappeared from sight, into the sky…

He shook his head, turning back toward where Lyn and that smaller girl with the lavender hair had been, wondering what he should do. If he should simply leave without saying anything… she certainly wouldn't want to be bothered, he supposed, judging by what he had heard as he passed them by to speak with Farina.

A few steps forward revealed that though the crowd had not yet dissipated, Lyn and Florina were nowhere to be seen. They'd likely gone inside, to get away from the crowd that had gathered there… there were excited gasps and breathless voices, already twisting the tale of what they had seen as only gossip could, and Rath frowned with distaste. He didn't blame them for leaving that lot.

He stood there for a time, debating his next course of action, unsure of what he should do, when another flurry of excitement caught his attention at the gate – far more bustle than should accompany a normal visit, he was sure. He edged nearer to the gate as it swung open to admit the new arrivals, and his mouth opened slightly in surprise as he saw who it was. More of Lyn's companions, and…

"Serra, I swear to Saint Elimine herself, if you start singing that song one more time—"

"Lord Hector! How dare you use Lady Elimine's name in such a tone, and to a sister of the faith, besides!"

"Your singing voice is enough to drive men mad – you can hardly blame me for a little blasphemy if that's what it takes to shut you up—"

"How rude! Sain, you like my singing, don't you? Tell Lord Hector that I have a _gorgeous_ voice, go on!"

"Er…" Sain coughed politely, flushing slightly. "Serra, perhaps it _would_ be best…"

"So you don't like my voice, either!" Serra looked rather shocked to hear this. "Well…!" She turned away, stomping in the opposite direction, and Sain hastened to her side, denial fervent on his lips.

"Now, hold on, I didn't say that, Serra, I _adore_ your voice – I do!"

Hector watched them bustle off, his brow knitted in irritation even though the woman was finally, blessedly retreating out of earshot. _How_ had he been convinced to let that woman accompany them? He couldn't fathom how he'd let it come about.

"Lord Hector…" Kent spoke softly at his side, and he turned to face him, his angry expression softening somewhat with worry for what was about to take place. Lyn would likely be finding out about his arrival soon now… he took a breath.

"Yeah… I'm all right."

"I've given an order to keep your arrival from Lady Lyndis… shall I go inform her myself…?" He offered, and Hector nodded.

"Yeah, that…"

"I don't think now would be a good time to approach her," Rath interrupted, and both men turned to gape at him; Rath kept his face carefully impassive. Kent took a few steps away from Hector and Rath, looking from one to the other with a bewildered expression. Fiora's expression mirrored his; they met eyes for a bare second.

"Fiora and I will… ah… we'll leave you to… yes." Kent bowed slightly, Fiora following suit at his side, and turned to retreat toward the castle. Whatever was about to take place there was none of his business, after all. None at all.

"You… you're…" Hector fumbled for words for a moment, remembering what Farina had said to him – _Did you know she had someone waiting for her in Sacae?_

"Lord Hector. It's been awhile," Rath greeted him formally, inclining his head respectfully. Hector vaguely noted that he'd never heard the man's voice before now.

"You're…" He floundered for a moment for a name; he thought for a moment that he wouldn't remember it. "Rath. What do you mean?"

"Lyn has had a… difficult day. I cannot speak for you, but I… I do not think it would be prudent, at this point…"

"You've been with her, here…" Hector shook his head, and Rath trailed off to hear him speak. "How did you know? Were you in on this whole thing with that girl—"

"I didn't know," Rath spoke quickly, understanding the suspicion, but feeling more than a little offended at the implication nonetheless. He was a Sacaen; a man of the Kutolah would never have agreed to such a scheme… it injured his honor to even be suspected of it. He frowned. "I've only worked everything out recently, myself. This entire situation… is regrettable."

"…All right. Fine. I'll…" Hector turned his gaze toward the castle, shaking his head. "I have to speak with her, no matter what's happened. I have to explain – If you know everything that's happened, you –"

"That is your right," Rath nodded, turning away. "I am going back to the plains…"

Hector blinked, turning to look at him, clearly surprised.

"But…"

"In the end, it is not us that will decide Lyn's future. Our words might influence her, and hold some significance, but I believe that, in her heart, she's already decided…"

"On what?" Hector's brows knitted angrily – was this man that arrogant?

"…Can't say," Rath shrugged, walking away from him with that calm expression on his face – Hector watched him go, wondering if he was right. The way he spoke, he sounded confident enough.

He wished he felt half as confident as that man looked.

But, he was no Sacaen, after all.

* * *

Lyn shut the door to her room behind her, after ushering Florina inside, both of them still sniffling like children.

"So, all of this time…" Lyn began, turning to face her friend, taking a breath to calm herself. "All of this time, your sister has been plotting this, because you've been in love with Hector."

Florina nodded, the tiniest of nods.

"Florina… do you understand how much of this could have been avoided, if you'd just _told_ me…"

"How…?" Florina sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. "It would have only made things worse!"

"No, it wouldn't have." Lyn smiled sadly. "If I would have known, I would have never let myself fall in love with that man… I would have probably spent the entire time badgering you to tell him, and threatening him if he so much as thought about turning you down!"

"But…" Florina gaped at her. "But, Lyn, that wouldn't have been fair to you… to him…"

"Neither of us has been very fair…" Lyn sighed. "We've both made mistakes, and we're paying for it now, aren't we? Look at us. I haven't cried this much since Grandfather…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry…" Florina whispered softly. "It's all my fault, isn't it…? I… I always cause trouble… without meaning to – I never meant all this…"

"I know… I know you didn't, Florina… and it's not all your fault, it's mostly mine – if I had been paying any attention to you at all, maybe I would have seen it myself!"

"No, Lyn… that's not…"

"But I didn't, I didn't see anything at all. I couldn't see this entire stupid situation unfolding right before my eyes!"

"I never would have expected you to, this whole thing is so out of control…" Florina sniffed. "It's all just…"

"Crazy," Lyn finished for her, and she smiled. "Florina… I have to admit… I don't really understand how…" She raised an eyebrow, and Florina managed to smile back.

"You think I do? Lyn… it's so silly. I just… I can't explain it, I just…"

"I think I know what you mean…" Lyn nodded. "It's just a feeling you get, and I wouldn't expect you to explain it… I know I can't."

"It's just… he saved my life, and ever since…"

"He did?" Lyn eyed her in surprise. "When was that?"

"I never really got the chance to tell you what happened that time…" Florina sighed, sinking onto the edge of the bed, swinging her legs and staring at the floor. "When Laus attacked, remember?"

"Yes… I sent you to find Eliwood, in Laus."

"He wasn't in Laus, Lyn… he was right there at our borders, already on his way to save us… and all I did… I flew right toward him, and I wasn't even paying attention to the Laus soldiers, and their archers saw me… and they… they fired at me, and I didn't even realize…"

"Florina! You could have been killed! You – I had no idea you…"

"I heard Lord Eliwood shouting at the last second, and looked over my shoulder, and all these arrows were flying toward me… I tried to move out of the way, but the maneuver to do so… well, it's hard to do, and I… I fell off of Huey…"

"_Florina!_" Lyn looked absolutely horrified. Florina nodded miserably.

"I would have died, I'm sure of it… I was so high up… but Hector… he caught me, and… and ever since, I've been meaning to tell him how happy I was that he did…"

"Mother Earth and Father Sky…" Lyn breathed, staring at her friend.

"And I guess that whole time, while I was watching him, I was too afraid to tell him… but I watched him all those times…" Florina smiled, her eyes misting over with her memories. "And he was so… strange, I thought. He was so grumpy all the time, but he was so nice, too… and he'd joke around with Lord Eliwood, and grump at Serra when she was around… but when he made her cry, he'd apologize and get all upset… but he'd pretend not to be. He'd yell and complain about Matthew and Oswin, too… but I could tell how much he cared for them all, and I thought… if he cared about me that same way… I'd be really happy… but he never even knew I existed…"

"Oh, Florina…" Lyn shook her head, nearly brought to tears again by this story. "Yes, he did. I… oh, I don't know how to tell you this… Hector, he noticed you hovering around him all the time. I thought he was crazy… I didn't see it at all…" Lyn closed her eyes. "He came up to me one day, looking about as annoyed as ever, and he asked me right out if I knew why you were always around him…"

"He… he did?" Florina looked up, surprised. "He noticed… me?"

"Of course he did. He said he'd even tried to ask you what you wanted to say once or twice, but you'd just run from him, in fact."

"Ah…" Florina blushed furiously, looking away. "Maybe once or twice," she mumbled softly.

"He wanted to know if I knew what it was all about, but of course I didn't… so he asked for advice on how to deal with you, and I told him he was crazy, and that he should stay away from you!"

"Oh…" Florina said softly, looking amazed to hear it.

"If I'd have just _known_…" Lyn made a frustrated noise, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry…" Florina replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's all my fault…"

A soft tap at the door interrupted Lyn before she could reply, and she put on an annoyed face, glancing toward the sound.

"What is it? I told you, I didn't want any interruptions—"

"Lady Lyndis?" Kent's voice, from the other side of the door. Lyn blinked.

"Kent?" She opened the door to admit him, unable to keep the shock from her tone. "What are you… Oh, don't tell me… not _now…_"

"Ah… yes," Kent nodded, looking rather embarrassed.

"You've arrived with Hector, haven't you?" Lyn closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

"…Yes. He's waiting for you outside…"

"I can't speak with him right now," Lyn decided, opening her eyes. "I can't. I… not now. If he insists on staying, go ahead and set him up, but I can't… not now."

"…I'll tell him," Kent nodded, glancing from Lyn to a very wide-eyed Florina, sitting so on the bed. "Lady Lyndis… are you all right?"

"…I'm fine," Lyn assured him. "Tell him."

"Of course," Kent bowed slightly, walking away, though not with a final concerned glance over his shoulder.

"Lyn… what are you going to do…?"

"I…" Lyn raised her hands to rub at her temples, shrugging helplessly. "I… I'm not sure, yet, Florina…"

"I… ah… I should go…"

"Where?" Lyn raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"You need time to think…" Florina spoke quickly, embarrassed. "I'll leave you alone…"

"Nonsense, you don't have to leave—"

"I really would rather go," Florina replied, edging toward the door. "Lyn… I… I'm sorry for everything, I really am…"

"Stop apologizing… it's not your fault."

"You say that, but…"

"It's true."

Florina nodded.

"Okay." She glanced down the hall outside of the door, taking a deep breath. "Lyn, I'll be back later, okay?"

"…I'll be here…" Lyn sighed, allowing herself to fall backward onto her bed. Not just a headache… a bloody migraine to end them all, that's what was coming. She heard the door click shut as her friend let herself out; when she was certain she was out of earshot, she allowed herself a single, long, despairing groan.

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited!

Zed21 – I wouldn't say that, Serra has her fans… Sain and Erk, for example. Heh!

Kratos Aurion – The emotional conflicts are fun, but so are chapters like this, eh? Phew.

TheOneAndOnlyT – You're right, they are allowing numbers again. Thanks for the tip, hooray, I have my penname back! Heh.

AmbieChan – I don't mind if it takes you awhile to read, don't rush yourself on my account! I'd rather you had the time to really read it and enjoy it than just rushing yourself through. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it.

timmycheese – Oh dear. I'm hiding from you, now. Hope you don't mind… :)

Maquareion – I'm glad you liked 19 better. I hope you liked this one, too…

Evergladelord – Haha, I like that description of Farina. But really, she means well… she really does!

Silver's Shadow Tamer – Thanks for the review, though I'm not sure if this chapter really answered the question or not… heh.

Chellybean – I don't mind the randomness, really. Thanks for the review. :)

Angel White – I _knew_ you were going to start hating Lyn. Yes, chapter of doom take two. Confrontations are so hard for me to write, and considering the name of this chapter, I think we can all see why this one was a little behind schedule. Oof.

FenixPhoenix – Matthew isn't too difficult to use, so long as you can think along his same lines… which might be hard, actually. I don't know, I like him a lot, so I find him fairly easy to use. Good luck with your fic. :)

Kitten Kisses – Actually, I wouldn't murder you. You deserve a break after all the hard work you put into your other reviews, eh? Ah-HAH, I was hoping I'd manage to convert you! And now you are two chapters behind again! Poor KK, I work you so hard… :)

krisslanza Ooh, a LynxFlorina fan. Yeah, this fic doesn't quite go there, I'm afraid, but I'm glad you decided to read anyway. :)

Schnickers – I hope the build up was dramatic enough for you! Eheh… and here's some more of what Lyn is thinking for good measure. Can't say much else, but you get the idea. Thank you so much for your review, you people that stick by me and this fic really keep me going.

Crimsy Mi-Chan – Ack, poor Farina! Don't be too hard on her, she's really only acting the way she feels is right… she might have an odd view of what that is, but she _does_ men well, I promise! Thanks for your review!

Nayrugoddess – Yes, you've spelled suspense properly. :P Thank you for your review, though I can't comment much on your mini outline without giving too much away. :)


	21. Consequences

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 21: Consequences

Florina moved quickly, her steps echoing off the stone beneath her feet, her heart racing with a mixture of fear and an undercurrent of sickly excitement. On the one hand, it had been some time since she had seen… him, but on the other hand…

Well, she had to do it. She had to set things right.

She only hoped she had the strength to go through with it.

"E-excuse me!" Florina squeaked out, wincing at the sound of her voice – that certainly wasn't the tone she'd meant to use. She had to be stronger!

"Lady Florina?" A young vassal of house Caelin turned, bowing respectfully. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Ye… um, yes. You… would you happen to know… Kent, ah… Sir Kent should have been this way, with some guests…"

"Oh! You mean…" The girl's eyes widened; Florina felt herself flush red in response. Surely everyone had heard the rumors by now, after all, why should this girl be any different? "Yes, I saw. They were heading for the guest chambers, but…"

"Thank you," Florina spoke hurriedly, rushing past her before she could finish. She could feel the girl's eyes on her back, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Oh, yes, likely the entire fiasco was making its rounds among the serving women, the story garbling further and further with each retelling… Florina wondered what people were saying about her, about the situation.

"It doesn't matter," She whispered to herself, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Another terrible thought suddenly dawned on her, a thought dire enough to stop her purposeful steps altogether, and nearly drive her to a state of panic. _What if_ Hector_ hears about this?_

She thought she would die of shame, then. What if he'd already heard?

No… Hector wasn't the type to pay attention to idle gossip, was he? And he had more pressing matters on his mind, didn't he? She pushed those thoughts away, and started forward again, on shaking legs. Of course.

Voices from ahead in the corridor reached her ears; she paused to listen.

"Lord Hector, I assure you, she didn't seem to express that opinion in the least." Kent's voice, sounding strained, impatient, and entirely uncharacteristic. "She was quite insistent on you staying, in fact—"

Florina blinked. Was he planning otherwise?

"We _can't_ go back, we've only just arrived!" Serra's voice, sounding rather perturbed. "You can't expect us to go all the way back without even a good night's rest! _Really_, Lord Hector…"

"Serra, if you say another word—" That was Hector, and Florina shivered at his tone; she didn't understand how Serra could face him so bravely when he sounded so angry. It frightened her just to hear it, even directed at someone else.

"Well, it's the truth!"

"_Serra!_"

"Fine! I'm going, but I _refuse _to leave today!" She sniffed, and Florina heard footsteps approaching at a rapid pace. She straightened herself up, realizing that she had practically been _spying_, and… Serra rounded the corner, arms crossed, and Florina thought for a moment that the woman might not even see her, she was so intent on stomping away in a fit.

She had no such luck, however, which was predictable – when had her luck ever been anything but horrible?

"Florina?" Serra paused, her annoyed expression fading quickly away, a concerned look taking its place. "Are you all right, dear?"

"I-I'm fine," Florina nodded, hoping she'd leave it at that.

"Well, you don't look fine," Serra eyed her pointedly, adopting a critical pose. "You've been crying! Look at those eyes, and you're shaking – _whatever_ is the matter…? You can't fool me, so don't even try it!"

"I, ah…" Florina noticed that she was, in fact, trembling where she stood. She glanced past Serra, wondering what was going on further down the hall. "I needed to speak with… um… with Lord Hector."

Serra wrinkled her nose with distaste, clearly not holding the highest opinion of her liege at that point.

"No, no. Trust me, you don't want to talk with _him_," Serra snorted, slipping an arm around Florina and leading her in the opposite direction. "He's in a mood because of this whole business with Lyn – now, if _I_ were him, I would have just gone on anyway, a girl likes a little initiative, but when Kent told him Lyn didn't want to see him, he looked ready to just give up! Can you believe that? _Lord Hector_, ready to call it quits! This whole thing, it's like he's a completely different person sometimes… except for that foul temperament of his, _that's _still the same, thank you"

"He's not r-really going to g-go, is he?" Florina stammered, looking back over her shoulder worriedly.

"Not if _I_ have any say about it! And I do!"

"Ah…"

"Oh, cheer up, Florina – and come on, tell me, what's on your mind?" Serra peered at her, though she didn't stop walking. "I don't want to sound rude, but you look just _awful_…"

"Well, um… you mean you haven't heard…?" Florina mumbled, unable to meet her gaze. She'd thought for sure everyone in Caelin would have heard the news, by now.

"Uh-uh. No one tells me anything anymore, it's so annoying!"

"It's really not that, uh… big of a deal… but…"

"Well, sure it is! I mean, it obviously is to _you!_" Serra feigned a hurt expression, pausing to turn away dramatically. "But, I mean, if you don't _trust_ me, I suppose…"

"That's not it!" Florina insisted, blushing. "I mean, we're… we're friends, right…?"

"Why, Florina! Of _course_ we're friends!" Serra smiled winningly. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Well, then… I guess…" Florina took a deep breath, indicating for Serra to follow her to her room, on the second floor in the castle, where no one would overhear their conversation. Not that there were too many people that would find it shocking anymore, anyway. Florina sighed.

Serra followed obediently, all but bursting with impatience.

"Is this your room?" She inquired, as they reached their destination some minutes later; Florina nodded absently, ushering her in. "It's… well, it's certainly practical!" Serra offered, clearly not overly impressed with the sparse furnishings.

"Well, I was expecting to join the Ostian guard, and serve Lord Hector and Lyn as a knight…" Florina shrugged. "I didn't expect to be back…"

"You've known about them _that_ long?" Serra sounded scandalized. "This is _so_ unfair, why does no one tell me these things?"

"Um… I am Lyn's best friend, I guess… and it was pretty obvious…" Florina nearly smiled at Serra's wounded expression.

"I suppose," Serra spoke with a tone of dismissal, then brightened up considerably a moment later. "Now, what's all this about? Tell me!"

"A..All right…" Florina took a breath to steel herself. "Do you remember, all that time ago in Ostia, when we talked…?"

"Yes, and you said you were—" Serra's eyes widened with a sudden realization. "You never _did_ tell me who it was! Is that what this is…? Florina!"

"S-sort of," Florina nodded, her gaze sliding away from the other woman's and tracing a nondescript pattern on the chamber floor. "I was asking you back then if I liked someone, but someone else liked the same person… if I should let my friend be happy with him, or not…"

"Yes, that's what I thought you meant," Serra nodded impatiently. "And I told you—"

"You said you'd expect anyone I cared about that much to return my feelings, but the thing is, that person didn't know how I felt in the first place. Only one person did, and that was my sister, Farina."

"Farina? But isn't she the one who…" Serra trailed off, the picture of what had happened slowly forming in her mind. "Then… you…"

"The person I was talking about was, um… Lyn…"

"But that would mean…!" Serra stared at her, and Florina could feel her incredulous gaze despite carefully training her own eyes elsewhere. "Never! I don't believe it! You _can't _mean that you like…" Serra's mouth remained slightly open, and she looked at Florina as though she'd never seen her before in her life.

"You would have found out anyway," Florina wailed miserably, burying her face in her arms. "Everyone found out earlier today, there was this huge crowd, and people must thing I'm just _awful,_ and now Lyn knows and I don't know what she's going to do, and I'm so afraid she's going to reject Hector for _my_ sake because she and Farina think I don't care about my own happiness, but I _do_, and what would make me happy is to see _her_ happy, but they don't understand—"

"Florina! No one thinks you're awful, how could anyone think that about you?" Serra insisted, still reeling with this new information.

"They should, because I _am_, I've ruined everything, maybe even more than Farina did, because I should have never let her find out!"

"Nonsense!" Serra was pulling herself together now, assuming that confident air Florina had envied in the past. "You stop saying things like that, this minute!" Her tone clearly indicated she expected immediate obedience; Florina sniffed, attempting to compose herself.

"B-but…"

"Now you listen here!" Serra crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows and speaking in a tone that allowed no interruption. "You are a _wonderful_ person, Florina! You're sweet, kind, caring and completely selfless! You're way _too_ selfless – and don't look at me like that, you _are!_ All this time, you've liked _Lord Hector_, and I'll never understand why to be honest, but you think you're a horrible person for it? _No!_"

Florina stared at her, speechless.

"You can't control things like that!" Serra continued, speaking with a fervor that Florina had never heard her use before. "Trust me, I should know! What you feel doesn't have to make sense, and if other people feel – or don't feel the same way, it doesn't make you terrible for it. How can you even think that? I'm sure Lyn doesn't think any less of you for it – do you honestly think she does?"

"Well, she… she… she's just like my sisters, she…"

"She wants _you _to be happy, Florina! All this time you've been doing things to make other people happy, but did what I say to you back then even _register_? Your friends and family want the same things for you that you want for them, does that really surprise you?"

"You can't tell me you honestly think what Farina did was right!" Florina found words, finally, and spoke them quickly. "That anything about this situation is right…"

"I don't even know that whole story," Serra muttered bitterly, clearly wishing she did. "But the point is, Florina, you can't be so down on yourself for things that you can't control. You can't take the blame for things that aren't your fault!"

"But…"

"Is that why you wanted to talk to Lord Hector? To tell him it was your fault?"

"I-I d-don't know if I c-could have, but…"

"That's absurd! And he wouldn't have believed you, anyway…"

"He probably wouldn't even have heard me…" Florina agreed miserably. "I probably would have run away before he even saw me, like I always do…"

"Florina…" Serra looked at her with pity, now; she could think of nothing to help set the situation right. Florina was absolutely right, the entire thing was a _mess!_

"But he has to talk to Lyn," Florina insisted suddenly. "He can't leave without talking to her, he has to show her, he has to _convince_ her, I'm sure she loves him, so…"

"She does, does she?" Serra adopted a thoughtful expression. "I thought so, too. I mean, I even told Sain once that she'd probably pick him! But…"

"So as long as you don't let him leave…"

"He won't," Serra nodded. "But, Florina…"

"Don't…" Florina mumbled, knowing what was likely to come next. "I don't want to hear what ifs or anything like that, I really don't. I don't want sympathy – I'm the last person that deserves that, and don't you disagree!" Florina added, noticing Serra's mouth open to do just that. "I just want this whole situation to be done with…"

"…But what if Lyn does turn him down…?" Serra inquired slyly. "You'll come back to Ostia, won't you? We might need some help cheering him up, you know, he probably wouldn't take it very well, and maybe if he found out about…"

"You won't tell him, will you!" Florina gasped, the pleading tone evident in her words. "You _can't!_"

"Well, I…" Serra sighed. "All right, I won't, not if you don't want me to, but Florina…"

"Lyn _isn't_ going to turn him down. She can't, not now…"

"She might," Serra insisted. "And trust me, if she does, it's not going to be fun for the rest of us, either. In fact, I'd say you _owe_ it to use to come back and help us out –"

"I c-couldn't do anything," Florina shook her head. "I…"

"I bet you could. I'd help you!" Serra said brightly, clapping her hands. "Why, I know just what—"

"I don't think so," Florina interrupted quietly, still shaking her head. "I… I couldn't… even if there was a chance… I… not after the way this all happened. That wouldn't be fair… that wouldn't be _right_."

"What are you talking about?" Serra raised an eyebrow. "Personally, I think it wouldn't be fair if you _didn't!_"

Florina disagreed, wholeheartedly, but a knock on the door prevented her from saying so. Both girls turned toward the sound, but even as Florina stood to answer their caller let herself in on her own.

"Fiora…?" Florina blinked; she hadn't expected her sister to come calling.

"You," Fiora pointed to Serra, who blinked. "Out."

"Well!" Serra sniffed, standing hurriedly. She looked quite offended, but Fiora's tone was hardly one to argue with. Even Serra could see that. "Really! Now, Florina, keep in mind what I—"

"_Now_," Fiora spoke in a warning tone, and Serra brushed past her hurriedly to the door, but not before casting a meaningful glance in Florina's direction before flouncing out. Fiora shut the door firmly behind her, and studied her squirming sister with an impassive gaze for a full few minutes before speaking.

"I've heard some interesting rumors, Florina."

"H-have you?" Florina spoke miserably, refusing to meet her sister's stern gaze.

"So, you and Farina had a spat earlier, did you?"

"…Yes…"

"Mm. And when were you planning on telling me anything? When the rest of the entire continent knew first!"

"Fiora, I… please…"

"You must have known I arrived with Kent. I kept expecting you to arrive, to tell me what had been going on – maybe a little information concerning the actions and wellbeing of my sisters is too much to hope for!"

"It's not that, I just, I…"

"And you're willing to speak with _that_ woman first – that might be the most insulting bit of all – you'll tell _her_ what's been going on, but as for me, your elder sister – who cares if she knows, right? She's only been worried sick and kept in the dark for this entire ordeal! She's only been left grasping at straws and unable to act this whole time! But never mind _her_!"

"But I thought…!"

"Do you have any idea, how _worried_ I've been!"

"Fiora, I'm sorry… I just…"

"And now everyone is talking about some sort of scandal, involving both of my sisters, of course, and _what did she do!" _

"Farina, she, ah… she brought Rath here, from the plains, I'm not sure what she told him…"

"And before?"

"Um… She, um… I don't really…"

Fiora crossed her arms, her furious expression softening slightly.

"You'll be happy to know that Kent has convinced Lord Hector to stay…"

"R-really…"

"Yes, and as a matter of fact, he's completely changed his attitude. He's gone to find Lady Lyndis right away, actually, acting much more like himself…"

"H-has he…?"

"He has. Does that make you happy, Florina?"

"Only if he convinces Lyn to stay with him," she insisted, look almost defiant as she said it.

"Really…" Fiora pursed her lips, tapping a foot thoughtfully. "Fine. It's probably for the best; I don't think… well, it's no matter now," She spoke firmly, dismissing the situation. Florina had a feeling she knew what she had been about to say; it was just like Fiora to disapprove of her taste. If it could be called that.

"Yes… for the best," Florina agreed, although for an admittedly much different reason.

* * *

Lyn remained silent for some time, lying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She wondered how much different her life would be had her grandfather approved of her parents from the beginning; would her mother have remained in Caelin, with her father, instead of running away to the plains? Would she have grown up in this room, never knowing the life she yearned with her entire being to return to?

Would she have grown up like any other Lycian noblewoman, sheltered from the harsh realities of life, pampered and spoiled? She doubted her father would have put up with that, even if they had remained in Caelin. Even so, it was unlikely that even with a tribesman as her father, she would truly have grown to love the plains as much as she did now. One had to experience life on them to truly understand.

Rath understood.

She pushed the thought away.

She couldn't hold it against Hector – she would never have expected him to understand. Not even Florina understood, and she knew her better than anyone. She _herself_ hadn't understood the full weight of her situation until rather recently. Until it was too late, and the damage was done, of course. She had lied to herself for so long to mask in the inevitable, and it was rapidly approaching time for her to account for her errors in judgment. It was not something she was looking forward to.

Hector was waiting for her. It wasn't fair to keep him waiting. Hector loved her. It wasn't fair to have led him along.

No, that wasn't the right choice of words. She hadn't been leading him on, at least not knowingly, intentionally. She loved Hector. She'd always intended to stay with him.

She loved Rath. She'd always intended to return to the plains.

_Florina_ loved Hector. How had she missed that?

How had she not seen this coming? This entire situation was due to her own inadequacies, her own inability to notice even the most obvious situations unfolding before her eyes. Her complete incapacity for understanding herself, and what she truly wanted for her future. Her faults; her _fault_.

And so she stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to do, uncertain of how to make amends.

Yet the more she thought, the more she realized that all she could do this day was cause more pain. It wouldn't be any easier for her to say than for him to hear. She wasn't sure she could say it, not to his face.

He'd be furious with her.

No. That was how she _hoped_ he'd react; she could handle anger. Hector had been furious with her in the past. The truth of the matter was, he'd be heartbroken.

And she wasn't sure she could handle that.

"Because I love him," She spoke aloud, for the first time in what seemed like hours, to no one in particular. Her voice sounded hollow even to her own ears; she winced at the sound. It was unnerving.

She blinked in surprise as a knock sounded at her door; she remained where she was, ignoring it. Whatever it was, she wasn't in the mood. They should have known that. The knock came again, more insistent, after some time. Lyn remained silent, hoping they would take the hint.

Minutes passed; she exhaled slowly.

"…Lyn. I know you're in there."

Her heart stopped.

Well, she should have known. Hector wasn't the type that liked to be kept waiting, was he? She sat up; her muscles felt like lead. She half expected her legs to refuse to support her as she stood.

She still wasn't ready for this. Why was he here?

"…Hector." The door swung open, and there he was. Their gazes met for a moment; Lyn looked away. "I thought I said…"

"That you didn't want to talk. Right, I heard. Sorry."

"Don't." Lyn held up a hand, shaking her head. "Don't you apologize. I should be apologizing. Hector, I am so, _so_ sorry… sorry for everything. I…" She retreated back into her room; he waited a moment and followed, closing the door behind him. His gaze was impassive, and for the life of her, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Nothing I say will change the way I acted. Nothing I say… can change my mistakes…"

"Does this mean that you believe me?" He looked relieved now, as though he had expected otherwise. "You…"

"Yes. I know… what happened… wasn't your fault. Florina explained everything…"

"Florina did?" He blinked.

"…It doesn't matter. Hector… I never should have suspected you in the first place. That was stupid, and I acted like a child. But…"

"If that's how you feel, then why…" He shook his head, and smiled, as though it didn't matter. Lyn felt self loathing well within her; he looked so happy, and every minute she delayed was another minute of deceiving him. "Look, it's fine… I mean, it must have been… well." He cleared his throat. "I don't blame you, really."

"Yes, but Hector…"

"I almost left," He spoke softly, and she paused. "This whole time, I've been trying to think of how I could make you believe me, how I could convince you that what you saw… I didn't want any part of it. I wasn't sure if there was any way to do it."

"I should have never believed otherwise in the first place, but Hector, that isn't…"

"When Kent came in and told me you didn't want to talk, I thought that was it. I thought, if she's had all this time, and still doesn't want to see me… well, how could I convince you otherwise? But you… I… I don't even know what to say. I thought for sure…"

He paused, nervously, and gave her a look that made her want to die on the spot.

"Sorry. I'm rambling."

"I told you not to apologize… you're starting to sound like Florina."

"You keep bringing her up," Hector noted, though in a dismissive voice. Lyn said nothing. "All right. Lyn… since apparently this is all already worked out, you…" He trailed off as he thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "You'll, uh… you're coming back with me, aren't you?"

"Hector, I…" She'd known the question was coming, of course. How could it have gone unasked? "I…"

"You know how I feel, right? I mean…" He looked away for a moment, clearly embarrassed. Once, she would have been amused; she would have laughed at him, and informed him of how silly he looked, embarrassed over something like this. Even now, she could recall the way it had felt, in his arms… her face flushed. She still wanted that, even now, even knowing what she did and what she had to do. She was so _selfish! _

"I know. I know, and I still can't… Hector, I know it doesn't make sense to you, but I can't… I can't go back with you." She avoided his eyes, pressing on in a hurried voice, hating herself more and more with every word she uttered. "I never should have let myself think I could. It's a mistake… this whole thing was a horrible mistake, and I'll never forgive myself for it, _never_—"

"…Then all that…" Hector looked dazed, more than anything, as thought the full weight of her words hadn't sunk in. It probably hadn't, just yet. "All that back in Ostia… hell, before Ostia, on Valor, and even before _then_—"

"A mistake…" She whispered, fighting down tears. She couldn't cry, not now. She had no right!

"That's all it was to you?" His dazed expression was fading, his tone assuming an angry undercurrent. "That's it? That… that can't be true. Lyn, that's… it's not true."

"That's not all it was, but that doesn't change what it _is_," She replied, knowing such a poor explanation would probably only make things worse. But she could think of nothing else to say.

"That doesn't make any _sense_," He pointed out, clearly frustrated. "If that's how you feel, then why… in Ostia, _why_…"

"Because I was trying to fool myself into thinking I _could_ stay with you, Hector! I wanted to believe it – I spent months on end convincing myself it could work!"

"And all of a sudden you've changed your mind?"

"No! I just…" She closed her eyes. "What I did was… it was stupid, childish, irresponsible – it's caused so many people so much pain! Hector, please… try to understand. I haven't changed my mind; I still wish… I _still_ wish it could be… the way I thought it could…"

"You still haven't explained why it _can't!_ Lyn, stop staring at the floor and _look at me!_"

She complied, after a moment's hesitation.

"I love you," He said simply, and she flinched, looking away again. "I said, look at me. Look me in the eye and answer me – I let you leave before, I won't do it again. Do you feel the same way, or not?"

"I…" Lyn could feel herself trembling, and she knew she was losing her inner war against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't lie. Sacaens didn't lie. She was a Sacaen. Wasn't that the entire problem, here, after all? "I… Hector, I… I do, but…"

"Then what's the problem!"

"I can't stay _here!_ In Lycia! No matter what I have here, no matter who I care for or anything else! If I did that, I'd… I'd be living a lie. It'd be a life of deception – trying to deceive myself into thinking I'm happy, trying to convince others of the same thing! I can't live that way, I can't commit myself to a life like that… I _can't!_"

"…Is that really how you feel…?" He spoke quietly in response, the fire gone from his gaze in the aftermath of her speech.

"I spent all that time thinking that as long as I was by your side, I could put up with a life here, as a Lycian noble, shut up inside and suffocating—"

"I would have never done that to you."

"Not intentionally! And not you! You can't tell me truthfully that as a woman of the nobility I could live the way I would on the plains! I've spent all this time here in Caelin; I know very well what my life in Ostia would be like… you can deny it if you want, but it won't change the truth!"

"So, you're leaving. …Back to Sacae."

"…I… Hector, _please_ try to understand…"

"I thought… back then… when I first realized the way I was starting to feel about you. I thought, I'd better stop thinking that way, because you were always talking about the plains… you were always insisting left and right that you'd go back…"

"I…

"But I couldn't help myself, no matter what I did. You… I never thought I'd feel that way, _this_ way, about anyone! And the more I saw of you… I expected from the beginning that you'd never feel the same way. I knew I was acting foolish, and I never let my hopes get too high – and then in Ostia, what happened there…"

"I'm _sorry_…"

"That was the first time I let myself… when you said you'd come back… I thought…"

"I meant it," Lyn whispered, her voice breaking. "I swear by Mother Earth and Father Sky, Hector, I meant what I said back then, and I never thought things would turn out this way. If I would have known then the consequences, I never would have… I never wanted to…"

"…So that's it, then."

"If things could be any other way, I…"

"So I'm supposed to just turn around and leave? Just walk away, and accept the fact that I'll probably never see you again, right? No matter the way I feel, the way we _both_ feel, if you're not lying to me, and I don't think you are – because hey, staying with me, we may as well throw you in prison, right!"

"It's not because of _you!_"

"It may as well be!" Hector shouted back, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You're telling me that you care about me, that you _love_ me, of all things – but that can't possibly be true, because Ostia is a part of me, Lyn – it's… it's who I am. You can't… you can't possibly…"

"Then you should understand!" Lyn retorted, her tone mirroring his. "If that's true, then you should know how I feel – how would you feel if I asked you to come with me, to Sacae? To leave your home, and your people, and everything you care about? Could you do it, any more than I can?"

"Well, I…"

"Do you see! This couldn't have… there was no other way this could have ended. No matter how we feel, you and I are bound to different paths, Hector… we always have been, and I should have never thought I could change that…"

"…Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?"

She shook her head, not bothering to wipe her tears away. Hector remained silent for a moment, a moment that stretched until it seemed to last forever. The look he gave her, a look of regret, a look of longing, a look of utter helplessness – it wasn't a face that would ever suit this man. She could barely stand to see it.

"…Fine. I understand," He added, although he didn't sound like he did in the least. "No matter what happens, or where you go… Lyn… I hope you're happy. That's all I ever wanted for you…"

He looked like he might say something more, but seemed to think better of it, taking a step backward, away from her. It took every ounce of his will power to do it, to take that first step. A step out of her life, out of the life he'd spent the last several weeks hoping he might have. With her. He wanted her to stop him, he wanted to hear her say it was a joke, that she hadn't meant it, that she loved him and yes, of course she'd be his wife! But she watched him go, and made no move to do any such thing.

He wondered briefly, as he turned away from the woman he loved for the last time, if the numb sensation he felt welling within him would ever go away.

* * *

Author's Note, Revisited!

WildfireDreams: Thanks for your review!

AmbieChan: But… you still haven't updated! And you got my hopes up, too!

Destiny's Promise: Thank you for your review!

Angel White: You are _so_ mean to Lyn. It's hilarious.

Raitei: Thanks for your review!

Chellybean: I'm glad you found the chapter so engaging. :)

Maquareion: Yep, we're about ready to start wrapping things up, I think.

Capybara: Thanks for the compliments. :)

Kratos Aurion: Hmm, if you thought there were too few appearances by other characters in that one, this one must really annoy you, eh:P

Timmycheese: I'm glad you're still going to read my story. :)

Wandering Cat: Hmm, I agree with your analysis of Rath, but you're being pretty harsh on poor Hector. :) I'm glad you're still reading, I was wondering what happened to you!

Silver's Shadow Tamer: I'm surprised at how many people actually sympathize with Farina's actions. It makes me happy, I was expecting a lot more blind Farina hate. Thanks for your review!

FenixPhoenix: So you liked Rath there, eh? I kind of liked how it turned out, too. Rath is kind of difficult to write.

Dove-chan: Poor Farina, so much animosity!

Mizuki: I suppose Farina is good or bad depending on who you wanted Lyn to end up with. :)

Shnickers: I pretty much agree with your analysis of Lyn; she's always going to be unsatisfied to some extent, no matter where she is. For her, it's a matter of degrees, and it will never be strictly happily ever after. …I'd better stop here. :)

Evergladelord: Indeed, Farina made quite a mess of things. Thanks for your review.

Kitten Kisses: You'll have to fight me for him if you want to—oh. :) Yes, uh… you'd hardly know Hector's my favorite character considering how cruel I've been to him. / Don't worry about late reviews, I'm just glad you like this enough to take the time and read it. :)

Nayrugoddess: No, not forever, I promise. I'm sorry I made you cry. /

NobleLadyOfCaelin: …Woah.


	22. Two Diverging Paths

Crossroads of the Heart

Author's Note: Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 22: Two Diverging Paths

"…How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose…" Kent ran a hand through his hair. He looked harried and quite on end, but he managed to spare a smile for his fiancée just the same. She returned the gesture, though he couldn't help but notice the tightness around her eyes.

"I'm sure your men are sorry to see you go…" Fiora sounded apologetic, now, and Kent slipped his arms around her, prompting her face to suffuse with an absolutely irresistible blush. His smile softened as her eyes found his, blinking in a flustered fashion.

"They'll live," he replied simply, tightening his arms around her for a moment. "You're the most important thing to me right now, Fiora… you know that."

"Kent…" her blush deepened, and she looked away, mumbling something under her breath about being seen. Kent knew she was right, but at the same time, were they not to be married? They were allowed to show affection in the halls if they chose to, surely… still, he released her reluctantly.

"And you?" his voice took a more serious note, his face a more severe look. "Have you heard… well, this whole thing about…"

"Florina is being her stubborn self, as usual," Fiora confirmed, the worry apparent in her expression. "But as for Lady Lyndis and Lord Hector, I've not seen either one…"

"I can't say I've ever thought of Florina as particularly _stubborn_," Kent noted thoughtfully, and Fiora sighed.

"She is, in her own way. It's plain as day what she wants, now that I know… I wonder how I could have missed it to begin with. But… well, you know how she is. Always putting everyone before herself."

"Now _that_ sounds like the Florina I know," Kent agreed, frowning. "She was always like that here, as a knight, too… always pushing herself so hard… to make Lady Lyndis proud, I suspect."

Fiora nodded, pursing her lips, feeling more than a little frustration at the whole situation.

"I can't say I'd be any happier even if, well…"

"If she did return to Ostia with Lord Hector, you mean?" Kent raised an eyebrow, and Fiora nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"It's not that I don't like him," Fiora added hastily. "He's just… well, can you imagine? Lord Hector and _Florina_?"

"…You've got a point there."

"It's just so frustrating, the situations that girl gets herself into…"

"Well… she had to grow up, someday, Fiora…"

"I know that. I do. I… I want to let her grow up, to let her come into her own – and stop that chuckling, Kent, I really do!" She glared at him, but she couldn't keep up that visage for long; she had always found his laughter to be rather infectious.

"Sorry, sorry…" Kent managed to compose himself, though his eyes still twinkled with mirth. "It's just…"

"Don't even say it. I know. I'm too overprotective – Farina likes to shove that down my throat often enough! But really, maybe Florina's right… do you think? If Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis reconcile, and she returns with him… well, Florina will move on, won't she? Maybe it is for the best…"

"Perhaps…" Kent cleared his throat, a bit out of his element discussing matters of this nature. "No matter what happens, it won't stop you from worrying about her, though…"

"Kent, I'm sorry. I'm acting silly, aren't I?"

"No, I don't think so… Fiora, it's perfectly fine for you to be worried about Florina. Besides, do you think I'm not used to it by now…?"

"I suppose…" Fiora smiled at him. He was so understanding; he always had been. Always there to listen, no matter how frivolous her concerns, always there to lend an ear and his strength when she required it… her hand went unconsciously to the ring that adorned her finger, and Kent raised an eyebrow at the look her face assumed.

"That's an intriguing expression. Care to share your thoughts…?"

"Oh, it's nothing… it's just… well… I love you, is all…"

"Oh, that's all, is it?" Kent was laughing again, but now his arms were around her again, and her blush was back full force. She found, however, that she no longer cared about being seen – let them stare. Let the whole world stare – what did she care, so long as she could be in the arms of the man she loved?

"You know I love you…" Kent whispered into her ear, and she nodded, her blush deepening to a distressing shade. "With everything finalized here, well… the cat's pretty much out of the bag. We're free to return to Ilia whenever you're ready…"

"Yes… Kent, are you really sure…"

"I'm certain, Fiora. I'll follow you anywhere…"

"The nights in Ilia are terribly cold… and the days aren't much better…"

"Then I suppose I'll have to rely on you to keep me warm…"

"Kent!" Fiora gasped, in a scandalized tone, though she couldn't deny the flush of warmth she felt herself at his words. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're starting to sound like Sain…"

"Now, that _is_ a distressing thought," Kent blinked, raising a hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, Kent…" she grinned helplessly, shaking her head. "Of course I can…"

"Excellent," he replied, and she noted the mischievous look in his eye a moment too late. "Then allow me to push my luck even farther…"

She was used to kissing him, by now, of course… but every time still managed to make her feel as light headed as the first. They broke away from each other after only a short time; Fiora couldn't help glancing about afterward, wondering if they'd been seen consorting in the halls like… well, like errant knights. Like Sain and Serra! She burst into a fit of giggles at the analogy, and Kent took a step away from her, grinning despite his utterly baffled expression.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing…"

"It's not that," Fiora managed to get a hold of herself, shaking her head free of those strange thoughts. "Never mind…"

"Well, all right…"

"Kent… speaking of Sain… have you spoken with him?"

"He's told me he's accompanying the knights back to Ostia, after all… he'll be commanding Ostia's Caelin division of mounted knights." Kent frowned. "Of course, I can't _imagine_ what changed his mind…"

"Those two are going to get in trouble," Fiora shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well… I suppose he's Lord Hector's responsibility, now…" Kent looked none to happy about this. Fiora grinned, and he blinked at her mischievous look. It wasn't one she wore often, to be sure.

"Well, Kent… you have to let them grow up sometime…" she giggled, and Kent managed a scandalized expression, but only for a moment before conceding defeat.

"All right, you got me… we're even. And you're right… but it's still hard to accept…"

"I know, believe me. I know…"

* * *

Serra sat idly outside, resting languidly on a bench, staring up at the clear sky overhead. It was a rather warm day; though there were scattered clouds, she was grateful for the long shadow of the castle wall to provide some shade. She'd had little to do for quite some time… Lord Hector was finally speaking with Lady Lyndis, and Sain had excused himself to speak with the rest of the Caelin knights alongside Kent some time ago… she frowned. They'd all be Ostian knights, soon enough, of course.

She wondered, not for the first time, what Sain's plans were. If he'd return to serve Ostia with her and the rest of his comrades…

Well, of course he would!

She sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She shouldn't have been worrying about it in the first place! He hadn't said as much, but… he'd implied it, hadn't he? Yes, indeed. Besides, he had to have known the consequences he would have if he so much as thought about abandoning her now…! Her face took on a severe expression at the thought, and she tapped her fingers impatiently on the wood of the bench she sat on.

Restless, she stood up, swinging her staff idly as she paced. This whole situation was quite frustrating for her, really. She couldn't be in there to see what Sain was saying, she couldn't get in to see what Lord Hector was saying to Lady Lyndis – or more importantly, what _she_ was saying to _him_ – and quite frankly, it was infuriating to be left out in the cold this way! She had every right to know what was going on – or just as much a right as anyone else, at least!

She thought about sneaking back in to see if Florina had chased her sister off, yet, but was deterred by the fact that she really didn't want Fiora to catch her. Not that she was _afraid_ of her. Of course not, she was merely… respecting an elder sister's wishes. That was all! Not the least bit afraid. Though the woman really did have to watch her manners, Serra noted, for she had been most _unforgivably_ rude with her performance, earlier.

Surely she could appreciate her own sister's feelings! It was so tragic, Serra supposed, the situation poor little Florina had landed herself in. She was still rather reeling from the news the meek Pegasus knight had imparted to her; who could have thought a girl like Florina would fall for a brute like Lord Hector? It most definitely had gone right over _her_ head, and Serra prided herself on her ability to pick up on things of that nature, too! So tragic… so hopelessly, romantically tragic… Serra sighed, allowing herself to fall backward onto the bench again.

She did dearly hope the girl would find the courage to return with them to Ostia, even if Lady Lyndis did not. Of course, if Lyn returned, she most _certainly_ would return with them, probably to join the Ostian knights… but… Serra frowned. How terrible it would be for her, really…

Serra dismissed the thought, focusing on another possibility. A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth – if Lyn decided to return to the plains after all, but Florina returned with them… well… she'd promised not to tell anyone, and she'd keep her promise! But… her smile took on a devilish quality, and her eyes assumed a misty look. It would be so terribly amusing, working to get those two together – and she'd do it, too, she'd even force Sain to help her out, probably – really, Lord Hector would need another woman to turn to, wouldn't he?

It was perfect. Serra sat back, satisfied. Of course, Lord Hector would be an absolute terror for awhile afterward, the silly man had never dealt with rejection well. Well, she wasn't exactly sure about that since he'd never _been_ rejected before, but if the last few weeks were any indication, she felt perfectly justified jumping to conclusions. But after he'd cooled down a bit…

She smiled; and a figure she spotted approaching her from the castle widened that smile until it became a silly grin.

"Hello, Sain," she greeted him coyly, twirling a finger through a pink pigtail. He raised an eyebrow in response, placing a hand on his hip and eyeing her with a faint smirk she couldn't help but notice just happened to be _ridiculously_ cute. She winked.

"Serra, my dear… how positively ravishing you look, framed so in the sunlight…"

"I'm in the shade, Sain."

"Well, your shine far surpasses that of the sun, anyway," Sain replied, without missing a beat. Serra had to admire his way with words, certainly. "You positively glow with radiance!"

"Hmm… well, you're looking rather nice today, too, I suppose…" Serra responded critically, tilting her head to one side. "A bit unrefined, maybe… but acceptable."

"Unrefined!" Sain feigned a hurt expression, his lower lip extending in a pout Serra was growing quite accustomed to. She giggled.

"You have to admit, Sain, for a knight you certainly do exude a certain crude air…" Serra allowed her eyes to wander over him from head to toe; he seemed to revel in this attention, despite her words. Hm… well, that was typical. "Look at you… you're all scuffed up, your hair's a mess… knight in shining armor, indeed!" She barely managed to gold back her grin at his hurt expression. "You're looking a little rough around the edges, Sain…"

"Rough, am I?" He responded slyly, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "I assure you, Serra, that I'll only be as rough as you'd like me to be…"

"Sain!" Serra whirled away from him, her cheeks flaming red at once. "I am the daughter of an Etrurian count – show some manners!"

"Forgive me," Sain dropped to one knee, holding a hand melodramatically over his heart. They were calling attention to themselves, now, thanks to his performance. Serra's blush deepened, and she hissed at him to knock it off; her distressed complaints went ignored. "It's simply that your tremendous beauty is too much for me to bear, at times, Serra… surely you must understand… if I cannot control myself, it is merely because a mere glimpse of your splendor is—"

"Okay, okay!" She hissed furiously, acutely aware of the glances and raised eyebrows being sent in their direction. "Get up, you oaf, you're forgiven! Honestly!"

"Wonderful," Sain smiled, quite unexpectedly taking her hand again. "Truly, you are too kind—"

"Get up!" Serra rolled her eyes, pulling him upward; he complied, surprisingly, that twinkle she was growing to love more and more each day still present behind his eyes. "You're making a scene!"

"Hmm… perhaps you'd like to go somewhere more private…?"

"Sain…" she warned; he held his hands up in a warding gesture.

"To _talk!_" he clarified, still clearly amused. She sniffed and crossed her arms.

"_You_ want to _talk?_" she peered at him suspiciously.

"Well, honestly, we do have something to discuss…" he looked rather serious now, which was shocking enough, but Serra felt something other than surprise welling in her stomach. Something to discuss. She shook her head.

"Sain… you've settled everything with the knights, haven't you…"

"I have," he confirmed, nodding thoughtful. "Kent resigned, of course… he's leaving with Fiora… back to Ilia, I guess."

"Hn… of course he is."

"Yeah…" Sain looked a little subdued; at least, moreso than Serra had ever seen him. "Well… I knew he was going to, of course. He's really crazy about Fiora…" the subdued look slipped away, as though it had never been, replaced with an amused grin. "I always knew he'd come around."

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?" Serra placed a hand on her hip, fixing him with a calculating look.

"Well, ah…" Sain scratched the back of his neck, a little nervously. "It's just, well. It's hard to remember a time when Kent _wasn't_ around, you know? Well, I guess you wouldn't know, but…"

"It's all right, Sain. Missing your friend isn't going to make you seem any less _manly_," Serra teased him, a suppressed smile making her lips twitch. "Okay?"

"Of course it doesn't!" Sain exclaimed, and for once it was _him_ blushing between them. "And besides, it's not like I can't write to him or something. It's not that big of a deal…" He looked away, clearly not liking where the subject had gone. Serra decided to have mercy on him, just this once. Besides, there was something else she wanted to talk about, lucky for him.

"What about you, Sain?" She asked softly, crossing her arms. "Kent resigned… I know you were going to do the same thing…"

"Er… well, I suppose I was," Sain's eyes found hers again, and he shrugged. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually…"

"Oh…?"

"Yeah… well… it's not too late for me to change my mind… I could resign…"

"But…" Serra blinked, confused. "Wait, what do you mean, change your mind?"

"The thing is, I told them I'd take over for Kent," Sain flushed again, and Serra stared at him, surprised. "You know, as commander of the Caelin Knights – I guess the Ostia division of Caelin Knights, now – but, Serra… if you don't want me to go back, I can tell them I've changed my mind…"

"Why wouldn't I want you to come back with me, you silly boy?" Serra blinked, surprised that he harbored thoughts like this in the first place.

"Didn't you say… well…" Sain sighed. "Look, Serra… this has been great, it really has been. You're…" He paused. "You're a lot of fun to be around… and I've really enjoyed—"

"Why are you speaking in the past tense?" Serra interrupted, aware that her voice was getting a bit shrilly. She ignored that.

"Serra… if I go back with you, I'm not going to be able to leave you alone. You _know_ how I am."

"Who said I wanted you to leave me alone?"

"Well, didn't you say… aren't you going to, I don't know… you're a _cleric_… I don't want to get you in trouble... I really don't."

"Sain…" She stared at him, completely floored. He actually _thought_ about these things? It was unbelievable. She reached forward, resting the palm of her hand against his forehead; he sent an inquiring stare in her direction.

"What are you doing…?"

"Making sure you're not sick! You're sure you're feeling all right? Do you have a fever? Chills?"

"Hey!" Sain crossed his arms, pouting at her once again. "I'm trying to be serious, here, and—"

"That's exactly the problem!" Serra responded, letting her hand drop. "Sain…" she pursed her lips, running the problem through her head. "Look… people will talk, but they'll do that no matter what happens, right? I'm the head sister in Ostia – and I can speak with Lord Hector, if it comes down to it…"

"I don't even think Lord Hector can change the doctrines of the Elimine faith," Sain grinned, teasing her.

"Well…" Serra smiled at him sweetly. "You still have a long way to go before I have to start worrying about _that_…" she patted his cheek, planting a chaste kiss there for good measure. He eyed her curiously, still blushing in that strangely adorable way. "…and if it _does_ come to it… well… it's not like sisters haven't been married out of the service of the faith before…"

"M-married!" Sain blinked a few times, shaking her away as though afraid she might start biting him, next. "Now, h-hold on!"

"Oh, stop acting like a child, Sain!" Serra stamped a foot, exasperated. "If I were proposing to you, do you really think I'd do it in such a roundabout way!"

"I've never heard of a woman proposing, before…" Sain noted thoughtfully, before suddenly realizing what exactly it was he'd just said. "Er, I mean – of course you're not! W-well, so… it's all right then? If I go back with you?"

"Of course it is, you idiot…" Serra rolled her eyes. "And what do you mean, women can't propose!"

"I just said I'd never heard of it before, not that they couldn't!" Sain backed up hastily.

"Well, I have!" Serra insisted, crossing her arms. She'd never known anyone _personally_, but surely the details were unimportant. "In fact, I bet it happens all the time!"

"You think so?"

"Of course, I think I'd rather be asked, personally… over a romantic candlelit dinner…" Serra spoke dreamily, darting a shrewd look in Sain's direction, who was frowning.

"Serra…"

"Oh, stop pouting, Sain," Serra smiled, taking his hand in hers. "You don't have to worry about things like that just yet…"

"Hmm… well…" Sain slipped his free arm around her waist, regaining his usual easygoing demeanor with ease. "As long as you're sure… I guess I'll be taking Kent's position… kind of a lot of responsibility, that."

"Mm… that must be terrible for you," Serra teased him, leaning into his touch. "Afraid you won't live up to your friend's legacy…?"

"Of course not!" Sain exclaimed, putting on an air of confidence. "I'm going to blow his _legacy_ out of the water, is what!"

"Is that so…" Serra laughed quietly, raising a hand to his dusty brown hair, smoothing it down to no avail; well, it always had been a rather impossible mass. Completely lacking in class, held back so by that tacky bandana… but endearing, just the same.

"You know, I mean it when I say you're beautiful," Sain informed her in a serious tone, and she raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well, I should hope so."

He grinned at her matter of fact tone, leaning forward just slightly, and Serra closed her eyes, inclining her chin just slightly…

"…Knock that off, the both of you."

If there was one thing that could have torn the two of them apart faster than the sound of that voice, Serra certainly couldn't think of what it was. She literally jumped backward, nearly tripping over herself in her haste, and Sain let out a most peculiar noise, somewhere between a gasp and a yelp of dismay.

"L-Lord Hector!" Serra exclaimed, sure her face looked much more like a tomato than anything else. Of all the people--!

"Lord Hector, sir, this isn't what it looks like, I was merely—"

"Shut up, Sain," Hector growled, and he complied at once. "And you…" Hector directed his gaze at Serra, who swallowed, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Get your things. We're leaving, after all."

"Wha--! But, Lord Hector--!"

"I imagine it's just us for the return trip, and I won't have you slowing me down," He continued, and Serra noticed for the first time how toneless his voice sounded. Normally, he'd at least sound _angry_ with her. "Get going, go on!"

"Ah… um… y-yes, milord," Serra nodded, turning to go, her pigtails swinging as she spun away from them and back toward the castle.

Sain watched her go for a few moments, then looked from her to Hector, who strangely didn't seem angry with either of them in the least. Not that he was complaining.

"…I suppose you're coming with us," Hector spoke softly, and Sain blinked, realizing he was speaking to him.

"Er, yes. That is, if you'll have me, Lord Hector, I'd be honored to offer my services as the Commander of the Caelin Knights…"

"Commander of the Caelin Knights…" Hector couldn't find it in him to smile, but he did manage to raise an eyebrow. "…consorting with clerics out in the courtyard. Lyn sure does know how to pick them, doesn't she?"

"Ah… well…"

"…Look. Stop stammering. I don't care what you do with Serra, personally – I should be thanking you for keeping her out of my hair…"

"Oh…" Sain stared at him, a grin creeping onto his face. He got the distinct impression that serving this man would be an adventure in itself, really. People were always saying that there definitely weren't any Lords quite like Lord Hector…

"…Bah. Go on, she's probably expecting you to follow her anyway…" Hector ran a hand through his hair, making a dismissive gesture with the other. "I'd be happy to have you heading the Caelin division of knights. You'd better get your things, too… I'll be waiting."

"R-right. You can count on me, my Lord…" Sain bowed respectfully, still smiling, and took off toward the castle, sending a last look back toward Hector as he went. He'd turned away, toward the gate.

He knew where Serra had been keeping her things, of course, and she had in fact been waiting for him, after all. Though he did notice that she was packing rather hurriedly; clearly, she was still a bit shaken up at being caught with him by her own Lord. She glanced at him as he let himself in, the look on her face suggesting that she was deep in thought.

"You know, I think I rather like Lord Hector," Sain announced, watching her gather her things.

"Hmph. We'll see how long those sentiments last!" Serra replied, though he couldn't help but notice that she sounded just slightly subdued.

"Heh… you really don't like him much, eh…?"

Serra paused for a moment, blinking in surprise.

"I didn't say that…"

"You practically did," Sain argued, and Serra sniffed dismissively.

"Lord Hector is strange… he's rude, and he's coarse, and he's a brute…" Serra shrugged. "He's all that, but…" she sighed. "He's nice enough, really, when he's not too busy being a complete insensitive jerk!"

"I see…"

"Sain… did you notice the way he sounded…?"

"Huh? How do you mean?"

"Well, shouldn't he have been _angry?_" Serra shook her head. "But, nope. He looked so…"

"If I didn't know better, I might say you look almost worried about him, Serra…" Sain peered at her, curious.

"Well, he needs _someone_ to take care of him!" Serra tossed her hair back, shoving a few more things in her bag hastily. "Oswin and Matthew aren't here, so… so…"

"So it's up to you, is it?"

"Yeah… but… well, it's pretty obvious what's happened, isn't it?" Serra dropped her bag, leaning back with a sigh. "We wouldn't be leaving like this if… well, if… Lyn had…"

"Oh…" Sain crouched beside her, picking up her things for her. "…That."

"…I wonder where Florina is?" Serra spoke suddenly, perking up quite a bit. Sain stared at her blankly for a moment, utterly baffled.

"Florina?"

"Oh, if we're going back _now_, I didn't even think – I have to let her know!" Serra jumped up, and Sain watched her, mystified.

"Why would Florina—"

"Never mind that! Where…"

"She's probably with Lyn, like always," Sain shrugged. "Which means she probably already knows we're going, right?"

"…But…"

"I don't think we should keep Lord Hector waiting…"

"Yes, but…"

"Why are you so _anxious_ to see Florina all of a sudden?"

"It's… well, I can't say," Serra admitted, with a sigh. "But… it's very important."

"I _really_ don't think it'd be a good idea to keep Lord Hector waiting," Sain repeated for emphasis, looking rather nervous. "I have to make a good first impression!"

"Sain, he already knows you from that whole thing from before. Don't kid yourself."

"Still… Serra, I really don't think it'd be a good idea to bother Lyn, and I'm telling you, there's literally no chance that she isn't in there with her…"

Serra sighed, conceding defeat, at least for the moment. Surely, Florina would follow them… right? She _had_ to!

"…Oh, fine…"

She indicated for Sain to follow her, and he did so, lifting her bag onto his shoulder with ease, still somewhat suspicious of the whole thing.

* * *

"…Lyn…?"

Florina peered in from beyond the doorway, her eyes just visible, peeking from behind the doorframe meekly.

"…You called…?"

"Come in, Florina," Lyn beckoned her forward with a gesture. Florina noted her red eyes, tear streaked face… her heart dropped, but she kept up a strong face, surprisingly, as her feet carried her in and she closed the door behind her.

"Lyn… what… what happened?"

"I feel that I should tell you…" Lyn sighed, closing her eyes. "It's over. Everything's over…"

"W-what…?"

"Between Hector and I," she whispered, wincing at Florina's horrified gasp.

"But… Lyn…! Oh, no… no, no, _no!_"

"Florina, please…"

"_Why?_" Florina took a step away from her friend, staring at her with wide eyes. "How _could_ you…?"

"I know you don't understand, Florina, but…"

"He _loved_ you!" Florina shouted, and Lyn's eyes opened, staring at her friend with some measure of shock at the anger that was creeping into her voice. "He _loved_ you, and you're… you're just… you're throwing all of that away, like it doesn't mean a thing! And don't you try to tell me that you didn't love him, either, because I _know_ you did—you _do_ – and… and… _why!_"

"I'm going back to Sacae," Lyn explained quietly. It was surprising, but she was entitled to her anger. In her place, well… she'd probably feel the same thing.

"You _can't_…! Lyn… you… he…"

Florina's voice trailed away; she couldn't put her thoughts into words. Or rather, she couldn't bring herself to say the words she thought to her friend, no matter how angry she was, no matter how _furious_…

_You had everything I ever wanted. Everything I was willing to give up for you, the one thing I would have given anything to have, the one thing I decided I didn't want… for you! _

_And you're throwing it all away like… like garbage!_

"You…" Florina could feel tears welling in her eyes, making the room swim before her. She felt dizzy; she briefly wondered if she was going to pass out again.

"I can't stay here," Lyn went on in that same quiet voice. "Not for Hector, not for Caelin, not for anything or anyone. I never could have… this was never really my home. I… I belong on the plains…"

"But…"

"Florina… I know you think you don't want to, right now, but… I really want you to go back to Ostia…"

"What!"

"Hector… he… well, he needs someone right now, and…"

"_No!" _Florina exclaimed, shaking her head furiously. "I _won't!_ I'm not going to go back to Ostia just because everyone – you, Serra, _Farina_ – thinks that by… by taking _advantage_ of his feelings--!"

"No one thinks of you that way!" Lyn shouted back, allowing a slight measure of anger to enter her own voice. "That's your silly imagination, and it always has been. No one would think any less of you for going back to Ostia with them – they're probably already on their way out – and no one would… would _fault_ you for… for…"

"I don't care," Florina insisted, tears falling down her face, leaving wet trails on her cheeks. "I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore. I'm not going back with them. I'm not… I'm not some kind of _puppet_, I'm not going to do what everyone—"

"Everyone wants you to be happy," Lyn whispered, wishing she would see _sense_.

"Then let me go back to the plains with you!" Florina replied, her eyes darkening. "Or have you forgotten that promise, too?"

"I haven't forgotten, but Florina…"

"_Please_. I… I don't want to stay here, alone, Lyn… and I don't want to go _there_… I don't! Please."

"Florina, you don't want to go back to the plains with me…"

"Yes, I do!"

"You…" Lyn raised her hands to her face, running her fingers upward through her hair, frustration clawing at her from every direction. "Fine. I'm not going to chase you away. I could never do that."

"Thank you…"

"But, Florina, I'm telling you, you aren't going to like it… it's… it's not going to be the way it was before, when it was just you and me…"

"I know."

"The tribesmen of the Kutolah are known for their skill with the bow, Florina. There are going to be archers everywhere. And plenty of Sacaen men, all of them with bows."

"I don't care."

"…Florina…"

Lyn gazed sadly at her friend, who responded with a defiant stare, arms crossed, looking as determined as she'd ever seen. She'd grown up, Lyn realized, but… _why_ was she being so stubborn? She didn't like Rath; she'd like him even less soon enough, that was certain. She was frightened to death of the men of Sacae, especially the bowmen, and _still_…

"…I'm going to find Rath," Lyn stood, looking at her best friend with a sad stare. "Think about it while I'm gone, Florina… please…"

"There's nothing left to think about," Florina said simply, and Lyn looked away, and disappeared through the door, and out of sight.

She had a good idea of where to look, at least – her feet carried her toward the stables, almost independent of her rapidly changing thoughts. Florina being so stubborn – who would have thought – and the familiar nervous feelings fluttering in her at the prospect of seeing Rath again… she carefully avoided thinking about Hector, or at least tried to; never mind that she failed miserably.

Already she missed him; his smile, the way his arms felt around her, that bewildered look he'd get when she teased him… she shook her head. It couldn't have worked.

She had to keep reminding herself of that, constantly, to prevent herself from chasing after him and complicating things further. That was the _last_ thing either of them needed…

A frustrated noise escaped her; _why_ was Florina being so damn stubborn? She knew her best friend well enough to know that she wanted to go back with them… or, at the very least, she certainly didn't _really_ want to leave with her to Sacae. Her life would be miserable among the Kutolah men, and… Lyn frowned as she approached the stables, wondering if Rath would be in there, of if he'd already gone. The latter was certainly a possibility. He wouldn't have been happy to find out he'd been tricked into coming here in the first place.

He was another reason Lyn was certain Florina wouldn't be happy, returning with her to Sacae… things had been nice enough when it was just the two of them, best friends laughing and hunting and training on the plains... but with Rath? She shook her head. Florina had never really been fond of him, which wasn't surprising – he was a bow wielding Sacaen, after all, and they'd always scared the daylights out of her – but she'd like him even less, considering…

Well.

"Rath?" she called softly, letting herself in quietly. There was no response, for a moment, aside from scattered noises from the various animals held within the building.

"Lyn. …You shouldn't be here…"

She spotted him, near the back, and noticed his horse was already outfitted for travel. Hardly surprising; she'd expected it, in fact.

"You're leaving…"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course."

"…Could you just… well…" she took a breath, and he barely managed to avoid sending her a sideways glance, to prompt her to speak. "…Wait for me?"

He paused, holding his body perfectly still.

"Wait for you…?"

"I'm finished here," Lyn explained, surprised at how she managed to keep the tremor she felt from reaching her voice. "…There's nothing left for me here. I'm… I'm going back."

"When did you decide this?"

"A long, long time ago…"

She stared at him, noticing that his face was still turned conspicuously away from hers. A thread of worry wormed itself into her mind, and she took a step back.

"Rath… that is, unless you don't want me to. But, I thought…"

"…Don't be ridiculous," he replied, and she could barely hear his voice, he spoke so softly. He seemed to be miles away, there in the back of these stables, and just the slightest bit of anger bloomed in her at his words.

"Then why won't you _look_ at me?" she snapped, and he straightened, turning to face her as though obeying some command on her part.

"I wanted you to be completely sure," he responded, raising his eyes to hers. "Because… I knew if I allowed myself to see you again, I wouldn't be able to let you go…"

She stared.

"Rath…"

He started toward her, slowly at first, his steps quickening in pace as he drew closer. She remained where she as, watching him approach, wondering how exactly she was supposed to feel. She loved him; she'd wanted to hear that, hadn't she?

Yet, at the same time…

"You're… you're certain, then?" He stopped, close enough for her to touch, were she to reach out a hand to do so.

"I am."

He stared at her for a moment longer, and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him. She didn't resist; she even managed to return the gesture. There was silence for several moments longer.

"…You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that…" he whispered against her, and she nodded against him, wondering if he could feel her tears falling onto his shoulder. She wondered vaguely where those had come from… but another part of her thought she already knew.

It would never be the same… she loved this man, but he wasn't the only one. She could smell the plains in his clothes, in his hair… he personified everything she'd always wanted, everything that she was returning to claim. But as long as she lived, no matter how happy they were, she would never forget that he hadn't been the first, and that he'd never be the only.

And so she cried, and let him think they were tears of happiness.

* * *

Author's Note: Revisited!

NobleLadyofCaelin: Yes, there are a few chapters ahead yet.

MiketheWarrior: Wait, what are you doing reviewing? Hmm, it must have been a good one if it got you to actually leave some feedback. :)

Kitten Kisses: Foiled again by the review eater. :(

Angel White: I liked Fiora there, too, even if she was only in it for like 2 seconds. Yay. And it looks like you escaped the review eater, this time! Huzzah!

FenixPhoenix: I suppose it was rather harsh... well. Thanks for your review!

timmycheese: Fiora meant Serra when she was referring to the person Florina was willing to speak with first. Sorry if that wasn't clear. Also, if you're now holding a Sain/Serra flag, does it mean I've converted you:D

Silver's Shadow Tamer: Well, I can't give everything away, but I will tell you there are three more chapters after this, so this story is definitely not over yet... thanks for your review!

TheOneAndOnlyT: Yes, I had a feeling you'd feel that way, but... such is the life of an author. Sigh. Thanks for reviewing.

WildfireDreams: Well, Serra and Sain don't have an ending, but their supports are still cute. In my experience, Fiora usually turns out to be the worst Pegasus Knight, but I still use her every game at A rank with Kent, since I already have all her other supports... and even as the "worst" pknight she's still a great unit/mage killer. :)

shnickers: I pretty much agree with all of your opinions concerning the characters... and yes, poor Hector is really getting the short end of the stick here. And I can't always keep things hanging forever, as much as I might try to sometimes it seems... :P Thanks for the review, as always.

raitei: Thank you for your review!

Yugi the Other White Meat: Or should I call you Malignant Plate? I was so confused for a minute there:P I'm surprised to see that I've made at least one person dislike Florina (and I know there were others earlier that said the same thing.) Not my intention, of course -- it's not my intention to really make anyone hate anyone, but it seems to happen anyway... ah well. Florina is my favorite character... hopefully you'll find something redeeming for her by the end. And no, I never did include Wil and Rebecca -- the arc I was planning on introducing them with was never introduced in favor of something else, but... well, I think it worked out for the best. Adding in those two and the entire thing I had planned for them would have just put too much on my plate, sadly.

Chellybean: Hmm, I have a lot of people wondering about the ending and whether or not it'll be good for everyone. Excellent. :) Thanks for your review!

Kratos Aurion: It's perfectly understandable that the Hector/Lyn fans reading wouldn't have liked the last chapter, I was pretty much expecting it. As long as you don't like it because of a plot point that can't be helped, though, and not because of something that could have been fixed... :) As for everything else, well, I suppose we'll have to see what happens...

Maquareion: I fully intend on finishing, yes. Thank you for your review :)

Evergladelord: Hmm, hopefully everything will be sorted out for you soon. I don't intend to leave any confusing ends...

Mizuki: Thanks for your review!

GSFE: Well, now, I wouldn't consider Farina to be an evil character at all, but I suppose she does sort of play a villainous role of sorts if you're a Hector/Lyn fan... thanks for the review.

AmbieChan: Don't worry about taking awhile to review (you made it in just before this update it seems, nice timing.) I'm just glad you're still reading and enjoying the story, really. The exact same thing happened with Serra to me... I was pretty indifferent toward her until I started writing her, and now she's definitely high on my favorites list. I just love her now. As for Hector, well... you'll like the next chapter. Yes, that's a teaser. :) Thanks for the review!


End file.
